Lost Nineteen Years
by Bookluvr2
Summary: Basically the lost nineteen years between the Battle of Hogwarts and Albus going to school. Yup, this is going to be a long one! I might make it into two or three stories. Hope you enjoy it! Plz read and review.
1. After the Battle

**After the Battle**

Harry rose slowly from the kneeling position he had taken on the floor, and turned to see his two best friends standing in the doorway, hand in hand.

He opened his mouth to say something like, are you both alright or, how many survived, but instead he said:

'Where's Ginny?'

Hermione and Ron smiled, Hermione looked as though she was restraining herself from tackling him in a massive hug, but she merely replied.

'In the Great Hall... with Fred.'

A wave of grief hit Harry so strong he felt the urge to drop to the ground and let it swallow him up, so that he didn't have to feel this pain. He didn't know who was dead and who was alive or wounded. He tensed his muscles so hard it hurt, to stop the tears threatening to overwhelm him.

He smiled finally, using a tremendous amount of effort, and left his friends to go find Ginny, who at the moment was the most important person in the world to him, a shining beacon of light amidst darkness.

Another mind-blowing tsunami of grief hit Harry when he came to the Great Hall. He scanned the Hall with blurred eyes; he saw a glimpse of Fred's red hair in the middle of the Weasleys. Lupin's brown hair and Tonks' pink hair could be seen next to each other slightly further along, along with Colin Creevey's blond curls. They were the only ones Harry recognised. He searched the Hall for Ginny – there she was, with her family, her hand lightly placed on Fred's chest.

Hermione and Ron, who had followed Harry down, lightly touched him on the shoulder, and went to join the rest of the Weasleys. As they reached the group, Ginny turned, and spotted Harry.

Seeing her face, among all the grief and misery, was like an anchor. Her face, soot-stained, with tear tracks all down her cheeks, and a cut above her right eyebrow, to him was the most beautiful thing in the world. She opened the cage holding all his emotions, threatening to swamp him, to drown him. But she held him down, held him to earth. Her love was the only thing stopping him from being swept away by his feelings.

She immediately ran to him, and hugged him. The stood there like that for a few long moments, just wrapped in each other's embrace, until Ginny pulled away slightly.

'Come on,' she whispered. 'Mum's been asking for you.' Immediately guilt hit Harry. He knew how Mrs Weasley must be feeling; all he could think about was that if he had turned himself in sooner, if he hadn't been such a coward, Fred might not be dead.

Mrs Weasley turned and swept Harry into a warm hug.

'Harry, I can't thank you enough,' she cried, fresh tears still pouring down her face.

'Mrs Weasley I'm –

'No, Harry James Potter don't you dare say you're sorry. If it wasn't for you, half my family would be dead, not just F-Fred. Fred knew what he was getting into, it was his own choice, and saying that it's all your fault will merely ruin his memory, alright? Part of me has always known that we won't all come out of this, and I'm happy that Fred died fighting for freedom and justice,' she said fiercely. Harry was surprised by her speech, but nodded and turned to George, who was knelt next to Fred's body, cradling the upper half in his arms. He turned to look up at Harry, and his expression was like his heart had been torn in half – which was probably how he felt.

'I don't blame you, mate,' he managed to choke out,

Ginny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. 'Let's go upstairs – you need some sleep,' she murmured. Harry nodded and let her take him up to his dormitory.

'You know,' she said quietly. 'I could stay here for the night. Dean, Seamus and Neville are going home, so it's just us and Ron – and I bet you he isn't going to be a saint with Hermione.'

Harry smiled and pulled her into bed. The instantly fell asleep together.

When Harry opened his eyes in the morning, sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains. Groggily, but careful not to wake Ginny, he reached out and checked his alarm clock. It was 1:30 pm.

Yawning, he lay back down next to Ginny and started sorting through all his memories. After a couple of minutes, he heard someone mumble something in the bed next to him. And then he heard another voice, mumble something back.

He sat bolt upright, accidently jogging Ginny and waking her, and stuck his head out of his curtains. He had forgotten that Ron would also be sleeping in the same room – and Ron most probably would _not _be happy to find that his baby sister was in the same bed as Harry.

'Harry?' mumbled Ginny. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. Harry put a finger to his lips and pointed to Ron's bed. Ginny stifled a giggle, and then said very loudly in a frighteningly good imitation of Mrs Weasley's voice 'Ronald Weasley, what on earth are you doing in bed?'

Ron swore loudly and fell out of bed, pulling the covers with him. Unfortunately this started to reveal Hermione, who screamed 'Ron! Wait!' and grabbed the covers, getting her pulled out of bed as well. They ended up on top of each other on the floor, mercifully still covered by the duvet, and looking around for Mrs Weasley with confused and very scared looks on their faces.

Harry and Ginny burst into laughter, while Ron scowled when he realised his mistake, grabbed the nearest towel and clothes in reaching distance and headed off to the bathroom to get dressed.

'What are you doing here Ginny?' asked Hermione coolly, getting up and hiding behind the curtains of Ron's bed to dress.

'I was going to ask the same question of you, in fact,' replied Ginny, just as cool.

'Fine, whatever, but please don't tell me the details,' growled Ron, coming back from the bathroom. He chucked Harry and Ginny's clothes then said: 'I've accepted that you two are an item, but I still don't want to see or hear too much!'

'Sure, fine,' laughed Harry. 'What're we doing today?'

'I think just going back to the Burrow, to prepare F-Fred's funeral and to work out what's happening in the near future.

_So, what do you think? I changed the chapter slightly, but not drastically. Only when I realised my TEACHER does this. _


	2. Funerals

**Funerals**

The day after the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione arrived back at the burrow, Andromeda arrived with baby Teddy. Harry had sent an owl to her as soon as he could to ask whether he could look after his godson, and Andromeda had quickly agreed. Harry realised that with her husband and daughter dead, a double funeral for Remus and Tonks to prepare and a month and a half year old baby, life must be tough.

But it was easy to forget about death and sadness when you held Teddy. He was only a couple of months old, but already full of light and happiness. His hair was usually green or blue, his eyes changed colour according to his mood and he was constantly smiling or doing his little gurgling laugh.

Harry and Ginny had decided to put him in Hermione and Ginny's room. Or, it was meant to be Hermione's room – but her and Harry had secretly swapped as soon as they came, so that Harry could sleep with Ginny and Ron could be with Hermione. Of course, the four of them were in strictest confidence _not_ to tell Mrs Weasley. Well, five actually. Percy had unfortunately walked into Ron's room while Hermione was still in there, and discovered their secret. Of course he understood that he couldn't tell Mrs Weasley. But then, he would be a filthy hypocrite if he did, as he was apparating to his girlfriend Audrey's house, or she had been apparating to his room most nights.

George was meant to be organising Fred's funeral, much to Mrs Weasley's protests. But the rest of the family had beaten her down, saying that George knew him best and anyway, the two of them had discussed how they wanted their funeral if one of them died.

But George didn't seem to be coping very well with the grief. Harry and Hermione had cleared up Fred and George's room, taking out all the things which would be painful memories for George. But George spent most of his time alone, he hardly spoke or looked at anyone, and if someone so much as mentioned Fred's death, he would disappear for hours on end.

In the end Harry decided to go talk to him. He was no stranger to grief – what with Dumbledore and Sirius dying. He may be able to help George.

George had disappeared an hour earlier. Percy had accidently let slip something about the Death Eater who killed Fred and George had looked at him with such pain and anger that Percy and everyone around him was horrified that one person could be so hurt.

Harry thought he knew where George could be. A few days ago he had spotted him when flying around overhead on Ginny's broom (he hadn't bought a new one yet).

Sure enough, George was sitting by a stream, a mile away from the Burrow. He seemed lost in thoughts, and didn't notice Harry until he was right next to him.

'Sit down, Harry,' he said dully.

'Having a tough time?' asked Harry. George just nodded silently, then turned to him.

'Harry, please tell me, when Sirius and Dumbledore died, how did you carry on? How did you stop yourself from just curling up and dying?'

'Voldemort motivated me the most. But also, the knowledge that there were other people out there, who loved and needed me. George, there are people out there who love you, and want you to come back. Fred wouldn't want you to spend the rest of your life grieving over his death. He would want you to keep up the Weasley twin standard, and make enough trouble for both of you!'

George smiled, for the first time in days, and stood up. 'Thanks Harry. I'd better go and prepare Fred's funeral.'

'Also George, go and visit Angelina,' said Harry.

'Angelina?'

'Fred's old girlfriend. She's probably having a tough time too.'

'Yeah, good point Harry. I'll see her tomorrow,' George patted Harry on the shoulder, and then strode off back to the Burrow, looking much more like his old self.

Fred's funeral wasn't like any funeral Harry had ever been to – and he had been to a lot! There was a huge marquee in the garden, and everybody sang Fred's favourite songs, told fond memories and stories about Fred and George, and generally spent the time laughing or crying, with not much in between. Jokes from WWW were let off, concluding in a massive firework which formed a picture of Fred laughing uproariously.

Fred was buried in a small field, where he and George used to hang out and try out their tricks when Mrs Weasley disapproved.

The headstone, carved with fireworks and other recognisable WWW products on the back, simply read:

**Fred Gideon Weasley**

**1978 – 1998**

**A boy who's sense of fun and laughter was infectious, **

**And who shall always be remembered and missed by those who knew and loved him.**

**R.I.P**

George, tears running freely down his cheeks, gently laid a bunch of flowers against the headstone. Ginny and Harry followed with their own bunch, as did the rest of the Weasley family in twos, and steadily the rest of the party until Fred's grave was hidden under a pile of flowers and garlands.

Slowly, the trickle of guests left the Burrow, until Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were standing alone on the lawn, staring at Fred's grave. Quietly, Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and gently lead her up to their bedroom, followed by Ron and Hermione, Bill Charlie and Percy, Mr and Mrs Weasley, and finally, last of all, George.

Harry lay in bed with his arms around Ginny. They lay in the darkness for a while, until Ginny whispered:

'I can't believe he's gone.'

Harry gently kissed her cheek. 'I know. But we'll see him again. When we die. You do know there is heaven, don't you?'

'Of course. But it's hopefully an awfully long time until I die,' replied Ginny.

'I should think so too!' said Harry sharply.

The next morning Harry was lying with Ginny, his arms around her waist. He woke with a start as he heard the footsteps of Mrs Weasley coming up the stairs.

'Oh great,' whispered Harry. He quickly shook Ginny awake, who sat bolt upright and locked the door, at the same time Harry pulled on a pair of boxers, disapparated and appeared in Ron's room, to find Hermione and Ron also in bed together. The crack as Harry apparated had woken them both up, and Hermione grabbed her pyjamas and pulled them on under the covers, then disapparated into her bed downstairs.

Harry quickly moved his and Ron's beds apart (Hermione and Ron had pushed them together) and jumped into his, just as Mrs Weasley poked her head through the door.

'Ah, good to see you two are awake,' she said. 'I just had a scene with Ginny and Hermione down stairs. Apparently Teddy had done something... as if I couldn't help! I don't see why they lock their door.' She shook her head and disappeared downstairs. Ron and Harry waited until they heard her feet on the bottom landing, then burst out laughing.

Remus and Tonks' funeral came and went in a blur, and then it was all over. The weight of grief seemed to lift from everybody. But Harry was worried. Ginny had been growing more distant since Fred's funeral, until at the dinner table after Remus and Tonks' funeral, she barely spoke to him, merely using 'yes – no' answers and never asking questions apart from 'could you pass the butter'. She disappeared as soon as she could, leaving Harry behind.

Sighing, he handed Teddy to Hermione, and followed her out. On the way Mr Weasley grabbed him by the arm and whispered 'be gentle,' in his ear. Harry nodded, then hurried out the door.

Ginny was leaning against the fence at the back of the garden, looking out over the view of the countryside. As he approached, she glanced back at him then headed off out of the garden, down towards the woods.

Frowning, Harry followed her at a safe distance, into the woods and along a thin, winding but surprisingly pretty trail. Finally Ginny stopped by a little gurgling stream, and sat down on an old log. The log was big enough so that Ginny could curl up with her knees level with her chin, her arms hugging her legs.

'Ginny, what's wrong?' asked Harry worriedly. 'Is it something I did?'

'Yes – well no, but yes, but it was a long time ago,' replied Ginny cryptically.

'What did I do?'

'Oh I don't know. I guess it wasn't your fault. But, when you left, it hurt me so much. I guess I haven't quite forgiven you,' sighed Ginny.

'Why are you upset now? Why not before?' asked Harry, confused.

'I guess before, I was just so happy you were back, and I thought that if I upset you, you would leave me again.'

'Oh Ginny, I will never, ever leave you again, unless it's for your sake, or you want me to, or I totally have to do it and there is no way I can get out of it. I hated leaving you, every moment I was wishing I was with you. I love you so much. Please, please forgive me,' cried Harry, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. 'I forgive you,' she whispered.


	3. Decisions

**Decisions**

Ginny returned Harry's hug, and they sat on the log for a while in each other's arms.

'Harry, there's just one more thing I want to talk about,' murmured Ginny when they finally withdrew from each other's embrace.

'What is it, sweetheart?' asked Harry.

'Are you coming back to Hogwarts next year?'

'I don't know. I guess I should, I mean I need to finish off my NEWT's to become an Auror,' replied Harry. Ginny shivered at the last word, making Harry say hurriedly: 'Of course, I could always find another career...'

'No, no, you shouldn't do that for me, I know you wouldn't be happy doing anything else. It's just that, I will always be worried that you won't come back in one piece, or that you won't come back at all,' sighed Ginny.

'Don't worry, I can look after myself. I mean, I managed to stay alive last year with Voldemort and his followers all wanting to kill me, and I was only just of age, unqualified and with a couple of equally unqualified teenagers. No offence to Ron and Hermione, of course. They were great,' soothed Harry.

'I guess. I should really get a grip on myself! I mean, you can't always be by my side!' said Ginny.

'Don't worry, I always want you to be by my side too, but it will get easier as time goes on. Anyway, I think I'll definitely come back to Hogwarts next year. I think it will be much more enjoyable with you by my side, and not having to worry that some sadistic maniac is trying to take over the world,' replied Harry.

Ginny smiled, and whispered: 'I think next year might be hard for me. I mean, last year was hell. It's going to be really hard to go back there, with all the memories. I'm glad you'll be with me.'

Harry kissed the top of her head. 'I'll always try and be with you.'

Hermione and Ron were trying to decide whether or not to go back to Hogwarts. They both vaguely knew what they wanted to do for a living, but they didn't know whether or not they needed to get NEWT's to do it.

'I definitely want to be a writer,' said Hermione, frowning over a list of pros and cons for Hogwarts and a career. 'But do you think I will be more successful with NEWTs? I'm not sure. I also want to work on elf rights though – I'll need qualifications for that.'

'I just want to work in Quidditch!' groaned Ron. 'Okay, I'm not going to make it as a player, I get that. But I'd like to interview players, go to matches, and try out brooms, whatever.'

'Do you think that going to Hogwarts would help that?' asked Ginny, who was sitting in Harry's lap, watching the two of them with a small smile on her face.

'No, probably not. I might need qualifications though. Also I do want to be with Hermione, but I really need to earn some money!' said Ron, distressing slightly.

'Well I've thought up a job for you to do at Hogwarts,' said Harry.

'Oh, what?' asked Ron, excitedly looking up from his piece of paper where he was doodling goblins in Santa hats and piles of money.

'You could work for George and Lee at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as a kind of correspondent. You could interview other students, find out what they like and dislike, and the main priorities and joke shop should have. You know the kind of thing,' suggested Harry.

'Harry my friend, you are a genius! Right, I choose Hogwarts, and I'll go to Diagon Alley after lunch to ask George and Lee about your idea. Actually, no, apparently George is off with Angelina today – I'll go tomorrow,' cried Ron, grinning and relaxing back in his chair.

'What about you, Hermione?' asked Ginny.

'Oh I'm definitely going back to Hogwarts, now Ron is going,' replied Hermione, neatly ticking the Hogwarts option.

'Well, that's good, as I would have missed you two next year,' said Harry, looking relieved. 'Anyway, we'd better send an owl to McGonagall – she wanted us to contact her as soon as we decided what we were going to do next year.'

'Okay,' Ron stood up and quickly wrote a letter to McGonagall, attached it to Pig, and then threw him out the window. Pig plummeted towards the ground, and then fluttered off, zigzagging and meandering slightly through the air.

McGonagall's reply and the booklists arrived the next day. All of their envelopes felt strangely heavy, and had a small, hard bulge in a corner, and Harry and Ginny had two. Ginny and Harry opened their ones first and took out one object. Immediately their mouths dropped open and they cried in unison: 'Captain?'

Hermione and Ron looked up in surprise, and Harry held out his badge. Ron took it in wonder, while Hermione looked at Ginny's.

'You're both captain?' she asked, confused.

'Yeah, seems so,' replied Harry, feverishly searching the rest of the envelope for an explanation. Finally he pulled out a note, reading:

'Dear Miss Weasley and Mr Potter,

As you may have realised, you have both become captains for the Gryffindor team. I have decided thus because you are both worthy candidates for captainship, and it would be unfair on the person who wasn't picked. You will work together to try and make the best team possible this year, and I would like to see the Quidditch Cup back in my office!

Harry paused and handed the letter to Ron, who quickly read, steadily getting more elated, then cried: 'Look at the last paragraph!'

Harry grabbed it back and read:

Also, I have decided to make you two prefects. You will also be given separate quarters from the rest of the school, because of your prefect and captain badges. I hope you will use these privileges wisely.

_Professor M. McGonagall _

Harry glanced at Ginny, who grinned and held up an identical letter. The badges were both styles in red and gold, one which was inscribed Prefect and the other Captain. The prefect badge was in the shape of a shield, the captain was a plain rectangle.

Ron and Hermione both pulled out Head boy and Head girl badges, both very similar to the prefect badges.

'This is so cool!' cried Ron. 'We get our own quarters too!'

'Yes, we'd better go to Diagon Alley tomorrow though – there are a lot of things we need to buy,' said Hermione, reading the list and tucking it in her robes. 'I'm off to make a list of everything I need to do. Ron, you need to make one too – you're all over the place at the moment. Come on!' Ron groaned and followed Hermione, rolling his eyes at Harry.


	4. Shopping part I

_I've taken a break from all the lovey-dovey romantic stuff, and this is just an extra chapter. I hope it isn't boring!_

**Shopping!**

Harry and Ron were unceremoniously woken at six o'clock in the morning by Hermione banging unceremoniously on their door. Harry had slept in Ron's room for a change that night, as Ginny wanted to plan the shopping trip with Hermione. Or more, Hermione wanted to plan it with Ginny.

Ron mumbled something irritably, and withdrew further into his duvet. In response, Hermione burst through the door, ripped the covers off him and roughly shook him awake.

'What the hell?' swore Ron, pushing her away.

'Get up Ronald! We need to get out to the shops before the rush comes!' snapped Hermione, chucking a bundle of clean clothes at them, and bustling out of the room.

'What is it with women and shopping?' complained Ron.

Harry shrugged, and pulled on the robes. Most of his clothes were in pieces, as were the rest of his belongings. He needed a new broomstick and a new owl, along with all his school things and other random stuff.

Ten minutes later, and several angry shouts from Hermione, Harry and Ron sloped down to the kitchen, finding Ginny slumped in a chair with dark bags under her eyes, and Hermione perkily making scrambled eggs, humming a little tune.

'She kept me up planning until one o'clock, and then woke me again at five thirty!' groaned Ginny quietly as they sat down. 'Why is she so excited?'

'Maybe it's a girl thing,' mumbled Ron.

'I'm a girl!'

'Yeah, but you grew up with six older brothers and you love Quidditch. That doesn't make you the average girl!'

'I guess. I don't particularly want to like shopping anyway!'

'Breakfast's ready! Eat up fast, I want to be in front of Gringotts the moment it opens!' said Hermione cheerfully, scooping eggs onto their plates.

Sure enough, the group was standing – or, in the case of Ron, leaning against the wall snoozing – in front of Gringotts as the doors opened. A goblin came out, glancing suspiciously at Harry, Ron and Hermione, but led them in. Most of the goblins inside shot wary or suspecting looks at the group, and a few were openly glaring.

'Why did you have to nick something from Gringotts?' complained Ginny in Harry's ear.

'Hey, when you're trying to save the wizarding world, you don't have much choice on where to go!' retorted Harry.

Bill met them almost as soon as they entered Gringotts, along with a young witch a couple of years older than the four.

'Hey guys, Carla and I are going to escort you to your vaults, for your protection,' explained Bill, leading them over to one of the goblins. 'We're actually here to make sure you don't steal any stuff,' he whispered into Harry's ear.

'But we're not going to steal anything. We had to nick that cup!'

'I know, but goblins aren't very forgiving,' replied Bill. The goblin scowled at the group, but obediently led them to a cart. It was a very tight squeeze, but they all fitted, albeit in rather uncomfortable positions, and Ginny ended up and Harry's lap.

The ride was the usual rollercoaster, except Ron vomited over the side, and Harry had to pull Ginny back several times because she leant too far over for his liking.

Soon, but not soon enough for Ron who was a sickly green colour, the cart slowed to a halt, and everyone slowly climbed out, wincing and rubbing their numb or cramped legs.

They decided that all going to each other's vaults didn't make sense, as the Weasley vault was very far away and Harry would probably spend some time in his vault. So they split up – Carla Hermione stayed with Harry, as their vaults were right next to each other (Hermione had set up her own vault two years ago), while Ron and Ginny went with Bill to the Weasley vault. They would pick Carla, Hermione and Harry up on their way back. Just before the cart left, the goblin shoved a piece of paper and key at Harry, and growled: 'The door's at the back of your vault,' before shutting the cart door and zooming off.

Harry looked, perplexed, at the sheet. His expression relaxed as he read through the sheet.

'It says that I have an extra vault, which is the Potter family vault, and the door is concealed on the back wall of my current vault. Apparently the keyhole is disguised as a Galleon stuck to the wall,' explained Harry.

'Well let's go and explore,' said Hermione. Harry nodded and opened his vault, then climbed in and tried to navigate his way through the gold. Carla and Hermione followed. It took a while to find the galleon amongst so many, but finally Hermione spotted it. When Harry pressed the key against it, the key went right through it and it morphed into a keyhole.

The vault inside was so big, and the lighting was so strange, that Harry didn't exactly know how big it was exactly. Massive mountains of galleons met their eyes, pillars of sickles and knuts taller than Harry surrounded them.

'Wow,' murmured Harry. They explored the vault for some time, often picking up interesting things as they walked, or, more often, climbed or crawled. Carla found a huge pile of uncut jewels, some the size of marbles and others as big as Harry's head. A smaller pile of what looked like jewellery boxes sat next to it. Along another aisle, Harry found a load of old broomsticks, some dating back to the medieval times, and one which seemed to be made of pure gold, encrusted with jewels and the carved head of a lion on the front.

Hermione stumbled upon a small chest, filled with letters, photos from Harry's parents, a few small personal bits of Lily's jewellery, and other bits and bobs. Harry quickly reminded himself to come back some time when he had more time, and look through properly. A few bookshelves were grouped together in one corner – Hermione looked sorely tempted to read some of them, but time was running out, so she just collected a couple, and moved on. Harry filled his moneybag, slipped a few of the jewellery boxes into his bag and a photo album from his parent's chest, then followed Hermione and Carla out.

The Weasleys turned up a couple of minutes later, and they all, once again, packed into the cart, except it was even harder this time, as they all had full money bags. But they fitted, and when they stopped only Hermione needed help getting out – but then, she was stuffed in the strangest position.

They thanked Carla and Bill, and set off down Diagon Alley. Madame Malkin's came first, Harry bought two sets of black robes, one in navy, a another in green and a third it dark purple. He also bought a new set of dress robes, in scarlet and gold. He bought Ginny some beautiful forest green dress robes with a matching hat.

Ron dragged them all to Eeylop's Owl Emporium to get some owl nuts for Pig, while the rest of them examined the owls, as they all wanted or needed one. In the end, Ginny and Harry decided to share one, and Hermione also bought one.

Ginny and Harry chose a handsome golden owl, who they named Apollo. Hermione, as they were in the style of Greek gods, chose a blue-grey owl, which was named Athena. The owners and owls took an instant liking to each other, as did the two owls. Ginny, Hermione and Harry stocked up on owl nuts, two cages, and other accessories.

Next was Flourish and Blotts, full of strange and wonderful books. Hermione found a large volume full of symbols written in old brown ink, which she immediately fell in love with, and insisted on buying, even though it weighed a ton and her bag was already heavy and full. The other three rolled their eyes and busied themselves on buying their schoolbooks.

The apothecary came next, along with its disgusting smells but interesting sights. Ron was especially disgusted when they found they had to have a jar full of frog bile for their NEWT potions ingredients. He cheered up slightly when he found that eucalyptus leaves were also on the list, which smelled delicious when in a pulp, and always made the potion taste nice.

They had to go to Potage's cauldron shop, as the bottom was falling out of all their cauldrons, and they were worn and worse for wear. Cauldrons were stacked as high as the ceiling in untidy piles. The smallest was a tiny little cauldron the size of Pig's water bowl, and the largest was a massive bronze one the size of Ginny's room.

Hermione took them all to Whizzhard bookshop, which had more casual and recreational volumes then Flourish and Blotts. Ginny bought a book on the Holyhead Harpies, the all-woman team she supported. Harry bought one on Aurors, and Hermione bought yet another book, even though her bag was full to bursting.

Next came Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Ron, Harry and Ginny excitedly examined the new Firebolt 180, captioned 'the same Firebolt, but better', while Hermione stood huffily in the corner. But she couldn't protest – she had insisted on buying heavy and unneeded books. Harry decided to buy two, one for him and one for Ginny, as they were both captain of the Gryffindor team. Ginny refused to let him at first, but he insisted, saying that it was unfair if one captain had a better broom then the other. In the end, Ginny agreed. Ron was annoyed that he couldn't have one, but Harry and Ginny said they would let him on theirs whenever he wanted.

Last of all, they went to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, as the midday sun was beating down mercilessly. Florean had come back after Voldemort died – apparently he had been taken because he supported muggleborns and muggles, and because he ran an ice cream shop, which was very popular in the muggle world. But his ice cream was still just as good, even after his ordeal, and he was very cheery when he saw Harry. Hermione immediately started reading one of her books, so Ron, Ginny and Harry looked over the new Firebolts. By the time they had finished their ice creams, a small group had gathered. When the press turned up, they decided to pack up and go.

_Note: The rest of the shopping part of the story will be in the next chapter. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and please, please review!_


	5. Note to Readers

**Quick note to readers. Sorry, but I have decided not to send out shopping chapter part 2. If I get enough complaints about this, I will add it in, but for the moment, it will not be added. Sorry! **


	6. Life as Normal?

**Life as Normal?**

'Come on Harry! Over here!' yelled Ginny as Harry grabbed the Quaffle. He chucked it at her, slightly too forcefully, but she just skilfully caught it with one hand and flew at the opposing goal.

They were playing three-a-side Quidditch; Ginny, Harry and Ron against Charlie, Bill and George.

Bill frowned, readied himself to catch. Ginny just laughed and scored a spectacular goal. Smiling, she punched the air with both fists and flew back to Ron and Harry.

'80 – 30 to the Cannons,' called Hermione from the tree where she was sitting to commentate and watch. Ron had insisted that their team was called the Chudley Cannons, and the other three named themselves the Wimbourne Wasps.

George scowled, but grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could at Ron, who grabbed it out of the air and passed it to Ginny.

Their game had to stop then, as Molly came out and called for lunch. Ron and George were still arguing over whether or not two of the Cannon's goals were fake.

'That was so a foul! Harry was so in the scoring area as well as Ginny!' insisted George. 'And the next one didn't count either!'

'They so did count! Anyway, even if we take them away, we still win. Cannons rule!' retorted Ron.

'Whatever, the actual Cannons team is terrible!' replied George, causing Ron to shove him into the gate.

'Hey! No little brother of mine pushes me!' laughed George, shoving Ron onto the ground and leaping on him. They wrestled on the ground, laughing and rolling over each other. The only stopped when Molly stuck her head out the window and yelled that their pie was burning and unless they would like to eat charcoal, please could they come in now?

The chicken pie was delicious, and it was devoured in five minutes flat. Bill disappeared back to Shell Cottage to see Fleur. Harry was in a bit of a rush, because he had to go and pick up Teddy, who had gone back to Andromeda's a few days after his parent's funeral, but now Hermione, Harry and all the Weasleys missed him so much they were begging for him to come back.

Ginny was coming too, and they flooed over to the house together. They stepped out to here a baby's scream of delight, and opened their eyes to see Teddy on the sofa, clapping and bouncing on the sofa. Laughing, Harry scooped him up and spun round, happily watching Teddy's face.

Smiling, Ginny held out her arms and Harry gave her Teddy. She giggled and cooed, murmuring baby talk into Teddy's ear.

'He's grown a lot,' commented Harry, turning to Dromeda, who was watching the scene with a smile on her face.

'Oh yes, he is such a healthy little boy,' replied Dromeda, tucking lock of hair behind her ear. Harry noticed that she had a fair few more grey hairs since last time he saw her, the most noticeable was a long streak of silver along the left side of her head, above her ear. Harry realised that this sudden aging was due to all the stress and trauma she had been through in the last year.

'Shall I go get his bag?' offered Harry.

'Oh no, thank you, but I can get it, you sit down,' replied Dromeda, hurriedly leaving the room and going upstairs.

When they heard her footsteps creak on the landing above, Ginny sat down next to Harry and said quietly:

'Do you think she's okay?'

Harry nodded thoughtfully. 'She seems to be coping quite well.'

'Yes, but it must be hard for her, don't you think? Husband, daughter and son in law all gone in the space of a couple of months! That isn't very easy to take,' replied Ginny. Harry nodded, but couldn't reply as just then they heard Dromeda coming downstairs.

It was impossible to floo with Teddy and all his things, so Harry apparated with all the stuff, while Ginny flooed with Teddy, as the experience would probably be nicer for Teddy flooing then apparating.

Harry was very unbalanced, and toppled over onto the floor almost as soon as his feet touched the floor. A loud giggle came from the doorway of the house, followed by a smaller chuckle from Teddy. Ginny stepped out holding him, her face and robes slightly dirty, but otherwise fine. Teddy on the other hand, was rather different.

His blue baby grow almost black with smut, and his face was covered in blotches of grey and black. His hair (fluffy blue to match his suit) was full of lumps of ash and coal.

'What did you do to him?' scolded Molly and Hermione, also appearing in the doorway. Molly snatched Teddy off Ginny and ran towards the bathroom, Hermione and Ginny following. Harry picked himself off the floor, rubbing his shoulder, and resignedly followed.

Teddy was in the bath, and Molly was fiercely scrubbing him clean. Teddy was obliviously watching a rubber duck zoom around the bath, charmed by Hermione. As Ginny helped wash his hair, Harry laughed as Teddy turned it from blue, to green, to orange, to pink, and back to blue again. Teddy looked up at him, and immediately he turned into a miniature Harry, complete with messy jet hair, green eyes and scar.

'Whoa,' exclaimed Ginny. 'That's scary!'

'It's amazing! I read about Metamorphmagus' in a book a while ago. There is so much that hardly anyone actually knows,' replied Hermione. Seeing that Hermione was about to go off into one of her talks where she spouts boring facts and information at you for an hour and forces you to listen, Harry grabbed a towel and scooped Teddy out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around him, and then carried him out to the garden, where all the bags and stuff still lay in a heap. Holding Teddy in one hand (not an easy task, especially when he's dressed only in a towel) and grabbed a strap of a backpack with the other.

When he went inside he found Hermione had cornered Molly and Ginny outside the bathroom, and was giving them a long winded talk about Metamorphmagus' origins. Harry grinned and winked at Ginny from behind Hermione's back. Ginny scowled and sent dagger eyes back.

'Oh my god you do not know how lucky you are!' It was half an hour later and Ginny had just appeared in the doorway of Ron's room. Harry was in there, playing with Teddy. Ginny looked as though she was suicidal. And she probably was a minute ago.

'Yeah we really need to break that habit out of Hermione,' laughed Harry. 'I've known her for eight years, and I've learnt to avoid these situations.'

Ginny shrugged and sat down on Ron's bed. Harry conjured up a little ball of light the size of a snitch, and made it fly around the room. Teddy giggled and tried to grab it from his position on his back.

Bill reappeared around supper time with Fleur, and they were both looking secretive. Fleur, unusually, was dressed in baggy old robes. As she usually wore very fashionable robes, this was a surprising and drastic change.

There were a fair few suspicious glances at Bill and Fleur, as Fleur didn't speak once, and looked pale and shaky. Bill was slightly better, but he looked as though he was almost constantly gritting his teeth and was extremely tense.

Finally, as they dug their way through some caramel and toffee chips ice-cream, Bill stood up and awkwardly cleared his throat. Instantly everyone put down their spoons and turned to face them. Bill grimaced slightly and cleared his throat again.

'Okay, this may come as a shock,' he started. 'And I don't know how to phrase this, so I'll say it right out. Fleur's having a baby.'

There was silence as everyone simultaneously looked at Molly. Molly looked shocked, her face pale, her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide. Then she gave a small scream, smiled, and rushed over to Fleur, burying her and Bill in one of her famous hugs. Chaos exploded at the dinner table.

'Oh my goodness how lovely! I'm going to be a Granma!' she cried.

Everyone hugged or kissed Bill and Fleur, and then all the girls went off to Bill and Fleur's bedroom to discuss her baby and pregnancy, while the men retreated to the sitting room.

'When's the baby due, Bill?' asked Arthur, sitting down on the sofa next to Ron and George.

'Late August or early September,' replied Bill happily. He looked as though a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

'August? But how did Fleur keep it hidden from us? I mean, we stayed in their house for a month or two, and she's seven months on!' exclaimed Ron, confused.

'We decided that we wanted to announce the baby when the war was over, unless it got to eight months. Fleur has been using a charm which partially hides her tummy, and she's also been wearing baggy robes and stuff,' replied Bill.

'Yes I remember she was wearing odd clothes. And once I woke up in the morning to hear someone in the bathroom, vomiting,' commented Harry.

'Eurgh, too much information, man!' replied George in a disgusted tone. Everyone laughed, and listened for a moment expecting to hear Fred's reply. There was an awkward silence when they realised that that reply would never come.

The next few days were busy with looking after Teddy and working everything out for school, which was starting in August instead of September, as the holidays started half way through May.

Harry got a bit depressed when he opened up the _Prophet_ to find that the Ministry was having trouble capturing Death Eaters because of a shortage in the Auror department. He knew that he should finish off his education at Hogwarts and get his NEWTs, but at the same time, he didn't want to be sitting around while other people struggled and were in danger.

Ginny noticed his expression and quickly read over his shoulder. She sighed, and said: 'You don't want to come back to Hogwarts, do you?'

'Of course I want to come back to Hogwarts! I would love to finish off my seventh year. It's just that, it doesn't feel right, sitting here while other people are risking their lives,' replied Harry, folding up the newspaper. Ginny smiled, and kissed the top of his head.

'Honestly, I don't know what to do with you! Your first chance to be a normal guy for a year and you go and blow it!' she laughed.

'Well, after seven years of it, I'm finding it hard to drop the habit!' joked Harry. 'I'm going to head to the Ministry to chat with Kingsley in the afternoon. Anything you would like to do first?'

Ginny smiled. 'Well I was thinking maybe that your broom needs some riding.'

'Good idea! Maybe Ron and George will want to play too!'

'I said just your broom.'

When Harry first entered the Ministry, he was struck by how shabby it looked. When he went three years ago, when he was fifteen, it seemed very majestic and grand, with polished floors and shining walls. Now the floor slabs in the atrium were cracked, the paint peeling from the walls, and Magical Maintenance witches and wizards rushed around in their purple robes.

A tired witch in orange robes, which didn't suit her and clashed with her straggly red hair, was leaning back on her chair at the reception desk.

'Wot?' she exclaimed as a wizard in his thirties ambled up, holding an empty bottle which occasionally glowed blue and transported the wizard a few feet. 'Oh righ' Magical Transportation for you, go to level four.'

She immediately sat straight up in her chair as Harry approached, and pretended to busy herself with paperwork.

'Er hello?' said Harry. She looked up and gave him her most winning smile.

'What can I do for you, sir?' she asked coyly.

'Um, where can I find Minister Kinsley's office?' he asked.

'Oh yes, it's level one, just along the corridor, and the third door to the left,' she replied, trying, and failing, to look up at him through her eyelashes.

'Thanks.' Harry nodded to her and set off down the corridor. He had barely gone three feet when a crowd of reporters ambushed him.

'Mr Potter, what are your future plans?'

'Is it true you managed to kill the Voldemort's elusive seven horcruxes?'

'Are you back from the dead?'

'Will you marry me?'

He couldn't hide a smirk at the last question, but before he could do anything more Kingsley appeared.

'Come now, off you go, Mr Potter and I are having a meeting,' said Kinglsey, almost as if he was talking to a group of kids. The reporters immediately scattered, and Kingsley was able to lead Harry to his office.

'I thought you would come soon Harry,' said Kinglsey, indicating to a chair in front of Kingsley's desk.

'Really?' replied Harry, confused. 'How?'

Kingsley pointed to a Daily Prophet on the desk, which was a copy of the one Harry had read this morning – about there being too many Death Eaters and too few Aurors.

'Yes sir that is the reason I came. You see, I have a dilemma. I want to go back to Hogwarts with Ginny, to finish my NEWTs and have a normal year. But I also feel guilty, being safe and sound while other people are hunting Death Eaters. It just doesn't feel right. Is there any way I can do both?' asked Harry, nervously fiddling with his hands.

Kingsley smiled. 'Of course there is Harry! I can put you in for part time Auror training. You are put into groups of four, and you will be with other part time trainees. There are quite a few part time groups, as everybody is doing so many different things at the moment. As you can see, the Ministry is quite a mess.' Kingsley rubbed his brow, then smiled again. 'But you don't want to listen to me complaining about the state of the Ministry. Is it okay to start Auror training in two days time? Good, nine o'clock, level two, Auror headquarters. You will also need two sets of red robes.' He nodded at Harry, who, realising he was being dismissed, rose, thanked the Minister, and left the room.

As he walked down the lane towards the Burrow, he thought about life. On the surface, everything seemed back to normal. Everyone seemed to be getting on with life. But what about Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, and all the other poor souls who had died or lost loved ones.

No, life wasn't back to normal.


	7. Auror Training

**Auror Training**

Harry nervously waited for the training to start. He was in a waiting room with a few other people around his age, but all of which were older. He felt uncomfortable and awkward in his red robes, and kept fiddling with his hands and rubbing his scar.

Finally a door opened, and a wizard game out, dressed in scarlet robes, but wearing them in a much more majestic style. He looked almost seven feet tall, and his chest was wide, his biceps almost splitting his sleeves. He looked around the room at each person with calculating eyes, trying to see what use they would be in the future. His eyes rested on Harry last. They watched each other for a second, then the Auror nodded and turned to the room in general.

'Good morning, juniors. I am Mr Dynham, but you will all call me Dynham. I am the head of the Auror department. Any troubles which your group teacher cannot sort out, you come to me. Keep in my good books, and you will spend your three years in Auror training happy. Mess me around, and I can make you life hell. But for now, come and meet your group head!' said Dynham. His voice was deep and seemed to reverberate through the room. Dynham smiled for the first time, and opened a door next to him.

The group was met by a man, almost as tall as Dynham, but thin and wiry, with weathered brown skin and a long scar running down the side of his face.

'I am Mr Sinyew, your group instructor. Call me Sinyew,' he greeted. 'Now, first things first, I want you all to get to know each other. Meanwhile, I need to fetch some paperwork.' He nodded to them and left the room.

The group turned to face each other, and there was an awkward silence. Harry realised there were only four new Aurors including him – Arthur had told him that usually there were at least ten, more if it's part time.

The silence was broken when a girl, who looked about twenty, with curly brown hair, freckles and bright brown eyes, turned to him and asked:

'Are you Harry Potter?'

Harry smiled: 'That's me!'

'Wow! I'm Sally Cairwell, by the way.'

'Yeah, and I'm Max Baker,' said a boy of around twenty one or twenty two. He, like Sally, had curly hair, but his was a golden brown, and the curls were untidy, and thicker. He had hazel eyes, a snub nose, and slightly chubby cheeks. He grinned and held out his hand for Harry to shake. 'I'm so glad to be in your group!'

'Well I'm not!' snapped the third person, a girl, who seemed older than the other two. She looked very different as well, with long, silver blond hair and white skin, rather like Fleur, but he mouth was a hard line, and her eyes were cold grey. She could have been very beautiful, but she ruined it by looking grumpy.

'Why, may I ask?' replied Max.

'He's what, seventeen? Far too young for Auror training – he'll just get in the way, and when we're on a mission, we can't waste someone holding his hand!' she cried angrily.

'Sofya, Harry has saved the wizarding world, with only a couple of friends his age to help. I think he's more than capable,' retorted Sally.

'Whatever. Suit yourselves!' said Sofya Snow, crossing her arms and looking out the window. The other three made polite conversation while they waited for Sinyew to appear again.

Sinyew appeared with their timetables, map and some info about Auror training.

Monday

Spell work

Combat course

Friday

Fitness work

Martial arts

Sunday

Combined lesson

Made up mission

'What's the combat course?' asked Max.

'It's an obstacle course, basically. We set it up in all different places, and you have to get past obstacles without getting hurt or killed. Don't worry!' he said when he saw their faces. 'You won't actually be killed – knocked out at the most. I mean if you get into a situation where you would be killed if it was the enemy.'

Harry nodded – the combat course sounded fine, maybe even fun! He smiled, and was glad he had chosen both, Hogwarts and Auror training.

As it was the first day, the spell work was just Sinyew finding out what spells they could do. Harry made immediate friends with Max. Sally, though liking Harry, seemed torn between him and Sofya, who continued to act cold and disapproving, even when Harry did Expelliarmus so well that poor Max, his opponent, was thrown against the wall and knocked out. He was quickly revived and healed though, and assured Harry that there were no hard feelings felt.

The combat course was similar to a muggle one, except that you had to do things like get across a hundred foot across chasm using only your wand. Little changes! The course was set in a circle, and everyone was started in different places, but they met up occasionally. Harry found Max at the chasm (did I mention it looked so deep you couldn't see the bottom?). Max was standing at the edge, completely white, with his hands balled up into fists and his teeth clenched.

'H-Harry,' he said in a tight voice. 'Thank god your here. I – I can't do this. I'm s-scared of heights.'

Harry nodded, understanding. 'It's okay, I'll help. Stand still and I'll float you across. Don't worry – I won't drop you.' Max nodded and shut his eyes. Harry did a spell that meant he could float Max across, but so that Max wouldn't get terrified, he cut a chunk of earth from the ground, and used it as a platform for Max. In the space of five seconds Max was across, and Harry quickly did the spell for himself.

'Thanks mate,' said Max.

'Don't think about it,' Harry replied, clapping Max on the shoulder. They had come to a fork in the path (this combat course was set in some dark woods) and Harry took the left, Max took the right.

Sofya appeared a couple of obstacles later, at a big trench filled with thick, stinking mud. She had a look of deep disgust on her face, and was standing by the edge with her arms crossed.

'Aren't you going in?' asked Harry as he approached.

She turned and looked at him, eyebrows raised. 'Er, no way, loser. Have you looked at that stuff?'

'Yes, and I was about to go through it, but ladies first?'

Sofya scowled. 'There is no way I'm going into that muck!' she hissed.

'Fine, go to Sinyew, tell him you have failed in the first combat course because you didn't want to get your hair dirty,' said Harry sarcastically.

Sofya deepened her expression to a glare, but dipped her foot in the trench. The mud gave a small burping sound, and Sofya made to pull her foot out, but Harry quickly stepped forward and gave a small shove in the back. With a small scream, Sofya fell face first into the mud.

'How dare you!' she screeched when she came up to the surface, her face covered in slime.

'I didn't do anything,' replied Harry innocently, jumping in after her and wading across. On the other side he did a quick scourgify charm and strode off.

He didn't see Sally at all apart from a glimpse through the trees. Half an hour later he emerged from the woods, with merely a cut above his right eye. He was pleased to find that he came first, and Sinyew graded him Exceeds Expectations.

After a quick chat about the day with Sally and Max, he apparated to the Burrow.

Ginny and Molly rushed up to him as he opened the front yard gate.

'How was it? What did you do?' asked Ginny impatiently.

'Oh Harry, your an Auror now! I'm so proud!' cried Molly, taking his bag from him and leading him up to the house.

The Weasley men also appeared one by one to ask Harry about his day, as did Hermione. Ron and Ginny seemed to be containing something, and were extremely excited, jumping around and being over-enthusiastic. They were driving everyone mad.

Finally, at the supper table, Ron stood up and clinked his glass, and waited impatiently for everyone to stop and listen. He scowled at George and Charlie, who were resolutely still talking just to wind him up. Ginny gave George a hard prod before they would stop.

'Family and friends, I feel this is a great day for the Weasley family,' started Ron in a dull, speech-like voice.

'Oh just cut to the point and let Charlie finish telling me about the guy who had flaming dragon dung fall on his head!' cried George.

'Okay, fine. Look, a week or two ago, me and Gin went to the Weasley vault the get out some cash. We thought that we would have trouble affording some robes, as we have always been short of cash.' Molly scowled at the sentence. 'But, low and behold, when we got to the vault, we were given a piece of parchment. This parchment said that, not only had Dumbledore left me the Delluminator, he had also left us a fair bit of cash. Quite a lot of cash, in fact,' said Ron.

'How much?' asked Charlie.

'Million or so galleons.'

'Million or so galleons!' replied Molly in a weak voice. 'Oh my!'

Harry grinned at Ginny, who winked back at him happily.

'Why are you telling us now?' asked Arthur.

'We decided to tell everyone when we were really happy, like on my birthday or something, but we were far too impatient, and so we chose today!' explained Ginny.

'Oh yeah, Mum? I was going to say, I can't come to dinner tomorrow,' said George.

'Why not?' asked Molly suspiciously.

'I've, er, got a date.'

'Oo who with?' asked Ginny, interested.

'Angelina.' Everyone grinned and Bill and Charlie, on either side of him, slapped him on the back. It was nice to see George finding happiness again.

'Meet me in my room after supper,' murmured Ron to Harry and Hermione. Hermione raised her eyebrows but silently agreed to, and Harry just shrugged yes, too overwhelmed and happy to say much more.

'Okay, what is it Ron?' asked Hermione as they entered the room. Ron grinned and sat back on his bed.

'Okay, basically, Dumbledore has also left us, as in, me and Hermione some money, as well as the Delluminator and Tales of Beedle.'

'How much is some?'

Ron grinned even wider. 'Five hundred thousand galleons, to be exact.' Hermione's mouth dropped open and she gave a little squeal before leaping into his arms.

'Oh yeah, and he also wrote, in the will, that he would have given you some money, but he thought that as you have so much, you wouldn't feel happy about accepting it,' said Ron.

'That's true,' replied Harry, shrugging and collapsing, exhausted, on his bed. 'Hermione, could you go down to Ginny and tell her I'm really sorry, but I'm absolutely exhausted, and I probably wouldn't be able to make it downstairs, and it wouldn't be much fun sleeping with her, so I'm going to sleep in Ron's room tonight?'

'Okay,' Hermione nodded and headed downstairs. A minute or two later a silver otter appeared, which proclaimed that Ginny did not mind but she hoped Harry would not always be this tired after training, that she loved him and would like him to get an early night, no later than eleven thirty please! But Harry was already asleep, spread-eagled on his bed, while Ron, smirking, transfigured his clothes into pyjamas (pink with white bunnies and flowers) and his shoes into a pair of purple fluffy slippers (bunny shaped, to match his pyjamas!).

'Come along!' called the instructor on Wednesday. It wasn't Sinyew, surprisingly, but a wizard who looked a bit like the weightlifting champions. He was quite short, but massively strong, with abs like fists, biceps bigger then Sally's torso and legs that looked like they could kick over a giant redwood! His face was very cubic, with protruding lips and small dark eyes. His nose seemed to have been broken several times, so it was nose all lumpy and bumpy. He was dressed in a horrible, tight fitting mauve suit and juggling three kilogram weights while he waited.

Max and Harry glanced at each other, while Sally looked almost scared and Sofya was her usual ice queen self.

'Right,' said the wizard. 'I am Mr Brickhold, your fitness trainer. By the end of your training you will all be able to do this!' he spun and kicked the wall, punching a massive hole into it. 'But not yet. First things first, ten laps around the Ministry's indoor running track!' The class groaned and set off.

By the end of the lesson, Harry was exhausted. He grabbed a bottle of iced water and tipped it over his head, before doing a quick energising charm.

Luckily they did not have Mr Brickhold for martial arts. They had, for the first time, a girl as their instructor. She introduced herself as Viper – they didn't know if it was her real name or surname, but it was what they were told to call her by. And they soon saw why.

'Come forward, Baker,' she said, beckoning to him. He nervously stepped forward. 'I'll do a numbing charm so you don't feel the pain.' Max nodded then went strangely relaxed. 'Concentrate!' she barked, before stabbing down with the side of her hand on his shoulder. There was a nasty crunching crack, then Max fell onto his knees, his mouth open with surprise. Harry guessed that, even though Max could not feel the pain, it must be a nasty feeling. Viper followed through with a series of blows, too fast to see properly, but by the end Max was unconscious.

As if on qui, a nurse walked in and started doing healing charms. Soon Max sat up, rather groggy, but fine.

'That was not fun,' he mumbled. Viper nodded.

'It's not meant to be,' she said briskly. 'Anyway, as usual, someone from the class above is going to teach you martial arts. They should be here any moment.' A second later the door opened and four people of about twenty four walked in.

Harry was paired with a tall black guy, with dreadlocks and an American accent.

'Hey, I'm Jesse, your martial arts coach. First, I'm going to go through all the basic moves, and then I'll talk you through a battle. Okay?' he said. Harry nodded, and braced himself for the onslaught of the next hour.

Harry walked down the lane bruised and sore. Viper hadn't bothered to heal him, as it wasn't major injuries, just cuts and bruises.

'Ouch,' he mumbled as Ginny ran up and kissed him.

'Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.

'Just bruised.'

'Mum will clean you up. Come on, her and Hermione are desperate to ask you about birthday preparations.'

'What? It's like, a month and a half until my birthday!'

'I know, but they just suddenly get obsessed about something. Let's go inside, before they come outside to meet you via the chimney!'

Molly and Hermione were indeed frantic.

'Harry, who would you like to invite?' Hermione asked impatiently, transfiguring plain pieces of paper into red letter paper with intricate gold patterns in the corners.

'What shall I cook?' asked Molly, scrubbing the kitchen pans and pots.

'What special celebration? Fireworks?' asked Hermione.

'Look, thanks for caring about my birthday, but I don't really want to talk about it now, okay? Maybe tomorrow. I'm just tired and sore,' replied Harry, slumping down at the kitchen table.

'Oh, sorry Harry dear, let me heal you,' apologised Molly, quickly waving her wand and immediately Harry felt better.

'Thanks!'

'Right team, you have two hours to complete this mission. If you do not finish the mission within those two hours, we will assess your progress and decide your grade. Now, the mission itself. A Death Eater, let's call him Bob, has been spotted by someone. It is your task to track him down and capture him without causing a fuss, so that he can't get dangerous? Got it? Right, we've closed off some muggle streets and filled them with volunteers, who are also muggles, as you would usually be capturing people in the muggle world. So they will get scared if 'Bob' starts shooting curses. Of course, none of the curses will kill. Right, before we set you off, the Bob is tall, with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail, a red scar down one cheek and very pale skin,' briefed Sinyew. 'Right then, off you go!' He left them in an alley way before strolling off towards the Leaky Cauldron.

'Right then,' said Max, who had been put in charge of the mission. The rota for mission leaders was in alphabetical order, so Sally would come next, then Harry, then finally Sofya. 'Let's patrol the streets. Sally and Harry go together; I and Sofya will go together. Right? Okay, good. Harry and Sally, you patrol Banks Street and Oak Way, while Sofya and I will go down Tapper Street and Inkton Lane.' The other three nodded and set off in the right directions. There were only four streets where Bob could hide, but the streets were full of cafes, derelict houses and little alcoves for Bob to disappear into.

They scoured the streets for quarter of an hour, trying to find Bob. Finally they spotted him, dressed in a blue shirt, black jeans and a black cowboy hat, sitting at a cafe drink a beer. He was almost totally hidden by a large family of eight, and a massive toy tiger they had.

Harry quickly changed his features (something he had learnt on Monday) so that he had light brown hair, a rather red face, chubby cheeks and baby-blue eyes. His scar couldn't be changed, so he thickened his hair so the fringe covered it. His glasses were also transfigured into a pair of square, steel rimmed glasses. He casually wandered into the cafe, ordered a coke and sat down a couple of tables away from Bob. Sally ran off to find Max and Sofya.

A few minutes later they returned. They couldn't capture him just yet – they had to wait until he went to a less crowded area. So they sat down with Harry, and started chatting, as if they were a normal party of young adults. Finally, after another quarter of an hour, Bob left. A minute or two later, Sofya left, then Max and Harry, and finally Sally. Sofya would follow Bob, while the other three spread out over the streets.

They each had a tracking device, concealed as a mobile phone. If they wanted to find someone, they just typed in their name and what sounded like a ringtone would go off. If they were far away, they ringtone would be slow, and as they got nearer, it would get faster. Also, if one of them was in trouble, they would press the red button, and small alarms would go off, very like the tracking alarm, which would tell and lead the other three to them.

Harry walked down Tapper Street, absent-mindedly looking at the shops. After a few minutes the alarm went off. He checked his phone, and realised Sofya was in trouble. Immediately he ran off, phone held to his ear as if he was calling someone. The alarm got louder and then quieter as he passed a small alley way connecting Banks Street and Tapper Street. He stopped and turned off the alarm, and silently stepped into the alleyway.

It was filled with crates and boxes, old rubbish and rats. Disgusting, but useful if you didn't want to be seen. Harry hid behind a stack of crates, and looked for Sofya. Finally he spotted two shadows half way down the alley. He disillusioned himself and crept down the alley. He was virtually invisible, and Bob only noticed him when he was about a metre away from him.

Bob spun round, wand at the ready, but before he could react Harry tried to stupify him. Bob deflected the curse back at Harry, who merely ducked and sent a non-verbal body bind. Bob's eyes widened, before he fell to the ground, stiff as a board. Harry wiped his hands on his trousers and stepped towards Bob. Immediately there was a flash of white light, and Harry felt something slash down the side of his face and arm. He yelled in pain, but quickly stupefied Bob.

'Are you okay?' Sofya spoke for the first time. She was tied to a barrel; her wand lay in a gutter a few inches out of her reach and her eyes were slightly unfocused and dazed. A large bruise was forming on her forehead.

'Y-Yeah,' replied Harry, patting his sleeve against his cuts. Sally appeared with Max a few minutes later, looking frantic.

'We were stopped by some policemen! Oh my god are you okay? Oh I'm so sorry!' cried Sally.

'Don't worry, we're fine. And we completed the mission!' said Harry.

'Wow guys! I can't believe you did it! Aw, I suck as mission leader!' moaned Max.

'Hey, don't worry, it wasn't your fault. Anyway, let's wake Bob up and get back to the ministry,' said Sofya.

'Okay. Oh, sorry! You need to be untied!' replied Sally.

'I was wondering when you would notice.'

Sally slashed the ropes, and handed Sofya her wand. Meanwhile Max woke up Bob, and Harry tried to do something about his cuts.

'They won't heal!' he complained.

'Oh, yeah, I'm afraid that the cuts I gave you don't heal magically, they need to heal naturally. Anyway, my real name is Carlos, and I'm actually an Auror at the Ministry. Come on, I'm going to take you Harry to St Mungo's, while you three go back to the Ministry to tell Sinyew what happened. Now, Harry, before you faint from loss of blood,' said Carlos, holding out his arm to Harry. 'Side along Apparation, I'm afraid. I can't trust you to Apparate in your state!'

Harry nodded numbly, and let Carlos apparate and lead him through the corridors of St Mungo's. Without him realising, he looked back to normal and a Healer was bandaging his cuts. He was fed some Pep-Up Potion, and then suddenly he was back at the Ministry, with Carlos staring at him.

'Are you okay Potter?' he asked worriedly.

'Yeah, fine,' replied Harry.

'Cool. Sorry mate, I didn't realise that the cuts were so bad,' apologised Carlos.

'No, don't worry,' said Harry. 'Let's just go and meet Sinyew.'

Sinyew cut the briefing short, telling them that they did a good job and what they needed to improve on.

Finally, after a very long day, Harry was back at the Burrow. He went straight to bed, and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But he smiled as he slept.


	8. Unwanted Birthday Party

**Harry's Unwanted Birthday Party**

'Molly, please could I just have a quiet birthday with only close friends and family?' asked Harry for the umpteenth time.

As usual, Molly replied: 'Sorry Harry dear, but there are so many people wanting to come, Hermione and I don't think you can turn them all down. Anyway, it's time you had a big celebration about you winning the battle. You might even enjoy it.'

Harry sighed and turned back to the list of people to invite which Hermione had shoved under his nose.

'It's so boring!' he complained. He ticked and crossed all the names he wanted and didn't want, and was about to go out and play some Quidditch with Ginny, George, and Ron, but then Hermione appeared and started going over the list, and saying things like:

'Oh you must invite Carmella Caudrey; she's a simply wonderful woman!'

'Oh Harry, you can't invite Mitch Jones and not Harry Jones, their inseparable and will take it as a great insult if one of them isn't invited.'

'Harry sit down! You must look at this.'

So Harry was in there for another half hour, until Ginny poked her head in and told Hermione and Molly to let Harry out before he exploded. Harry almost ran out to their 'Quidditch Pitch', immensely relieved to be out of there.

As they walked back in after their game, Ginny turned to Harry and asked:

'Harry, let me get this straight out, are you inviting the Dursleys?'

Harry thought for a moment before replying:

'I'll invite Dudley, as he seems to have turned a new leaf. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would never come anyway, with all us 'freaks' around.' Ginny nodded, understanding.

Finally the preparations were finished, and suddenly it was Harry's birthday. He stood in front of a mirror, putting on his dress robes. They were dark blue velvet, with stars around the collar, sleeves and hem.

Ginny appeared, looking gorgeous in a set of pale green dress robes. A jade necklace Harry had bought her a while ago hung from her neck, and her hair feel in fiery waves down her back.

'Hi darling,' he murmured, pulling her close.

'Ready for some torture?' she teased, putting her arms around his neck.

'I think I'll survive. Can I have a kiss for my birthday?'

Ginny smiled and gently kissed his lips. He deepened the kiss, cupping her head in one hand and hugging her against him with the other. He slid his hands down towards her bum, and she pressed herself against him. Finally Ginny reluctantly pulled away.

'Not now,' she whispered. Harry nodded, and followed her downstairs.

A massive marquee had been erected in the garden, and guests were just starting to arrive. Harry was rushed to the entrance just as Neville reached it.

'Hi Harry!' he exclaimed, shaking Harry's hand. 'How are you? Happy birthday!'

'Thanks Neville! Glad you could come.'

'Yeah. Hannah's just coming.'

'Hannah Abbot?'

'Yep. My girlfriend!'

'Nice one!'

At that moment Neville was swept forward by the crowd, and Harry went through a rigmarole of hand-shakings and polite greetings. Max, Sally, Sinyew, Dynham, Viper, Jesse, and surprisingly, Sofya, appeared in a group.

Sofya wasn't exactly being friendly, but she didn't scowl or glare, and said a quiet 'Happy Birthday' as she passed.

Harry wished he could stop being at the door, but the line of guests seemed never ending. Finally Hermione and Ron appeared, in purple dress robes and red dress robes, to take over for Harry.

'Thanks,' muttered Harry gratefully, before heading into the tent.

The marquee had been decorated terrifically. Banners and balloons saying 'Happy Birthday Harry!' were scattered around. The food table was groaning under the piles of sumptuous dishes. A stage/ dance floor had been set up, and some rows of chairs for the speeches.

Ginny appeared from the crowd, smiling as if someone had just told her a joke.

'Harry, I haven't had a chance to wish you Happy Birthday,' she said, laughing.

'Thank you, my dear girlfriend,' replied Harry, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

'Here's my first present,' said Ginny, presenting him with a small box. Harry opened to find a handsome wrist watch, gold, with a dark blue face and numbers like stars and hands that changed into different planets.

'Wow Ginny!' exclaimed Harry, putting the wristwatch on.

'It does other things as well,' Ginny told him. 'Look, do you see that little knob at the top of the watch. Yes, that one. Twist it until the screen goes blank gold. Now I can write messages to you! Look,' she pulled out a plain flat gold circle on a chain, and carved a message into it, then tapped it once with her wand. Immediately a small message appeared on the screen of Harry's watch.

'Happy birthday,' Harry read aloud. He smiled and kissed Ginny again. 'Thanks love, it's amazing!'

'It does other things, but I want you to find them out for yourself,' she informed him, her eyes sparkling cheekily.

'Alright.'

Kingsley was up on the stage, and some ushers in red and gold uniform were showing people to their seats.

'Time for speeches,' called out Kingsley, his voice magically magnified. 'Please could everyone take their seats!'

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were shown their seats in the very front row. Kingsley smiled and signalled for silence.

'We are here today, not only to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of our hero, but to celebrate the fall of Voldemort, and the winning of the battle. But before we fall into reminiscing about the war, let us wish Harry a Happy Birthday! I have your presents here Harry, if you would like to come up,' said Kingsley. Four men appeared, bearing a table laden with parcels and covered in a grey cloth. A fifth man brought a chair. Harry grinned and sat down on the chair, as Kinglsey whipped off the cloth, revealing more presents then Harry had got in his life put together!

The most important presents included: A new set of dark blue dress robes with a matching hat from Molly and Arthur, a set of all new jokes from WWW, which included a kind of dart set, but you fire jinxes at a Voldemort like figure, and watch him react. Harry tried it out with a tickling charm, much to everyone's amusement as Voldemort howled with laughter. Ron gave Harry a set of Quidditch books, with amazing pictures and diagrams. Hermione gave Harry a large volume filled with interesting spells and potions, very useful for being an Auror. Bill gave him a model of a dragon (Hungarian Horntail) which flew around everyone's head and blew fire. It was like a mini pet dragon, which you had to feed and give water; otherwise it would get angry and burn your fingers. Charlie gave Harry a new Broom care set, complete with up-to-date polish, manual and instruments.

Harry favourite present was one from Ginny, who had somehow found a portrait of the Marauders and Lily, minus Pettigrew. Other presents included a set of collectable monster models from Hagrid, some muggle novels from muggleborn friends, and a pile of other presents.

Harry smiled, thanked everyone, and grimaced slightly when he thought of the amount of Thank you cards he had to send in the near future.

Kingsley stood up and carried on with his speech. It took about half an hour, but was so interesting no one found it boring. Right at the end, he beckoned six people forward, each bearing a small, dark blue velvet box.

'Please could Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter, come up here.'

The group nodded, and lined up on the stage in that order, Luna at the front, Harry at the back.

'Now, these six have done much for Hogwarts and the wizarding world in the last year, no, for the past seven years, often risking their lives and putting themselves in mortal danger. They have suffered terrible injuries and mistreatment for us, and so I think it is only right that they are given some kind of reward.

To Luna Lovegood, for protecting students at Hogwarts and trying to stop the mistreatment, I award an Order of Merlin, Second Class.' Luna smiled happily as the first man placed the medal around her neck. Harry noticed that when the neck of her robes moved slightly as she examined the medal, a large pink scar was revealed. Harry reminded himself to ask about that later.

'To Neville Longbottom, for standing up to what is right, and rebelling against the mistreatment last year, I award an Order of Merlin, Second Class.' Neville was still recovering from last year, but his bruises and cuts were fading, and he looked as though he might faint from happiness as the medal was put around his neck. He also noticed Mrs Longbottom with

'To Ginny Weasley, for risking her life and health for the Wizarding community, I award an Order of Merlin, Second Class.' Harry thought she was the most beautiful woman ever in the history of mankind as the medal was given.

'To Ron Weasley, for helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort, and being a light in the darkest times, I award an Order of Merlin, First Class,' Ron grinned happily as he took the medal. Harry knew that Ron, who had always struggled to be better than his brothers, now felt ecstatic about the fact he had an Order of Merlin, First Class!

'To Hermione Granger, for protecting Harry Potter and keeping a cool and clever head even in the worst times, I award her an Order of Merlin, First Class,' Hermione's eyes were shining as the medal was given.

'And finally, to Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World, for defeating Voldemort and saving our world, I award an Order of Merlin, First Class,' the crowd roared their approval as the last man place the medal around Harry's neck, throwing hats in the air and clapping. Harry blushed, smiling like an idiot.

'SPEECH! SPEECH!' shouted the audience. Harry nodded and stepped up onto the podium.

'First, I would like thank everyone for coming today. Even after seven years of attention, I am overwhelmed at the amount of people who turned up today. Thank you for all your support and help, and of course the presents,' the crowd laughed at this. 'I am going to keep this speech short. I will just confirm a few things. Voldemort is dead, and he will never come back. But, there are still Death Eaters roaming the land, so everyone must be on their guard. Lastly, memorials to the war are being made in the Ministry. These include a huge obelisk, not unlike muggle war memorials, with the names of all who died carved into it. They include muggles. Also, a room in the Ministry is being painted with a mural of the war, for all to visit. Once again, I thank you all, and have a good party!' Harry nodded, gave a small bow, and sat down.

The crowd stood up and headed for the buffet tables. Harry ate a sumptuous dinner, completed by a delicious treacle tart. Then he led Ginny onto the dance floor and spun the night away.


	9. Ginny's Seventeen!

**Ginny's Seventeen!**

'Morning sweetheart,' murmured Harry groggily. It was the morning of Ginny's seventeenth birthday, and they were cuddled up in her bed. Harry leaned forward and inch and kissed her forehead.

Immediately Ginny opened her eyes. She smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to Harry.

'I'm grown up now,' she giggled. 'I can hold my own against you. Well, against Ron at least.'

Harry smiled and sat up slightly, reaching under the bed. The morning sunlight was filtering through the curtains. A couple of birds were twittering outside, and Arnold the Pygmy Puff was snoozing on a pillow on a table.

Harry fumbled under the bed, and then found what he was searching for. He pulled out a blue velvet box, and handed it to Ginny, who sat up immediately.

'A little bird told me that it is traditional that when a witch comes of age, she is given a necklace and earrings to match by her boyfriend. Or girlfriend,' said Harry. Ginny giggled and opened the box. Inside lay a pendant on white silk. The actual pendant was gold, with a ruby and peridot together, nestled in diamonds and split apart by a narrow strip of gold. The two earrings were the same, except without the gold strip.

Ginny gave a little squeal of happiness, and wrapped her arms around Harry, kissing him on the lips. She turned around so that Harry could secure the pendant, while putting on the earrings.

The Hermione and Molly oohed and aahed Ginny's pendant and everyone wished her Happy Birthday. Molly had cooked pancakes for breakfast, as it was Ginny's favourite breakfast, and Ginny made everyone laugh by making the syrup bottle fly around Ron's head using her new privilege of magic.

Ginny had managed to have a small, quiet birthday, with only close family and friends. Still, Teddy was in his element, being spoilt by everyone. He became slightly hyper after eating a few too many baby sweets, and started jumping around in Harry's arms, clambering around onto his shoulders and pulling his hair, much to everyone's amusement.

Ginny couldn't spend much time with Harry, as she had to entertain guests. And she did the role as host very well, dressed in some light blue robes, her hair tied back in a ponytail and a matching witch's hat on her head. But Harry caught up with the other guests, which was nice, as he hadn't seen many of them since the Battle, due to the after-effects and paparazzi.

He also met Lizzie Greenbanks, one of Ginny's best friends. She was quite small, with curly blond hair, freckles, an upturned nose, a ready smile and sparkling blue eyes. She matched Harry's sense of humour, and he was pleased when he learnt she wished to be an Auror when she left school. He would enjoy working with her.

Harry also discovered a third face on his watch, which was very similar to the Weasley clock, but with ten hands: Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Teddy, all in gold, and the rest of the Weasleys, in silver. Smiling, he turned the faces back to messages, and wrote 'Happy Birthday' to Ginny. Instantly a message came back saying: 'Thank you' and a little smiley face.

At around five o'clock, Molly brought out the cake. It was in the shape of a Quidditch Pitch, and a tiny model of Ginny had been charmed to score different spectacular goals, while Harry caught the Snitch, Ron saved Slytherin goal with ease and Fred and George hit the Slytherin's with Bludgers so hard their little heads would indent, and then magically fix.

It was delicious, vanilla with strawberry and cream in the middle. It was finished off to the last crumb, after which everyone slowly trickled away, leaving the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione to have a quiet evening with Ginny's presents.

Harry and Ginny settled down on one sofa, while the rest of the family grouped around them. Molly made the pile of presents fly over so they landed in a neat pile in front of Ginny.

'First, from George, Happy Birthday sis, hope you can use this stuff to liven Hogwarts up. The Trio are being a bit staid at the moment,' read Ginny. Smiling, she opened the box to find a set of jokes and tricks that even beat Harry's. 'I'll put these to good use,' she laughed, taking out a lasso and stringing Percy up by his feet from the ceiling. The lasso had extra features, including twisting him around until he was dizzy, and tickling him so that his glasses fell off.

'Next, from Ron and Hermione,' said Harry, handing her the next one. It was a set of Holyhead Harpy Quidditch robes, and a couple of books ('A History of Quidditch' and 'Quidditch Skills for the Pro').

Charlie gave her a cuddly dragon toy as a joke, and a pair of very fashionable black dragon skin boots (whoever had to kill and skin a Horntail, I pity them. Partly because it takes about two months of non-stop extremely boring work, apart from killing the Horntail, of course).

Percy and his new girlfriend, Audrey, surprisingly gave her a sparkly sequined top and black jeans, for when she goes partying in muggle clubs. Molly and Arthur gave her a set of purple robes with a matching hat, and some sky-blue robes. Also a beautiful pashmina in all different oranges, red and yellows.

Bill gave her a charm necklace from Egypt, and Fleur gave her a set of silver dress robes.

Harry saved his present until last. As she opened the final present on the pile (a rather odd furry hat from Hagrid) he quietly got up and left the room. Outside he picked up the slightly wriggling cardboard box, with hidden air holes, and a red ribbon on the top, and carried it into the sitting room, setting it carefully on Ginny's lap. He also took in a couple of small, rather flat, boxes.

Ginny looked perplexed at the box, where small yipping sound where coming from, and louder scrabbling sounds. Slightly apprehensively, she undid the ribbon and took off the lid.

Instantly a large black blur of fur leapt out onto Ginny. She gave a short yelp of surprise, falling backwards into the sofa. She box slid off her lap, and out fell another ball of fur, this one gold, which jumped onto the sofa in a more sedate way.

Laughing, Harry lifted the black puppy off Ginny, and cupped his hand over the puppy's head, quickly calming it down until it would sit in his lap, wagging its tiny tail so fast it was a blur.

'Puppies!' squealed Hermione and Ginny. Ginny picked up the golden puppy, stroking it happily.

'You got me a puppy!' cried Ginny happily.

'I thought you might like them. We can each have one, and then if they have puppies, our kids can have one each too,' said Harry.

'Oh thank you so much Harry! This is the best present ever!'

'There's also this,' Harry pulled out the other boxes. Inside laid two collars, one red, and one blue. 'The red one can be for the black one and the blue for the yellow.'

'Cool! Okay, names,' said Ginny, swapping puppies with Harry, and looking hard at the black one. 'This one's a boy right? I think he looks like a... Wolfgang. Wolf for short.'

'And I call this one Lola,' said Harry. As they named the puppies, the names appeared inscribed on the dog tags.

'Well I think they are adorable puppies, and wonderful presents,' commented Molly. At that moment, Wolf jumped onto Ron and started peeing.

'Eeww!' he yelled, pushing Wolf off. Hermione giggled uncontrollably, while George, Charlie, Bill and Harry howled with laughter, Percy and Molly admonished him, saying it was a perfectly natural course of life, and it wasn't the puppy's fault, as it was only a few weeks old. Finally Molly cleaned him up, and the puppies settled down and fell asleep in their new owner's laps.

Everyone else quietly chatted until around midnight, when people either fell asleep on the sofa (Percy woke up with a moustache and eye patch drawn on in permanent marker – he wasn't happy).


	10. Hey Baby

**Hey Baby!**

Harry leaned back against the cold hard wall of the St Mungo's maternity section. It was very similar to the muggle maternity wards – uncomfortable polyester seats, white walls, and sterile smell.

All the Weasleys were grouped in a circle in the waiting room, minus Bill and Fleur. There was an awkward silence, while everyone either stared into space or fidgeted. Only Teddy seemed relaxed, happily playing with the hospital toys.

It was the 10th August, three weeks before the four went back to school. McGonagall had moved the start of school up to September after a barrage of complaints and protests from students and parents.

It was currently two am, and everyone had decided on two hour shifts – one person would stay up for two hours, and then the next person, and so on. Currently Harry, and Arthur because he couldn't sleep, were quietly talking.

The door banged open, jumping everybody awake, as Bill ran in.

'It's a girl!' he shouted. Everyone leapt up, cheering and clapping. 'Mum and Dad first, and then Charlie and Percy, Ginny and Harry, and Hermione and Ron last.' He looked ecstatic as he led Molly and Arthur to Fleur's room.

Harry and Ginny were allowed in a while later. Fleur was leaning back against a pile of pillows, holding her little baby, looking tired but perfectly happy.

'Hello,' she murmured. 'Meet little Victoire,' she smiled and held up Victoire. Victoire looked very like her mother, with a tuft of blond hair and pale skin.

Ginny cooed and sat next to Fleur on the bed, gently holding Victoire.

'I've just thought of something cool – Victoire and Teddy will be at school together!' said Harry.

'Yeah, I know, it's great. We're so happy that Victoire is born. Teddy can have a cousin around his own age,' replied Bill.

'Fleur, I've sorted out all my stuff for Hogwarts – how would you like me and Hermione to help you with Victoire for the first few weeks?' suggested Ginny.

'Oh thank you Ginny, I would love that. It would be such a help. Now, I need to feed Victoire – I'm afraid you might want to leave, Harry.'

Ginny, Hermione, Lizzie, and Parvati were wandering up and down the aisles of the baby section of a massive megastore. They were planning Fleur's baby shower, and were having fun using Ginny and Hermione's new found riches.

'Oh my god look at this it's adorable!' cried Parvati, grabbing a little baby dress, pink and silver, with 'Mummy's Little Angel' embroidered on the front.

'Disgusting, but quite cute in a way,' laughed Ginny. Parvati stuck her tongue out at Ginny, and dumped the dress in the trolley. Ginny smiled. Parvati had become much nicer now she was spending less and less time with Lavender, who had become very unpleasant and spiteful after the war.

Just as they rounded one corner of the aisle, Lavender herself appeared out of nowhere. She narrowed her eyes and her lips became a thin line.

'Oh, hello,' she snapped. She scowled especially at Hermione and Parvati.

'Lavender, are you okay?' asked Parvati hesitantly. Big mistake.

'Why should you care?' screeched Lavender. 'Go off with your new pals, you don't care about me!'

'Lavender, believe me, we do,' said Hermione.

'You can talk! Go back to Won-Won; who you stole from me, you bitch!'

Lavender burst into tears, and ran off down the aisle. There was an awkward silence.

'Oh god I feel so guilty,' cried Parvati finally.

'Parvati, it's not your fault she's acting like a cow,' comforted Lizzie.

'Yeah, I don't know why she's like this.'

Hermione was facing away from them, looking at a load of high chairs. Her shoulders were high and tense, and her hands were clenched into fists.

'Hermione?' murmured Ginny.

'How dare she say I stole Ron? She's just upset because now he's all famous and cool and – and'

Hermione burst into tears. Ginny stepped forward and hugged her.

'Don't worry Hermione; everyone knows you and Ron are perfect for each other.'

'She's just kidding herself. And it's making her look like a complete idiot.'

'Yeah, don't think about it.'

Hermione smiled finally and nodded. 'I'm just being silly. Come on, we promised we would by some new nappies.'

Fleur had taken Victoire out for the first time. The girls were just walking in a meadow near the Burrow, and Victoire was in a baby carrier on Fleur's back.

It was a beautiful autumn day, the trees just turning orange and the sky was misty. Victoire had been bundled up in a pink coat, thick baby grow, and adorable little hat a scarf and tiny mittens. Her little nose and eyelids were just visible from over Fleur's shoulder.

Fleur herself looked as happy as can be. In the last few months she had almost constantly looked tired and care-worn, but now she looked fresh and even more beautiful.

'It's such a beautiful day,' commented Hermione, spinning around with her arms held out. She was wearing a purple knitted jacket/cardigan, and a pink knitted beanie hat.

'Everything seems beautiful at the moment,' laughed Fleur, trying to twist her head around to kiss Victoire's tiny nose.

'Oui, I cannot wait for having a daughter,' said Gabrielle, smiling. She had come over from France to see Victoire. Strangely, she had turned to hip and rock clothes, like baseball boots and t-shirts. She, as all the Delacour women did, pulled it off. Muggle clothing was very fashionable in France, and she was currently wearing some fawn fur lined boots, skinny jeans, bomber jacket, and scarf, her blond hair cut short.

She cut a striking figure, and pulled it off well, like she could with anything. Hell, Ginny had even seen a picture of her dressed in frilly magenta and yellow robes in a school play when she was twelve, and she still looked like a princess.

The two puppies were ahead, gambolling and playing with each other. Wolf was much more naughty and energetic, whereas Lola was quieter and actually did what you told her to do. They were still tiny – the girls were forced to fish Wolf out when he tumbled down an old badger hole. Luckily the puppies took an immediate liking to Teddy and Victoire, and hardly licked them or walked over them at all.

Fleur was getting tired, so they sat down on a large fallen tree.

'I'm so jealous of you Fleur,' sighed Parvati, stroking Victoire's cheek.

'Yes. I know it's biased, but I think I have zee most beautiful baby in zee world,' said Fleur, smiling.

'You do. It's the luck of being an eighth Veela.'

_**Okay, I shorter one this time, but there wasn't much I could really write! **_


	11. Off to School

**Off to School!**

'Oh come on, hurry Ginny, Ron!' cried Molly frantically. Ginny rolled her eyes as she pulled her trunk from the boot of the Ministry car.

'Mum, its fine, we've got about twenty minutes to half an hour. We're not going to miss the train,' she sighed, again.

The group pushed their trolleys towards the station. It was the first day of school, and they were off to catch the Express. They got a few odd glances, probably because they were carrying three owls, one of which was zooming around his cage, twittering madly. With Lola and Wolf, Crookshanks, and Arnold the elderly pygmy puff, they looked like a walking menagerie. Ginny quickly stuffed Arnold inside her pocket, so that no one would wonder why a fat fluff ball was snoring on her shoulder.

It was tricky to get into Platform 9 ¾, as a large group of tourists were hanging around, exclaiming at the animals and trying to take pictures. Finally Arthur made them all look at a green train from Didcot which had just pulled in, and the six of them quickly disappeared through the barrier.

'Hey, guys! Over here!' called a voice as soon as they stepped through. Harry turned and saw Dean and Seamus waving at them.

'Bye Molly, Arthur,' he said quickly, hugging them both. The other three copied him, before starting to head towards Dean and Seamus.

'Have a good year!' called Molly and Arthur, before heading back through the barrier.

'Hi guys,' said Dean as they approached.

'Hi Dean, Seamus. Good to see you're healing,' replied Ron. It was true – Seamus no longer looked as though someone had gone at him with a baseball bat, and Dean's arm was out of its sling, but he still used it gingerly.

'Feeling better. How are you guys?' asked Seamus.

'We're fine. Harry got us some puppies!' giggled Ginny, bending down and stroking Lola.

'Aw, they're adorable!' Lizzie appeared behind them. 'You guys are so lucky, with all those animals! I just have Moonshine, my cat,' she gestured to an elegant silver tabby sitting upright on her trunk.

'What a beautiful cat! Come on, let's get an apartment before they all go,' said Hermione.

They soon found an empty one, and stowed their luggage in the racks above.

'Sorry guys, us four have to go to the front cabin, as we're Head boy and Girl, and Prefects. We'll be back in about an hour,' apologised Harry.

'Okay, I'll just get to know these two,' said Lizzie.

McGonagall just gave them all a quick talk on Prefect and Head duties, and then sent them off to their compartments, reminding them to check the corridors once in a while.

'So, who are the other prefects?' asked Seamus.

'Us, for Gryffindor, of course. Hannah Abbot and Ernie MacMillan for Hufflepuff. Luna Lovegood and some other guy I can't remember the name of. Oh yeah, and Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini for Slytherin.'

'Cool. Anyway, I'm starving!' groaned Seamus, groping around in his backpack for some chocolate. 'Damn! I ate it on the way here!'

About ten minutes later, the Trolley Lady turned up. Everyone pooled their money and bought as much as they could.

'Oh, that's better,' mumbled Ron through a mouthful of pasty.

'Hey, Harry! Look what I found!' cried Lizzie, pulling out a chocolate frog card and chucking it at him. Harry saw his own face grinning sheepishly up at him.

'_Harry Potter, eighteen, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived and the Defeater of Voldemort, is a world renowned wizard, mainly for defeating and killing Voldemort, and surviving the Killing Curse twice. He currently goes to Hogwarts, and is thought of by many as the greatest wizard of all time. _

_Harry Potter enjoys Quidditch and wizard chess. _Well that was unexpected. I didn't know that I was being put in the chocolate frog cards,' said Harry, chucking the card at Lizzie.

'It's not just you,' said Seamus, chucking a couple of cards at Hermione and Ron. 

'_Hermione Granger, exceptionally talented eighteen year old, is famous for her outstanding knowledge and helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. She is currently at Hogwarts, studying for her NEWTs. It is known to many, however, that she need not study, seeing as she can do most of the syllabus. _

_Hermione Granger enjoys reading and exploring magic. _Well, I don't know the entire syllabus – I still need to study!' said Hermione, blushing slightly.

'_Ronald Weasley, eighteen, is famous for helping Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. He is known for his bright red hair, bravery and loyalty. He is with Harry and Hermione, studying for his NEWTs. He is exceptional at wizard chess, and enjoys Keeping in the school Quidditch games. _

_Ronald Weasley enjoys Wizard Chess and Quidditch. _Oh my god Mum's going to be awful when she sees these!' groaned Ron, chucking the card on the floor so his picture was face down.

'Don't worry, it'll pass over by the time we get back,' said Ginny.

'Hopefully.'

At that moment the door slid back, and Goyle, Zabini, and Nott appeared in the doorway.

'Ah, it's the Chosen carriage,' sneered Zabini. 'With the two Mudbloods, Granger and Greenbanks.'

Harry, Ron, and surprisingly, Dean, jumped to their feet. Ginny didn't, partly because there wasn't really room, but still pointed her wand at Zabini's crotch.

'Oo touchy,' sniggered Nott, his thin face grinning.

'Shut up! Don't you dare call Lizzie a Mudblood!' growled Dean.

'Nor Hermione, you stinking piece of filth,' snarled Ron. Zabini raised his wand, pointing it at Ron, but before he could, a jet of light came from Ginny, which materialised into a wooden pole, before slamming into Zabini's balls. Zabini gave a dull moan, before collapsing on the floor.

'Oi!' yelled Goyle, advancing. But Hermione hit him with a stunner, and he collapsed on top of Zabini. Only Nott was left, and he soon came out in boils.

The group turned to Lizzie and Hermione. Hermione looked relatively calm, although her mouth was rather tight, but two pearly tear tracks had appeared on Lizzie's face.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I just hate it when people call me a Mudblood. I thought it would stop after Voldemort had gone.'

'You can't rid the world of all the scum,' said Ron.

'It's okay Lizzie,' comforted Dean, sitting down next to her and hugging her. Lizzie smiled wanly and leaned against his shoulder. Ron, Harry glanced at each other, before going out and sorting out Zabini, Goyle, and Nott.

They came out of another compartment, sniggering, a few minutes later. They had tied Goyle and Zabini together, face to face, so close that their lips were touching, and then healed Zabini's crotch, Confunded them both, and woken them up.

Soon after Luna appeared, asking if one or two of them could help with a first year that had been tied onto the roof as a practical joke by a couple of fifth years. Hermione and Harry sorted it out, gave both the fifth years a telling off and gave them detention.

'I feel rather proud of myself. My first detention,' said Harry happily.

'Cool. Anyway, we need to get changed soon. Look – the sky is already navy,' said Ginny, pointing out the window. Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus left to change in another compartment.

'Ugh, it's always _so _crowded,' grumbled Dean, lugging his bags off the train and onto the platform. It was true – it was only because they were taller than most people that they could see anything, and even than they had trouble. Harry soon spotted a red head, a bushy brunette and a curly blond standing together in the crowd.

'Come on, I see them – over there!' he pointed at them, and they struggled over to them.

'Here, let me get that,' offered Dean, taking Lizzie's trunk from her, which she was struggling to hold. Lizzie looked surprised, but smiled and held her two other bags tighter, and helped Dean with one of his smaller bags. Moonshine curled up on her shoulder.

'Look – there's a free carriage!' cried Ginny, racing towards it and bagging it before a group of pushy third years could. Everyone bundled in, and the carriage set off in its jerky, uncomfortable way.

'Ouch,' grumbled Ron. 'Why can't they add suspension to those things?'

'Yes, I think it's a very large problem. I intend to fix it immediately,' said a sharp voice behind them. They all spun round to see Professor McGonagall standing behind them, dressed in a set of dark green robes. She smiled.

'Hello, you four. And Dean, Seamus and Lizzie. Good to see you again,' she nodded to them before setting off up the stone steps.

'How does she do that?' whispered Lizzie.

'I dunno. But let's go inside – I'm freezing!' replied Ron.

The Great Hall was the same as ever – four tables in rows, High Table at the end for teachers and chattering students.

'Hey look! There are Neville and Parvati!' cried Hermione, leading them over to where Neville and Parvati were sitting.

'Hi you two!' said Harry, sitting down in between Ron and Ginny.

'I'm starving!' cried Ron and Seamus in unison.

'You two! You stuffed your faces on the train!'

'Yeah, so?'

'Well, you'll have to wait. There seem to be many more new kids,' commented Hermione.

'Really?'

The hall doors opened, and the first years all filed in. Harry noticed that they weren't all first years. There were quite a few older kids as well, including a tall, wiry boy and a slightly chubby girl with carrot coloured hair.

'Why are there more?' asked Harry.

'Probably because, now that the threat of Voldemort is over, parents are deciding to send their children to Hogwarts instead of home-schooling them. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang probably have the same thing happening,' said Hermione matter-of-factly.

'This means I have to wait longer for food, doesn't it?'

'Yes Ronald, it does.'

Harry also started to feel rather peckish as the sorting went on and on. Robert Tenacon, the tall, muscular boy Harry had noticed, was sorted into Gryffindor, and sat down a few seats away. Harry noted that he could be a good Beater, especially as Peakes and Coote had decided not to play. Amelia Butterbur, the girl Harry saw, went to Hufflepuff.

'Finally!' Harry, Ron and Seamus cried as food appeared on the golden dishes.

Harry filled his plate with chicken and gravy pie, peas, and chips, and drank plentiful amounts of FizzFroth, a fizzy magical drink which came in hundreds of different flavours, similar to Bertie Bott's Beans.

'Ah, that's better,' sighed Ron blissfully, patting his stomach. Seamus nodded, unable to speak because of the amount of roast potato in his mouth, and Harry just snorted, having taken a large gulp of FizzFroth a second before.

'Hey, Ron, Seamus,' said Harry as the puddings appeared. 'I dare you to eat seven pieces of pudding.'

'Sure, if you do it to.' Harry nodded, and they each ate a piece of chocolate cake, toffee tart, vanilla sponge, apple crumble, three scoops of ice-cream (chocolate, caramel and mint flavour) and meringue.

'That's so good!' mumbled Seamus, wiping away crumbs from his mouth.

'Oh my god are your stomachs bottomless?' cried Parvati.

'Probably. Anyway, me and Ron, a.k.a greedy idiot, need to take the first years to the Common Room. And the other new kids,' said Hermione.

'Okay, okay, I'm coming!' said Ron hastily.

'Be quick. McGonagall wants to show us around our new apartments,' Harry told them. 'She'll meet us around ten-thirty.'

McGonagall simply showed them the door to their apartments, and told the password (Godric). The rest she left for them to find out for themselves.

The door itself was hidden behind a tapestry of Godric Gryffindor battling against a dark wizard. A flight of stone steps led up to a corridor, with four doors along it, each stating the next occupant's name in gold letters.

'Harry's first?' suggested Hermione.

Harry's walls were painted a pale gold, with a deep red carpet. There was a dark mahogany desk, complete with a drawer full of parchment and a set of quills and inks. There was even a WWW colour-changing ink, which spurted at you if you made a mistake. The bed was four poster, mahogany to match the desk, with red and gold hangings and coverings. It was similar to the dormitory, except more spacious and comfortable. A bookshelf with a couple of comfy armchairs was placed by a large fireplace. Harry noticed some of his favourite volumes, including Quidditch Through the Ages part 2 and Pro Quidditch Tips had been added.

Three doors led off from the bedroom. The first, they found, was a bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi, power shower, massive bathtub, sink, toilet and a mirror that gave you its opinion on how you look. A cupboard next to the sink contained soap, shaving cream, shampoo, etc.

The second door was a closet. A set of robes went along one wall, all set out in colours of the rainbow, from red through to black, with pointed hats on top. Along the other wall were muggle clothes, with trousers, shirts, t-shirts, shoes, jumpers, coats and hats. Along the end wall were shoes, and accessories.

'Wow, I didn't know one guy could have so many clothes,' murmured Ginny.

'Yeah I hate to think what Ron's room is going to look like,' joked Harry, earning him a jab in the ribs from Ron.

'What's the third door?' asked Hermione.

It turned out to be like the main part of an apartment, with a sitting room, kitchenette and dining table all combined into one room. Based on red, the sitting room had a large, comfy sofa, an armchair, and a couple of recliners next to each other (Harry and Ron grinned at this point). Also a largish bookshelf, T.V (controlled by magic), PlayStation (also controlled by magic) and Nintendo Wii (yes, you guessed it – controlled by magic!) and a set of all the games they could ever want, including Assassins Creed, World of Warcraft, Lego Harry Potter (added in as a joke), Lord of the Rings, Prince of Persia, and Lara Croft. A Wizard Chess board sat on a table between two chairs, and a Table Quidditch board stood in the corner, which is a game for two to fourteen people, with two teams (any team, you just tell them and they turn into the colours and players) which is very similar to muggle table football, where you tell players what to do. With some moves, like the Wronski Feint, the other Seeker is forced to dive as well, but the controller of that Seeker can tell him to pull out of the dive, it's just very tricky.

The kitchenette was all in white and green, with smooth countertops and drawers, a huge fridge and freezer, and table and chairs.

'This is nice,' said Ron appreciatively.

'Yeah. Now shall we go and see Ginny's room?'

'Sure.'

'Don't see why not.'

Ginny's room was styled in pale green, with a large double bed, not four poster, but with a cream wood bedstead, and green silk sheets. A soft carpet covered the floor, forest green, and a cream loveseat sat in front of the fireplace, which was made out of yellow stone. She also had a desk, but it was more modern, and made out of cream wood and glass, but still had the parchment, quills and ink. The bookshelf also had volumes that were Ginny's favourite.

The bathroom was exactly the same, except in the cupboard there were more girlie things, like rose scented soap. The closet was similar as well, except with girl's clothes. There were also a few new clothes which Ginny hadn't seen before, which were given to her. Harry probably had some as well, but he didn't examine his closet that much. Ginny was also happy to find a couple of beautiful muggle party dresses, one a pink and black number, tight and strapless, with a sweet heart neckline, small skirt and made of silk. The other was pale blue, floor length, silk again, with a large silk frill along the neckline, no sleeves but elbow length silk gloves and high heels to match.

'I love this place!' she squealed.

Hermione's room was all pale purple and blue, with little daisies and forget-me-nots scattered around, on the carpet, in a couple of vases, carved onto the fireplace and desk. The bed had an elegant metal bedstead, and the covers had large velvet and cotton stripes in shades of purple. The pillows were embroidered with daisies, and there were too many to count, all perfectly placed. A beautiful soft velvet purple sofa stood in front of the fireplace with the same pillows as the bed, except smaller, placed in the corners. A large armchair also stood to the side. The desk was similar to Harry's, except with the flowery carvings. Surprisingly, she had four doors, instead of three. It turned out that the fourth was a mini library, complete with a low table, plush chairs and a cupboard filled with parchment and quills for notes.

Ron's room was orange. Bright orange. The bed was very cool – it was circular, with a solid bedstead, and silk sheets (orange, emblazoned with two black Cs, and a flying cannonball). Posters covered the wall, and a bouncy sofa stood in front of the fireplace and two leather recliners next to each other. A Wizard Chess table stood in a corner, as did a modern glass and metal desk.

In the closet, was something that made Ron leap in the air, whooping. It was a full set of Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes, signed by all the players. Even Hermione had to admit they were cool.

'Going back to Hogwarts was the right decision,' said Ron happily as him and Harry settled down for a game of Grand Turismo 10 on the PlayStation.


	12. Schoolwork and Lessons

**Schoolwork and Lessons**

'What do you think the new teachers are going to be like?' asked Ron, spearing a sausage on the end of his knife and dropping it on his plate.

'Well, there are four, and they look interesting. Also, that's disgusting Ron,' said Ginny as Ron began to eat the sausages with gusto.

'Well I'm hungry!'

'Whatever.'

'Guys, stop bickering, you're almost as bad as Parvati and Lavender,' said Harry. As if on qui, Parvati and Lavender (who had been sitting a few seats away) started arguing so hard that most of the hall heard them.

'Go back to your chosen friends, the heroes, the wonderful ones. You don't care about me!' screeched Lavender.

'Lavender, I do like you, I want to be your friend. But you're making it hard for me!'

'Yeah right! You're just a selfish, un-loyal cow!'

'Is that right? Well then you're no more than a self-centred bitch with an ego bigger than Hogwarts!'

Lavender narrowed her eyes, before slapping Parvati full in the face. Parvati fell back against a chair, her hand to her cheek. Lavender ran out of the Great Hall in tears.

'Oh my god,' Hermione and Ginny ran over to Parvati.

'They've really got it bad,' murmured Harry to Ron.

'I hardly ever see them when they're not arguing,' replied Ron, actually putting down his knife and fork.

Lizzie had also gone over to help, and together they were helping a crying Parvati over to where Harry and Ron were sitting.

'I can't believe her,' sobbed Parvati.

'It's okay Parvati, we're here,' comforted Hermione.

'I don't know why she's acting so horrible!'

Harry and Ron quickly decided that this was a girl thing, and left the hall.

'What've we got first?' asked Ron.

'Charms and Herbology in the morning. Defence Against the Dark Arts in the afternoon,' replied Harry, quickly checking his timetable.

'Cool. Defence Against the Dark Arts should be interesting,' said Ron.

'Yeah. Hey, did you know, everyone has to do a compulsory muggle studies club? After school on Tuesdays,' said Ron, also examining his timetable.

'Sound interesting. Hermione will be happy – she was upset about giving it up at the end of our third year, but she knew she had too much to do,' said Harry.

'Yeah but mate, don't you have too much? I mean, listen,' said Ron as Harry made to protest. 'You're doing Auror Training Monday afternoons five until seven,' because of jobs and school, the Auror training timetable had moved to just one afternoon a week. 'You're a Prefect, Co Head of the Quidditch Team, a NEWT student, and to top it all, this muggle studies club? I mean, I feel that I'm a bit over-worked, and I'm doing half that stuff!'

'I'm fine,' snapped Harry.

'Maybe you are now Harry, but one person can't do all that.'

'Is that what you think? Well I'm not you!' Harry angrily stuffed his timetable back into his bag, and marched off to the Charms classroom. He sat between Seamus and Lizzie instead of Ron and Hermione.

Ginny found him at lunch, as did Hermione. Ron was acting moody with Harry, and sat away from him, chatting with Dean and Seamus.

'Harry, we heard about your conversation,' said Hermione.

'I have lots of conversations.'

'Harry! We mean the one you had with Ron before Charms. About all your commitments,' cried Ginny, exasperated.

'Oh. That one.'

'Yes, that one! Harry, no one likes being told they aren't able to do something, especially you. But like Ron said, one person can't do everything. Please can you just see if there are one or two commitments you can give up?' pleaded Ginny.

Harry sighed. 'Maybe there are one or two,' he mumbled.

'Cool. Let's go to McGonagall after Defence Against the Dark Arts, and you can tell her,' said Hermione. 'But before you eat that steak, I want you to go and apologise to Ron.'

'But –'

'No,' Hermione made Harry's plate hover out of reach. Groaning, Harry went over to Ron.

'Er, Ron?' he called.

Ron turned, his face impassive. 'What?'

'Do you want to play on the PlayStation later?'

Ron grinned, understanding. 'Yeah, sure.'

A tall, black man taught DADA. He looked young – late twenties or early thirties maybe – and had longish dark hair, a fun, lazy smile and a laid back manner. He was called Professor Zipton, and it turns out he was the older brother of Harry's martial arts partner, Jesse.

'Right then, first things first; I am Professor Zipton, your new teacher. You have had a weird amount of teachers, most probably because of this curse Voldemort set on the job because he was all sour grapes about Dumbledore not giving it to him. The curse disappeared when he died, it seems, so I should be with for a while,' he said. 'Now, I would like you all to do this quick test. No, it isn't much, I'm sure you know it all, but I just want to see what you have learnt.'

Harry was pleased to find that the test was rather easy, and he answered all the questions well within the time. He especially liked the question 'Describe a pixie'.

'Right then,' said Professor Zipton as all the papers were collected. 'I will mark those and give them back to you on Thursday. Now, I want you to get into groups, and make me a presentation using lots of the spells you know. It can be a mock duel or battle, or anything you want. Off you go – you have half an hour.'

Harry was in a group with Hermione, Ron and Ginny of course. They did a scene as if Harry and Ginny (her features changed to look like Sally) were battling Hermione and Ron (who looked like the Carrows).

It was very fun to do, and Harry's new fitness from the Auror training came in handy. Some of the things they changed, like a spell which was meant to throw Harry straight back into a desk, Ron did more gently, so that Harry could add a back flip in and to stop him getting hurt. Ginny swung up onto the chandelier (Harry was too heavy, as they found during practise) and jinxed Ron, and Harry Stupified Hermione.

'Nice one! Amazing, you four, great use and variety of spells and movement. Ten house points!' said Professor Zipton. Harry grinned – he was glad that Zipton hadn't said anything about what he had done last summer, as many of the teachers had. He treated him as equal to the rest of the class, which was like a breath of fresh air.

The Transfiguration teacher was a woman in her late thirties, with thick, orange slightly bushy hair that seemed to have been manically straightened, and scattered with white hairs. She wore gold rimmed glasses behind which sat clear grey eyes.

'Well then, class, I am Professor Foxworth, you new Transfiguration teacher. I know I have a wonderful record to live up to as you had McGonagall as your last teacher, and Dumbledore was before that. I hope I will keep up the standard! Now, I know you are currently doing Auto-Transfiguration, or in other terms, changing your features. Right, get into pairs, and change your features. Prize to the least recognisable pair!' she said.

Hermione and Ron won, gaining themselves a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. They did deserve it though – Ron changed so that he had rather florid skin, chubby red cheeks, a squashed button nose, small piggy eyes, and thinning, flat mousy hair. He was rather squat, with short legs and a bulging stomach.

Hermione straightened her hair, and turned it Ashley Tisdale blond, her eyes turned cold blue, she gained a tan, and her breasts bulged so that she looked like a typical American cheerleader/ice queen, the kind who is really cool, but hated by almost everyone.

'Nice one guys,' said Harry as they left. Ron still had a slightly red face, and Hermione had blue eyes. But these were slowly fading – as Harry watched, brown shafts appeared in Hermione's eyes, and Ron paled.

'What did McGonagall say about your duties Harry?' asked Ginny. Harry had gone earlier.

'I don't have to do all my Prefect duties, and I can skip Muggle Club,' replied Harry.

'Lucky. The Muggle Club looks really weird,' groaned Ron.

'It will be good for you, Ron. You'll be able to learn how to use the toaster, something that a muggle learns when they're about seven,' replied Hermione. Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other.

'Well, have fun. I'm off to finish off the two scroll essay Foxworth set,' said Harry, kissing Ginny goodbye and heading up to their sitting room.


	13. Quidditch

**Quidditch**

'Look everyone, anyone who's serious about Quidditch, stay. Anyone who's here to get my autograph, please leave,' shouted Harry. There was a pause, and then a group of girls stomped off, and a few other people ran away, giggling.

'Right then, let's do the Keeper first,' called out Ginny calmly. They had decided to give the team a complete makeover, apart from Harry being Seeker and Ginny as a Chaser. Ron had agreed, but immediately asked them to help him practise.

Luckily, Ron beat everyone by far, stopping ten goals out of ten. Frank Marchbanks became the Reserve Keeper. He was good, catching eight out of ten, but wasn't quite as good as Ron.

Lizzie became Chaser, as did Michael Greenbanks, her younger brother. It turned out that the Greenbanks were quite a talented family for Quidditch, the youngest sibling Carrie Greenbanks became the first woman Beater for Gryffindor in a couple of decades. The second youngest, Mark, was trying out for commentator.

Robert Tenacon became the second Beater, managing to almost knock Ron through a goal hoop with a Bludger.

'Right team, first practise after school on Friday,' called Harry.

The practise went well. The reserve team were used as the opposing team. Theo Carter, a small, wiry third year with curly brown hair, almost beat Harry, but the Firebolt 180 and Harry's skills were too much, and he was caught out by a Wronski Feint.

The score ended up as 340 – 70, after Harry had caught the snitch behind a goalpost.

Robert turned out to be very strong. As a joke Carrie asked him how hard he could hit a Bludger, and hit one straight through a goal hoop, and the second into the pole below. There was a loud squealing, and when they went to check what had happened, they discovered that the Bludger had dented the pole so it was almost as thin as cardboard.

'Wow. I'm glad you're not on my team!' exclaimed Michael. Everyone agreed.

The first match was in November. The days were cold and frosty, and Hogwarts was filled with Heating Charms and students and staff alike wrapped themselves in scarves, jumpers and gloves. Hermione kindly did Insulating Charms on all their close friend's clothes, so that they were all comfortably warm in the freezing castle.

'Dude, I am not looking forward to our match,' said Rob, as they went into the changing room.

'Just ask Hermione for an Insulating Spell. It's great – warms up your clothes loads!' replied Harry. Him, Ron and Ginny were absolutely fine, apart from a slight steam coming off their clothes.

'You tell us now?' cried Carrie, hopping up and down in an attempt to warm her clothes.

'We can do it for the match. It will give us an edge over Slytherin, as they won't have it,' said Ron, grinning.

'I hope we have more than Insulating Spells to make us better then Slytherin,' retorted Harry.

A fine layer of frost covered the ground on the morning of the match. Harry was woken at five thirty by a freezing draft and nerves combined. Sighing, he shut the window and stumbled over to the bathroom. After a long, hot shower, he felt more awake, but much more nervous.

When he left his room at six, he found Ron sitting at the kitchen table, miserably picking his way through some cereal.

'Hey man,' he said, pulling some toast towards him.

'Hi,' mumbled Ron. 'Harry, I'm terrible. I can't do this!'

'Ron, you're an amazing player! I've seen you do some great Keeping. You even have your own chant. Remember 'Weasley is our King'?'

'Oh yeah, that thing the Slytherins made up to make me look like a loser,' groaned Ron.

'No, the version we made up because you're amazing. Come on Ron, I missed that match, and I've regretted it ever since. Show me what you can do, okay?' Ron smiled for the first time, and grabbed his broom.

'Come on Harry, let's wake up Ginny. It wouldn't do for her to oversleep.'

Ginny wasn't still asleep. She was poring over a load of diagrams of tactics.

'Come on Gin, we need to go down to the changing rooms,' said Harry, gently taking the diagrams away.

'What? Oh yeah, coming! I just need to get dressed,' replied Ginny, jumping up and heading for the closet.

Half an hour later, and the entire team was sat on the benches in the changing room, staring at Harry and Ginny.

'Right team, we're a strong side this year. I think better than any of the years me or Ginny have been here. But the Slytherins are strong too – they always have been. Okay, so they are recovering from being thought of as mini Death Eaters, but we still can't let our side down. Remember everything we've told you, and play like you love the sport, and we can win this cup!' said Harry. Everyone cheered as a horn sounded, signalling for them all to go outside.

'Phew everyone must be cold,' mumbled Rob. 'Remember to thank Hermione for those Insulating Charms.'

'Okay teams, I want a nice, clean game,' said Madame Hooch. 'No personal angst or rivalries should come into this. Minimum fouls please, and watch where you swing that bat, Boyle!' The Slytherin Beater placed his bat by his side. 'On my whistle. One, two three!' she blew her whistle, and the two teams rose into the air. Harry zoomed off in search of the snitch, and noticed the new Slytherin seeker following him.

'Let's see if this guy is better than Malfoy,' said Harry. He zoomed off down the pitch, circled the goal posts, and headed down towards the Gryffindor end.

'Hey Potter – quit bullying that kid and find the snitch!' yelled Ginny as she raced passed him, clutching the Quaffle. Grinning, Harry pulled his broom to a halt and looked around him. The day was clear as can be, but the snitch was nowhere to be seen. The Slytherin seeker, Wyre, stopped a safe distance away.

Ginny scored two consecutive goals in the next five minutes, and Michael and Lizzie scored one each. Slytherin only scored one, where Ron had to duck out the way because Boyle had sent a Bludger straight at him.

Frowning, Harry scoured the pitch for the snitch. Once he saw a glint of gold, but it was just Professor Sinastra's star earrings. Scowling now in exasperation, he turned away and flew down the pitch.

A massive ooh from the crowd caught his attention. Looking up, he saw Boyle and the other Slytherin Beater, Puncton, were flying straight at Carrie, bats raised. Harry knew that even if Madame Hooch blew the whistle, they wouldn't stop. Carrie had seen them, and was frowning in concentration. As they were about a foot or two away, she suddenly shot off at the speed of a bullet, swinging around a few metres away and pelting a Bludger at them. Rob whacked from halfway down the pitch, his face contorted in anger. His one hit Boyle in the chest, making him double over in pain. Carrie's hit Puncton with what looked like the force of a train into his stomach. Rob also flew at them, his bat raised angrily. Michael and Harry flew up to him, and grabbed his arms.

'Rob, stop it, they're not worth it! Come on Rob!' shouted Michael over the noise from the crowd.

'How – dare – they' growled Rob, fighting against them. Madame Hooch blew her whistle for time out, flying up to the small group.

'And disgusting play from the two Slytherin Beaters!' shouted Mark from the commentator's seat. 'Let's hope for some hefty penalties. Yes! Two penalties against Slytherin. What? One for Gryffindor? Oh come on!' But Madame Hooch was adamant.

'No, Tenacon, you flew at them with intent to physically maim. Yes, I know that they did it first, but you shouldn't retaliate in the same way!' she said firmly. 'Anyway, time out first!'

'You okay Carrie?' asked Rob as they touched the ground. 'Did the bastards hurt you?'

'I'm fine, Rob. Boyle just clipped my arm. No, don't go and kill them,' she said, grabbing his arm.

'You can fly, right?' asked Harry. 'I don't think you need a Healing Charm. I saw you hit a pretty mean Bludger at them in retaliation.'

'I'm fine! I don't think they are though,' laughed Carrie, pointing to the Slytherin team. Boyle was having Madame Pomfrey give him a resuscitation treatment, and Puncton was vomiting on the ground.

'No more then they deserve,' said Ron.

'Come on, let's get back into the air,' said Harry, signalling to Madame Hooch. Boyle was quickly healed, and the teams rose into the air.

Ron saved his penalty, and Michael and Ginny scored, making the score 60 – 10. Gryffindor were way ahead, but if Wyre caught the snitch, they would still win.

Suddenly he saw a flash of gold about a hundred metres away. He looked at it hopefully. Sure enough, the little round ball was fluttering near the Slytherin Goal.

He flew at it as fast as he could, but Wyre was closer! The Firebolt 180's speed was too much for Wyre's poor Comet 260, and Harry soon overtook him. He was nearly at the snitch, his hand was outstretched –

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Bludger swoop towards him. He braked suddenly, and the Bludger passed about an inch from his nose. Wyre crashed into his back, and started yelling because his broom had broken. In all the commotion, the snitch disappeared. Angrily, Harry flew off towards Ginny and Lizzie, who were flying down the pitch, chucking the Quaffle back and forth.

'Relax, Harry, we're way ahead,' said Ginny as Lizzie scored. 'The Slytherin team is pretty crap this year.'

'Whatever. We still can't let our guard down!' replied Harry.

'Of course.'

Harry sighed, and flew off down the pitch. Madame Hooch had fixed Wyre's Comet, and Wyre was back on his old trick of tailing Harry. Harry did a few loop the loops and complicated twists to shake him off. But he didn't see the snitch for about ten minutes, by which time Slytherin had scored twice more, but Gryffindor had scored five times, making the score 110 – 30.

Finally, Harry saw the snitch hovering just off the ground. He streaked towards it, a blur in the sky. He pushed the Firebolt to its limit, making about 200 miles per hour. Struggling from the amount of wind and G-force, he stretched out his arm, and grabbed the snitch. He held it tightly in his hand, and pointed the broom upwards, rising into the air with his fist punching up. The team converged on him, hugging and cheering him like crazy.

'And the final score is 260 – 30 for Gryffindor!' shouted Mark happily. The Gryffindor stands were cheering like crazy; drowning out the Slytherin's boos and hisses.

'Party in the Common Room!' shouted Ron as the team went inside, bearing Harry on their shoulders. More and more Quidditch supporters joined them, until there was a crowd so big that no one could get past them, and the Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had to go different routes. Loads of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws followed them up to the Fat Lady though, as they were also supporting the Gryffindors.

'Harry Potter is the best! Harry Potter beats the rest!' was the chant. Harry laughed and partied until about two in the morning, before leading Ginny upstairs to his room. They made love for hours, before falling into a blissful sleep.


	14. Suspicions

**Suspicions**

Harry groggily opened his eyes to hear an annoying, incessant beeping in his ear. It was coming from his watch, which was also flashing a message – Come to office immediately. Yawning, he sat up and checked the time on it. Six thirty a.m.

'God I hope it's urgent,' he mumbled. Ginny stirred slightly beside him. He leant down and whispered in her ear. 'Urgent call from office. I'll be back soon. Sorry to go. Go back to sleep. Bye.' He then kissed her gently on the cheek, and headed for the bathroom. It was almost two weeks after the first match, and Harry and Ginny had been sleeping in the same bedroom every since. He felt sad to leave her, and made a mental reminder to pick up a bunch of flowers on the way home.

Quarter of an hour later, he was striding down the corridor leading to Dynham's office.

Inside he found Dynham going through a file, a frown heavily set into his face.

'Hi boss. What's going on?' asked Harry as he walked in.

'Ah, Harry, sorry to bring you in so early. I have just had some news come in which I need your help with. It concerns Carlos Krap, the man who acted Death Eater on your first mission. Remember him?'

'Of course I do,' Harry grinned. 'His name is Krap?'

Dynham allowed himself a small smile. 'Yes, I'm afraid so. Anyway, I have some suspicions. You see, he was been pushing the rules a lot lately – doing things he shouldn't, and then saying he forgot or no one told him he couldn't. One of these cases is your first mission.'

Harry sat up a little straighter. 'My first mission?'

'Yes. You see, the spell he used to cut you is strictly forbidden in the Auror Training. Also, he wasn't meant to tie Sofya up – just keep her there, as if she was captured.'

'So, what do you thinks' wrong with him?' asked Harry.

'Let me finish! He has been spending a lot of time out of the office, going to Northern Norfolk. That's where many of the escaped Death Eaters are rumoured to be gathering.'

Harry frowned. 'You think he's a Death Eater?'

'Or at least supporting them. I need you to find out what's going on. Okay?'

'But I'm Harry Potter! I have more chance of angels coming out of my orifices then getting in there alive.'

'Potter, you're my best Trainee, and you will probably become a Top Auror. Also, I have pulled together a group of five more top Aurors for the job, as well as you. Now, here is the file on them, and go meet the group. They're two doors down from my office. Go on! I want you to leave by seven thirty.'

Harry sighed, but nodded and left the room. Outside the door he sent a quick couple of messages to Ginny and another apology, and then he entered the room, hoping that no one would be like Sofya on his first day of training.

There was only one other Trainee, and she was almost ready for her Finals. She was about average height, with long crinkly ginger hair in two plaits, a slightly upturned nose, pale skin scattered with freckles, and wide pale blue eyes. Her front two teeth were slightly crooked, one overlapping the other. But she greeted Harry nice enough, and introduced herself as Emily Sauthern.

Two other guys seemed to be playing a game, bouncing a ball against one wall with their hands. As Harry was led over to them by Emily, one missed the ball.

'Fourteen – eleven to me Theo!' the other yelled.

'Shut up Jake!' replied Emily. She pushed Harry forward. 'This is the last recruit.'

Theo grinned. 'It seems we got lucky, having you for this mission.' He shook Harry's hand. 'I'm Theo Carthell. I used to live in North Norfolk, which is why I'm here. I know the countryside like the back of my hand – and I have a few places I think it could be.' Theo had sandy blond hair and grey eyes. He was very tall and gangly, with big hands and a long nose. He had the long legs of a cross-country runner.

'And I'm Jake Rameras,' said the other, stepping forwards. He was smaller than Theo, and had tanned skin, untidy long dark hair, laughing dark eyes and well muscled arms. He was very cool, with a hoop through one ear, a can of Coke sticking out of his pocket and Puma trainers. 'Want a smoke?'

'Er, no thanks,' Harry replied, surprised that an Auror would want to do something that damages his health so much. Jake caught his look.

'Oh, don't worry; this is a type I have made. Exactly the same, except doesn't harm you in any way. In fact, you benefit slightly from them. Also, they're not addictive – I just like them. Want one now?'

'Sure,' Harry took one and quickly lit it. He was surprised to find he didn't hate the taste. In fact, he quite liked it.

'Eurgh, I can't see how you two can _like _those things,' said Emily, wrinkling her nose.

'Hey, you two, chuck your cigarettes away and quite talking. We need to prepare!'

They turned to see a black girl frowning at them. She was sitting at a table with a large map set out in front of her. She had black hair cropped in a bob, with the tips dyed red. She seemed to be the leader of the group, as everyone obeyed her and came and sat down.

The final guy was tall and skinny, with pale skin and long black hair. He seemed to have a permanent frown, and looked trouble.

'Harry, this is Elissa and Malcolm,' said Emily, introducing him. Elissa said hello, but Malcolm just muttered something unintelligible. Harry sighed inwardly. Malcolm looked like trouble.

'Right team, we are here to track down some Death Eaters, mainly Carlos Krap,' said Elissa. Everyone snickered when they heard his name. 'The Ministry has been unable to capture many of the Death Eaters, because soon after Voldemort's death, they disappeared. A source has found out that they are in North Norfolk – but we are not sure where. It's bound to be protected with spells, so you can only find it if you bump straight into it. That's why Theo is here – he has been exploring the countryside of Norfolk since he could walk. Theo – over to you.'

Theo nodded, and pulled out a quill. 'Right, I think I have found the location. You will all know the name. It is Riddle Manor.' Everyone sat up straighter at the name. 'Yes, I think you know the main reason they picked there – the whole thing with Voldemort staying there. Also it's a nice place – a bit old, yeah, but still a pretty comfortable place to stay. They have made it Unplottable, muggles can't see it, and Sensory charms are surrounding it. But don't worry – we'll be able to get through that.'

'Okay, thank you Theo, and now, here's the plan. Theo will change his features to look like Lucius Malfoy, as he has pretty much sussed out the location of the Manor. He will pretend to have captured Harry and Jake, who will look like Ronald Weasley. Now, here comes the tricky part – the Sensory charms are turned off for thirty seconds to let Lucius in. In those thirty seconds, Emily and I will get into the Manor. Emily and I will look exactly the same, just to add some confusion. The only difference is I will have my hair tied back in a purple hair band. Malcolm will act as if he is a new recruit, and will come with Theo a.k.a, Lucius, as if helping him. Okay, got the plan? Right, now get disguising!'

Harry helped Theo and Jake change each other's looks, as it can be rather tricky to change your looks so you look exactly like someone else. Jake accidently gave himself a walrus moustache, for instance, when he tried to do it by himself. But in the end the two of them looked like they should. Malcolm changed himself so he was about a foot taller, thicker set and stronger. His hair turned into short bristles, and a thick scar marred his features, running down one side of his face.

Elissa and Emily ended up looking exactly the same. They both had longish, greasy, straggly black hair (Elissa's was tied up with a hair band, while Emily's fell over her face and shoulders). Their skin had been turned yellowish –white, and was gaunt and sallow. Their cheeks were hollow, and their eyes black and mean. They wore old black robes, which didn't fit and muffled the shape of their bodies.

'Nice,' commented Jake, grinning.

'Aren't we just,' replied Emily sarcastically.

'Right, sorry about this you guys,' said Elissa. Before they could react, she pulled out a large stick and whacked Jake on the head.

'Ow! What the hell?' he yelled as she landed another blow.

'Sorry, you've got to look as if you've been in a fight,' replied Elissa shortly while Emily burst into laughter. Emily swung around, catching Theo on the cheek bone and then hitting his eye.

'Why?' said Theo, wincing as a black eye formed.

'I'll explain in a second,' answered Elissa, hitting Harry and Malcolm.

'Ouch!' they said in unison.

'Okay Elissa – explain now!' said Theo angrily.

'Sorry guys, but you have to look as if you've been fighting each other! I mean, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley wouldn't go with some Death Eaters without putting on a good fight. So all of you would end up bruised and hurt! Don't worry – I'll heal them as soon as the mission is over,' explained Elissa.

'Thanks,' grumbled Malcolm. Emily giggled.

'Come on then!' said Elissa. 'Apparate to Little Hangleton Woods.'

Harry nodded and turned, disappearing and appearing in the outskirts of a wood. A layer of decomposing leaves lay on the ground, hiding the dirt, and all the trees were dark and wet, many with fungus growing on them.

'Nice place,' commented Theo, appearing behind him. There was a short yell, a crack, and someone fell out of a tree with a shower of leaves and splinters. They laughed when they saw Jake stand up, looking rather embarrassed.

'Hey! Quit messing around!' yelled Malcolm. He and the girls were standing a few metres away, waiting for them.

'Okay! You two – come here!' said Theo, pulling out some rope. He quickly tied them together, and pressed his wand into Harry's neck. 'Get walking then,' he said in an impressive imitation of Lucius Malfoy's voice.

'Come on sun shines,' growled Malcolm. The group started walking oddly – Harry and Jake trying not to trip over, and Theo trying to keep his wand on Harry's neck. Emily and Elissa ran off to the back gate of the garden, and waited there for the signal – a shout of help from Jake.

As they reached the gate of the mansion, a figure stepped out. He was revealed to be MacNair, fingering his old axe and holding his wand in the other hand.

'What have we here?' he asked. 'I thought you just went out to terrorize some filth, Lucius.'

'Well I have come back, with Potter and Weasley. Also some new recruit,' replied Theo coldly, pushing Harry forward. MacNair smiled.

'Well come on in, I'm sure these will be much appreciated. Hold on – password first,' said MacNair as Theo made to step inside.

'But of course. Marvolo. Now may I come in?'

'Very well.'

'HELP!' shouted Jake as loud as he could as MacNair waved his wand, turning off the Sensory Charms.

'Shut up!' growled MacNair, kicking him. Jake winced, but fell silent. Harry quietly crossed his fingers. He thought he saw two shadows cross the lawn behind the house, but he wasn't sure. They were dragged up the drive to the front door of the house and inside.

Harry and Jake each had two wands on them. One was a replica, in their pockets. The other was the real thing, hidden in the thick lining of their robe sleeves. They knew that the Death Eaters would probably take their wands off them, so they out fakes in for them to take instead.

'Hello Lucius. You're back soon,' an oily voice came from the shadows. Nott and Travers stepped out.

'Where did you find these two?' asked Travers.

'In a pub a few miles away,' replied Theo, pulling Harry and Ron into the sitting room. They were tied back to back on a chair in the middle of a room, while Nott, Travers, MacNair and Theo circled around them.

'Well, it should make Krap, Rowle and Selwyn's task a lot easier,' commented Travers, smiling. 'The victims won't have their boys around to protect them.'

'What victims?' asked Harry, suddenly very worried.

'Oh, you'll know them. You'll see them soon,' laughed MacNair.

'Tell me!' said Harry, struggling on his bonds.

'No, no little boy, we want a surprise! They'll be here around nine, won't they?'

'Yes – maybe your son could help?' said MacNair to Nott.

'My son? Yes, I can't believe he chose to be given a second chance, and go back among the mudbloods!' growled Nott.

'He's keeping up your standard though, bullying them,' said Harry. 'Anyway, you owe me thanks, for making your son so much more handsome. Those boils have really made him popular, especially after the puss from when they were popped gave him terrible acne and made him skink.' Jake snorted with laughter.

'Shut up!'

'Right – who are you kidnapping?' asked Harry frantically. Where were Emily and Elissa? Malcolm had disappeared along the corridor, presumably to find them.

'Patience is a virtue, young Harry,' laughed Theo, playing his part well. 'Anyway, give me your wands.'

'Hey!' Jake tried to snatch his wand back. Theo just laughed and snapped both wands.

'You won't be needing that.'

'Who have you kidnapped?' asked Harry loudly.

Travers smiled horribly. 'Alright. We're kidnapping Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger.'

'No!' Harry struggled as hard as he could, but the bonds wouldn't let. There was a crash and the door fell off its hinges, landing in a cloud of dust on the floor. Elissa and Malcolm appeared with their wands out. Elissa cut Harry and Jake's bonds, and they quickly jumped up, forming a circle around the Death Eaters.

'What's going on?' asked Travers.

'I dunno – but let's get rid of these guys. We can show the Ministry their dead bodies,' replied Nott. He fired a curse at Elissa, but she ducked and it hit the wall behind, bouncing up onto the ceiling. A shower of plaster and the odd piece of brick fell down. Chaos reigned from then on.

Theo pretended to fight for the Death Eaters, but cursed Travers when his back was turned. A couple more Death Eaters ran in: Dolohov and Rabastan Lestrange. Emily appeared halfway through, confusing Dolohov, who had just cursed Elissa.

Suddenly, Lucius appeared in the doorway. Everyone looked up, confused. Theo turned around.

'Oh SHIT!' he yelled, firing a curse at Lucius.

'Jake! JAKE!' shouted Harry, grabbing his arm. 'I've got to go – I need to save Ginny and Hermione.'

'Good luck mate. I'll come as soon as I can, okay?'

Harry nodded and disapparated.

Ginny had got up in the morning, and found Harry's note. She sighed – he missed going to Hogsmede, which they had been planning to spend together. Ron was away, doing some business with George at WWW, so Hermione and Ginny were spending the day together.

Ginny and Hermione left early for Hogsmede, so that they missed the crowds. They weren't late sleepers, unlike many of the students, and were walking up the main street of Hogsmede by eight thirty.

'Oo – Honeydukes has a new sweet!' cried Ginny, pulling Hermione inside.

'But I was going to go to the bookshop...' replied Hermione, exasperated.

'Later, let's get some of this first, before everyone else comes along and buys it!'

Hogsmede had a few people wandering around, but not the usual crowds. Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks were probably the most crowded.

Hermione and Ginny wandered along the street, nibbling on the new Honeybees, little models of bees which buzzed around, and unless you chewed them properly, buzzed in your stomach for ages. Ginny saw a couple of fourth year boys eating some whole for a dare.

'Let's go to the Shrieking Shack – yes, I know you find it boring, but it's interesting! Come on!' said Hermione. They left the village, and slowly walked up the hill towards the house. Soon they were by themselves.

'Are you done yet?' asked Ginny impatiently and Hermione walked around the Shack, murmuring to herself.

'Almost. I just need to – ARGH!' Hermione was thrown off her feet as the earth beneath her exploded. A nasty crack sounded from her wrist as she hit the ground. Ginny spun around, wand out. A high, cold laughter came from the trees.

'Aw! Little Miss Weasel thinks she can fight! No Potter to protect you darling, I'm afraid,' called Rowle in a sing-song voice, stepping out from the trees. Ginny fired a curse at him, which he deflected easily.

'You can't get us! It's two against one!' cried Hermione, running over to Ginny.

'I'm afraid not, darling,' two more Death Eaters stepped out – one from behind the Shack, another coming up behind them from Hogsmede. Hermione and Ginny stood back to back, trying to look at all three at once.

'Now, as long as you come quietly, we won't hurt you,' said one, coming from Hogsmede. He looked slightly foreign, with a brown ponytail and clean shaven face. Ginny recognised him from Harry's descriptions – Carlos.

'Never!' Hermione fired at Rowle, fell to the floor, winded.

'RUN!' screamed Ginny. They ran away from the other two, towards the only other place – the mountains. They wanted to run back to Hogsmede, but Carlos was blocking their way. Curses flew past their heads, and they dived into the undergrowth, rolling down hill. The other two Death Eaters were chasing them, with Rowle trailing behind. Hermione dragged Ginny out of the way of a curse which came so close Ginny felt the wind on her cheek. She winced as the curse hit a rock and shattered it into pieces.

'Come ON Ginny!' shouted Hermione, firing two curses back, making two trees fall in the Death Eater's way. Ginny nodded, and made the trees burst into flame. Ginny cried out as two boulders rolled in front of her, blocking her way. Turning around, she saw the third Death Eater – Selwyn – coming at her, wand raised. Suddenly he was blown backwards, as a figure ran out from the rocks. Ginny didn't recognise him, but he aimed a couple of mean curses at Selwyn, who looked surprised but managed to deflect them.

'RUN YOU IDIOTS!' the boy shouted. Hermione and Ginny nodded, and ran back towards Hogsmede. Rowle appeared, blew Ginny into a rock, half knocking her out and dazing her considerably. The boy was firing curses by the second, fighting Rowle as hard as he could. Selwyn was lying unconscious a few metres away. Hermione ran up to help him, firing more curses at Rowle. But as his back was turned, Carlos appeared, and grabbed Ginny's arm so hard it hurt.

'I can't have both of you, but I'll have you,' he growled. Hermione turned just in time to see him disapparate with Ginny.

'No!' she cried, running forward. All that was left was a few drops of blood from where she lay on the ground. 'What will Harry say?' She turned to see who the helper was – and was surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her. 'Draco?'

'Granger – Hermione – I'm sorry. For everything. I've been a bastard,' replied Draco.

'You've also just been a hero. Thanks – come on, we need to find Harry. Explain about the last few years in a few minutes. Ouch – my wrist. I think it's broken,' said Hermione.

As they walked back up to Hogsmede, Harry appeared, looking frantic.

'Are you okay? Where's Ginny?' he asked, running forward.

'Harry – I'm so sorry – three Death Eaters came for us,' said Hermione.

'Yes yes, I know! Where's Ginny?'

'She – she got kidnapped,' replied Hermione. 'I'm sorry.'

'I'm going after her. What are _you _doing here?' accused Harry, pointing his wand at Draco.

'Harry, listen, Draco helped us. Now, you can't go after them alone. You need help, you don't know where they are – '

'Of course I know where they are! Riddle Manor!'

'No they wouldn't have taken her there!' cried Draco, stepping forward.

'How do you know?'

'Because I once was one. And I was once taken there.'

'How can I trust you?'

'Because he hasn't called me Mudblood once since he appeared to help me,' interrupted Hermione. 'Just listen to him Harry!'

'They will have taken her to some underground tunnels near Little Hangleton, where they take prisoners,' Draco told them.

'Why wasn't I taken there? On my mission? I'll explain later!' said Harry on Hermione's enquiring look.

'You're a number one, a VIP – Very Important Prisoner, in their terms. Ginny's just a number two. Look, I'll come with you,' said Draco.

'As will we,' Elissa appeared behind them. 'I'm sorry Harry, but we'll help.

'Yeah, course we will!' said Theo, stepping forward.

'Right, Harry, Draco, and me, let's go to the tunnels. Sorry you guys,' said Elissa, when the others sighed. 'But we can't have too many. Come on, while the trail is still warm.'

They all apparated to the same wood, and then set off at a run, with Draco in the lead. Soon they came to a large boulder. Draco pulled out a small knife and cut his palm, showering droplets of blood on the boulder.

'Blood sacrifice is needed,' he told them, healing his hand as the boulder rolled back. 'Come on.'

They all lit their wands, and stepped inside the tunnel. It was dark and dank, water dripped from the ceiling and roots brushed their heads. The floor was patted down by all the feet which had been walking over it. Harry noticed a small furrow in the ground, meandering across. He whacked Draco on the shoulder, and pointed to it. Draco nodded, understanding. A trail of new footprints went alongside. They followed the trail, which twisted and turned, leading them deeper into the tunnels. Some tunnels lead off, but the trail stayed in the main tunnel. Finally they came to a large round chamber, in the middle. Draco looked in and then pushed them back into the shadows.

'Carlos and Lucius,' he mouthed. Harry and Elissa nodded.

'Do they have Ginny?' Draco nodded in reply. Harry made to burst out of the shadows, but Draco and Elissa pulled him back.

'No! Wait!' Draco replied. He stepped out of the shadows. 'F – Father?' he cried.

Lucius turned around, his eyes narrowed. 'What do you want?'

'I'm sorry Father. Really I am.'

'Well I'm not accepting it!'

'Whatever,' Harry and Elissa stepped out of the shadows. Elissa immediately Stupified Lucius, but before they could do anything to Carlos, he pulled out a knife and pressed it against Ginny's neck, who was tied to a chair, looking calm but terrified.

'Stop right there! Move an inch, and she gets it!' he growled.

'You traitor!' said Elissa angrily. 'I trusted you! I even respected you!'

'Well isn't that sweet. Now, drop your wands!'

The three held out their arms as if to drop them, but as the other two dropped their wands, Harry made the knife burn, so that Carlos had to drop the knife. He did with a yell, but not before he managed to cut Ginny. A couple of seconds later, and the knife would have gone through her jugular vein. Draco Stupified him, and Harry ran over to Ginny. He quickly cut her bonds, and pulled her into his arms.

'Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry, I promise this will never happen to you again!' he cried, hugging her.

'Harry! Oh I was so scared!' replied Ginny, kissing him. She pushed him away. 'How dare you leave me suddenly!'

'Gin, I'm sorry, I hated leaving you. But there wasn't anything I could do!'

'You could ask why they wanted you before you went! Harry, you're still at school! You can't go on such dangerous missions just yet!'

'I'm really sorry about this Gin. Please can we get home though?'

Ginny nodded, and they apparated home. Draco came after them, bringing Carlos and Lucius.

'Oh my god thank goodness you're safe!' cried Hermione, running forwards and hugging them. Ron came forward and hugged them to.

'Mate, don't do that again! Disappearing off to some Death Eater burrow? What next?' he cried.

'Hospital Wing you group! Now!' said McGonagall, who had also been summoned, it seemed.

'We'd better get back,' said Elissa, gesturing to the group of Aurors.

'Yes – thank you so much. Come along you five!' said McGonagall, taking them up towards the castle. 'What has been happening? I have just had a gabbled version from young Miss Granger here.'

'Maybe in private,' murmured Harry, looking around at the students who had gathered.

'Yes – of course.'

Madame Pomfrey set them up in some beds at the far end of the Wing. Only Ginny and Hermione needed them – Hermione because her wrist had broken when she fell, and Ginny because she had mild concussion, and was being treated for shock. Harry sat on the bed next to her, with his arms around her.

'Explain, Malfoy,' said Ron, pointing to a chair.

'Right. This may take a while,' said Draco, sitting down. 'I was brought up to believe that muggleborns were scum. My father drilled it into me – he even beat me once because I played with a muggleborn when I was seven, in the playground. I was a little prince in my home – lavished and spoilt, with no siblings, I was the centre of attention. When I came to Hogwarts, I thought I was going to be the most popular, the best at Quidditch, and top of the class. And then you turned up. It's nothing against you, but for the first time, I realised that I wasn't the best, the most liked. On the contrary, most people hated me. I thought this was because of you. So I hated you. Also, my father had told me that you were just a scam, you were nothing at all. That's why I hated you. As I grew older, it got worse. I got into the Dark Arts, and then I started getting really interested in the Death Eaters. My father made no secret that he supported them, and was one. In our fifth year, when he failed to get the Prophecy, and was arrested, my mother and I were captured, and taken to the Tunnels where we have just been. We stayed there for a week, and then we were released and taken to Riddle Manor. There, I was given my task – kill Dumbledore. I didn't really know what was going on – I was hardly sixteen. But Dumbledore had always favoured you, and so I hated him too. Through the next two years, I saw more and more the error in my ways. Voldemort came back, and released terror on our world. I saw things so horrible, so awful, that I can never forget them. I saw that the Death Eaters and Voldemort were wrong, were evil. But it was too late – I had been sucked in, and you're a Death Eater for life. Of course, that changed when Voldemort died. I had my trial, and have been sent back to Hogwarts for my final year. I have been avoiding you – avoiding most people. I only came back a couple of days ago, and I haven't got my timetable yet. I was in the foothills of the mountains because I like to go there, and think things over. I can get away from the stares as well, and the whispering. I'm so sorry to you four, for all I've done to you. I hope you can forgive me,' he said.

Hermione leant forward, and hugged him. 'I forgive you, Draco,' she said quietly. At first he was surprised by the hug, and then he gave in and hugged her back.

'Yeah, okay Draco. You're forgiven,' said Harry. Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement. Draco smiled, and stood up.

'I'd better go,' he said.

'Draco – thanks,' said Ginny.

'Glad to be of help,' Draco gave a small bow, and left the room.

'Well, that was enlightening,' commented Harry.

'Yeah. The devil's turned into an angel,' said Ron, laughing.

'Glad he's seen the error in his ways,' said Ginny.

'Yes. Now, go to sleep you two!' said Madame Pomfrey, bustling out of her office. 'You boys can see them in the morning. Go on!'

The boys sighed, but knew they didn't have a choice.

'What a day, eh?' said Ron as they headed up the stairs to their flat.

'What a day.'


	15. Merry Christmas

**Merry Christmas!**

'Ron, get packed! The train leaves in a few hours!' cried Hermione, heaving her beautiful packed trunk into the sitting room. Lola and Wolf were bouncing around the flat, getting in everyone's way. 'Harry, please sort out your dogs!'

'Hermione, they're puppies! You can't expect them to be perfectly behaved just yet. They're probably excited about going to the Burrow,' said Harry. 'Ron, I beat you at FIFA! It's four – one to me!'

'Stupid game anyway. Why do muggles like playing it?' complained Ron, going off to his room to pack. 'I don't want to leave my bed! It's cool!'

'Harry, can you help me with the trunk?' asked Hermione.

'Er - get Ron to – I need to finish packing myself,' said Harry, disappearing inside his room as fast as possible. The puppies followed him, jumping around. They had grown loads in the term, and now looked like proper little dogs. 'You two! Have a couple of CalmBites,' he chucked them some from a packet.

It was December 5th, and most people were heading home for the holidays. He had done his packing the night before, after incessant nagging from Ginny and Hermione... well, mostly Hermione.

The puppies had caused chaos for the past term. Mostly Wolf, who was the more lively of the pair, they had explored all over the castle, getting in people's way, causing mischief and pushing Filch to the brink, especially when they went into the cupboard where he kept confiscated Dungbombs.

'Hey Harry,' Ginny appeared, carrying a pile of clean laundry. She dumped some on his bed. 'I thought I would give the House Elves a helping hand – they're really busy down there!'

'Thanks Gin,' Harry kissed her cheek. He felt a bit sad about leaving the easy privacy of their flat – Molly and Arthur didn't actually know that they were sleeping together. 'Oi, get off my boxers Wolf!'

The next day they were lugging their things onto the Express.

'Come _on_, Hermione,' said Harry. Hermione was trailing behind, frowning at a checklist in her hand, which had been folded and unfolded so many times, it was falling apart.

'I think I have everything. Presents,'

'You've already done your Christmas shopping?' said Ron incredulously.

'Don't interrupt! Shoes, purple cardigan for special occasions, bras,'

'HERMIONE!' said Harry loudly.

'Well sorry...' Hermione stuffed the list back in her pocket and started trying to heave the trunk onto the train. Ron instantly helped her, lifting the trunk on with one hand.

'Let's get an apartment before they all go,' sighed Ginny. It wasn't hard to get an apartment, as most people got out of their way and made room, and a group of first years even offered to give up their apartment in exchange for some autographs. They gave the autographs, but let the kids keep the apartment.

Soon they found one in the second carriage, not to far back, which was good, because often if you got one at the back, all the nice stuff off the food trolley had been taken, and you were left with a couple of cockroach clusters.

'Ah, just think of all the relaxation,' said Ron, smiling and stretching out his legs on the seat in front of him.

'Hold on about the relaxation. Have you seen what we have to do for homework?' said Ginny, pulling out her schoolbag.

'Yes, but I have Hermione as my girlfriend,' joked Ron.

'Whatever. Personally I think that the Transfiguration homework is the worst. "Two foot essay on why turning bulls into tractors is a very tricky spell",' said Ginny.

'That's easy to answer. It's tricky because they're bloody huge, and the spell is useless,' said Harry. 'There, essay done in thirty seconds.'

'Now you just ramble on and fill it out until the scroll is two foot long,' said Ginny.

'Well, I'm starting now,' said Hermione. 'I might as well, I mean; I'll want to do other things at the Burrow.'

'Whatever. Chess, Harry?' offered Ron.

They were met in the doorway of the Burrow by the familiar delicious smell and homeliness. Molly was standing by the oven, stirring some sauce.

'Hello you four! Haven't seen you for ages. Sit down, sit down! Ron, you _must _get some new trousers! You're showing far too much ankle. You need a haircut, too,' said Molly, cheerily coming over and taking their bags from them.

'Hi Mum,' said Ron and Ginny together, rolling their eyes. Molly bustled back to her cooking.

'Hey you guys,' George walked in through the door, still in the process of taking his magenta WWW robes off. 'Good to see ya,' he grinned. 'Oi, Ron, you need to tell me exactly how many sales we have had. And don't you dare try and nick a few Galleons – I have lived with you for eighteen years, and you're a crap liar. So, how much?'

'Nice to see you too, bro. We have sold three thousand seven hundred and ninety-three products. I'll get the sales listings out, but I need to unpack first,' said Ron, checking his hand where he'd written the number of sales.

'Fine,' replied George impatiently.

'God George, you're like Percy,' complained Ron, lugging his trunk upstairs. 'You couldn't give us a hand, could you?'

'Nah, I was going to, but that Percy jibe stopped it,' said George.

Ron glared at him, but carried on tugging.

'How do you think your Mum's going to react when she finds we're all sleeping together?' asked Hermione in undertone.

Ron and Ginny glanced at each other, and seemed to have a silent conversation for a few seconds. Harry and Hermione both felt slightly sad, as they had never had this kind of relationship, as Hermione was an only child, and the closest relative Harry had to his age was Dudley.

Finally they turned back to them, and Ginny said:

'It's not gonna be good.'

And it certainly wasn't. Harry and Ginny got the brunt of it, as they were on the closest floor to Molly and Arthur. It was the morning after they came back, and Harry slowly woke up to hear Molly's footsteps coming up the stairs.

He quickly pulled a t-shirt on, and woke Ginny. He couldn't escape to Ron's room, like they did in the summer, because they hadn't unpacked, and Harry's stuff was strewn over the room.

Harry held his breath as Molly knocked and then opened the door. She was carrying a pile of laundry in her arms, and only noticed Harry when she started sorting through, finding Ginny and Hermione's clothes. She stopped as she turned, seeing Harry.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?' Molly screeched.

'Mum, listen,' said Ginny calmly.

'NO I WON'T CALM DOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' said Molly.

'Mum, look, we're serious about each other. We're not just having fun, having a laugh. Harry's very steady – he's not going to run off, leaving me stranded!' cried Ginny.

'I DON'T CARE! YOU AREN'T EVEN OF AGE, GINNY! YOU SHOULDN'T BE SLEEPING WITH A BOY WHO YOU AREN'T EVEN MARRIED TO!' shouted Molly.

'Molly, listen. I love Ginny. I want to marry her. She is the only girl who I have eyes for, and I love her more than anything else in the world. I want to be her husband until we die,' said Harry.

Molly stopped in her tracks, and gazed open mouthed at them. Without a word, she nodded, and gathered up the laundry, which had been scattered off Ginny's bed, and left.

'Do you really mean that Harry?' whispered Ginny.

Harry rolled over, smiling. 'Of course I do, Ginny. You are the love of my life.'

Ginny smiled, and a single tear trickled from her eye.

'Why are you crying?' asked Harry, worried.

'I'm not sad! I'm crying because I'm so happy,' said Ginny, resting her forehead on Harry's shoulder.

'I love you Ginny.'

The next morning they were woken by Ron and George bouncing into the room.

'Look outside!' said George, running to the curtains and wrenching them open. A peculiar white light was filtering in, and when Harry looked out everything was covered with snow.

'Come on guys – Mum's making eggs and bacon Weasley style, and then it's out in the snow!' said Ron, running downstairs with such enthusiasm that he almost fell down them.

Percy appeared, wearing an olive green jumper and blue and white striped pyjama bottoms.

'Lovely snow!' he called out the door, rather stupidly, as a massive snowball fight was going on. A well aimed snowball hit him in the groin, making a massive wet patch.

'Ha ha, Percy's wet himself!' yelled George. Percy scowled, and went back inside to change.

'Hey, look up George!' George looked up just in time to see Ginny and Ron swoop down on their brooms, and drag him up into the air. They carried him to a huge snowdrift and dropped him in.

'Oi! You will pay for that!' George pushed his way out of the drift, and struggled over to them. He was covered in a dusting of snow, and scowled at them all.

'I've got an idea – three a side Quidditch, where there are no Beaters but everybody chucks snowballs at each other to keep the opponents away. Cool?' suggested Harry.

'Nice!'

The next few weeks were a whirl of snowball matches, warm stews, and cups of hot cocoa. Wolf and Lola were in their element, playing out in the snow. Most of the time the only way Harry and Ginny knew where they were was from the channel of snow they left behind them.

Finally Christmas arrived, and Harry woke to find something heavy lying at his feet. He groggily sat up and found a large stocking at the end of his bed. Ginny also had one, which was longer and thinner. He checked the clock and saw it was seven o'clock.

'Hey Ginny, wakey, wakey!' he murmured, shaking her shoulder.

'Whah? Why are you waking me?' she mumbled, rolling over and glaring.

'I thought you might want to open your presents before your brothers come in and open them for you. Also, may I say you look beautiful when you're annoyed?' replied Harry, kissing her lips.

'Thanks,' she smiled and sat up. 'Sorry I was annoyed,' she grabbed her stocking and pulled it towards her.

'No, don't worry – you were half asleep,' said Harry, likewise opening his stocking.

'This is new – Mum doesn't usually give us stockings,' said Ginny, pulling out some deluxe quills.

'Yeah – it's cool though,' said Harry. Ron and Hermione suddenly apparated into their room, each carrying a stocking.

'Happy Christmas you two – wanna open your stockings with us?' asked Ron.

'Sure,' Harry conjured up and extra big blanket and pillows for them. 'Sit at the end of the bed.'

'Oh, cool!' Ron pulled out some orange keeper gloves which helped you grip the ball.

'Oh, these are lovely! So soft!' cried Hermione, pulling out three balls of yarn (purple, blue, and pink).

'Nice! I got some magic shampoo which makes your hair neater,' said Harry, frowning at some text on the bottle.

'I like your hair messy!' protested Ginny, ruffling his hair with her hand.

'Mum doesn't,' laughed Ron.

'Aw, this is so sweet!' cried Hermione, pulling out a small, disc shaped fluffy animal. It was golden brown, with beady dark eyes and a little stubby tail. It crawled up her arm on tiny stumpy legs. 'Ouch!' The little animal promptly nipped her arm with tiny fangs.

'It's an alarm clock! Leave it alone, Ronald,' said Ginny. Ron had whipped the animal off her, and was holding it at arm's length, mouth well away from his hand.

'What?'

'Yeah, I saw Mum looking at some last time she went to WWW – you tell them when to wake you up, and then they nip you and squeak in your ear until you wake up,' Ginny told them.

'Sounds like something Hagrid would get us,' said Harry, gingerly putting his alarm on the bedside table.

'EURGH! NOW THAT'S JUST SICK,' yelled Ron. He pulled out a pack of condoms.

'Why did she get us those?' gasped Hermione.

'It's not just you,' said Harry, smirking, and pulling out a box from his stocking.

'If you must sleep together, at least be safe,' read Ginny, reading the note stuck to the side of the box. 'Nice.'

'Ugh, Mum has a sick sense of humour,' groaned Ron, stuffing the condoms away.

'Well, these will come in use, won't they Harry?' giggled Ginny, teasing Ron.

'Shut UP Ginny!' growled Ron.

They opened a few more small presents (toffee, chocolate and a knitted hat each), before going downstairs to a scrumptious breakfast of pancakes.

'Merry Christmas!' cried Molly, flipping pancakes and adding generous amounts of syrup.

'Merry Christmas Mum. Oo, delicious!' said Ron, sitting down and eating with gusto.

'Thanks for the stockings Mum, they were great!' said Ginny.

'Yeah thanks.'

'Can we open our presents now?' mumbled George, sleepily coming down the stairs. A couple of chocolate wrappers were stuck to his jumper.

'No, George – we have to wait until Bill and Charlie get here. I think we should do it in the evening, when everyone's nice and cosy, you know?' said Percy, coming down the stairs behind them.

'Of course, Percy, that would be perfect. Now, get outside and play! I need to start cooking!' said Molly, shooing them all away.

After a sumptuous dinner of roast turkey, potatoes, parsnips and carrots, and Christmas pudding with cream for dessert, they all settled down around the crackling fire, with a mountain of presents between them.

Fleur, Bill and Victoire had taken the loveseat, so Harry and Ginny settled in a big armchair, curled up together. Ron and Hermione had taken a two-seater sofa, and everyone else was either on the few other seats, or on cushions on the ground.

'Now, how about I hand out the presents, and then everyone open them one by one?' suggested Molly. Everyone instantly groaned.

'How about we all open them at the same time, and thank each other afterwards?' suggested Charlie.

'Yeah!'

Harry grabbed his pile of presents and started ripping. A beautiful dark blue cloak lined with soft brown fur came from Molly and Arthur – perfect for freezing winters and when he was out on missions for the Ministry and it got cold. Bill got him a book all about being an Auror, with a useful map which let you zoom in on places enclosed. Ron and Hermione gave him a deluxe chess set, where you could give certain players powers, such as using fire and able to go further. Charlie gave him some dragon hide boots, complete with very fashionable slight heel. A new parchment and ink set came from Percy, with a nice eagle feather quill. Ginny gave him a mirror like the one his father and Sirius had, except between him and her. She had an exact copy, but hers had Ginny engraved on the back and his had Harry.

He gave Molly a brooch which was a feather made of diamonds (he had found it in the Potter vault). Arthur he gave some gold and diamond cufflinks. He gave Bill and Fleur a set of baby clothes (Ginny picked them for him) and to Charlie he gave a set of fireproof gloves, shoes, trousers, shirt, jumper, and coat with a fireproof Beanie to match. Apparently he was getting all his clothes burnt, so Harry hoped they would come in use. He gave Percy a book on the Ministry, and a brand new Write-Easy Quill, which made your hand ache less when you wrote for a long time. To Ron he gave a pair of Chudley Cannons match tickets, against the Wimbourne Wasps, and a new set of Omnioculars. He gave Hermione a set of books which she had wanted for ages, including an Ancient Runes dictionary and How to Pass You're NEWTs. To Ginny he gave a necklace and matching bracelet.

'Well, thank you all of you for my beautiful presents,' said Molly, smiling and kissing everyone's cheek. 'Oh yes, and I almost forgot to tell you – there's a ball at Hogwarts on the New Year, two days before you four go back.'

'Yeah, cool. That should be fun.'

Arthur yawned, and checked his watch. 'Well, it's eleven thirty, and I'm exhausted – I'm off to bed,' he said. Everyone nodded and agreed. Bill and Fleur apparated back to Shell Cottage with a sleeping Victoire, and everyone else went to sleep.

Harry woke up early the next morning, and sneaked down to catch Arthur before he headed off to work. A blue velvet box was in his pocket.

Arthur and Molly were sat at the kitchen table, talking quietly. They looked surprised to see that Harry was already up – it was only seven thirty, and apart from yesterday, everyone apart from them usually got up around ten.

'Hello Harry, why are you up so early?' asked Arthur, pulling out a chair.

'Thanks Arthur. Listen, I want to ask you something. I want to ask both of you for your permission on something, in fact. You see, I love Ginny. I want to stay with her and look after her for the rest of our lives. Will you give me your blessing?' asked Harry nervously.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other for a second, before breaking into huge smiles.

'Harry, do you really think we'd refuse. Of course you can marry Ginny!' cried Arthur.

'When are you going to propose?' asked Molly.

'At the Ball.'

'May I see the ring?'

'Of course,' Harry opened the little box and passed it to her. Inside was a gold ring with one large emerald in the middle, and a delicate trail of tiny diamonds either side. It was simple but beautiful.

'Oh Harry its lovely! You'll both be so happy!' Molly cried.

'Thank you. Now, I'd better get back to bed before Ginny wakes up and wonders where I am,' Harry nodded politely, and headed back upstairs, a smile on his face.

He sneaked into their room and crept under the covers, trying to jostle her as little as possible. His head was buzzing at the thought of the New Year Ball.

Harry stood nervously at the foot of the Grand Staircase at Hogwarts, waiting for the girls to come down. Ron, George and Justin Finch-Fletchey, who had become Luna's boyfriend, waited with him.

Luna and Angelina came down first – they had become good friends over the past few weeks.

Luna was dressed in a shimmery, lace and satin sky blue number, with a tiered skirt and square neckline with wide straps. Her hair was curled slightly, and fell to her waist in a blonde wave. She wore a matching necklace and earrings, and strappy high heels.

Angelina wore a long dark purple dress, simple but beautiful, falling to her ankles, tight around her torso and hips, and then with a straight skirt. It had a high neckline and no sleeves, but a lace scarf hooked around her elbows. Her hair had been let out of its braids, and was now up in a complicated up-do, with a few purple beads strung through.

'Phew,' whispered George, looking amazed. 'I am so lucky,' he almost bounced forward to meet her. Angelina grinned and pecked him on the cheek, before being led into the hall.

Justin likewise went to meet Luna, and they both looked very happy going out of the Entrance Hall.

Hermione and Ginny came next, Hermione first, and Ginny a moment after.

Hermione wore a crimson dress, with off the shoulder sleeves and a large, poofy skirt (not round, but more triangular with loads of layers). She had long gloves and a little bag. Her brown hair was done up in an elegant hairstyle, with a few strands hanging down next to her face.

Ginny had her hair down, and framed her excited face beautifully. Her dress was green and strapless, with a sweet heart neckline and long straight skirt, all in thin silk. She had a necklace of emeralds, and matching high heels.

'Hey Harry,' she said, smiling and kissing his lips before taking his hand. Ron and Hermione were waiting at the door to the Hall, and Ginny made to follow them, but Harry held her back.

'Sorry guys – there's something I'd like to do first. You go ahead, okay?' Harry said.

Ron made to ask something, but Hermione shook his arm and pulled him into the Hall.

Ginny looked back at Harry, perplexed. The Entrance Hall was pretty empty; most people had already gone inside.

'Ginny, I love you. I think you are the most wonderful and beautiful woman I have ever met, and I want to be with you and care for you and love you forever. I want to have children with you, share life with you, and grow old with you. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?' Harry asked, bending on one knee and opening the box.

Ginny raised her hands to her face, tears in her eyes.

'Yes,' was all she whispered. Harry smiled ecstatically, and placed the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly, and seemed to suit her exactly. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, spinning round and kissing her passionately on the lips.

'I love you Ginny,' he whispered. 'You are the best thing that's ever happened to me.'

Ginny smiled up at him, and the tears over flowed. He gently wiped them away, and took her hand again.

'Let's go into the Hall,' he murmured. Ginny nodded, and reached up to kiss his cheek.

Hermione and Lizzie met her inside (Lizzie had come with Dan, and was dressed in a mid blue dress). They immediately saw the ring and emitted squeals of delight.

'He proposed?' cried Hermione, hugging Ginny.

'Oh my goodness how lovely!' said Lizzie happily.

'Nice one Harry,' said Ron, clapping him on the shoulder.

'Come on – dinner's about to start!' cried Hermione, pulling Harry and Ginny up to the high table. Harry sat down with Ginny on one side and Kingsley on the other. Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of Ginny.

'I have just heard the good news Harry,' said Kingsley. 'Congratulations! You two will make a great couple. Now, I think people are expecting a speech.' He winked and stood up, his hands raised slightly for silence.

The speech only lasted a minute or two, before he sat down again and said loudly and clearly to his plate "roast beef". Harry realised that it was the same charm as at the Yule Ball, and asked for some chicken pie.

An hour later, after a delicious meal of pie and then treacle tart with cream, Harry stood up and pulled Ginny to the dance floor. He took off his robes and hung them over an empty chair, so he was only dressed in a shirt, black waistcoat and trousers, with a black bowtie and shoes.

'Wow Harry!' cried Ginny. 'Didn't know you could dance!' She remembered the Yule Ball, when the only time he had danced it had been like a dog going through its paces.

'Sofya Snow has been giving me dancing lessons,' replied Harry, spinning her in a circle. Ginny's eyes narrowed suspiciously. 'Love, she's a blonde. Not at all my type. Anyway, I just proposed to you. Do you really think I have eyes for any other woman but you?'

'Of course not,' Ginny smiled, embarrassed by her jealousy.

'You do know I am the happiest man alive at this moment?' said Harry, lifting her up.

'I'm always the happiest girl when I'm with you.'

'I love you Ginny.'

'I love you Harry.'

_Bet you didn't see the proposal coming eh? Did I do it well? Did you enjoy the chapter? Please, please review. I love you, all my readers, reviewers, etc. Thanks! _


	16. Plans

**Plans**

'Ginny, where do you want to live once we're married?' asked Harry. They were cuddled up on the loveseat reading a magazine.

'Well, I don't think I want to live in Grimauld Place,' said Ginny, closing the magazine. 'Potter Manor is apparently stupidly big for just us and our kids. How about Godric's Hollow?'

'Yeah, I was leaning towards there. It's all wrecked though – we'd have to get Magical Maintenance in to sort it out,' said Harry.

'Can we go and look today, and then call Maintenance in tomorrow. We could find out how long it will take them, and tell them how we want it designed?' asked Ginny.

'Sure, I don't think we have any plans, and I've wanted to go back there.'

Half an hour later they apparated to the war memorial. It was February, still surprisingly cold. Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in coats, scarves, gloves, hats and thick walking boots.

'Come on,' said Harry, trying not to slip as he went down the steps of the memorial. He looked back and saw James, Lily and baby Harry smiling back at them.

It was so cold, that there were hardly any muggles about. Most didn't notice them, and just hurried on their way. There were quite a few wizards and witches, who smiled and nodded to them.

'The house is this way,' said Harry, leading Ginny down a street. They came to the house, with the familiar placard on the gate.

The garden was overgrown, and filled with weeds. Harry noticed Ginny calculating how she would sort the garden out once they were married.

The left side of the house was nearly intact, with just a few signs of decay and damage. The front door was broken down, and a light hung, lopsided, its glass broken, in the hall. A table against the wall, a vase of flowers smashed on top, the dead flowers scattered.

The sitting room was pretty wrecked. The ceiling had fallen down, and most things were broken. Harry had to swallow hard as he noticed the pieces of a toy broomstick among the rubble. Ginny lightly touched his arm, and they moved on.

'Let's quickly look upstairs, and then look round properly once it's done,' she murmured. Harry nodded, and headed for the stairs.

They soon found however, that the stairs weren't usable. As Harry started to climb, it creaked and cracked ominously, threatening to collapse in on them. Harry hurriedly stepped off.

'Let's go straight to Magical Maintenance – there's no point in waiting, and we might as well,' said Harry.

'Sure, I don't see why not.'

Magical Maintenance office was situated in the basement of the Ministry. As you stepped off the elevator, instead of turning left for the court rooms, you turn right and head along the corridor. Soon you come to a series of brown doors with peeling gold letters.

The first said Magical Maintenance Office. Inside was a waiting room, with a load of mismatching plastic and foam chairs, a secretary and a water dispenser. A couple of other people were waiting.

'Hello, I'm Shelley. How can I help you?' asked the secretary as Harry and Ginny walked up.

'Yeah, we'd like to ask about renovating a house,' said Harry.

'Why don't you go to Mr Penworthy – he's the head architect? I'm sure he can help,' said Shelley, smiling over cheerfully. She tucked a lock of dyed blonde hair behind her ear, and adjusted her glasses.

'Thanks,' Harry put his arm round Ginny's shoulders and they walked out the room.

Ginny giggled.

'What?' asked Harry, confused.

'That girl was so obviously jealous!' giggled Ginny, kissing Harry on the cheek. Harry also smiled, and kissed Ginny back. 'Come on – we'd better go see this Mr Penworthy,' said Ginny finally. Harry nodded reluctantly.

Mr Penworthy was a tall, middle aged man with steel-rimmed glasses and thinning dark grey hair. He was sitting at his desk, sketching a complicated diagram. Sums and equations were dotted round the page, and a half eaten piece of toast was in his other hand.

He looked up as they entered, and hurriedly put the toast down.

'Sorry,' he said, smiling apologetically. 'I had to come in early to work, and my wife forced me to take some breakfast – she thinks the breakfast's here aren't suitable. Anyway, how can I help?'

Harry smiled and sat down. 'Hi, I'm here for renovating my house in Godric's Hollow. It was wrecked when I was a baby, and now I'm of age I would like to fix it up as a home again.'

'Of course, Mr Potter. I take that you are doing this now because you are engaged to the lovely lady next to you, Ginny Weasley?'

Ginny blushed and nodded.

'Yes, the wedding is in the spring, we've decided. Anyway, the house. Would you like to come and see it, or whatever you want to do,' asked Harry.

'No, don't worry; I have extensive plans on it. Even a whole folder, I think. Hang on,' Mr Penworthy rummaged in a drawer and pulled out a rather old folder filled with diagrams and drawings. Harry saw a picture of the house itself on top.

'How have you got all this?' asked Ginny, amazed.

'We were told to – such an important house, you know. It's come to use, as you can see. Now, how would you like it done?' asked Penworthy.

'Exactly as before, except more modern, please,' replied Harry immediately. Penworthy nodded, and pulled out a notepad.

'Very well. That's all I need for the moment. Come back in two months and it will be done. Of course, you can visit during that time to see how the house is coming on, and to make any changes,' said Penworthy.

'Just two months?'

'We are wizards, you know,' Penworthy smiled and handed them a card. 'These are my contacts. If you ever want to ask me something, just send an owl!'

'Thank you.' Harry took it and stood up, shaking Penworthy's hand. 'It's been a pleasure.'

Two months later Harry and Ginny found themselves standing by the gate of the house, with Teddy on Harry's shoulders. The placard on the gate now read "Elmtree Cottage", and the one before had been moved to the war memorial. The house looked fresh and new – it was bigger than a cottage, more a large family house.

'Shall we go then?' asked Ginny. Harry nodded, and opened the gate. The garden hadn't been sorted out, as Ginny had asked them to leave it, because she wanted to do it when she moved in. A path had merely been cut through the grass, letting them get to the house easier. Harry had to grab Teddy a couple of times to stop him going off and exploring the unknown territory of the, long grass.

The house had been repainted white, with a dark gray slate roof and dark wood window frames. The door was matching dark brown, with a large lion head for a knocker.

'Lion!' proclaimed Teddy, pointing at it. His hair turned a bushy golden brown, and his skin when slightly gold, imitating the lion knocker. Teddy had grown loads, and had just started talking. Victoire had also growing fast, and was an adorably little child.

'Yes, well done Teddy,' said Ginny, scooping him up. 'It's also a knocker! Do you want to bang it?'

'Wes,'

'Okay!' Ginny wrapped her hand around Teddy's and knocked the knocker with him.

'Bang! Bang!' cried Teddy.

Harry smiled. He knew the Ginny would be a wonderful mother to his children, and couldn't wait for the wedding, which would be in one month and a day, on May 20th. Molly, Fleur Hermione and Ginny were planning like crazy, and there was going to be a dress fitting on Saturday, in a week.

The house had been based on cream and natural colours, greens and blues. The hallway had a dark blue carpet, with a shoe rack to one side, with a row of coat hooks above, and a table next to it with another vase of flowers. The walls were a light creamy colour.

They went into the sitting room first. Dominating it was a large fireplace with a three seater sofa and a few comfy armchairs around it. The painting of James, Lily, Sirius and Lupin stood above the fireplace. A couple more paintings, one of all the Weasleys together, and another of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny together were hung on another wall. Two bookshelves stood against the wall, with a big comfy chair between them.

'Nice,' commented Harry. He put an arm around Ginny's shoulders. 'I can just imagine all the kids playing in here!'

'Yes – and me telling them to stop bouncing on the chairs and come and eat supper!' giggled Ginny.

'Ah, the domestic mum!' teased Harry.

'As if!' Ginny poked him in the ribs. 'I'm doing my turn in Quidditch first!'

Teddy squealed as he looked in the bookshelf and found Tales of Beadle the Bard, one of his favourite books.

'Read! Read!' he cried, pointing to the book.

'Not yet Ted – we have to see the rest of the house first,' said Harry firmly.

'No, read now!'

'Teddy, we can read later. Don't you want to see your room? You were all excited before – remember there might be a present?'

'Yeah!' Teddy leaped to his feet, and ran to them, pulling them out of the room and towards the stairs.

'In a second kiddo – the ground floor first,' said Ginny.

The kitchen was large, and airy. The back wall was almost entire glass, with two big sliding doors leading onto the back garden. The first part of the kitchen had cabinets and drawers and shelves, with a huge fridge and freezer and kitchen table in the middle. The other half was a kind of play area, with a cupboard and comfy rug to sit on. There was also a TV with a PlayStation 3, stack of games and leather sofa.

'I already love this place!' giggled Ginny. Teddy crawled onto the sofa and started clambering about, laughing as he fell behind the big cushions.

The dining room was grander, with a mahogany table big enough for twelve or more, and large fireplace with some priceless painting above, and more paintings along the walls. It was styled in dark wood and red, with red walls and carpet.

Upstairs the corridor was all green, with a soft green carpet and mint walls. Teddy's room was lovely, with blue walls, and little Quidditch figures which flew around and occasionally did something interesting, like catch the snitch or score a goal. Harry even saw one pull off a Wronski Feint. There was a little toy box, painted like the sea, with sailing boats on it. Inside was a multitude of toys, muggle and wizard. The cot was also blue, and had a little blue duvet and pillow, which changed depending on the time of day. At the moment it was a bright blue, with a few wispy clouds strewn across it. On the bed was a long package, wrapped in brown paper. Teddy squealed and grabbed it, pulling the wrappings off. Inside laid a brand new toy broomstick, with 'Junior Firebolt' written on the handle.

Teddy jumped on and zoomed around the room, his toes just off the floor. He circled the room once and then crashed into the wall, falling off his broom and bursting into tears.

Harry and Ginny patched him up, and gave him a sweet for being so brave.

'Come on, let's see Mummy and Daddy's room!' said Ginny, lifting him to his feet. Teddy nodded, and grabbed his broomstick, refusing to let Harry carry it for him.

Harry and Ginny's bedroom was beautiful. Mainly pale blue and white, it was large and spacious. The bed was a double, with a plush comfy mattress, white duvet and pillows. The floor was pale wood, with a striped rug on the floor. A couple of well stocked bookshelves stood either side, as did a pair of twin bedside tables. The curtains were long and thin white cotton, blowing slightly in the wind. There were two closets, one each, which were well stocked with all types of clothing. Also their own bathroom, which had a hot tub as well as power shower, two sinks, toilet and deep bathtub.

Only two other rooms on the top floor were decorated, apart from the bathroom. One was a study, for Harry, and had a large desk and some pictures, a computer, a shelf, and nothing else. The other room was very small, but packed full of books. Also two comfortable chairs and a low table. It was a mini library, filled with as many volumes as possible. There were even a few circular pigeon holes with scrolls inside.

'Hermione's going to be so jealous,' whispered Ginny, giggling quietly.

'She'll probably get one of her own when her and Ron get a place,' replied Harry, grabbing the tail of Teddy's toy broom before it could fly into a bookshelf, as he had climbed on to attempt another flight. Hermione and Ron had got engaged a month and a half ago, on Hermione's birthday.

'Yep, I can bet you any amount of money Hermione is _definitely _getting her own library,' said Harry.

'Come on, let's get home. We need to regale people about the wonders of our house, and Hermione wants to sort out the guest list,' said Ginny. Harry grimaced, remembering the trials of the guest list for his birthday.

'Does this mean I have to be there too?'

'Yes it does mister! Do you really think you're going to slip out of planning again?'

'Why can't I see the dress?' complained Harry.

'Harry, it's _tradition_,' said Hermione patiently, going through a rack of suits for Harry to wear. They were getting clothes for the wedding, and Ginny was smirking at Harry from a sofa. Harry sighed. She was dressed in a brown turtleneck and jeans, and looked stunning, but Harry wanted to see her in the dress.

'Sod tradition,' muttered Harry. 'Do you really want me to go speechless from amazement when I see her on the day? I might forget my lines!'

'If you do, I will officially kill you Harry!' called Ginny, going through a magazine of wedding dresses with Fleur.

'Harry, I think this would look good,' Hermione pulled out a white silk suit with a blue shirt and white tie.

'I don't like it,' said Harry immediately.

'Try it on, and then see. You might like it!'

'Fine,' Harry grabbed it and headed into a changing cubicle.

'No, that doesn't look good,' said Hermione and Fleur together as he opened the door two minutes later.

'Told you so.'

Three suits later, they had found something. A black suit, with a white shirt and black bowtie. Simple, but good.

'Cool. And Ron's wearing the same but with a normal tie, right?'

'Yes, and his suit isn't from Prada,' said Hermione, carefully folding the suit away.

'What's the difference?'

'Oh you wouldn't understand! Right, next let's do the bridesmaid's dresses,' said Hermione, placing the suit inside a box and buying some smart shoes to match.

'Oh great!' Harry moaned. 'Please can I go?'

'No, 'Arry, you must give your opinion!' said Fleur, circling some dresses with Ginny. 'Bill, 'e 'elped choose everything!'

Harry sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this.

The colours were red and gold, as they were Harry and Ginny's favourite two colours. Victoire (who had just started walking) was a bridesmaid, as was Hermione and Lizzie.

Victoire had a pale gold dress, with a pretty skirt, all lace, with a red silk sash and plain silk bodice and pumps. She looked adorable, and everyone cooed and exclaimed over her. She had her hair curly and loose down her little shoulders, only a small red bow in the middle.

Hermione's dress was long, with a straight, simple but elegant skirt, wide sash, and no straps. Lizzie's was slightly shorter, so you could just see her ankles; it stuck out more, and had a slit up one side. Her neckline was straight, and had wide straps. Both were red, and both looked amazing on them.

Teddy was page boy, and he had a little black suit, with a red tie and knee-length trousers with gold stockings and black shoes. He had brown hair, combed neatly.

'They look adorable!' cried Lizzie, standing Victoire and Teddy next to each other.

'Can I go now?' asked Harry.

_So, how was it? Just a little filler chapter. I know it's a bit early for Teddy and Victoire to be walking, but I'm going by the old 'magic kids grow quicker than muggle kids'. So, once again, please, please read and review! Probably won't update again this weekend, maybe next? Harry Potter 7 coming out in cinemas! Yay! _


	17. Til Death Do We Part

**Til Death Do We Part **

'Oi, Harry! Get your butt out here! We are going on a stag night!' yelled George up at Ginny's window. Harry sighed and climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

'Bye love,' he said, kissing Ginny goodbye. She grimaced back at him, just as Hermione started banging on the bedroom door for the hen night.

'Don't get too drunk Potter,' she said.

'I'll try not to, but you know George. He'll probably shove it down my throat,' replied Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Harry!' shouted George, chucking a pebble at the window. Ron, Jake, Theo, Neville, Bill, and Seamus were grouped around him, grinning.

'So what are we doing?' asked Harry, leaning against the garden gate. It was about two minutes later, and the group was drinking their way through a couple of six packs of lager.

'Arcade game place first – Ron insisted,' sniggered Jake. 'Then we go partying.'

'Sounds cool,' Harry finished off his beer and chucked the can into a nearby dustbin. 'Shall we go then?'

The arcade place was pretty cool. It was actually a wizard one, so it had a range of games, from 1960's PacMan to high tech virtual shootout games, where you put on a pair of glasses, and it seemed like you were actually inside the game, with guys shooting at you. Took a while to get used too, especially when someone shoots you and the ground moves beneath your feet, as if you were going unconscious.

There were also a few bowling alleys, a bar, a huge bungee jumping arena, Table Quidditch (a cross between wizard chess and table football), a gym, a spa, a pool, and a hundred other things, all contained in a (rather large) four storey building.

'Nice,' Ron grinned as they bought about a hundred tokens. They spent about four hours there, and went through hundreds of tokens. Finally, around midnight, they stumbled out, still in hysterics over Neville's antics on the bucking bronco game.

They were already slightly drunk when they got to the club, and by the time they came home at five a.m., Ron and George were unconscious and being carried by Bill and Harry, who kept walking into lampposts, Neville kept doing imitations of Star Wars characters, Jake ripped off his trousers in front of a group of girls, and Theo and Seamus were in hysterics for absolutely no reason.

Molly and Arthur woke up to find them crashing through the front door. Neville and Ron (who was just becoming conscious) were tangled on the floor, while Seamus and Theo were almost wetting themselves in hysterics; Bill was slumped on the table, while Harry mumbled to himself, lying amongst the wreckage of the door. George had been left in a wheelie bin.

'Come on kids,' said Mrs Weasley. 'Let's get you to bed.' She had filled the sitting room with futons and sleeping bags, as most of the boys weren't fit to go home or even climb the stairs. Five minutes later they were all asleep (Ron on top of Seamus, much to their surprise and annoyance when they woke up) and snoring soundly.

'Sleep well?' asked Ginny kindly when Harry stumbled out of the sitting room at midday, clutching his head and moaning.

'Shut up Ginny,' mumbled Ron, following him out.

'What time did you get back?' asked Harry.

'About three thirty. We were all pretty drunk, but most of us either fell asleep in the kitchen or crawled upstairs,' replied Hermione, sipping her tea and looking annoyingly chirpy.

'Why didn't we see you? And why didn't you wake when we crashed the door down?' asked Harry.

'Well, you were all completely drunk and we were sound asleep,' said Ginny.

'Why do you look so happy, Hermione?' asked Ron, looking grumpily at her and chewing on some toast.

'Oh, it's some tea Molly made, mixed with a potion. It's really nice, and almost completely cures your hangover. We were as bad as you – Parvati fell down the stairs when she woke up, and I think Hermione wet the bed,' said Ginny, giggling. Hermione whacked her over the head with a newspaper.

'Shut up Ginny! Here, have some tea,' Hermione pushed teapot towards them.

'Ah, that's nice,' said Ron, happily smacking his lips.

'Whatever. Now, Mum's on a rampage. Clear up the sitting room of all the puke and whatever before she appears, okay?' said Ginny. Hermione chucked a roll of bin bags and mop at them.

'Fine.'

The next day Harry was standing in the church, watching all the guests enter. Hermione and Ron were currently meeting them, but Ron quickly broke off and headed over to Harry.

'Hi mate – you've got to go over there. Everybody's asking for you – I've just had Dedalus Diggle question me for five minutes!' Ron cried.

'Okay, I'll go – just make sure Teddy doesn't run off, okay?' said Harry, pulling the toddler forward. Teddy grinned at Ron.

'Sure, fine. Anyone's better than Diggle,' agreed Ron. 'Come on – I'll tell you about Chudley Cannons.'

Harry sighed, but headed to the entrance, where he was met by a flustered Hermione.

'Oh hello Harry – thank god you're here,' she muttered in undertone.

'Yeah, Ron told me.'

Harry spent the next half hour greeting and showing guests their places, before Ron grabbed him and dragged him over to the stage.

'Starting in ten minutes,' Ron hissed. Harry nodded, and started smiling and waving at everybody. Those ten minutes took forever!

Finally the minister walked in, bowed to everybody, and signalled for the music to start. Harry's heart started beating a mile a minute as the small orchestra played. Teddy came first, with the rings on a cushion. Victoire was after him, looking and smiling adorably at the audience, with her little bouquet. Hermione and Lizzie next, and finally Arthur, with Ginny next to him.

Ginny absolutely blew Harry away. She looked stunning! The dress was white silk, strapless, with a pleated bodice, and embroidered beads in intricate flowery shapes, from the right side of her neckline, down to her left hip, and trailing off just below. The skirt was plain, with slight folds in the silk. Her hair was done up elegantly, with beads and flowers. A lace veil was thrown back off her face, and held in place by a silver tiara. A pearl necklace was around her neck. All in all she looking amazing, but it was her expression which really made her beautiful. She looked like the happiest girl in the world, and nothing could take that away from her.

They reached Harry and the minister, and Arthur broke off to stand with Ron and Teddy behind Harry. The bridesmaids and Victoire stood behind Ginny.

'We are gathered here today, to witness and bless the marriage and vows of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. Let us hope that these two have a long and prosperous marriage, and live happily until death comes to greet them. Who gives this woman in marriage?'

Arthur stepped forward. 'As her father, I shall.'

'And who gives this man?'

Bill stepped forward. 'As no parent, relative or godparent remains, I shall.'

'Ginevra Molly, do you take Harry James to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you agree to love him, care for him, honour him, and comfort him, in sickness and in health, forsaking others, as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,' Ginny spoke the words with all the happiness and joy in her heart.

'Harry James, do you take Ginevra Molly to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you agree to love her, care for her, honour her, and comfort her, in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, as long as you both shall live?'

'I do,'

'Well then, Harry James, will you take Ginevra Molly's right hand, and repeat after me:

I, Harry James, take you, Ginevra Molly, to be my wife, from this day forward, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do we part.'

Harry repeated the sermon.

'Ginevra Molly, will you take Harry James's right hand, and repeat after me:

I, Ginevra Molly, take you, Harry James, to be my husband, from this day forward, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'til death do we part.'

Ginny repeated.

'May I have the rings?' Teddy stepped forward proudly and held up the cushion. The minister smiled and took it.

They each took a ring.

'Ginevra Molly, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you,' Harry said.

'Harry James, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you,' Ginny said.

They placed the rings on each other's fingers.

'I now name you, man and wife,' said the minister. 'You may now kiss the bride.'

Harry kissed Ginny, hardly believing that she was now his, they were married.

The minister turned to the assembled. 'I present to you, Mr and Mrs Potter!'

Everyone cheered as Harry and Ginny walked back down the aisle hand in hand.

The wedding reception was at the Burrow, as Elmtree Cottage's garden was still a mess.

Harry and Ginny wandered around the garden, chatting and laughing with everyone. Harry was hoisted up onto the boys' shoulders, and transported around the garden like that until he insisted on getting off.

Victoire and Teddy had made great friends, and were playing happily in the garden. Luna and Justin turned up, with their own massive surprise. Or actually two surprises. The first was they were married.

'Sorry to steal your thunder,' apologised Justin. 'It was a couple of months ago, anyway. Just a quiet thing – a couple of witnesses, and the minister, that's all.'

'That's fine,' said Harry, shrugging.

'But we have another surprise,' said Luna happily. She stepped to the side to reveal a little boy, not much older than Teddy. 'Meet Xenophilius Junior or Xen for short.'

'When did this happen?' asked Hermione, amazed. 'And how? I mean, you only got together after the war ended, and he looks a month or two older then Teddy!'

'Oh, we found we couldn't have children, so we decided to adopt,' answered Luna.

'Hello,' said Xen, smiling. He had curly blond hair and blue-grey eyes, and looked almost like a not so fat cherub.

'Hello, Xen! I'm Ginny, a friend of your mummy! Would you like to play with some little children?' asked Ginny, crouching down next to him. Xen nodded shyly. 'Okay then!'

Ginny took him by the hand and led him over to where Teddy and Victoire were playing. Soon they were all best of friends.

Ron appeared with a plate piled high with food. 'Hey Luna, Justin. Come to the buffet table you guys, before all the foods gone!'

The food was indeed delicious, and Harry ate so much he could burst. At twelve thirty they went to the middle of the table, where the cake was sat.

The cake was truly amazing. It had three layers, all covered in white icing, with little models of Harry and Ginny on top. Mrs Weasley had captured how messy Harry's hair was, and had even put Ginny's pygmy puff on her shoulder.

The first layer was lemon cake, the next was vanilla, and the third was chocolate. Harry and Ginny had a small piece of each, and by the time they were finished they truly could not eat another crumb.

Hermione checked her watch, gave a small shriek, and started dragging Ginny up to the house. Harry followed, bemused, as Ginny struggled to get free.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' asked Ginny, rather annoyed.

'It's one o'clock – you need to get to catch the plane!' explained Harry.

'The plane? To the honeymoon? So where are we going?' asked Ginny excitedly.

'Patience, my dear wife,' laughed Harry. Harry changed into his travelling clothes – dark jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket, while Ginny changed into hers – white cotton short sleeved blouse, skirt, and a thin cardigan.

'Clothes for very warm places,' said Ginny shrewdly. 'Somewhere hot, then? I take it we're not going to Antarctica.'

'Did you ever think we were?' asked Harry.

'No, but you could have! Maybe you have a secret obsession with penguins!'

Harry laughed, and pulled two cases out.

'Hermione packed your one. Come on – a ministry car is taking us to the airport. '

'Where are we going?'

'Never you mind.'

The journey to the airport took an hour, as the Ministry car was so quick. It would have taken about three for a normal car as there was a major traffic jam on the motorway.

Harry skilfully deafened Ginny in the airport so she didn't hear where the plane was going, and distracted her whenever he looked at the timings board.

Finally they were on the plane, and once they had taken off Harry let her hear again. They were on the side seats, in first class, and she was next to the window.

'Wow,' she whispered, so that the balding muggle in front of them didn't hear. 'This is amazing!'

It was a nine hour flight, from two until eleven pm, but they were five hours behind, so it was only six when they got off. Ginny had been introduced to Coke, and immediately loved it. She managed to go through four cans, and was rather hyper by the end of the flight.

Most of the flight all you could see was the sea. Finally land appeared, and Ginny squealed happily when she saw sun, white sands and idyllic crystal blue sea.

'We're going to the Caribbean?' she cried happily, bouncing up and down happily.

'Calm down Ginny! You're hyper!' said Harry. 'Look have one of these pills.' Ginny quickly swallowed it, and then coughed and spluttered.

'Yuck, that was horrible, Potter!' she growled.

'Yes, well it will make you less excitable, Mrs Potter,' replied Harry, grinning.

Ginny blushed at her new name, but smiled and kissed him on the lips.

They stumbled off the plane, happy but jetlagged, and went to collect their luggage.

The sun was beating down on them, even though it was early evening, and the air conditioning in the airport merely blew the warm air around. But Harry and Ginny were on top of the moon, and almost as happy as when they said I do.

They knew it would be amazing.

_So, how was it? Did I give it justice? Ahh going to see Harry Potter 7 tomorrow! __ so happy! _

_Hope you liked the chapter and I will update soon! _


	18. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon**

Ginny opened her eyes, blinking for a few moments in the bright sunshine, and felt confused about where she was. Her bed at home didn't feel like this, and it was usually that sunny in May.

Then she realised. She was in Barbados, and on her honeymoon! She was dressed in a skimpy silk dress, slightly crumpled and torn after last night. She blushed when she thought of it, and climbed out of bed to look out on the beach. It was perfect – pale sands and gentle translucent water. She couldn't wait to get out there!

She suddenly realised that Harry had woken up and was standing behind her. She smiled and kissed him happily.

'Good morning,' he said. 'Sleep well?'

Ginny blushed again and smiled. 'Better than ever.'

'Come on – you haven't tried my pancakes, have you?' said Harry, taking her hand and leading her towards the stairs.

'You can make pancakes?'

'Of course – one of the only things Uncle Vernon ever really complimented me on,' said Harry, grinning. 'Now, sit down and I'll cook you up some pancakes.'

The pancakes were delicious, and Ginny managed to eat three with syrup and ice-cream.

'Wow Harry!' she said, putting her plate in the dishwasher. 'Those were good!'

'Always the tone of surprise,' laughed Harry. 'Come on – that beach is calling to me.'

They quickly pulled on their swimming clothes, and rushed out to the beach. It was very quiet – only a few couples and families. Harry and Ginny met the Armstrongs – a young family with two children, Marcus (six) and Carrie (four). They also met Alan and Caria Carter, a couple two years older than them.

Harry and Ginny found their own secluded place, behind some large rocks, where they could lie and play in peace. On the first day they spent most of it on the beach, sunbathing and swimming. The next day they decided to be more active, and went scuba diving, and explored Barbados. They found a coral reef, and swam with all kinds of porpoises, turtles, fish and even a few sharks (who were surprisingly friendly). In the afternoon, when they came to the beach, they discovered a group of dolphins playing in the water. They spent about an hour playing with them, riding them around the water and even throwing a ball around.

'That was amazing!' cried Ginny as they left the water. Harry smiled and scooped her up into his arms. He carried her to the house, and up to the bedroom. 'No Harry!' giggled Ginny. 'I'm covered in sand and salt!'

Harry moaned.

'How about you shower with me,' offered Ginny coyly. Harry smiled again, and opened the door into the bathroom.

Two days later, they were curled up on the sofa, watching the T.V. Harry turned to Ginny and asked:

'Ginny – I was thinking about Teddy.'

Ginny immediately switched off the T.V, and turned to him.

'Yes?'

'Well, he's an orphan, and Dromeda can't look after him forever. So, do you think we should adopt him?'

'Of course!' Ginny sat up, smiling. 'I would love to adopt him! I already think of him as a son!'

Harry grinned. 'Great! That's wonderful!'

The rest of the honeymoon was spent just having fun, spending days on the beach and in the little town nearby, and well, doing everything you do on a honeymoon.

They enjoyed the honeymoon loads, but by the time they were on the plane and heading for home, they longed to see their friends, family and Teddy.

Molly came out and met them as they apparated to the Burrow. Hermione also appeared, and Teddy, Victoire and Xen quickly ran out from under the bushes, where they had been staging an attack on the gnomes.

'Good to see you!' said Molly. 'Come in, come in!'

Harry smiled, and glanced at Ginny. They had planned to tell Molly about adopting Teddy now, while she was still happy about seeing them.

'Er, Mum?' said Ginny as Molly bustled around, getting tea ready and buttering some homemade scones. 'Could we speak to you?'

'Yes, of course dear,' she replied, setting the plate in front of her.

'Mum, we're of age now, and married, and don't have any children of our own – yet – and Teddy doesn't have any parents. So, we want to adopt him,' said Ginny, smiling hopefully.

Molly stopped, and turned to them, frowning. 'Well, it's a nice idea, but you're awfully young,' she said.

Ginny frowned as well. 'Mum, we will leave Hogwarts in a couple of months, and we're fully capable of looking after Teddy. Also, it would be great for our kids to have such an older brother! It will be fine, don't worry!'

Harry nodded. 'Please Molly, trust us. It will be fine!'

Molly finally nodded. 'Alright. But I'm not keen on it!'

Ron came down the stairs, looking bored. He immediately perked up when he saw them.

'Oh hey guys! Good to see you! How was the honeymoon? Hot? Sunny?' he asked, setting down at the table and pulling the scones towards him.

'Yeah. We've got some good news as well, but not about the honeymoon,' Harry grinned at Ginny. 'We're going to adopt Teddy!'

Hermione came in at that point, just as Harry said about the adopting. She gave a little squeal and ran forward to hug them.

'Wow, that's wonderful!' she cried, running forward to hug them. Molly just went 'tcha!' and left the room. 'Come on, let's go tell the kids!'

'No!' Harry grabbed her arm. 'I'm only telling Teddy when I've actually adopted him, okay? Don't say anything!'

Hermione sighed, but nodded. 'Alright. Anyway, it's almost five – we'd better call Luna and Fleur to pick their kids up.'

Ginny nodded and went out to collect the three very muddy kids from the bushes.

Two days later Harry and Ginny were outside the Office for Adoption door, nervously waiting to see if they could adopt Teddy. Taking a deep breath, Harry raised a hand, and knocked. The door was opened by a secretary, who was a youngish, curly haired boy, couple of years older than Harry, with a slight geekiness about him. He smiled, and gestured for them to go inside.

'Mrs Marlon is waiting inside,' he said, pointing them to another door.

An hour later, Harry and Ginny came out, holding an envelope of forms and reports for them to fill out, and smiles on their faces.

They weren't so smiley a while later, when they were midway through the forms.

Harry groaned and laid his head on the table. He had just filled out the same form four times, and his hand was aching. 'Uh, I hate forms!' he mumbled. Ginny blinked tiredly, flexing her fingers as she folded up a filled out report and shoved it back in the envelope.

'Just three more, Harry!' she said encouragingly. 'Come on, we need to get them finished – we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and we need to get revising as well.'

Harry nodded, and pulled another form towards him.

They had just finished the last form, when Hermione skipped in, with a small satchel around her shoulder. 'Revision!' she cried, opening the satchel. Harry and Ginny didn't look too bothered. There couldn't be space for more than three books, maybe four. Hermione reached inside, and pulled out a stack of six large books. Their eyes widened, as Hermione pulled out another four stacks, covering the table.

'You're kidding Hermione, aren't you?' said Ginny incredulously. Harry picked up a book and opened it. On the page was a diagram about how to wire up a plug.

'Hermione, this is Muggle Studies!' protested Harry. 'None of us do it!'

'Yes, but I think it is good to know how muggles live their lives. Okay, Harry and I don't need it, but you and Ron do!' said Hermione.

'What?' cried Ron.

'We know how muggles live!' said Ginny.

'You don't even know how to use a toaster, Ginny,' said Hermione. Ginny just shrugged and pushed the book away.

'Hermione, we're only going to study subjects which we're actually doing at school, okay?'

Hermione frowned and mumbled something angrily, but swept up all the muggle studies books and shoved them in her bag. Harry grimaced at Ron, but picked up a Transfiguration book and started reading.

'Oh yes and there are these,' Hermione pulled out a timetable and set of flash cards each. 'The flash cards concentrate on things which aren't your strong point. So Ginny, you have mostly Transfiguration. Harry has lots of Potions, I have loads of Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Ron has Charms. Okay, now get working!' She handed them their colour coded timetable and cards, and pulled a book towards her.

The next day, they Apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. They had been given a couple of weeks off for the marriage, and honeymoon. Hagrid appeared almost immediately as Ron was picking himself off the floor (he wasn't good at Apparating with luggage).

'Good to see you three,' said Hagrid. 'Lovely wedding, Mr an' Mrs Potter!' he winked and gestured towards the castle, making the lantern swinging wildly. 'C'mon, better go up to tha castle now – Minerva's waiting,' he picked up some of their luggage and started striding up to the castle.

Minerva merely greeted them, congratulated Harry and Ginny on their marriage, and reminded them about revision. As they were leaving, she handed Harry an envelope. It was very plain, addressed to Mr and Mrs Potter, with the ministry logo stamped in blue in the corner. Harry glanced at Ginny, and shoved it in his pocket.

'Thank you, Professor,' Harry said politely. He smiled, and shut the door.

Harry and Ginny rushed to the flat. They discovered that their two rooms had been combined into one big room. They sat down on the sofa in the main room, and Harry pulled out the envelope. Their hearts beating nervously, they opened it. Inside were a formal looking certificate, birth certificate, and a few other important documents. The certificate said: "Congratulations Mr Harry Potter and Mrs Ginny Potter. You have been accepted by the adoption agency, and you're now the parents of Ted Remus Lupin." Harry and Ginny laughed with happiness, and hugged each other, while Hermione clapped in delight, and Ron pulled out the Firewhisky as celebration.

They went to bed happily, as a married couple with their first child.


	19. NEWTs

**NEWTs**

Ginny looked up to see her husband almost completely hidden behind stacks of books. She smiled, and pulled away a pile so she could see him. He looked up and grinned. His hair was covered in a fine layer of dust, and he looked exhausted from so much work.

'Come on – let's go for a walk,' suggested Ginny, pushing her notes to the side. Harry nodded, and shut his book.

'Good idea. Let's schedule a Quidditch practise for tomorrow – the final is in a couple of weeks!' said Harry.

Ginny nodded, and conjured up a notice to stick on the Common Room board about the Quidditch, before they headed out to the grounds.

They spent a couple of hours out in the sun, enjoying the warm summer air. It early June, and hot enough for them to be able to walk around in t-shirts and shorts. Ron came out to join them, carrying a rugby ball to chuck around. Hermione refused, saying she wanted to finish a Transfiguration essay.

Quidditch was amazing. The practise was their best yet. Rob and Carrie were blurs, faster and stronger than the Bludgers themselves. Rob was much stronger, but Carrie had better aim. The reserve team scored merely twice, whereas the main team scored thirteen times, and Harry caught the snitch spectacularly, midway through a loop the loop. They also practised some acrobatics and skills, like the Beaters hitting a Bludger between each other, and Ron did an amazing save, where he was behind the middle goalpost, and Ginny made to score, but he swung over on one arm, and while upside down in the air, grabbed the Quaffle with the other hand.

Hermione admonished them greatly when they came in, and nagged them loads about revision.

'You'll fail if you carry on like this!' she cried, pulling out a booklist. 'I want you to read this before the end of the week, Ronald!'

Ron scowled, but put his Chudley Cannons book down, and picked up a Potions book. 'I hate NEWTs,' he grumbled. 'Everyone does, except for Percy, and even he was a nightmare during them.'

'I've already explained why we have them Ron,' said Hermione. 'Come on – what're the properties of moonstone, and how can we use them?'

But Harry was surprisingly relaxed about his NEWTs, and more caring on the result of the Quidditch match. It was against Ravenclaw, who had an extremely good team this year.

The day of the match was bright and clear, quite warm, but not uncomfortably so, with a light breeze. Harry climbed out of bed early, and gently shook awake Ginny.

'Come on,' he murmured. 'Captains have to be early.' Ginny nodded, and rolled out of bed. She pulled on her dressing gown and headed for the shower.

Half an hour later they were in the changing room, eating their way through a stack of toast and talking through tactics. Slowly the rest of the team trickled in, until they were all sat around in their kit, going over moves and tricks.

At eight o'clock, a horn blew, signalling them to go head outside. The lined up, Ginny and Harry first, with Ron behind, then Carrie and Rob, with Michael and Lizzie last.

Harry and Ginny shook hands with Amy Hawkins, the Ravenclaw captain, before Madame Hooch blew the whistle and the teams kicked off.

Markham, a Ravenclaw Chaser, caught the Quaffle first and zoomed towards Ron, who was waiting with narrowed eyes. Rob chased Markham from behind, and Michael came from the side. Markham threw the Quaffle towards Hawkins; it was intercepted by Ginny, who caught it while going in the other direction. She passed to Lizzie, signalling something at the same time. Lizzie nodded and deliberately threw straight at Covehill, the Keeper. He pushed it away, straight into Ginny, who, like a volley ball player, batted it through the left hand hoop.

The gold and red section of the pitch erupted into cheers and whoops as Lizzie and Ginny did a lap of honour around the pitch for that spectacular goal. Harry and Michael high-fived in midair, before Harry went off in search of the snitch, and Michael caught the Quaffle.

Harry circled the pitch for a while, searching for the snitch. He noticed the Ravenclaw seeker, Sarah Willsby, was tailing him. Frowning, he pretended that he had seen something. He dived for the ground, and sure enough, Sarah followed, her long plait straight out behind her. He was about half a foot from the ground when he pulled sharply upwards. Willsby didn't have time to react though, and ploughed into the ground. She was thrown from her broom, and face planted on the ground in a rather comical way.

'Nice one Harry!' yelled Rob, swinging his bat at a Bludger. The opposing Beater ducked just in time, so the Bludger flew about an inch above his head. Harry grinned and looped back to search for the snitch.

Willsby was replaced by Strawham, a lanky boy with gingery blond hair. He rode a Cleansweep 7, and was rather clumsy on the broom, much to the amusement of the Gryffindor team.

The match went amazingly. Ginny, Lizzie and Michael were unstoppable, scoring goal after goal. Even Ron got a goal in – he kicked the Quaffle as hard as he could, and it flew straight down the pitch and into the middle goal hoop. Ron punched the air with both fists when he did it, shouting with happiness.

After two hours, the score was 210 – 60. Harry was frowning, looking out for the snitch. He knew that if Strawham caught the snitch now (which was unlikely, but possible) Ravenclaw would win, as if it finishes on a draw, the team that caught the snitch wins. He saw a glint of gold, and raced towards it. Strawham followed, holding tight onto his broom. Harry chased the snitch along to the Ravenclaw goalposts. As it flew through the hoop, he flew just over the top and caught it as it came through. Strawham couldn't stop in time, and flew straight into the hoop. He got stuck halfway through, with his head, shoulders and chest through, his arms stuck to his sides, and his legs and bum hanging. He struggled and kicked, among shouts of laughter. His broom fell to the ground, and he was stranded there until Madame Hooch came and picked him up.

As Harry and Ginny were heading out, bearing the cup, a man dressed in a suit and tie, which stuck out oddly in the mass of red and gold, came up and stopped them.

'May I have a word?' he asked politely.

'Sure,' said Harry, shrugging and handing the cup to Ron. 'We'll be up in a bit, guys,' he told them, before him and Ginny were led slightly off to the side.

The man smiled, and combed a hand through his blond hair.

'I was at the match – that was some spectacular playing,' he said.

'Thanks,' replied Harry, confused about why he was there.

'I'm Simon Barnsley, recruiter for the Quidditch teams of Britain, mainly the national English team. I would like to offer every player in your team a place in a team if they want it. You could pick any, like the Wimbourne Wasps or any you would wish. And you two would be drafted straight into the England team, for any amount of time you wish. What do you think?' he said.

Harry looked down at Ginny, and saw the excitement in her eyes. He knew this was what she wanted to start off doing, and so it was like a dream come true. He also wanted to do it, but with the Auror job, it would be hard to fit it in.

'I accept,' said Ginny, smiling happily and bouncing up and down. 'Can I go into Holyhead Harpies?'

'Of course you can, Mrs Potter. How do you feel, Mr Potter?' said Simon, smiling back at her.

'I would like to do it, but I don't think there is time,' said Harry, frowning. He was rather annoyed, as he really wanted to do this.

'Well, let me make you an offer. If you are able to work part time, in the Auror office, then you can be in the England team for one season. Is that an option? Then, if you find you actually like it more than the Auror job, you could go into full time work,' offered Simon hopefully.

Harry smiled, and nodded. 'Sure. I'm doing part-time work already, so I have two or three days when I'm not in training. It would be great to get out on the broom every other day.'

Simon nodded. 'Wonderful. Could you give these to the rest of your team?' he pulled out five envelopes. 'They say what I just explained to you. I look forward to seeing you two on the team in September.'

'Thanks!' called Ginny as he walked off. He waved without looking back. She gave a little squeal and leapt into Harry's arms. 'Harry its amazing! I'm going to be on the Harpies!'

They had a massive party, up until four in the morning. Robert and Lizzie also accepted, and chose to go to Wimbourne Wasps and Puddlemere United.

The next morning though, found all of years five and seven in the library or common room, poring over books and manuscripts.

'God I hope I get good marks after this,' said Ron, rubbing his eyes after reading the tiny print of a book.

'Could someone help me learn my notes?' asked Hermione.

'NO!' chorused everyone in the near vicinity. Hermione sighed, her hair all over the place.

'Fine. As Head girl, I'll give anyone who helps me ten house points,' she said, looking very annoyed. Everyone just looked at their books.

'I'll help you Hermione,' sighed Ron. 'Just don't throw any books.'

A week later, they were outside the Hall for the Transfiguration exam. Ron had his eyebrows so scrunched up they looked like a monobrow, as he tried to transfigure a snake he had just caught into a rake. He kind of managed – the rake was just a bit scaly and bendy.

'It'll do,' said Harry as Ron chucked it out the window.

'Hope so.'

Like in their OWLs, the four house tables had disappeared, and instead the Hall was filled with loads of single desks, each with a small stack of parchment and a few quills.

'All parchment and quills have been protected against Spelling Charms, Anti-Mistake Jinxes, etc. Anyone caught cheating will be disqualified from all exams, and expelled. You have been warned. Now sit down – you'll see there are small name placards of each desk. No talking. Go sit down,' said Foxworth, opening the door and ushering them in.

Harry sat down as an assistant started handing out the papers. He saw Hermione about four rows back, and Ron and Ginny were at the back, next to each other.

Finally Professor Foxworth went over to where the examiners sat, and turned over a large hourglass.

'You may begin.'

Harry turned over the sheet. The first question was: What spell turns animals into garden implements, and how would you pronounce and use it? He smiled, remembering Ron practising the spell merely minutes beforehand, and wrote down the answer.

The test took two hours, and Harry thought he had done pretty well. They were ordered out into the fresh air before lunch, and afterwards it was their practical. Harry had Professor Tofty.

'Now, Potter my dear boy, first, very easy, turn this glass of plain water into a fruit cocktail. Transfigure the glass as well, please,' he said in a quivery voice, pulling out a tumbler of water from his bag.

Harry Transfigured it fine, it was merely slightly too sweet, but Tofty smacked his lips appreciatively anyway, and pulled out the next item – a large cage.

'Now, next you must transfigure this rabbit into a teapot, please.'

The rabbit was let out of the cage, and started hopping around the desk so much Harry couldn't aim. Scowling annoyed, Harry cried: 'Petrificus Totalus!' The rabbit fell with a thud on the desk, and Harry was able to easily transfigure it into a nice teapot, with pink flowers and ribbons, and a small brown rabbit painted on.

'Well done! Good thinking and my wife will like that!' said Tofty.

He made Harry do a few more things, and then he was free to go. Ginny came out about a minute after him, and they immediately raced up to the Common Room to revise.

'I have Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow – what about you?' asked Ginny, sketching a diagram of a Thestral.

'Potions,' groaned Harry, revising for the tenth time the uses of moonstone. 'How do you grind it, again?' he asked.

'Split in half, as the hardest part is the shell,' said Hermione, coming in from the library.

'When did you finish the practical?' asked Ron, who had come up five minutes after Harry and Ginny.

'I think about ten minutes before you. Anyway, it's time for supper, if you hadn't noticed,' said Hermione. They realised the common room was almost deserted.

'Didn't realise,' said Harry, standing up and shoving the book in his bag. 'God I'm hungry!'

Harry thought he did alright in the Potions exam, and in the practical he did fine – he was awarded a nod from the examiner.

Over the next three days he had Charms, DADA, and Herbology. By the end of it he felt like he'd pummelled his brain so much it felt like jelly.

'Put it this way,' said Ginny when the four of them collapsed upstairs on the sofa (they wanted to get away from the noise of the Common Room). 'You don't have to do any exams anymore!'

'Apart from my Auror exam,' said Harry.

'But that isn't for like, a year. You can relax and stuff,' said Ron.

'Yeah, really relaxing – and Auror trainee and a Quidditch player,' laughed Harry.

_So, what do you think? I won't update for a while, as I'm away next week, but then it's the holidays, so I'll be writing almost 24/7. Anyway, what job do you think Ron should do? I'm stuck, as I don't want him to be an Auror really. Please send ideas, as I can't really update until I know! Thanks! _


	20. Work Rest Play

**Work, Rest, Play**

Harry jumped to his feet as soon as the alarm went. It was his first day of training on the England team, and he was very excited about it. Ginny sat up almost immediately, and headed off to the wardrobe to find some clothes.

Half an hour later they were at the training pitch, a quiet moor in Yorkshire. A tall man of about twenty five came forward to meet them. He was very tall and thin, with sharp blue eyes and brown hair.

'You must be Harry and Ginny. I'm Michael Elson, the captain and head chaser. It's a pleasure to have you on the team. Come to the changing rooms – we have some new kit for you. The team are looking forward to meeting you!' he said, shaking hands with them.

On the team was apart from Harry, Ginny and Elson, was Harry and William, the two Beaters, Ella Maytown, the third Chaser, and Thomas Beckinsfield, the Keeper. The team was very welcoming and pleased to have the newcomers, except for Ella, who looked slightly jealous and annoyed that Harry and Ginny were put straight into the National team.

Soon they were all ready in their red and white kit, and shouldered their broomsticks. The practise was good, and everyone looked cheerful by the time they went inside for a shower.

'We may win this year, team!' said Elson happily.

Ron appeared almost as soon as they got back, looking as happy as ever.

'I've got some great news!' he cried, almost bouncing up and down.

'What is it? You've found some new shoes which mean you bounce constantly?' said Ginny.

Ron just mouthed wordlessly at her and said: 'I'm on the Chudley Cannons team!'

'What? But I thought you didn't want that!' cried Hermione.

'Yeah, well, I do!' said Ron. 'I'm the new Keeper!' Everyone cheered and clapped him on the back. 'I start work on Monday!'

Harry nodded, before yawning widely. Ginny grabbed his hand. 'Come on you, you're having an early night. In fact, I might have one too.'

Harry nodded, and finished off his supper. 'Okay then.'

Next morning Harry was up at seven, and grabbed his red robes. He had to be in the Auror office by eight for training. Ginny went off to Holyhead Harpy training.

It was Friday – Martial Arts and Fitness. Harry spent the morning with Brickhold, on the Weightlifting and Stamina machines in the Ministry Gym. At the end he showered, changed out of his tracksuit trousers and t-shirt, and headed over to have lunch with his Father-In-Law, Arthur.

'Hello son!' called Arthur as Harry walked into his office. A young woman in a neat dark blue suit was handing him a folder. 'Thank you Margery, I'll read through that after lunch,' said Arthur. He stood up and headed out with Harry to the canteen. 'So, how's training been?'

'Great – tiring though. I'm glad we're doing more than one day a week though – it means that it'll probably be finished in about a year and a half,' said Harry, digging into some spaghetti.

'And the Quidditch? I hope we do well this year – last year we only came eighth,' said Arthur.

'Quidditch is going very well. It's a good team this year – we probably have a good chance,' said Harry. Arthur nodded.

'I look forward to coming to matches!'

Harry headed back for Martial Arts. He and Jesse had progressed to Level Four, and soon Harry would complete that part of his course, and become a coach for a person in the group below.

'Hey, I'll miss working with you,' said Jesse.

'We'll still see each other. Anyway, you're Graduating in a couple of months. When I Graduate, we'll work together on missions,' replied Harry, slickly lashing out at Jesse, who just dodged.

'Yeah, that'll be cool,' replied Jesse.

Harry arrived back at Godric's Hollow around five, with considerably less bruises than when he first started training. He had got good at Martial Arts, and enjoyed it as well. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, still in her Holyhead Harpy kit, which clashed with her flaming hair. She was talking animatedly with a woman of about twenty seven, with dark hair tied back in a plat.

'Hi Harry!' called Ginny. 'This is Gwenog, the captain. We were just chatting about stuff – Quidditch in particular. Sit down – Gwen wants to know how on earth you pull off the Wronski Feint.' Harry nodded and pulled out a chair.

'Nice to meet you, Harry,' said Gwenog. 'Ginny's told me so much about you.' Ginny blushed and muttered about it being 'Not _that _much.'

Harry nodded, and pulled out a piece of paper. 'I'll show you, it's quite easy once you get the hang of it.' He proceeded to draw exactly how to do the Feint, and even showed it outside in the garden.

A couple of hours later Gwen waved goodbye, and Ginny and Harry headed inside.

'She's nice,' said Harry.

'Yeah, she's great! Her Beater skills are amazing! She can hit a bulls-eye from about a hundred metres away!' said Ginny.

'That is impressive. So, your first match is in October against the Wasps. It'll be interesting to see how Gwen is against Rob,' said Harry. Ginny nodded, and took his hand, leading Harry to the kitchen.

'Come on - let's cook a Teddy Mega-Meal for when he comes back from his stay at the Burrow,' said Ginny. Harry agreed, and they cooked burgers, fries, milkshake and ice-cream for desert. Teddy gave a big squeal when he saw it on the table, and bounced right to his chair.

'Thank you Mummy! Thank you Daddy!' he said, before taking a massive bite out of his burger.

'That's alright, Teds, but don't eat too fast – you'll give yourself a tummy ache,' said Harry. Teddy nodded and started munching through his chips. After supper Harry carried a sleepy Teddy up to bed. After tucking him up in bed, reading a story from the Tales of Beedle the Bard, and turning all the lights off except for the nightlight, Harry crept out and silently shut the door.

'That was nice thing to think up, Gin,' he said when he went downstairs. Ginny nodded, and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He pulled her gently but firmly back, kissing her lips. The kiss deepened, they pressed themselves against each other. In one movement Harry scooped her into his arms, and carried her up to the bedroom.

Next morning was the weekend, and Teddy had a play date with Xen and Victoire. Harry and Ginny decided to head over to Shell Cottage, where the kids were based, to hang out with Fleur and Bill, who they hadn't seen for a while.

'Yes, it is little Victoire's birthday next week, one already!' said Fleur.

'How time flies!' laughed Ginny. 'Oh thank you, tea would be lovely,' she told Bill. Teddy, Victoire and Xen rushed in suddenly.

'Mummy, can we go down to the beach?' asked Victoire.

'Of course darling, Ginny, you have Teddy's stuff, right? And Luna left me Xen's things,' said Fleur.

'Let me fetch them,' said Harry. A few minutes later the kids were rushing down the path towards the sea.

'What first?' called Ginny. It was a hot day, and the sea was gentle enough for the kids to play freely in the shallows.

'Sea!' chorused the kids.

'Okay, come on then!' Harry and Bill scooped up one boy each under the arm, and Ginny gave Victoire a piggyback. They ran down to the sea, splashing and jumping around. Fleur brought a picnic, and they all enjoyed a rather sandy lunch of sandwiches and homemade ice-cream and sorbet, with lemonade to wash it all down.

'Okay Teddy, time to go,' said Harry finally.

'Daddy, I don't want to!' said Teddy, his hair turning a defiant orange.

'You can come back soon, I promise,' said Harry. Finally Teddy got to his feet, and agreed.

'Can I come back next weekend?' asked Teddy.

'If that's what you want,'

Teddy nodded, and they headed home.

That evening Harry took Teddy to bed again. But this night he didn't snuggle down under the covers like usual, or hug his toy wolf close. He hunched up in a sitting position, and stared at his feet.

'What's up, Teds?' asked Harry. Teddy looked up.

'Tell me about my Mummy and Daddy, Uncle Harry. What were they like?'

Harry sat down at the end of the bed, and looked into Teddy's eyes.

'Your Mum and Dad were called Remus Lupin and Nymphadora, though she preferred to be called by her maiden name, Tonks. They were two of the best wizards that I know. Remus was one of my Mum and Dad's best friends, and a very brave man, just like your mother,' he said. Teddy nodded, he had heard most of the things before, but loved to hear them again. 'She had to be, as she was an Auror.'

'Like you?' he said.

'Yes, like me.'

'What did Daddy do?'

'Your Daddy taught me, when I was thirteen. He taught me how to do a Patronus.'

'Why did he stop teaching you?'

'Well, your Daddy was a werewolf. No, don't worry,' said Harry as Teddy cowered down under the blanket, looking horrified. 'He wasn't bad. He was very good, and being a werewolf didn't change how he was at all. But some nasty people were silly and ignorant, and didn't like werewolves. So Remus left, and met your Mum. Your Mum was very fun – she was always laughing and making jokes. She was a Metamorphmagus, like you. Her favourite colour was pink.'

Teddy nodded. 'Why did they go? Why did they leave?'

Harry kissed his forehead. 'They didn't want to. They dearly wanted to stay, and be with you. But they had to. Anyway, they're not gone forever. Someday, you will see them again.'

Teddy nodded, and finally lay down, and closed his eyes. Harry kissed his forehead, and left the room.

'What took you so long?' asked Ginny when he walked in.

'Teddy wanted to know about his parents,' replied Harry. Ginny nodded, and held out her hand to Harry. He took it, and switched on the music. They danced slowly and romantically around the room.

'When shall we have kids of our own?' murmured Ginny.

'When the time comes,' replied Harry quietly.

_Sorry it was so short, and took so long to write. I have just started another story, and I'm dividing my time between the two. When do people think I should start to speed up time more, to get towards having James? Please send ideas, as I'm slightly stuck! Thanks, Bookluvr. _


	21. Competition and Quidditch

**Competition and Quidditch **

Late October to early November was filled with matches – one for the Harpies, two for the England team, and one for Chudley Cannons. Ron, Harry and Ginny were feverishly practising every moment they could, as they didn't want to let the teams down. Finally the first match came (England vs. Spain) and Harry and Ginny found themselves in the changing room, having pep talk from Elson. Rob was also there, as he was a reserve Beater.

'Right team, first match of the year, against Spain. They have a good team, but we're better! The last few World Cups have been frankly, rather embarrassing, but it's our year now! We can do it!' said Elson. He shouldered his broomstick, and the team filed out onto the pitch.

The Spanish team was lined up opposite, in their red and yellow robes, with the crest on the shoulder. The captain, a sallow faced man with long dark hair and a moustache and goatee. The referee, a small, portly man with balding blonde hair, gave them a quick lecture on the rules and fair play, then blew his whistle and released the balls.

Harry grinned at Ginny and flew up into the air. The captain of the Spanish team, Rodriguez, was a Beater, and an extremely good one at that. At one moment Harry only missed getting a broken arm because he moved his arm at the last moment to push his glasses further up his nose.

Ginny, Elson and Ella were an unstoppable force, but the Spanish Chasers were just as good. The game was fast and fierce, Bludgers flying from all directions. Harry suddenly noticed that two Bludgers were heading towards him from different directions, blocking his way out. He had a next to nothing chance of not getting pummelled unless – he noticed that Ramirez, the Spanish seeker, was trailing close behind. Harry swooped around, as if he had seen the snitch. Ramirez took the bait, and put himself between Harry and the Bludgers. Harry winced as one hit Ramirez's face, breaking his nose, and the other smashed his shoulder. The ref called for timeout, and Harry helped to get Ramirez to the ground.

'Sorry mate,' he said.

'No no,' replied Ramirez in a heavy accent, smiling through the blood. 'It's Quidditch.' Harry nodded, and flew back to his team mates, who were gathered in the air.

'Good work Harry; we can't have you getting taken off. We're two goals down, but we can pull that back and anyway, if we catch the snitch then we'll definitely win. William, Harry, look where you're sending the Bludgers – you almost hit Thomas at one point when you were aiming for the Spanish Chaser Mendoza,' said Elson. 'Okay, back on!'

Harry pushed his Firebolt to the limits as he search for the snitch. The match got faster and more furious – the score kept very close. Finally he spotted the snitch hovering by the Main Box and raced towards it, the reserve seeker on his heels. It was an inch from the Box, the occupants were stepping away, it was impossible for him not to crash. He swerved at the last moment, and managed to hook it up his sleeve. A great cheer came from the England supporters, and the team converged on him as he pulled out the snitch and held it aloft.

'210 – 355,' shouted the commentator. '210 – 355 to England! My, that's good to hear!'

Harry and the team did a lap of the pitch, Harry at the front, and then flew inside.

'Good first match team!' shouted Elson. Ginny and Harry hugged, before meeting Ron, Hermione, Neville and Teddy outside.

'You were amazing! Ginny, that goal you did, I think the fourteenth, it was spectacular! And Harry, your catch, I thought we would be seeing you in St Mungo's!' cried Ron.

'It was very exciting,' congratulated Hermione. Harry nodded, and hugged Ginny.

'Come on – George is doing a celebration drink at the local pub, the Fox and the Hound,' he said.

'Woo! Hey Harry, Ginny. Nice match eh? I'll give you ten galleons if you get to the final!' shouted George when they walked in. 'Twenty if you win!'

'Deal!' called Harry. They laughed and shook hands. 'But let me buy you a Firewhisky, as your about to lose twenty galleons!'

'Fine, fine,' said George lazily. 'Who're you doing next?'

'Switzerland! Snow and skiing!' said Ginny.

'But rubbish Quidditch,' said Ron sadly. 'One time the only goal they did was on their own goalposts!' Everyone laughed and cheered.

'To victory!' shouted Harry. Everyone cheered and clapped.

Everyone drank and chatted for a while, before Ginny quietly murmured: 'Teddy.' Harry nodded, and downed his last Firewhisky.

'Got to go, bye!' he said. 'No George, really, Teddy's at home, with Molly.'

They apparated home and relieved Molly, who was babysitting.

'Come on, bed,' said Ginny. 'I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted.' Harry followed her upstairs to bed.

Next week was the Cannons game against Appleby Arrows and at the weekend was the Harpies against Wimbourne Wasps. Ron and Ginny were out every day in training. Ron came round on Thursday, on the morning of the game, already in his black and orange robes. He picked through a bowl of cereal, before Kreacher took it away and gave him some Pep Up Potion. Finally Ron got to his feet and apparated to the changing rooms. A few minutes later Harry and Ginny headed off to bag their seats.

Ron looked faintly green when he headed off to the posts. But Harry saw the familiar determination in his friend's eyes, and knew that Ron would be alright.

The Appleby Chaser sped towards the posts, clutching the Quaffle. Ron hovered, carefully watching him. The Chaser threw, and Ron flew left, and caught the Quaffle, throwing it to Slein, one of the Chasers.

The game was fast and furious. It was obvious that the Arrows had started off thinking that the Cannons were a pushover. This idea quickly changed, as Ron didn't let in a single goal, the Chasers were relatively good, and the Beaters had adequate aim. Harry was slightly disappointed by the Seeker though.

'Look, there's another chance, gone!' exclaimed Harry about half an hour in. The score was 40 – nil, but if the Arrows caught the snitch, they would obviously win.

'I know Harry, I saw it too. But be patient – this is an amazing improvement,' said Ginny. Harry nodded, and went back to scanning the pitch.

The game went on in a similar way, until the score was 120 – 30 (an annoying bee and a couple of Bludgers had let those goals in). Finally Eric Burne, the Seeker for the Cannons, swooped on the snitch.

'Finally,' cried Harry, who had been watching the snitch for about a minute. Stickleton, the Arrows Seeker, followed him. They were neck and neck, their hands reaching out for the snitch – a Bludger came out of nowhere. No one knew who hit it, but Hermione saw Flakey, the lanky Cannons Beater, looking sheepish. Anyway, Stickleton saw the Bludger and tried to turn around, but Burne, who hadn't seen the Bludger, was in the way. They crashed into each other, and fell to the ground in a tangle of clashing robes. The snitch disappeared, to Harry's despair.

The match continued, getting rather boring, until the score was 190 – 40. Suddenly Stickleton dived, followed after a second or two by Burne. Harry saw the Arrow's captain shaking his head in despair, as Stickleton grabbed the snitch clumsily.

'What?' cried George. 'It's a draw? Stickleton is such a retard!' It seemed that the Arrows captain thought the same, he was shouting furiously at Stickleton.

'He knew that they couldn't pull ahead, Ron's too good,' said Ginny. Harry nodded, and watched the ref split up the shouting match.

'What points do they get?' asked Hermione.

'Two each,' replied George. 'Come on; let's go deflate Ron's head.'

Teddy decided what team he supported.

'Chudley Cannons!' he cried.

'Are you sure?' asked George. 'It's not the best of teams, especially now it has Ron.'

'No! Cannons!'

'Yay! Go little guy!' cried Ron, tossing him in the air. Everyone laughed as Teddy turned his hair orange and black.

The Harpies thought they would have an easy match, and they did, for the first part. Gwenog, the two Beaters, both spectacular players. You could see them competing against each other, hitting harder and faster. The other players had a hard time avoiding the Bludgers, which flew around at about 100 mph. The Harpies did well, until a Bludger hit Melissa Bookton, a Harpies Chaser. Another Bludger hit Annabel, the third Chaser, soon after, leaving only Ginny. A reserve was pulled on, but she was terrible, and it was pretty much up to Ginny to score the goals.

She managed okay, but with three against one, it isn't hard to see who had an easier time. Matilda Grimshaw, the Harpy seeker, desperately searched for the snitch before the Wasps got too far ahead. She suddenly saw it and chased it without thinking. Harry saw the faces of horror on the faces of the rest of the team as they realised the score was 60 – 220 – if Hilda caught the snitch now, they would lose. Ginny grabbed the Quaffle immediately, and score another goal. Finally the reserve Chaser grabbed the Quaffle without dropping it, and scored, making it 80 – 220. Matilda grabbed the snitch, grinning and holding it up in the air. Ginny and the reserve high-fived, and Gwenog flew over to hug Ginny for her quick thinking.

Ginny flew over to the stands where Harry was leaning over the edge, kissed him on the lips, patted Teddy on the head, and flew after her team mates.

'Well done Ginny!' called Gwenog in the changing rooms.

'Yeah, good thinking!' another girl called.

'Amazing play!' congratulated a third girl.

Ginny smiled and accepted the praise, changing as quickly as possible. She knew Harry and Teddy would be waiting outside.

'Well done Auntie Ginny!' cried Teddy, clapping as she came out. Harry kissed her, and handed her a bunch of flowers.

'You saved the game!' he cried.

'Thanks, but I could have done better. I could have not let the other team get sixteen goals ahead!' said Ginny, scowling.

'Hey, hey, it wasn't your fault, and your quick thinking saved the match! You were brilliant in that match. It's bad luck that both the other Chasers went. Come on, let's go home,' said Harry, hugging Ginny.

The Switzerland match was away, in well, Switzerland. Ginny and Harry decided to take a break, and extend it into a holiday, taking Teddy with them for some skiing.

The match was interesting, partly because there was a freak snowstorm halfway through. The England team became very well camouflaged, as they had a mostly white uniform, but the Swiss stuck out like a sore thumb. They kept playing, and Harry had to go through a snowdrift to get the snitch. He came out completely dusted in snow, his glasses covered, but his fist raised to the air in triumph.

Immediately after the match, they headed off to catch a bus to the Alps. They were staying in a chalet, a warm cosy wooden building nestled in the village. It was all reds and browns, and there was always a fire crackling in the grates in most rooms.

They all immediately loved skiing. It was hard to keep control of Teddy, who, after the first morning where he couldn't stay upright, zoomed around, getting in people's way but never falling over himself. Ginny was a massive daredevil, as was Harry. They kept competing against each other on who could get the biggest air, who could go fastest, who would go down the more dangerous run.

The holiday was blissful, but it had to end. The only way they could get Teddy out of the chalet was to promise they would come back next year. They all watched out the window of the plane as the mountains slowly disappeared from sight.

_Hope you liked the chapter! I won't be posting another one for a while, as I'm away over Christmas, but I will try to post something as soon as I can. Special thank you to writer of the gods for your amazing review!_


	22. Orphanage

**Orphanage**

Harry sighed as he picked up the newspaper headline: 'Tide of Orphans Increases'. A picture of a little girl, only a year or two older than Teddy, huddled at a street corner, a ragged cloak wrapped around her, was below the headline. It was the day after they came back from skiing – 31st November.

'Ginny, we've got to do something,' he said, his voice pained. 'I feel as if it's my fault they're out there, I should help them. There's nowhere for them to go, I don't know what to do!'

Ginny stopped feeding Teddy, and came over. She wrapped her arms around him and looked over his shoulder. 'Darling, it's not your fault! It's because of you that there aren't more out there. But I agree, we have to do something. We have to start a new orphanage, one big enough to hold all of them.'

'But where can we find a premises, nowhere is big – of course! Potter Manor!' cried Harry. 'We're not using it, and it's massive! I sent Kreacher to have a look around – he said it has about fifty bedrooms, and some of them can fit about six kids! Also, we can extend it when we want.'

'Perfect,' said Ginny. 'Let's go up to the ministry and sort it out today. We don't have work, do we?' Harry shook his head, and stood up.

'I'll finish off feeding Teds – I'm done,' he offered. Ginny nodded, and sat down with her cereal. They dropped Teddy off at the Burrow, and headed over to see Kingsley.

'Ah, hello Harry, and Ginny! How can I help you?' he asked as they were shown into his office.

'Yes – it's about this morning's article. I assume you've seen it?' said Harry. Kinglsey nodded.

'The orphans.'

'Indeed. We would like to start up an orphanage for every child who needs a home. Including the ones who have a home, but it is an unhappy one,' said Ginny.

'But what about premises?' asked Kingsley. 'That's the problem – we don't have anywhere to put the children. We have a list of people who would like to be a Matron of the orphanage, but we don't have a building.'

'We have somewhere – Potter Manor. It's not in use, but we don't want to sell it off, and there is no need to. It's got plenty of room, and we have more than enough money to finance it. It's perfect,' said Harry.

Kinglsey nodded. 'I see. Well, of course there would be a pile of paperwork, but that's just about the orphans. And here's the list of the orphans themselves, and the details.' He handed them a folder, and an envelope of forms. 'There'll be an Opening Dinner, and a Trust Fund – we can't have you paying for _all_ of it!' He smiled. 'Anyway, just fill out all the forms and read the file on the kids and the applying women for Matron. We've managed to get information on most of them.' He smiled. 'You're doing a great thing, you know.'

Harry nodded. 'Least I could do to help.' They picked up the forms and file, and left the office. Harry then went off to Auror training, while Ginny disappeared to the Harpies. That evening, after they had put Teddy to bed, they settled down on the bed and took out the folder and envelope.

'Let's do the boring part first,' suggested Ginny. Harry nodded, and conjured two quills and ink. For a while, there was only the scratching of the quills and the occasional query. Finally, they finished the stack of forms, and opened the folder, which had printed on the front in black letters: Ministry of Magic. List and information on all orphans who lost parents in the Second War. Also women applying for Matron.

On the first page was the picture of a boy, about ten, grinning as he skateboarded over a fence. The picture was moving – he landed, and jumped off, waving at the camera happily. He had brown hair and dark eyes.

'Aidan Grimsaw. Born October 12th, 1986. Parents, Isabella and Aidan Senior were killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Currently living with relations (see below) but looking for another home. Enjoys skateboarding and mountain boarding, although unable to do them in current home,' read Ginny. She looked up sadly.

Harry kissed her cheek and turned the page. A little girl, around seven or eight, with curly blond hair that fell down almost to her waist, and grey-blue eyes, smiled shyly as she played a guitar. The photo was still – she was muggle born.

'Taylor Swan, nine. Born in July, 1990. Muggle parents killed for entertainment. Living with aunt and uncle. Musical – sings, plays the guitar, etc,' read out Harry. Ginny nodded. She still looked sad about Aidan. 'Don't worry – Potter Manor have plenty of grounds. Aidan can skateboard and mountain board,' Harry told her. She nodded, and they carried on reading. After they had finished reading about the orphans, they found the list of Matrons.

'We need some other women, and men I guess, as well so that the Matron has some help,' said Ginny. 'Do you think Mum would like to help? And what about Dromeda, Mrs Diggory (Cedric's mum) and Hestia Jones? They all look like people who would want to help out. They could do it part time, and we should get a couple of girls to help out full time. But let's find a Matron first – we can put an advert in the Daily Prophet for the girls.'

'Here's a nice one – Ms. Marie Dupard, 27,' said Harry, pointing to a woman who had thick dark hair, long eyelashes and red lips. She looked nice enough, but had heavy amounts of makeup, and her clothes were stylish to the extreme.

'I'm not sure – she looks like someone who wouldn't help a sick child because it would ruin her makeup,' said Ginny shrewdly. Harry nodded, and put her on the "no" pile. 'How about Miss Emily Brooks?'

'She looks very OCD,' said Harry immediately. Ginny burst out laughing. 'It's true!' defended Harry.

'Look, here's one,' said Ginny, pulling out one. 'Miss Marjorie Hope, 32. She looks nice.' Miss Marjorie was a plump, motherly looking woman.

'She certainly is qualified. She's worked in two orphanages, has nurse training, volunteered as a foster mum for three years,' said Harry. 'She seems perfect!'

'Well, let's get her in for an interview!' said Ginny. The interview went splendidly, and Marjorie was delighted to get the job.

'I've always wanted to be the Matron of an orphanage,' she said happily.

They made a list of all the orphans who needed proper homes, and booked cars.

'I think we should drive around, and pick up all the orphans. It would be much more personal, and we can get to know them. We can each do some, and maybe Hermione or Ron could go around as well. Probably Hermione would be better – she would know what to say to them,' said Ginny. Harry agreed.

'Let's do it at the start of the Christmas Holidays. Training stops on the 15th December,' he said.

Hermione said she would be glad to do it. But first they rushed over to Potter Manor, and set about decorating it. They had made a massive order on furniture from Habitat (the owner was a Squib) and once they had lifted most of the enchantments protecting the Manor, four trucks appeared.

'Let's explore it first, find out what's in here,' said Ginny. They all agreed, and Hermione unlocked the door with several spells. The inside was, surprisingly, in tip top condition, except rather lacking in furniture. It only took one cleaning spell, from Harry, to take any cobwebs and dust away. There was a large dining room and kitchen, two sitting rooms, both big enough to fit a load of kids in. In the hall there was a grand staircase, with a smooth curving banister. Harry smiled when he thought of all the kids which would slide down it. Upstairs there were three corridors leading away, and another staircase. They headed down the left hand corridor, and peaked into the first room. It looked like one for Marjorie – not too far from anywhere, so she could get there quickly. It had space for a double bed, dresser, desk and some shelves. It also had an on-suite bathroom. There were three more bathrooms along the corridor, each equipped with three basins, two showers (frosted glass), a bath and two toilets partitioned off for privacy. The bedrooms for the kids had space for five beds on average. Upstairs, where the older kids slept, there were usually two or three beds in each room, though some had more and others had less.

When they went downstairs they found a crowd waiting outside. Seamus, Dean, Neville, all the Weasleys apart from Charlie (he was in Romania), most of Harry's Auror friends, the England, Chudley and Harpy Quidditch teams (signing autographs for a few admirers), some house elves and a few other people who Harry vaguely knew were gathered.

'We're here to help,' said Neville at Harry's dumbfounded expression. Ron grinned and waved.

'We thought you'd need some workers,' he called. 'I got a few friends.' Harry grinned and thanked him. Hermione and Ginny promptly started to divide people into groups to decorate different rooms. The orphanage also had a few rooms put in for a school, so that the primary age kids could learn. There were six classrooms, a lab and an art room. All of them were filled with state-of-the-art equipment, magical and muggle, as the children would also have a Hogwarts Preparation Class, where they learnt small things about Hogwarts to help them on their way, like where the trick steps were and not to talk to sir Cadogan. Finally, at the end of the day, it was all in place, and the group breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone trickled off apart from Dean, Seamus, Neville and the Weasleys, who went off to the pub. Harry and Ginny decided to go home, while Hermione went back to the Burrow to sort out tomorrow, when they were picking up the kids.

Two dark green cars arrived at seven the next morning outside Elmtree Cottage. Harry got inside one with a cheery young driver named Jack, who wasn't much older than Harry.

'Hello Mr Potter, where can I go first?' Jack asked, touching his green cap respectfully.

'Here, there's the list of addresses. And its Harry,' he replied. Jack winked and drove away. They went to Aidan's house first. He was living in a block of flats in the middle of London, on the thirteenth floor with his grandparents.

'I'll wait here, Harry,' said Jack. Harry nodded and entered the building. He took the lift up, and knocked smartly on the door. An old man opened it, and eyed Harry suspiciously.

'What do you want?' he asked grumpily.

'I'm here about Aidan, your grandson. Is he here?' asked Harry politely.

'Yes. What do you want with him?'

'Oh Reginald let them in!' called a voice from inside. Reginald sighed and stood back to let Harry through. An old woman dressed completely in purple was making tea. Harry noticed a skateboard leaning against the wall next to the shoe rack.

'Aidan! Come here now!' cried Reginald. There was a pause. 'I said now!'

Finally a boy appeared, dressed in an old woollen jumper and brown corduroys. He scowled at his grandfather, and sat down on the sofa.

'Hi. I'm Aidan,' he said to Harry. 'Who are you?'

'Don't be so rude, Aidan!' admonished his grandmother.

'I'm Harry Potter,' replied Harry. Aidan perked up immediately.

'You're Harry Potter? Why are you here?' he asked.

'Well, apparently you've been looking for a new home,' said Harry.

'That's right,' said Reginald. 'Don't want him hanging around. Doesn't do anything all day, just plays on his Nintendo and moans about skateboarding. Kids these days!'

Harry frowned slightly. 'Well, my wife and I have started up an orphanage for children orphaned by the wizarding war. You have a place there, if you want it. It is in a manor, very large, with extensive grounds. Plenty of space for sports. And I have also noticed a hill perfect for mountain boarding.'

Aidan grinned and sat up. 'Of course I want to go!'

'Well then that's great! Pack up your things, and let's head there now,' said Harry. Aidan nodded and rushed off into his bedroom. Soon he was out again with a rucksack over his shoulder.

'Can I take my skateboard?' he asked.

'Definitely,' said Harry. Aidan grabbed it and tucked it under his arm. 'Ready to go?'

'You will write, Aidan darling?' asked his grandmother. 'And you can always come back.' Reginald scowled at this.

'Yeah, yeah,' said Aidan. 'Bye!' he allowed his grandmother to hug him, and followed Harry happily out to the lift.

'We have a few more children to pick up, and it may take some time. But don't worry – there's a drinks cabinet, and T.V in the car. We'll stop off somewhere for lunch – pizza or burgers?' asked Harry in the lift down.

'Either, I like both, and haven't had them for ages. Grandpa and Granma never cook anything like that!' said Aidan.

'What're your grandparents like?' asked Harry.

'They're all right I guess. Granma's okay. It's just they're really, really old fashioned. They only give me old clothes – look at these!' he said, plucking at the jumper and trousers. 'They took away my mountain board, and the kit, saying there was no space and no point in having it. I can't skateboard anymore, not since they read of a guy who fell off one and broke his arm. I wish my brother was still around. He's nineteen, and moved out once he'd finished Hogwarts. I haven't gone to Hogwarts,' said Aidan, frowning. 'They didn't want me to go to Hogwarts, and didn't let me. So I'm stuck in the flat most of the time. It stinks of old people and lavender. Sorry, I'm moaning loads, but there hasn't been anyone to moan to for a while.' Harry nodded sympathetically.

'Well, when we next go to Diagon Alley – not now, there isn't time. I think on Saturday I'm free. Anyway, you can buy a new, top quality mountain board. All the kit too,' said Harry. Aidan's mouth dropped open.

'You would do that?' he whispered.

'Of course I will,' said Harry. 'Look here's the car.' Jack opened the door for them, and chucked a chocolate bar at Aidan, who caught it neatly.

Ginny, meanwhile, had only just arrived in Birmingham. Her chauffer, a man who answered to Bitumen, drove her to a new housing estate. She got out at a house identical to the ones on both side, with neat flowerbeds and a gravel path. She knocked on the door and waited. The woman who opened it had dyed blond hair, heavy mascara, lipstick and blusher on, and stiletto high heels.

'What can I do for you?' she asked, looking Ginny up and down.

'Hi, I'm Ginny Potter. Do you have a girl called Taylor Swan living here?' said Ginny.

'Oh yes, her. Come inside,' she beckoned with a long red painted nail. As Ginny stepped inside, a boy and a girl ran out of the sitting room, screaming and fighting.

'Mine! Mine!' wailed the girl, scratching her brother's face.

'It's mine!' said the boy, slapping her.

'Stop it you two, you'll mess up the carpet,' said the woman. 'I'm Marissa,' she said to Ginny. 'Taylor's in here.' Marissa opened the door to the sitting room.

Taylor was on the couch in the corner. Her blond curls fell over her face, and she looked upset. Her cousin, a girl of about eleven, who had straight blond hair and a bitchy look, was pinching her arm.

'Your rubbish Taylor! You can't play or sing anything! I'm much better than you. You should go to an orphanage, or a school for the useless!' taunted the girl. She yanked on Taylor's hair. 'Your parents were probably glad they died, if it meant they didn't have to live with you! Or they were so stupid they died because of it!' Taylor looked up sharply, her eyes full of tears but angry.

'Don't you dare talk about my parents!' she cried. 'My parents were the best people in the world! Shut up! Leave me alone!'

'Aw, is ickle Tay Tay upset? Does Taylorkins want Mummy? Well they're gone, stupid!' Taylor jumped at her cousin, hitting her and crying. The girl screamed, and tried to push her away. 'Mama! Mama!'

Marissa stepped forward to slap Taylor, but Ginny got there first. She picked Taylor up (she was very light, and Ginny was strong) and carried her off the sofa. She hugged her, as Taylor cried.

'How dare you!' cried Marissa. 'That girl is useless! She's a bad influence on my precious children! She needs a sharp slap.'

'You need a sharp slap!' cried Ginny, losing her temper. 'How can you treat a child like this? And your sister's child! I wouldn't treat an animal like that! She's leaving here.'

'You can take her, the freak.'

Ginny stepped right in front of her, and pulled out her wand, holing it under her chin.

'Never call someone that again. Especially a child. Taylor is not a freak. She can do magic, and that's special. She's very talented. So don't call her a freak,' said Ginny angrily. 'Now, I'm going to take her away, and you'll never see her again. Come on, Taylor. Is there anything you want to take?' Taylor shook her head.

'I have the only thing in my pocket. Why are you taking me away?' she whispered. 'Where are we going? Who are you?'

'My name is Ginny Potter. There's an orphanage where you can go, the best in the world. There you can learn and play and meet children your age, all magical. We're picking up some other kids to take as well. Are you coming?'

Taylor nodded, and Ginny held her hand as they walked out to the car. When they were inside, Taylor whispered to Ginny.

'They broke my guitar.' Ginny hugged her.

'You can have a new guitar.' Taylor smiled, and pulled out her possession. It was a photo album, with lots of photos of her and her parents. There were also a few of a little boy.

'That's my baby brother, Austin. Marissa didn't want a boy, so she sent him to an orphanage. I miss him,' said Taylor sadly.

'Tell the chauffer were the orphanage is, and we can go and pick him up. I'm sure an extra child can fit in,' said Ginny. Taylor grinned, and told Bitumen. The orphanage was full of crying children. Taylor ran straight to Austin, who had curly brown hair. They hugged and spun round happily.

'Taylor! Why are you here?' asked Austin. 'Who's that lady?'

'That's Ginny, our saviour! We're going away, to another orphanage. The best one in the world!' Taylor told him. Austin smiled, and they went out to the car, holding hands. They chatted happily on the way to the next people.

Harry went to an orphanage next. It was a dreary, sooty building. He and Aidan knocked on the door, and it was opened by a tired looking girl with untidy brown hair and dirty clothes.

'Hi. Wotcha want?' she asked.

'Hello, I'm here about two of the children. May I come in?' asked Harry.

'Who's the boy?' asked the girl.

'A friend and accomplice. Please may I come in?' replied Harry. Aidan grinned at the first sentence.

'Alright' alright',' said the girl, ushering them in. 'Miss Stark will be with you in a minute.'

Harry nodded and stood outside the door labelled 'Matron' with his hand on Aidan's shoulder.

'We're picking up two children, a brother and a sister. Here, have a look at them,' Harry handed him a picture of two children, a boy with dark hair, which had obviously had a struggle over neatness, with his arm around a little strawberry blond girl. He had a slightly hooded, protective look about him, while she seemed obliviously carefree.

Harry stuffed the picture back into his pocket as the door opened. A tall, stern woman with iron grey hair in a bun dressed in a plain, ankle length green dress appeared. She surveyed them both, frowning when she saw Aidan's scruffy hair and worn trainers.

'May I help?' she asked.

'Er, yes, we're here about two children. May we come in?' asked Harry.

'The boy as well? I would rather he went to the sitting room,' said the Matron.

'I would rather not,' said Harry quickly. Matron raised an eyebrow, but nodded and beckoned them inside.

They sat down in front of her desk on two of the most uncomfortable chairs. Aidan fidgeted, looking around at the bookshelves and out the window.

'What two children?' asked Miss Stark.

'Here,' Harry passed the now slightly crumpled picture. He cursed under his breath as he realised it was moving. Miss Stark looked surprised, and he quickly modified her memory.

'Ah, yes, Robert and Grace Marley. They're in the sitting room. Here's the form you can fill out. Now go, I have work to do,' she pointed to the door, and the maid opened it. 'Show them to the sitting room, Maisie.' Maisie nodded, and walked down the corridor, absentmindedly kicking the walls on the way. Harry noted the dark colours and lack of light.

They heard the sitting room before they saw it. The sound of shouting, the words couldn't be made out. Harry sped up, and overtook Maisie. Pushing open the door, he saw a crowd of children in the corner, yelling. They were around something, someone, who was crying, screaming. Harry rushed forward, but was knocked out the way by a boy. The boy started pushing people out the way, but they just moved closer together. Harry started helping him, his superior strength parting the kids. A little girl was huddled in the corner, a pile of charred splinters next to her. The kids were a solid wall around her, shaking fists and occasionally reaching out to poke her. They drew back when they saw Harry. The boy bent down and pulled her to her feet, hugging her.

'What did they do to you, Grace?' he asked. 'You okay?'

Grace nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks. Robert hugged her tighter.

'I'll never let them hurt you. How dare they,' he growled.

'Ah, weirdo!' taunted a boy, showing his middle finger at Robert. Aidan quickly stepped forward and punched him in the face. The boy stumbled back, and left the room, cursing.

'You're Robert and Grace Marley?' asked Harry. They nodded. 'Then don't worry, it's your lucky day! There is a new orphanage, the best in the world. And you have a place there. Come on – you'll never have to see this place again.'

Robert grinned, and it looked like he hadn't for a while.

'Why didn't you come before?' he asked, his smile fading.

'After the War – you know about the War, don't you? Of course you do. Well, there's been so much going on, afterwards, that there just hasn't been time. I'm sorry, really I am,' said Harry. 'This is Aidan, another orphan. Aidan – take them upstairs to get their things while I fill out this form, alright?' Aidan nodded and followed the siblings upstairs. They had rooms on different floors, and they were both in dormitories of six beds. Grace's room was first, and she quickly packed some clothes, a teddy, and her diary. Robert just grabbed a stuffed toy dog and a book.

'I don't want any of these clothes, from the orphanage,' he said.

'I know what you mean. Look what I'm wearing!' he said. Robert grinned.

'I guess you got it bad as well,' he said. 'How old are you anyway?'

'Thirteen last October. I didn't start Hogwarts, as my grandparents didn't want me to,' said Aidan.

'I didn't start either, because of the bitch downstairs, Stark,' said Robert. 'So we'll be in the same year!' Aidan grinned and nodded. 'I guess so. Come on, we'd better get downstairs.'

Harry was waiting by the door. A few children were watching them, some wistfully, others jealously. One hissed 'why do the weirdoes get to go?'

Grace and Robert's eyes widened as they saw the interior of the car, with its plush leather seats, mini fridge and T.V.

'Cool,' whispered Grace. The seats elongated so it was like a limo, with space for about eight people.

'Come on, three more children to pick up before lunch,' said Harry. 'Off you go Jack!' Jack nodded and drove off, managing to get to the front of the traffic jam and away.

Hermione was up in Yorkshire, the journey having taken an impressive mere thirty five minutes in the ministry cars. She pulled into the driveway of a grey brick mansion, rather gothic and medieval. She took a deep breath, and knocked three times on the eagle head knocker. A butler who had a constant look of annoyance, as if everyone was whispering bad things about him.

'Hello?' he said, looking up at her.

'I'm here about Timothy Grebe. Does he live here?' asked Hermione.

'The brat is in the Library, going through hour priceless volumes, the insolent boy. You're here to take him away, aren't you?' an aristocratic woman appeared on the staircase. She had what looked like a fox draped over her shoulders, and a deeply disapproving expression. She took in Hermione's purple silk blouse and black knee length skirt, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and neat black shoes all in one glance.

'May I go and see him?' asked Hermione. The woman nodded, and waved a hand towards upstairs.

'Second door on the right,' was all she said. 'Don't bother about saying goodbye, I've been dreaming of this moment since he first came.' She strode off into another room. Hermione raised her eyebrows and marched upstairs.

The Library was silent, dusty and dark. Rows and rows of books filled the shelves. The drapes over the windows were half shut, making the Library dimly lit.

'Timothy?' called Hermione quietly. She heard someone in the far corner of the Library. She weaved through some shelves and cabinets until she got to the right hand corner right at the back. A bespectacled boy with brown hair cut in a rather nineteenth century style was curled up with a book. He was dressed in an old brown suit, with knee length shorts and a matching blazer.

'I haven't done anything wrong!' he cried immediately. When he had realised that Hermione wasn't about to punish him, he frowned. 'Who are you?'

'Hermione Granger. I'm here to take you away to an orphanage, the best in the country. You'll stay there, and then go to Hogwarts. It will be your home,' she said. 'Do you want to come?'

Timothy nodded, and stood up. 'Is there a Library?'

'Of course, there's one far better than this. And the Hogwarts one is the best,' said Hermione. 'I like reading too. Have you read Swallows and Amazons?'

'Yes! It's one of my favourites!' he cried.

'Me too. Come on, let's go,' said Hermione. Timothy nodded, and regretfully put down his book. 'Don't worry, you can get another version of that book,' she said when she saw his expression.

A maid was waiting outside with a case. She bobbed respectfully and disappeared. Hermione picked it up and carried it out to the car.

It took two days overall to pick up all the orphans. Some were living on the street, a few were in gangs. But most of them seemed nice enough, and settled into Potter Manor well. It became a common sight to see Aidan mountain boarding, or Lola, a fourteen year old girl, horse riding (the estate had extensive stables and paddocks).

Ginny went round one day when training had been cancelled because Gwenog was ill. It was the day before the Grand Opening, which all the orphans at Hogwarts age were invited to. The Opening was being staged in the Hall of the Manor. Bess and Marcie, the two helper girls, along with four of the older orphans, were setting up the room with tables, all covered in white cloths and silver cutlery.

'Hello!' called Ginny, poking her head inside. 'Can I help?' Angie, an orphan girl with curly auburn, shook her hand.

'You've already helped too much, miss,' she said, laying out six places on each table.

'It's never too much. And it's Ginny, please,' she replied. 'Here, I'll do this one.' She grabbed some glasses and a vase of flowers and started carefully placing them on a table. After she had finished she went off to the playroom. She found Matron with chests of clothes, fitting some of the older students. Robert and Aidan were trying on dress robes with a rather resigned air, while Lola was choosing between some lavender robes and a pink dress.

'I think the robes suit you better,' said Ginny. Lola jumped, and smiled when she saw who it was.

'Thanks, I was stuck on which one,' she said, folding up the dress. 'What're you wearing?'

'Light green dress, black high heels,' said Ginny. 'Anyway, I'd better go see some more kids. See you tomorrow Lola!' Lola smiled and picked up some shoes.

In the playroom loads of kids were playing and talking. A massive flat screen T.V had some sit com playing, scrabble, monopoly and wizard chess were all being played around the room. Two kids were having a competition on who could do the best jumps on the sofa, complete with judges and audience. Almost every activity a kid under eleven likes to do was happening in the massive sitting room. They didn't notice Ginny at first, until the girls nearest, who were five and playing with Barbies, looked up and saw her. They whispered to their friends, and it passed through the room like a wave. Soon everyone had stopped and were looking at her.

'Er – hi?' said Ginny nervously. 'I'm not very good when this kind of thing happens, honest, it hasn't happened much before. Anyway, who's looking forward to Christmas?'

There were a few murmurs in the crowd. They all knew that there wouldn't be much in the way of presents.

'Well, I have a surprise for you. Harry and I thought that you all needed new clothes and things, and that instead of us just doing a massive order off the Internet, which would be boring and tedious, why don't you pick them? We will take you into Diagon Alley, in small groups, and you will be able to buy clothes, toys and whatever you want. We will also give you all a present on Christmas Day, as well as a stocking,' said Ginny. She smiled as there was a huge cheer from the kids. Some at the front came forward and hugged her. She patted their heads, and stepped back.

'Well, I'm glad you're happy. I'll be seeing you soon, and remember, have fun and don't worry!' she waved and left the room.

A few children were upstairs in their bedrooms. Ginny poked her head into one to find four boys having a Mariocart race. Smiling to herself, she silently shut the door again and looked into the next one. Most of the younger kids were down in the playroom, part from Taylor, who was strumming a guitar and singing while Austin bounced on a bed and sung along too. They grinned at Ginny as she looked in. She also found another girl in her room, huddled on her bed and crying. There was a crumpled picture of a man and woman, with a teenage boy and a girl a few years younger. They were laughing and waving, while the boy occasionally made bunny ears behind his sister's head.

'What's wrong?' whispered Ginny. The girl jumped, and hid the picture.

'N-nothing Miss,' she stuttered, hurriedly wiping tears away.

'It's okay, don't cry. Who's that in the picture?' asked Ginny, sitting down on the bed next to her. The girl pulled it out and smoothed it on the bed. The girl was obviously her, but she looked a lot happier and less skinny in the picture.

'Mummy, Daddy and Thomas,' she replied. 'They're dead. Scary men came, in the night, and, and,' she gasped and burst into fresh tears. Ginny put and arm around her shoulder.

'I'm sorry. What's your name?' she said.

'Annie,' the girl whispered.

'That's a lovely name,' said Ginny. Annie smiled weakly. 'What was your brother like?'

'Thomas was big. And strong. And funny. And amazing,' said Annie. 'The best big brother ever.'

'What happened to him?' asked Ginny.

'I don't know. When the people came, Mummy and Daddy made us hide in the wardrobe. Thomas was meant to stay with me, to protect me, but he didn't. He told me to stay in the wardrobe, to not come out. Then he disappeared. He promised he'd come out. He promised!' cried Annie.

'I lost a brother once,' said Ginny. 'He was like Thomas. He was annoying, and constantly wound me up. Then he was gone, and I wished that every argument, every time he made me want to scream, was back again. Was it like that with Thomas?'

Annie nodded. 'When they scary men left, I found Mummy and Daddy, dead. But Thomas was nowhere to be seen. He'd disappeared.'

Ginny nodded, and hugged her. 'I'm sorry. If he's alive, he will be found. I promise. Now, go downstairs and play.' Annie smiled and stood up.

'Thank you Miss – sorry, Ginny.'

Ginny nodded, and left the room, her heart heavy with sadness.

Upstairs there were quite a few teenagers hanging out in their room, including a gaggle of fifteen year olds trying on party dresses and giggling. Ginny laughed and smiled and chatted for a while, then realised that Teddy was coming back from Dromeda in ten minutes, and she rushed home.

'Do you think we should take Teddy?' asked Harry.

'No, darling, he's only one and a half! The kids who were say, nine or ten would think it unfair that a toddler got to go and not them,' said Ginny, fastening her earrings. She was dressed in a dark green, silk dress with crossover panels on the bodice and a slightly pleated more lacy skirt, which came down almost to her knees. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the back of her head, with just a few locks straggling down.

Harry shrugged, and went back to struggling with his bowtie.

'Uh! Why won't it tie?' he cried suddenly, the words seeming to burst out of him. Ginny giggled, and went to help him, when the doorbell rang.

'Oh, they're here!' she ran downstairs and opened the door. Hermione and Ron were outside, shivering in the snow. 'Come in, come in!'

Harry and Ron laughed at each other when they realised they both had tangled bowties. Hermione rolled her eyes and flicked her wand at Ron, whose bowtie suddenly tied itself, much to his surprise. Ginny did Harry's manually, but used her wand to straighten it.

Hermione was dressed in a long, ankle length dress, kind of Greek style, but dark blue and with a black shawl. Her hair was now silky and only slightly curling, done in a slight topknot but mostly cascading down over one shoulder. Ron, like Harry, was in a tux.

'Come on, let's go – we're going to be late!' cried Hermione.

'Is the Ministry Car outside?' asked Harry, pulled on a jacket and handing one to Ginny. Ron nodded and they rushed outside.

The ministry car of course got them there exactly on time. A slow stream of cars was driving up to the Mansion. Marjorie was waiting at the doorway, wearing motherly robes of pale lilac, and greeting everybody. Molly was standing nearby with a little orphan girl of about four, who was dressed in a tutu with a fairy wand.

'But I wanna go to the party!' she cried.

'But you can't dear, it's a grown up party,' said Molly. 'Come on, let's go upstairs.'

'No!' the child burst in tears. 'I wanna go to the party!' Molly shook her head, and led her upstairs.

Ginny nodded and smiled to everyone and her and Harry walked into the Hall. They had a table right at the front, next to the stage, along with Kingsley, Marjorie, Ron and Hermione. The children were sat along the far edge of the Hall. Ginny noticed Aidan and Robert sitting together, both dressed in white shirts and black trousers.

When everyone was sat down, Harry stood up and climbed onto the stage, and went over to the podium. Everyone immediately stopped talking and looked up at him.

'When my wife and I first had the idea of starting an orphanage, people thought it would be impossible, there were so many of them! Well, I am happy to say, we have achieved the impossible! Every orphan in England who needed a happy home has been housed here. And are you happy?' All the children cheered "Yes!" Harry smiled, and carried on. 'We were, and still are, adamant that this orphanage should not become a place of fear, or sadness, or somewhere to be feared. Losing a parent is a terrible thing, and I hope that if that does happen to a magical child, they can at least have a happy home to go to. I would like to thank the people who made it possible. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, for helping us start, Marjorie Hope for being a wonderful Matron of the orphanage. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, for helping and supporting us. The team which Ron rounded up to help with decorating – it was amazing, we could have never got it done in time without you. All the donators who have given money to the Trust Fund – we have already raised over nine thousand Galleons! Anyway, thank you to everyone else, and I hope you enjoy your evening!'

Everyone cheered and clapped as Harry nodded to everyone and sat down again.

'Well done Harry,' said Ron. Kingsley stood up and raised his arms for silence.

'Supper will come in a few minutes. Until then, sit and talk, or maybe go and have a look around the ground floor of the orphanage. Please do not go and look around upstairs, as the children are going to bed,' he said.

Marjorie stood up as everyone started chatting again.

'I need to help Bess and Marcie,' she said.

'I'll come too,' Ginny smiled and stood up her. 'I'd like to help.' Marjorie nodded in thanks and they headed upstairs.

It was chaos! A couple of boys on the street (both about nine) had got into a fight with another boy called Jim (around seven) because he had been complaining about the standards of which he was living in his drunken uncle's home.

'At least you had a roof over ya head!' yelled one boy. 'You're spoiled! We ain't have that for a year! Ya snot nosed brat!'

'I'd rather be out on the street then where I was! My uncle tried to beat me every day, he was so drunk!' cried little Jim.

'Toffee nosed idiot! We had to fend for ourselves! We dealt with way more than drunk uncles!' the other boy shook his fist at the boy.

'Least you had friends!'

'Ooh yeah, wonderful friends we had! If it was us or them, they'd push us out quicker than you could say back stab!'

'I lived in a constant hell!' Jim punched one of the boys. He staggered backwards, clutching his nose. The seven year old was probably about a head shorter than the hulking street lads, but he could land a good punch! Sadly the two boys were bigger, and there were two of them. They quickly set upon Jimmy, who bravely fought back, but ended up being beaten to a pulp.

Marjorie and Ginny appeared just as the two boys set upon him, and glanced at each other for a second before stepping forward and grabbing each of them by their pyjama collars and pulling them back. The boys yelled and struggled, while one of the girls ran up and helped Jim to his feet.

'Git off me, bitch!' yelled one of the boys, who had a strong Scottish accent, clawing at Ginny's hand. She grabbed the front of his collar instead, and brought him round to face her. The boy widened his eyes when he saw who she was, but didn't back down and kept scowling.

'Okay, mister, and your little friend. It is unacceptable to act that way, in any circumstance. You may have acted like that on the streets, but it will not be tolerated here. I know that Jim was being slightly annoying, and you have had a hard time, but that does not mean you beat him up! He's two years younger than you! I am incredibly disappointed and I do not want to see this kind of thing again! Now go to bed!' cried Ginny. She let him go and he slouched off, sticking his tongue out at Jim on the way. Ginny sighed, and turned to Marjorie.

'I'm really sorry, but can you survive on your own? I can't help after that,' she apologised.

'That's fine dear,' said Marjorie, picking and folding up an abandoned cardigan. 'You go back to your dinner!'

The rest of the night was a success, and Harry and Ginny went home in high spirits.

'You've done a great thing, Mr Potter,' said Ginny as they lay in bed that night.

'Couldn't have done it without you, Mrs Potter,' replied Harry.

Ginny smiled, and rolled over to face him. 'Harry?'

'Yes?'

'When do you think we should have kids?'

Harry sighed. 'I don't know. I really want to have a child – of course I love Teddy, but I want my own child as well. But not yet – Teddy's too young, and we're too young, and our lives are just getting started. Also Molly would freak out.'

Ginny giggled. 'I agree. Maybe in a few years.' Harry leant forward and quickly kissed her lips.

'Maybe in a few years,' he said.

_Finally, it's done! Sorry it's taken absolutely ages, but it is quite long. I hope you like it! As I said on my profile, it may take me a while to update, as I'm doing three stories at once, along with school and other things! I will try and get them out as fast as I can. _

_Did anyone notice Aidan Grimsaw, named after the wonderful Aidan Grimshaw? You have to watch X-Factor to know about him. And also Taylor Swan/ Taylor Swift? _

_Thanks for bearing with me! _


	23. Christmas Cheer

**Christmas!**

'Christ its cold!' Matilda, the Harpy seeker, landed on the hard frozen ground, trying to breathe life into her hands. 'Why are you so lively, Ginny?'

'Insulation Charm,' replied Ginny cheerfully.

'Could've told us sooner!' cried Annabel. 'Alright, show us how.'

'No point, we're going in,' Gwenog landed after retrieving a rebelling Bludger.

'Still show us!' said Matilda.

'Okay, hear goes. Insulatus Corpo!' cried Ginny, pointing her wand at Annabel, who immediately started steaming and looked very comfortable.

'Has it worked?' asked Matilda.

'Nah, I just steam like this normally,' said Annabel, pushing back her blond hair to stop it steaming in her eyes. Matilda rolled her eyes.

'Oh shut up. There's no time now, but on Friday, you are doing that charm on me,' said Matilda, hooking her broom over her shoulder.

'Okay, okay, sure,' Ginny said, also shouldering her broom and heading for the changing rooms.

At the Ministry, Harry and the group were practising their aim on some targets of Death Eaters.

'Stupify!' shouted Max, knocking over a target. 'Hey Harry, well done on the orphanage!'

'Thanks. We're taking them out to Diagon Alley over the next week, to buy things like clothes and stuff. Also Mrs Weasley is making all of them a Christmas box, and we're getting each of them a present,' said Harry, reducing a target to dust.

'Right, enough chat now,' said Sinyew. 'Good curse Harry. Now, what parts of the Death Eater, any person, should I aim for?'

Sally raised her hand. 'Chest and head?'

'Good, sometimes, but what if I merely want to make them unconscious maybe? If you hit someone with Stupify in the chest, it could seriously hurt them, usually because the force throws them back into an object. Also if you hit them in the head, it could break their neck. So, you have to think where to aim. You can't just fire at things randomly, as you could hit the people on your team or the curse could even rebound and hit you,' said Sinyew. 'Okay kids, good work this morning – lunch time!'

'Uh – combat course this afternoon,' said Max as they walked away.

'I don't mind them,' said Harry.

'Yeah well, its okay for you – you've beat the record of fastest time ever on the courses!' said Sofya. Harry shrugged.

'Hey, Harry, doesn't Mrs Weasley's boxes contain like, a jumper and cake?' said Theo, who had joined up with them at the canteen, along with Jake. The girls had disappeared, to join up with Elissa and Emily.

'Yes,' said Harry, tucking into his burger.

Jake whistled. 'That's a lot of jumpers and cake.'

'Nah, she has her magic knitting needles and cooking implements. She just gives them the recipes, and tells them what to knit, and bam! An hour later they're done,' said Harry.

'Can I have one of these boxes?' asked Max.

'Yeah – ask her to make him one which is pink with a purple heart in the middle!' laughed Jake. Max scowled at him, and grabbed a couple of fries off his plate. They all sniggered and carried on eating.

The day ended at four, and they all left, slightly stiff after a particularly hard combat course. Even Harry had had his fair share of falls and knocks.

'I'm looking forward to summer,' said Sofya, pulling her coat more tightly around her.

'Nah, I want Christmas!' cried Max.

'Oh yeah, I need to do some Christmas shopping before Teddy comes back from nursery!' cried Harry, running towards Hamleys Toyshop.

Harry arrived back with his hands full of not only bags of toys, but also things from Boots, Debenhams, Russell and Bromley, Madame Malkin's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Flourish and Blotts.

'Harry! I didn't think you'd do so much Christmas shopping so early!' said Ginny as he walked in.

'Don't come near!' warned Harry. 'I'm cold and I'm carrying a load of your presents! I don't want you to see.' He disappeared off to hide them in his office.

They had decided to take Teddy with them when they took the orphans. They would go with four orphans at a time, but Hermione and Ron would also take some. All the orphans loved Teddy, and spoilt him whenever they were with him.

'Okay Teds, unless you put your coat on, you can't come to Diagon Alley,' said Harry.

'I don't wanna put coat on!' cried Teddy, wriggling away from Harry and the offending dark blue coat.

'Teddy, it's too cold to go outside without a coat,' said Harry.

'Is not!'

'Harry, we're going to be late! Get Teddy to put his coat on!' cried Ginny, checking her watch.

'Okay, okay I'm trying. Teddy, if you don't put the coat on, you can't come with us. And then you won't get any cakes that they've saved you. Or get some new shoes, or a mini Chudley Cannon's kit. So, if you want to stay at home, that's fine, we can take you to the Burrow,' said Harry. Teddy looked slightly panicky, and Harry took the moment and the coat was on Teddy in a flash and they were out the door.

The first group of orphans was waiting. They weren't taking any kids under two out, partly because it was so cold, and partly because they were too young to enjoy it properly. Teddy wasn't really buying anything, just coming for some fun.

Tommy, Angus, Millie, and Mary, were all waiting by the door. Tommy was three, a small, quite boy with dark hair, a thin face and pale skin. He had big dark eyes, and his clothes seemed too big for him. Angus was very different. He was a Scots lad through and through, with red hair pointing in all different directions, a rather red and ruddy face, and a loud voice. He was three and four months, and dressed in a workman's jumper and dungarees.

Millie and Mary were twins, with long brown plaits and serious eyes. They were almost identical, except Millie had a thick fringe and Mary didn't. They were dressed in pinafores, Millie's dark blue, Mary's purple. A large quantity of pins and tucks had been used so that the dresses fitted them.

'Hello!' chorused the kids as they walked in. They all stood up and bobbed to them.

'Er – thanks,' said Harry. 'But don't worry; you don't have to respect us at all on this trip – we're here to have fun. Now, you all have your coats on, don't you? Wonderful, let's go!'

They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and after a quick round of dusting charms, set off into the street.

'Where first?' asked Ginny. 'Clothes or toys?'

'Food!' cried Angus, grinning to show gapped teeth.

'Not yet kid, it's only ten o'clock!' laughed Harry.

'Clothes,' said Mary.

'Follow me then,' Ginny steered them towards a shop named 'Silkclothe's Mugglewear!' It was a new shop, which sold and advised wizards on how to dress like muggles. It had all different kinds of clothes, for all different occasions and weather. It looked small and poky on the inside, but an undetectable engorgement charm had made it cavernous inside.

They started off in kid's winter wear, as that was the most important. They had decided on a coat for each of them, and three sets of clothes each (more clothes would come, once the Trust Fund had really started off and families sent in outgrown and unused clothes). Also some accessories like gloves, hats, shoes of course and underwear.

'Look at this mate!' Angus pulled a furry hat with ear flaps onto his head, making his hair stick out in odd places. 'It's warm!'

'Do you want it?' asked Harry.

'Course a do! Me old one's full 'o holes and tha like,' said Angus in his thick Scottish accent.

'Well, then you can have it! Why don't you get a coat and gloves to match?' said Ginny.

Millie and Mary appeared in identical brown plaid coats with brown felt hats. Mary appeared to be the bigger, more confident twin, while Millie seemed small and meek.

'Lovely, girls! And some red gloves as well – just lovely!' cried Ginny, buttoning them up. Tommy chose a dark blue coat and beanie hat.

They were finding the normal clothes section, when they heard a cry. Turning round, they realised Teddy, who had been walking behind them, was not there.

'Oh my god where's Teddy?' asked Ginny.

'I don't know he must have wandered off!' cried Harry, desperately searching the nearby displays. He grabbed a shop assistant, and tipped him a galleon to watch the four kids, while they found Teddy. Harry, using his tracker skills he had learnt at Auror Training, followed the sound of Teddy's cry, which seemed to be moving. Suddenly he crashed into a large, lanky red headed figure.

'What the hell? Harry?' Harry looked up to see a bemused Ron holding the hand of a four year old.

'Yeah, I'm looking for Teddy, he's wandered off,' said Harry, fixing his glasses which had smashed in the collision.

'Well, look no further mate – Hermione found him,' said Ron. Hermione appeared carrying a sobbing Teddy, who reached for Harry as soon as he saw him.

'Dada!' he cried. Harry took him from Harry and rocked him gently.

'It's okay, we've got you, don't worry, your safe,' murmured Harry. Teddy nodded and his tears slowed. Ginny appeared, looking stressed, and relaxed when she saw Teddy, anger and worry combined on her face.

'We found him by the football section,' said Hermione. 'I didn't know you were here.'

'Great minds think alike,' said Harry, smiling. 'Thanks so much for finding him.'

'Pleasure, mate. Just keep hold of him!' They waved him goodbye and disappeared.

The shop assistant seemed to be having a bad time with the kids. Millie and Mary were good enough, but Angus kept trying to wander off, and Tommy was just in his own little world.

'Thank you so much,' said Ginny, grabbing Angus before he could disappear. Harry chucked the assistant another galleon for his troubles, and they carried on shopping.

Aidan and Robert quickly became best friends, and constantly hung out together. Annie, Taylor and Grace became friends as well. Ginny and Harry took Aidan, Robert, Lola and a girl named Jenny out together.

'Is there a shop where I can get a new mountain board?' asked Aidan as they climbed in the Ministry car.

'Sure. Diagon Alley and the streets around it have everything!' said Harry. 'Diagon Alley, Jack.' They drove off towards London.

For the older kids, they were also getting evening wear as well.

'Oh my goodness this dress is so cool!' Jenny walked out of a dressing room in Silkclothe's, wearing a light blue, knee length strapless number, with a white sash. She also had on matching three inch heels, the strappy kind with barely any material, and a gold chain with a blue bauble on the end around her neck.

'Very nice!' said Ginny. Harry had disappeared off with the boys to look at sportswear.

'Uh, I'm so stuck on which one to pick!' Lola was holding up a short yellow dress with a square neckline, spaghetti straps and a thin yellow ribbon around the waist and a long pink prom dress with silver embroidery up one side and a silver sash.

'Yellow one,' said Jenny. 'The pink one is a bit long and formal.'

Lola nodded, and went to try on the yellow.

After getting the clothes, the girls insisted they wanted kittens.

'Please?' they looked up at Harry and Ginny pleading.

'Okay, come on then,' they headed for the Magical Menagerie.

'Hi, do you have any kittens?' asked Harry at the counter. The lady smiled and beckoned to them.

'Non-magical animals are through here.'

They stepped through a stained purple curtain and down a couple of steps, into a large, airy, room filled with boxes, cat beds, toys, bowls, etc.

'Cats in here. I take it that's what you want, yes? Dogs are just through that right hand curtain,' the woman nodded and disappeared off.

Jenny and Lola climbed into a large pen filled with kittens. The kittens bounced around, clambering all over them.

'They're so cute!' squealed Jenny, lifting up a tabby kitten. Aidan rolled his eyes, and wandered around the room, looking at cats and their toys. Suddenly a small spurt of grey fur bounded through a curtain and raced around his legs. Aidan looked down to see a small grey wolfhound puppy looking up at him with big black eyes. As he knelt down to stroke him, the puppy raced back through the curtain. Aidan looked round, but everyone was occupied by the kittens. He quietly stepped forward and went through the curtains. Inside there were five or six dogs, a couple of which were with puppies. There were also a few puppies on their own, the wolfhound being one of them. The puppy rubbed against Aidan's leg, getting grey hairs on his new jeans. He bent down and the puppy pressed his wet nose into his hand. Grinning, he scratched the puppy's neck and reached into his pocket, bringing out a crumbly biscuit from lunch.

'Here you go, Puppy,' he said. The puppy licked them up, and nosed towards his pocket for more. 'Sorry, that's it.'

'Nice puppy,' Aidan looked round to see Robert had found him.

'Sorry,' apologised Aidan. 'I should have said.'

'No, no it was obvious where you'd gone. Anyway, they're all busy with those sickly kittens.' Aidan laughed, agreeing.

'This little puppy ran through the curtain. He led me back in here,' said Aidan. Robert nodded, and picked up a black and white Border collie puppy.

'I guess they are kind of cute,' he mumbled. Aidan roared with laughter as the puppy promptly peed on Robert. 'Yuck!' he yelled, dropping the puppy again. Aidan caught it and placed it next to its mother again, still sniggering.

'What's going on here?' Harry pushed back the curtain.

'A dog took certain, er, liking to Robert,' replied Aidan. Harry grinned and waved his wand, making the pee disappear. Robert scowled and marched out of the room. Aidan put his puppy down and made to follow him, but stopped when the pup whined sadly.

'Would you like to keep him? You can if you want,' suggested Harry.

'No, I won't be able to take him to Hogwarts,' said Aidan.

'Don't worry about that. You can look after him until September, and then the younger children will look after him while you're away,' said Harry. Aidan grinned, and picked up the puppy again, following Harry to the counter.

'Thank you, hope you enjoy your pets!' said the lady. 'Would you like to buy our new owners set? With a free collar!' she dangled it in front of them.

'Alright, let's have two cat sets and a dog one,' said Ginny hurriedly. Jenny was stroking an orange and white kitten, and Lola a cream coloured one. Aidan made a disgusted face at Robert behind their backs.

The expeditions ran smoothly until it was Taylor, Annie and Grace's turns. It was just the three of them in a group, as no boy in the orphanage wanted to go with three girls. Harry and Hermione (Ginny had a cold and was in bed) were strolling down Diagon Alley with the girls when Annie screamed, and fell to her knees, tears pouring down her face. Hermione ran forward and supported her, she fainted into her arms. Harry looked around, and then saw it. A large poster was pinned to a wall. A picture of a teenage boy, gaunt and ragged, was in the middle. He was screaming, and his face and shoulders were covered in cuts and bruises. Written underneath were the words 'This boy will die in four hours if no one comes.'

'It must be Thomas,' said Taylor, looking at it with wide eyes. The four was rubbed out, and replaced with three.

'It's counting down,' explained Hermione. 'Harry, you need to go to the Ministry!' Harry spun round, looking confused. 'Harry, go get some Aurors!'

Harry nodded understanding, and disapparated. He appeared in the main corridor of the ministry, startling a witch carrying a tottering pile of files. He promptly tore off towards the Auror department, leaving the witch shouting insults at him until she realised it was Harry Potter, blushed bright red, and rushed home to tell her children that Harry Potter had nearly knocked her over.

'Mr Dynham! Mr Sinyew!' shouted Harry, appearing, panting, in the Auror corridor. Elissa appeared, holding some forms.

'Hi Harry, what's up?' she asked.

'Elissa, do you have a boy called Thomas in your list of missing children?' asked Harry, gasping for breath.

'I think so, let me see,' Elissa entered her cubicle. There was a large cork board filled with pictures and messages. She pointed her wand at it and said 'Show me Thomas' everything else on the board faded away and a picture of a boy enlarged itself. Harry examined it. It was the same boy as in the picture, but less gaunt and not screaming with terror.

'That's him,' said Harry. 'Elissa, where're Dynham and Sinyew? I need them urgently!'

'Dynham's got flu and Sinyew is off in Barbados with his wife and son. I'm in charge for the moment,' replied Elissa. 'How can I help?'

'This boy, Thomas, he was kidnapped during the war by Death Eaters. His sister is in our orphanage, and when we were shopping with her today, she saw a poster of her brother. The Death Eaters must have put it up during the night. It stated that unless Thomas is saved in eighteen hours time, he will be killed,' explained Harry.

'I see. But Harry, don't you think it might be a trap? I mean, they know you've been taking the kids on the trips – it's been all over the Prophet – don't you think it could be a bait, to lure you in?'

'Elissa, there's a thirteen year olds life at stake here! I can't just walk away!'

'I never said you should. I mean that we need to get hold of the best Aurors there are! Can your friends Ron and Hermione come? We'll need them. I'll also get Theo and Jake, Jesse, Carmia, and Katharyne. Oh and Georgia and Erica,' said Elissa, writing the names down. 'You contact Ron and Hermione, and Jake and Theo. I'll do the rest,' said Elissa, handing the list to Harry.

The four instantly agreed and apparated to the Ministry. Hermione had thought to grab a timer so that they knew exactly how long they had.

'Right team, everyone here? Okay, we think that the Death Eaters will have moved to Malfoy Manor – it was taken from the Malfoys last year, and just left, as no one wants to buy it. I sent off an Undetectable Spying Probe, which should come back any second,' said Elissa. Almost before she had finished the sentence, what looked like a long insect with sucker like legs flew in, and dropped a scrap of paper. 'Yep – fifteen life forms it says. Come on team, let's get going. We're apparating just out of sight of the Manor, and entering under Disillusionment Charms, alright?' One by one they disapparated, and appeared in a quite frozen country lane. Only an old farmer heard the cracks, and thought it was the ice on his pond breaking up.

'Okay guys, we're splitting up. Hermione, Theo, Erica and Katharyne come with me. The rest will go with Harry, to find the orphans and get them home. My group will hold off the Death Eaters,' said Elissa. Erica and Georgia were identical twins, and very useful when you needed to confuse the enemy. Katharyne was tall, dark and willowy.

'Great,' grumbled Theo. 'Group full of girls.'

'Shut up Theo this is a serious mission. Harry, can you do a basic floating charm?' asked Elissa.

'Yeah, I learnt it in my first week.'

'Okay, I want you to carefully float your group up onto the roof of the mansion, and then I'll float you up. Make sure you are not seen. Once your there, find a skylight and break in. Get as far as you can without raising the alarm.'

Harry nodded, and pointed his wand at the disillusioned Jake, who nearly yelled when his feet left the floor and he seemed to literally defy gravity. He quickly realised what was going on and let Harry do his work. Ron, being taller and having longer limbs, nearly got tangled in a tree, but managed to pull himself free after a moments worry.

'For god's sake Jesse keep your arms and legs to yourself,' hissed Elissa as Jesse took off. Jesse saluted and rose into the air, headed for a small valley in the massive roof where Ron now hid. The girls, Carmia (a girl with long dark red hair streaked with black) and Georgia were a piece of cake. Jake forgot to put out his cigarette, but after a rapid set of signs from the group on the ground, stubbed it out and shoved in his pocket. As soon as Jake's feet touched the slate roof, Harry felt his feet leave the ground. He watched the once neat, now overgrown gardens underneath him, and then suddenly the roof was there, and Carmia was signalling from behind a chimney.

'We've found the skylight,' whispered Georgia, pointing to where the three boys were working on the lock of a window. 'They've Charmlocked it all. They're trying out different spells on it.' Harry nodded and stepped forward, but before he could go and help Ron poked his wand in the lock, frowning in concentration, and suddenly there was a click and the skylight opened.

'Nice one Ron!' said Carmia.

'I'll go first,' said Jesse. Georgia grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head. 'You want to go down first?' Georgia nodded. 'Okay then.'

Georgia slid inside, and called up. 'It's okay, there's no one here apart from a guy sleeping. I'll take care of him.' There was a quiet scuffle and then silence. Jesse stepped forward and went inside. Harry was next, then Ron. Carmia went after him, and Jake was last, signalling to the ground group that they were in by firing a piece of slate at them with the word 'Inside' written on.

They were inside the attic of the Manor; there was a servant's bedroom, evidently used by a low class Death Eater. After a second they noticed a boy of about seventeen, with cropped sandy hair, scowling at them. He was tied up and gagged against the bedpost. It was Georgia's handiwork. Also there was a room filled with rubbish and boxes, and a third completely empty. The bedroom was lit by a dull light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

'Come on, there's nothing much up here,' whispered Harry. The group tiptoed to the staircase, and one by one went down it. The next floor was slightly better lit, but still shabby, with a worn brown carpet and peeling paint. A skinny youth stepped out, wand raised, but Jesse merely punched him and he fell to the floor, unconscious. Georgia pulled out some rope and a cloth from her pocket and bound him to his bed again inside his bedroom.

'Come on, let's get going,' murmured Jake. The next bedroom was empty, but the one after that was locked, with a chain and padlock. Jesse and Ron managed to open it, and the door swung open to reveal five children huddled on a mattress on the floor. They were emaciated, their cheeks hollow and their eyes to big and scared. The eldest one, a girl of around seven, stood up on shaky legs.

'P-please don't hurt us,' she cried, trembling. 'Please!'

'We're not here to hurt you,' replied Carmia, stepping forward and hugging her. 'What is a little girl like you doing here?'

'I was kidnapped. We five are the younger ones. Please help us!' the last sentence ended as a cry. Harry looked down at the other four. There was a boy of around three, his blond hair had been roughly shaved and his scalp was cut in places. A girl, not much older, was curled up, her eyes tired and half closed. A boy, his red hair unkempt and matted. And the worst sight of all, another girl lying on her back, the thinnest and worst looking, her eyes closed. She was unnaturally still. Georgia dropped to her side, and took the child's hand, feeling for a pulse. She looked up, her eyes full of sorrow.

'Her heart isn't beating,' she said.

'She's been like that for days,' whispered the red headed boy. 'We didn't know what to do! She wouldn't eat much, gave most of her food to the younger ones.' They all looked sorrowfully at the girl.

'Alright, Carmia, apparate to the orphanage with these children – take the, er, unconscious girl as well,' said Harry. 'Then come straight back here.'

Carmia nodded, and each of the children grabbed hold of part of her body. She grabbed the dead girl's wrist and then apparated out of the room. They waited for a minute, then there was a crack and Carmia walked into the room again.

'Marjorie is looking after the children,' she murmured.

'Right, now let's get going!' said Harry. They ran from the room onto the landing. A Death Eater whom Harry recognised as Mulciber came up the stairs with his wand raised. Ron Stupified him, and then they all winced as he crashed down the stairs. But there was an even greater shout from downstairs, and Jake said quietly: 'I think they may have discovered the other group.'

'Okay guys, remember, our main objective is to find the orphans and get them to safety,' said Harry, holding up his arm. They heard Hermione scream from downstairs.

'To hell with that!' shouted Ron, taking the stairs in three steps.

'Ron no!' called Harry, but he'd already gone.

'Ah well,' said Carmia behind him. Harry sighed.

'Let's keep checking the rooms,' suggested Georgia. Harry nodded and they looked into another room. This one was small, but obviously a child's room. It was dimly lit, but there was a little girl sitting in the corner, holding a doll. She had long blonde hair, which hid her face in a golden curtain.

'Hello?' said Georgia quietly. The girl looked up with expressionless grey eyes, her face blank and pale.

'Hello,' she replied in a strange high voice. 'Who are you?'

'We are wizards and witches, who have come to save hostages. Are you one of the hostages?' asked Harry.

'No.'

'Who are you?'

'I am Araminta.'

'Why are you here?'

'My father is Augustus Rookwood. I am seven years old,' replied Araminta. Everyone flinched at the name Rookwood, and Araminta watched them with blank eyes.

'Come child, you must leave here, you are in great danger,' said Carmia. 'I'll take her to the orphanage.'

'No. St Mungo's,' said Harry. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. 'I'll explain later. Just go! We'll carry on downstairs.' Carmia nodded and held the girl's hand – Araminta barely reacted, and kept her hand limp. Carmia twisted and disappeared, taking Araminta with her.

The group carried on, finding two more groups of hostages, dropped off by Georgia and Jesse. Suddenly they heard a high scream from downstairs. They rushed down three flights of stairs, until they came to a grand staircase, with the entrance hall below.

It was wrecked. The chequered marble floor was cracked, with massive slabs missing. One body lay on the floor, covered in dust, unmoving. From the glimpse of blonde hair and size and position of the body, and the fact it was next to the stairs, Harry guessed it was Rowle, fallen from the staircase and with a broken neck. A number of paintings were ripped or broken, as were most of the ornaments and decorations. Many things were covered in a light coating of dust.

But the main object of his attention was in the middle of the floor, where a black marble slab was cracked in half. Rookwood had Hermione in his arms, and was holding her in front of him. Ron was opposite, with two masked Death Eaters on either side, their wands pointed at him. He was white and shaking, a cut on his forehead and his arm limp and twisted. Theo was slumped on the floor, unconscious, and Elissa was wrestling with another Death Eater. Katharyne was underneath a table, her leg twisted and broken, and Erica was underneath a painting. And tied onto a chair, a large hourglass behind him was Thomas. Harry felt weak at the knees as he saw how the Death Eaters were going to kill him. A crossbow was pointed at Thomas, and as the top part of the hourglass emptied, the bolt was slowly drawn back. When the countdown reached zero, the bolt would be ready to fire, and go straight through Thomas's neck. The hourglass was very close to empty.

Harry was about to rush forward, but Jake pulled him back.

'No,' he hissed. 'We still have the element of surprise. As soon as we lose that, we're doomed, idiot. There are three of us and about ten of them.' Jesse and Carmia still weren't back from dropping off the children.

'Okay, so what do we do?'

'For the moment, we watch and wait. I'd say that the hourglass has about twenty or so minutes left. We need to find out what's going on.' Harry and Georgia nodded, and they crouched low so they wouldn't be seen.

'Ah, dear little Ronald, ran to save his love. It's like a Superman comic gone wrong, isn't it?' said Rookwood. 'You see your choice. You can either try to kill me, but will probably hit your dear girlfriend, or you cannot and be killed yourself, and your filthy mother will have lost another son. Dear me, I seem to have a habit of killing Weasleys, don't I? Who next – one of your blood traitor brothers, or the sister, maybe?'

Ron looked panicky as he looked between the hulk-like Death Eaters and Hermione.

'Choose quickly, Weasley, or else your girlfriend will be tortured!'

'No!' Harry ran out from his hiding place and stunned one of the Death Eaters next to Ron. Rookwood and the other Death Eaters looked up, as Georgia Stupified the second one.

'Ah, dear Potter, how nice to see you! Now I can kill all of you, and finish the Dark Lord's business,' said Rookwood.

'Put her down, Rookwood, or I will make you pay!'

'Oh really? And how, my dear boy?'

'I will curse you so hard you will scream so loud the penguins on Antarctica will wonder what the noise is. You will be in agony, in complete and utter pain, so great that it will consume you. You and every other stinking Death Eater will die!'

'Yes, but so will the Mudblood. And surely you don't want that?' Rookwood pressed his wand into Hermione's neck. Hermione whimpered as the tip glowed red, burning her skin.

'Harry no!' Ron shouted. 'Hermione!'

Harry stepped forward. 'Rookwood, if you put her down, we will duel, in single combat. If you kill her, you die too. And then Tom Riddle's so called _business _will be unfinished, won't it? So which do you choose? Kill her, and die yourself, or leave her be, and duel me. Surely you can beat a boy barely out of school?'

Rookwood snarled, but flung Hermione away. 'Clear the floor!' he shouted to the Death Eater wrestling Elissa. Harry waved his wand and the floor repaired itself, and the dust cleared.

'Alright Rookwood, if you cheat, then the Aurors will kill you instantaneously and painfully. If I cheat, I give you permission to kill me immediately.'

'Very well, but have you forgotten about our young hostage?' Rookwood pointed a finger at Thomas. The hourglass was nearly empty, the string on the bolt taunt.

'Jake, Georgia, you go get Thomas and destroy that bolt. I will take care of Rookwood,' Harry stepped forward and went down the steps, past where Ron was holding Hermione in his arms. Ron reached out and grabbed Harry's robes on the way past.

'Harry, why don't you just kill him?' he hissed.

'Then the other Death Eaters will kill us. There are rules and traditions in duels. They will not be allowed to kill us if I defeat Rookwood,' replied Harry.

'And if you don't?'

But Harry was already gone, facing Rookwood on the marble floor.

'Alright Rookwood, let's duel!' shouted Harry. He leaped forward and fired a curse at Rookwood, who laughed and neatly dodged it. Jake and Georgia jumped over the banisters on the stairs, and ran over to Thomas. Georgia cut his bonds while Jake smashed the crossbow. Ron just dragged the unconscious Hermione to safety behind a table, and then watched Harry.

They fired a series of deadly curses at each other. Harry was glad he had the Auror training and Seeker reflexes, as he jumped and ducked spells.

'Puncator!' shouted Rookwood.

'Stupify!' cried Harry.

'Crucify!'

'Expelliarmus!'

'Lanio Corporus!' The spells got worse and worse, until Harry signalled for time out. Rookwood nodded, and back away towards his Death Eaters.

'Harry, I'm sorry, but he's stronger than you!' said Jake.

'I know, I know, but there's nothing you can do!'

'You're not gaining much, mate,' said Ron.

'Yeah but, how do I defeat him?' asked Harry.

'I have an idea,' Hermione opened her eyes weakly. 'Harry, have you read the Northern Lights?'

'Erm, yeah, but how do I use that to beat Rookwood?' hissed Harry. 'I don't think there were any Death Eaters in the book!'

'That's for you to work out, Harry. Think, how did they beat someone bigger and stronger? Good luck, and be careful!'

Harry nodded and stepped away from them. 'I am ready.'

'Ready to die, boy?' Rookwood fired a curse, which made a portrait explode.

Harry fired another curse at him, which knocked him back off his feet, but he was up almost immediately.

'Is that all you've got? Pah!' spat Rookwood. He fired a curse at Harry, who slid across a table and onto the floor to miss it. When he got up again, everyone could see he was in pain, and limping slightly. His curses got weaker, and he had trouble missing them.

'Ah, ickle Harry Potter, can't beat the Death Eater? Whimpering infant, ha!' taunted Rookwood. Harry blinked tiredly, and stepped back, holding the table for support. 'Come on, little baby, come to Rookwood!'

But what none of them saw, apart from Hermione, was that Harry's ankle wasn't hurt, he wasn't tired, or in fact hurt at all. His reflexes were still strong, and he was still just as powerful. But Rookwood, blind with arrogance, didn't see that, and as he bent over Harry, Harry shot upwards like a rocket, throwing Rookwood across the room.

'Expelliarmus! Stupify!' shouted Harry. Rookwood's wand flew from his hand, and he fell unconscious. Jake quickly stunned the other Death Eaters, and everyone ran to hug Harry.

'I knew you could do it!' cried Hermione.

'Nice one mate, no one saw that coming!' said Ron, patting Harry on the back.

'Acted like a true Auror,' said Georgia.

'What's going on?' Jesse and then Carmia appeared with a crack in the room. 'Wow!'

'Ah, it'll take a long time to explain,' said Harry. He turned and apparated home.

He nipped into a shop on the way through Godric's Hollow and bought some roses, and then tentatively walked down the front garden. He opened the door to see Teddy sitting on the stairs, playing with his action figures.

'Auntie Ginny angry,' he said. 'Hello Uncle Harry!'

'Hey kiddo,' Harry kissed the top of his head and went into the kitchen. Ginny was sitting at the table, with a cup of tea in her hands. 'Hey sweetie!'

She looked up with dagger eyes. 'You are in big trouble mister! How dare you just run off like that?'

'Hey, I was-

'I don't care! How would you like it if you were in bed reading stories to Teddy when suddenly you get a _text message_ from Hermione saying that you three had run off with a pack of Aurors to fight Death Eaters? How would you feel sitting here, knowing your life is at risk, as is our two best friends? How would you feel?' shouted Ginny.

'I know, I'm sorry, I should have come here in person. I didn't think, I was too het up about what was going to happen,' said Harry. 'I'm sorry.'

Ginny looked up. 'I know you are,' and the kissed him full on the lips. They embraced for a few moments, before Ginny broke away and sat down at the table. 'So what happened?'

'And basically, I was there, in this freaky old mansion, with Rookwood firing Unforgivable Curses at me,' said Harry.

'How did you survive, Uncle Harry?' asked Victoire, delicately eating her Christmas dinner.

'Yes, it's an impressive feat to beat any Death Eater,' said Arthur.

'Let him tell the story, guys!' said Bill.

'Okay, so I was there, and I was like, how do I beat this guy? And then I was thinking about what Hermione said, and suddenly the battle of the snow bears, between Iofur Raknison, and Iorek Burnison, came to my head. Iofur Raknison was bigger and stronger, but Iorek beat him by tricking him. So I did, and Rookwood took it like candy to a baby! It was easy to beat him after that,' said Harry.

'Well thank goodness you did. I feel happy now Fred's killer is in Azkaban,' said Molly quietly. Everyone nodded, and turned to look at Harry as his phone beeped.

'Oh, sorry guys, Kinglsey and Dynham said they'd meet me at St Mungo's, apparently it's important. I'll be back in an hour!' said Harry, before pulling on his coat and kissing Ginny. 'Bye!'

Kingsley and Dynham were waiting in the entrance of St Mungo's.

'Ah, hello Harry, good to see you,' said Kingsley.

'Yes, congratulations on the defeat of Rookwood, apparently you did well,' said Dynham.

'We're sorry to disturb your Christmas, but it's a matter of urgency,' said Kingsley. 'It's about Araminta Rookwood. She's, er, different, and we can't work out what it is.'

'I see may I meet her properly?' asked Harry. The two men nodded and led Harry up to a children's ward. There was a sign saying "mentally damaged" on the door.

Inside there were about ten children, sitting on beds or the floor. A Healer was bending over a sleeping child, taking her pulse. She straightened up when she saw the three men.

'Hello,' she said. 'This ward is for children traumatised by things in the War. I take it you would like to see Araminta Rookwood?'

'Yes, and maybe I could talk to some of the other children?' suggested Harry. The Healer nodded and pointed to the furthest bed away.

'Araminta is there.'

Araminta was sitting on her bed, brushing her doll's hair. Harry could see immediately that she was shunned by the other children, perhaps because of her parents, or just because she was strange. Harry sat down on the end of her bed, and she looked up at him, still with no expression, and then looked down at her doll again.

'Araminta? Are you enjoying your time here?' he asked gently.

She looked at him again. 'Not particularly. The children are very loud.'

A boy and girl who were talking on the bed next to her scowled at her.

'And rude,' she carried on. 'I cannot leave, according to Nurse Richards.'

Harry nodded. 'I am afraid not. But maybe, if you can tell us about yourself, we can help you.'

'I do not need help, but I will tell you anyway. I was born to a whore, a prostitute, seven years ago, and was dumped on my father, Rookwood. He of course didn't want a little brat hanging around the house, and would have thrown me onto the streets, but his good friend Lucius Malfoy saw where I could be useful, and told Father to keep me. They decided to train me up as a mini Death Eater, a secret weapon. Then of course, the Dark Lord died, and my father, me and the remaining Death Eaters fled into hiding,' said Araminta flatly.

'Tell me more about your childhood. What about your father, how was he?' asked Harry.

'Obviously not the loving type. I was whipped if I so much as glanced at a muggle or Mudblood. I never knew my mother,' said Araminta, with the first hint of emotion coming into her voice: anger.

'I see. Would you like to tell us anymore?' asked Harry. Instantly Araminta changed. Her face became a mask of fury and she screeched at them, making the whole ward turn to watch.

'OH REALLY, WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW MORE? MORE ABOUT MY SUFFERING, MY CONSTANT ABUSE AND HUMILIATION, SO YOU CAN MAKE TESTS AND TRY TO "HELP ME". I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I AM ABSOLUTELY FINE!' she shouted. The torrent carried on until a couple of junior Healers rushed in and grabbed her arms. The words became short bursts of screaming and crying, and struggled against them until one pulled out his wand and pointed it at her arm. She instantly went limp, her head lolling forward onto her chest. The Healers laid her on the bed, and stood up, wiping their hands.

'The equivalent of a sleeping drug,' said one. 'She should sleep for a few hours.'

'May we speak to some of the other patients in this ward?' asked Kingsley.

'Of course, sir, whoever you want, unless they're resting or obviously unable communicate properly.'

Harry moved to the two children sitting on the bed next to Araminta, now playing the wizarding version of Top Trumps, with moving pictures of famous wizards.

'Hello, what're your names?' he asked.

'Janet, and this is Ricky,' said the girl, who was shuffling the cards. She was skinny with long dark hair tightly plaited back. She looked normal until you looked into her eyes, and saw the amount of pain and suffering she had felt and seen. Ricky had untidy reddish brown hair, was quiet and fidgety, and his blue eyes shifted constantly. He smiled shyly at Harry, who noticed that Ricky had a large amount of cut-out pictures from newspapers of Harry.

'Hi, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?'

Janet shrugged. 'About Araminta?'

'And yourselves.'

'Sure, we won't throw a fit like her,' Janet looked disdainfully at Araminta.

'She w-was strange f-from the d-day she arrived,' stuttered Ricky. 'When w-we tr-tried to b-be friends she ignored us or sh-shouted.'

'In the end we gave up. She hardly speaks. One time Carrie, over on that bed,' she pointed to where a little girl no older than four was looking vacantly at the ceiling. 'Carrie wandered over to say hello. Carrie is a bit simple, very sweet, but something terrible happened to her during the War, the Healers are still trying to find out what, and she wasn't right afterwards. She a very sweet little girl, but something just switched inside her. Anyway, Carrie went over to say hello, and Araminta screamed in Carrie's face. This got Carrie all missed up, and she grabbed hold of Araminta and wouldn't let go. Araminta slapped her, and started having a tantrum like the one you saw. In the end the Healers had to drug her. But it upset Carrie loads, and she's only a little kid. There's something wrong in that girl, Araminta.'

'Everybody is s-scared of her,' said Ricky. 'M-maybe it's b-because her d-dad is R-R-Rookwood.'

'Tell me about yourselves. Why are you in this ward?' asked Kingsley.

'I was tortured a year ago, and watched my parents get tortured and then murdered too. I still have nightmares about it, and wake up screaming and sweating and have to have potions to calm me down. I'm having therapy and psychology classes to help me,' said Janet.

'M-my parents w-were similarly k-killed, b-but I escaped,' said Ricky, stumbling over his words. 'A g-gang of m-minor D-Death Eaters c-caught up with m-me. They b-beat me up and l-left me t-to die. I l-lay in the street for hours until a p-passing Healer f-found me.' Janet put an arm around him comfortingly. 'I've h-had the st-stutter every since. I h-had m-massive internal b-bleeding, and s-still have t-to take three p-potions a d-day. They t-taste h-horrid! I'm also having t-treatment f-for the s-stutter.' Harry nodded and stood up.

'Well, I'd better be going, but I'll come back soon. Have a happy Christmas kids, you've been a great help,' he said. There was a moment's silence, and then Ricky burst out:

'C-can I have your autograph?' Harry looked slightly surprised, but nodded as Ricky pulled out a picture of him. 'T-thank you s-sir!' Harry grinned and left the ward.

'Oh, Harry, before you leave,' Dynham stepped forward and stopped him before he apparated away.

'Yes, Mr Dynham?' replied Harry.

'Yes well, I was thinking, and your group is being put on the fast track to become Aurors. You'll be fully qualified in a year at the latest. But there's one thing, which I haven't mentioned before, because it shouldn't happen for a fair few months. It's a sort of training camp for Aurors, rather like the muggle army ones. You go for two weeks, and camp in a tent, and do all sorts. You'll be going soon.'

'How soon?' asked Harry suspiciously.

'About ten day's time. Don't worry, it'll be fine.'


	24. Life's Hard, Sunshine

**Life's hard, sunshine**

_We don't like this,  
we're in pain  
and so we'll do it again. _

This rather depressing tune was the first greeting the group got when they drove into the camp. The open topped jeep parked on a muddy stretch of grass, and the surly driver signalled for them to get out. Harry climbed out first, and heaved his large army backpack onto his shoulders. Max followed carrying an equally large backpack, and the two girls with even bigger ones.

There had been a big surprise that morning when at five am they gathered to set off for the four hour drive to the Lake District. Sofya, who had always been proud and protective of her waist length white blonde hair, gave everybody a shock by walking in with her hair cut so it only just reached her chin.

'It would just get in the way,' she told everyone. And it certainly would.

'Oi, newbies, over 'ere!' they turned to see a stringy tough looking man with hair shaved close to his scalp and a claw scar on his shoulder. He was dressed in a sleeveless green top, dirty khaki combats and black boots. One arm lightly held a rifle, while the other hand slowly spun his wand round in his hand. The group trudged over.

'Well, well, well, a new group of softies. We'll have fun with you. This camp is the training ground for the BWA – British Wizarding Army. This is where a cub becomes a lion, and you don't survive if you're gentle. You have to be hard and cruel to get through, but the rewards are great. You four are Aurors, who always have a tough time. You, you're Harry Potter aren't you?' the man said, pointing to Harry. 'You're a bit young to be here, but apparently you survived for months in a tent by yourself, so you should be alright. But it'll be tough, and you have to survive. You'll be in Cabin Three, with Group Grizzly. Go on, over there.' He indicated to one of ten cabins.

Inside it was bare and cold. There were four sets of bunk beds, with a metal locker for each person. There were also a couple of stools on the floor. Four people were inside, two girls and two boys. They looked at the four trainee Aurors suspiciously until one of the girls hopped off her bed and came over. She had a mass of curly, tawny blond hair, and hazel eyes.

'They told us that there were some Aurors joining us. You all look younger than we imagined,' she said. 'I'm Harriet. The guy you met was probably General – that's what he calls himself. What're your names?'

'Sally, and this is Sofya, Max and Harry over there,' said Sally, pointing to each of them in turn. Harriet raised an eyebrow but nodded and walked back to her bed.

'Those two bunk beds are yours,' she said.

'Yeah, and I hope none of you a bedwetters,' growled one of the men, a massive black man with a shaved scalp and black eyes. 'Otherwise you'll be sleeping outside!'

'Little babies, you'll die here! This camp is no place for city-soft Aurors!' sneered the second, a younger boy about the same age as Sofya, with chestnut brown hair cut into uneven spiky locks.

'Oh give them a break before one bursts into tears,' said the fourth one, a girl with short raven black hair who was polishing a samurai sword.

'It's breakfast in five minutes and then out training immediately,' said the black man. 'I'm Ferron, and the guy below me is Castan. That girl down there is Lexxi.'

The Aurors nodded and picked a bed, just as a tinny bell rang.

'Breakfast!' cried Harriet, hopping off her bed and racing out the door. The rest of her group followed with the Aurors last.

The canteen was a long whitewashed building, devoid of any decoration inside or out. There was a long grey plastic table, with benches either side, and all the places seemed to be filled with guys and girls, all wearing khakis and combats.

'We stick out like sore thumbs,' hissed Max. They hadn't had time to change into army clothes yet, so were all wearing t-shirts and jeans.

'Oh come on let's just find a spot,' replied Sofya, barging her way through to a space for four people right at the end of the table. They ate hard, brown, stone-ground bread, with the thinnest of coverings of butter, cold coffee and two rashers of bacon. They wolfed it down and then rushed off to change, as they had looked at the timetable and their first session was about two minutes after breakfast.

Sure enough, the same tinny bell rang just as they had finished changing, and they had to rush outside, Max still tying his shoelaces.

'Right, Group G, you are going on the combat course today!' said General. 'Newbies, you'll just have to find out what to do on the way. No wands needed for this one! You'll use wands on the more advanced courses. Right, let's move!'

The combat course, was one in about twenty courses, all built over an area of about twenty miles. The particular one that Group G was doing was about three miles long.

'Okay, Castan, you first,' said Harriet. Castan nodded and grabbed the rope, which was the start of the course, and started climbing up a tree, by holding onto the rope and pushing himself up with his feet. 'See how he wraps the rope around his hands, so that if he slips, he shouldn't fall? Do that – it's much safer, and there's less chance of you breaking your ankle when you fall.'

Harry nodded and stepped forward when he saw Castan disappear into the canopy above. He did what Harriet said, and wrapped the rope around him, and climbed up. He was pleased to find that it was relatively easy, and he managed to do it without too many taunts from Ferron and Lexxi. When he reached the top he grabbed a branch and pulled himself on, holding the trunk for support. He saw that there was a series of interlocking branched, with another obstacle ahead. This one was merely two thick ropes, one which you step on, and one above your head to hold. You had to be extremely careful where to put your feet, because if you slipped, it was a twenty foot drop below. Harry grabbed the upper rope and slowly stepped forward, as Lexxi appeared behind him.

'Get moving, slow coach!' she hissed. Harry just kept on walking steadily, ignoring her angry comments. At the end you had to hold onto a pair of leather loops, and then swing across a trench of disgusting green mud, and let go at just the right moment, so that you could grab the bar at the end. Harry was pleased to see that Lexxi didn't judge it right, and had to scramble for the bar. It was then a set of greased monkey bars next, and then a bridge made only out of planks, with no handles and gaps between each plank which were about a foot or so wide, and got bigger.

'Whoa!' Harry slipped on a loose plank and fell on his front. He slid backwards, scrabbling for something to grab onto. His feet fell through a gap, then his legs, then torso, then head. He was about to fall into the freezing lake below when he caught hold of a plank, and found himself hanging there. He gritted his teeth and pulled up slowly, until he was half on, half off it.

'Come on!' hissed Lexxi. 'Or shall I stamp on your fingers to hurry you up?' Harry scowled and dragged himself forward, until he could stand up. 'Get moving!'

He jumped onto the next ledge, and the next, until the end, where he had to climb down a tree onto the ground. Next was a net about two and a half feet off the ground, covered in a sticky liquid, and you had to crawl along without touching it. Also the ground was very muddy and slippy. And there were often spikes in the knots, which ripped your t-shirt and occasionally scratched you.

'And now, it's only a quick swim across the river,' said General. 'Alright, get going!' Ferron pulled off his t-shirt and stuffed it in his pocket, and then dived into the river. He surfaced a moment later, his strong arms powering through the water. Harry followed him, and had the breath knocked out of him by the force and coldness of the water. The current pulled him down, but he pushed forward and kicked strongly, fighting the waves and current. He climbed out of the water and looked back, panting, water running in rivulets down his back. He saw that Sally was struggling against the waves. She was pulled under and hit a rock, and came up bleeding, one arm limp. The water was slowly dragging her down, exhausting her.

'She's in trouble!' shouted Harry, grabbing Ferron by the arm.

'So?' Lexxi climbed out of the water, blatantly ignoring Sally.

'We can't just leave her!'

'Yes we can. It's part of the training. Those who are weak don't survive,' growled Ferron.

'Oh you insensitive bastards!' swore Harry, diving back into the water. He swam through to where Sally was struggling. Her brown hair was plastered to her face, and her eyes were wild.

'Help me!' she screamed, bobbing under the water. Harry grabbed her arm, but she was thrashing around so much he had to let go.

'I'm here! Let me take you to the shore!' he shouted. She didn't seem to here, and was clinging to him, and dragging him down. Harry tried to stay on the surface, but their combined weight was tiring him out. Suddenly he saw a tawny coloured head coming towards him, and Harriet grabbed hold of her too. Sally grabbed at her hair, but Harriet just slapped her full in the face. Sally fell back dazed, and they got a proper hold on her.

'Sally, try and swim for the shore!' cried Harriet. 'Kick your legs!'

Sally nodded and tried to swim, but her strength failed her. A huge wave hit them, and her hand slipped from his grasp. Harry was tossed in the wave, and surface again, Harriet a few feet away. He immediately dived down again, and searched for Sally. It was nearly pitch black around him, and his lungs were gasping for air. He had left his wand on his pillow, so no chance of a bubble head charm. Sighing, he dived down again, this time going deeper. The bottom of the river was covered in silt and rubbish, but no bodies. His chest was straining, aching, but finally he felt it. A finger, a hand, terribly cold, but still Sally. He wrapped an arm around her torso and dragged her to the surface. Harriet appeared as well, and helped him get her to the side. They laid her on the ground, water forming a puddle around her, and felt for her pulse.

'She's alive,' said Harriet finally. 'Come on Sally, come on!' She pumped her chest until Sally coughed up water, and opened her eyes.

'What happened?' she croaked.

'You kind of nearly drowned,' replied Harry. He felt a sharp jab of pain as Castan elbowed him in the ribs. 'Ouch!'

'What did you do that for?' hissed Castan.

'Do what? Save her life? Because it's what you're meant to do when someone's in trouble, Castan,' replied Harry.

'She was weak!' shouted Castan. 'She has no place in the Aurors!'

'Yes she does! She is brave and clever, and has a better heart then you. I can't believe you! A girl is drowning in a river and you think we should just leave her? Are you even human?'

Castan's face contorted with rage, and he leapt at Harry, who pushed him off. Castan rolled and then was on his feet again, fists raised.

'Come on then, fight me!' shouted Harry. 'Fight me for saving someone's life!'

Castan lashed out at Harry, who ducked and punched his stomach. Castan stepped back, gasping, and then turned and hit Harriet.

'How dare you help him!' he shouted, grabbing a fistful of her hair. 'Don't you know how the BWA works? Those who are weak get weeded out!'

'I don't care about that!' cried Harriet. 'All I care about is the fact that a young girl was drowning and you were doing nothing to help her.' She screamed as Castan tugged her hair harder. Harry hit him in the face, and he let go of Harriet. He kicked Harry in the shins and Harry fell on him. They scratched and punched at each other, until Harry found Castan on top of him and pressing down on Harry's neck. Harry choked and tried to get out of the way, but Castan was bigger and stronger. Suddenly the pressure went, and Harry sat up, gasping and massaging his neck. General was holding Castan by his collar.

'Well, well, well, what have we here?' said General softly. 'Fighting? We can't allow that. I think both of you should spend a session in the Bin.'

'But sir!' cried Harry. 'He attacked me for no reason! I was just helping Sally. It's not fair.'

'Oh yeah? Life isn't fair. Life's hard, sunshine. You have to learn that. Now, get your skinny arse to the Bin, and no more fighting! That comes on Friday.' They scowled and headed back towards the camp.

The Bin, as it turned out, was an old house, abandoned with drafts and no heating whatsoever. There used to be two floors, but the upper floor had been broken through, so only half was still attached. There were three other people in the bin, a guy with lank dark hair, a girl with white skin and jet black hair which had streaks in it of red, and another girl, this one with olive skin and brown hair. There were some mattresses and thin blankets on the floor, and a soldier left some cold food.

'So, what're you here for?' asked Harry.

'I swore at a soldier. I've been here for three bloody days,' growled the olive skinned girl. 'I'm Azina. You must be the famous Harry Potter. How did you end up in this dump?'

'I'm training to be an Auror. I fought him,' said Harry. The other three nodded and did not question why.

'Well, we have to get out of here, don't we?' said the boy. 'I'm Sergei Janes.'

'Don't they let you out?' asked Harry.

'After a month,' said the girl with red and black hair. 'I'm Stacey.'

'We have no wands,' said Castan.

'We don't have any either. But come on, loads of groups have got out before us, there has to be a way,' said Sergei.

Harry stood up and ran his fingers along the wall. The whitewashed wall was firmly built. Frowning, he punched the wall, but it only made his knuckles hurt.

'You can't hit your way out,' said Castan.

'No, but I can do this,' Harry gently knocked the wall, moving slowly along it. Finally he lashed out, and kicked the wall. There was a crunch, and the plaster and bricks fell away to reveal a space behind.

'A chimney,' breathed Azina.

'Are you small enough to go up?' asked Sergei.

'Yes, but not now,' said Azina. 'We must wait until it is dark. If we can get to our cabins without being caught, then they let us free. It is the unsaid rule of the Bin.' They all nodded and settled back down on their mattresses. Slowly the light faded, and Harry climbed up onto the second floor to look out the window. Thick bars had been bolted on, but he could still just see out. The guard was sleeping on the ground, an empty Firewhisky bottle at his feet. Harry grinned and dropped back down.

'Well?' asked Castan.

'All free. We're ready to go.' Azina immediately pulled off her trainers and socks.

'Easier to climb without them,' she explained. She slipped inside and started pulling herself up. Stacey looked up after her, and after a few tense moments whispered:

'She is out.'

Out on the roof Azina was crawling along to where some ivy was growing. She carefully climbed down to where the guard was snoring. Gently, gently she slid the keys off his belt and unlocked the door.

'Well done,' whispered Harry. They all slipped out, and Azina locked the door and replaced the keys on the guard's belt. Harry slowly opened the cabin door, and grinned at Castan, all former hostility forgotten. They were free!

Harry crept to his bunk, and prodded the sleeping Max.

'Whah?' he blearily opened his eyes. 'Oh hi Harry, nice to have you back.' He rolled over and went back to sleep. Harry pulled off his shoes and climbed into bed, curling his fingers around his wand.

'Alright, wands today!' shouted General. 'Half of you will be Death Eaters, other half Aurors and BWA. Then, we put the Death Eaters in a hut on top if the hill.' He pointed to a small cottage perched on a clear space above the trees. The idea is simple – one has to defeat the other. Once done, we swap over. Okay, so let's have Ferron, Baker, Cairwell and Harriet as Death Eaters, Potter, Castan, Sofya, and Lexxi as Aurors and BWA. The DE will go ahead, while the Auror/BWA group will stay behind until they are in the cottage. Okay, let's go!' The fake Death Eaters jogged off towards the cottage.

'Okay, here's a map of the land around the cottage,' said General. 'Remember, just running straight at the cottage firing curses isn't going to work. You have to be more cunning then that; otherwise you'll be taken down immediately.' The group nodded and opened the map.

A few minutes later Harry was lying under a bush. He was wearing khaki camouflage clothes, and his face was covered in mud. Castan was a few feet away, and Lexxi and Sofya opposite. They were coming in at different angles to confuse the other team. Harry watched the hut through his binoculars. The inhabitants were sitting inside, two by the window, two further in. Frowning, he signalled to Castan, who picked up some stones and chucked them towards some trees a few metres away. The stones broke twigs and things, sounding like people walking through. Harry smiled as the fake DE instantly rushed to the window, looking away from them. He gave the signal, and they ran silently towards the hut. Crouching under a window, Harry hissed:

'Okay, I'll go in first, to distract them. Then you all break in, okay?' the other three nodded and Harry looked in through the window. The other group was still staring out at where Castan had thrown the stone. Harry climbed carefully through the open window, and settled down on a chair. Ferron turned around first, and looked rather confused.

'Hello,' said Harry, before stunning Ferron. The rest of the group spun round as Castan, Lexxi and Sofya knocked down the door. They encircled the pretend DE's, and grinned.

'We win!'

They swapped round, and this time the other group won, which pleased General (a first!) and they were all given extra rations.

The rest of the fortnight wasn't very exciting. They did more combat courses, a couple more DE vs. BWA and Auror exercises, some duelling and other stuff. Ferron and Lexxi were constantly mean and bad tempered to them, but Harriet was nice, if a bit blunt, and Castan was okay. It was exhausting though, and Harry fell asleep immediately each night, even though his mattress was little more than some springs covered in a sheet.

The hardest things were the strength and agility exercises. They lifted heavy weights, dodged things, jumped over obstacles, etc. It was awful.

'Okay, now you may be wondering why there are two logs beside me,' said General one time. 'Well, I will assign four of you to each log, and then I want you to jog with it a hundred metres, and then back. The losing group does a forfeit of two laps around the perimeter of the camp. Go!' They all groaned and went to the logs. There were handy branches as handholds, and Harry, Max, Lexxi and Harriet grabbed one, while the others grabbed the second. They managed to get back first, but that was partly because Ferron tripped on a tree root. Harry heard Castan and Sofya swearing under their breaths about him as they set off around the camp.

Another horrible exercise was where there were a series of kind of fences, made of merely two vertical poles with another joining them. They got steadily higher, and you had to jump over one and then go over the next. There were about ten fences, and if you were short, it got increasingly harder, until you virtually had to climb over them.

The third main exercise was named "dodge-ropes". It was basically what it sounds like. A load of ropes were laid on the ground, and bewitched so that if you stepped on one, it would wrap around your ankle and you would fall over. They also wriggled and twisted, making it harder.

By the end of the week, Harry felt like going home, having a huge supper, and sleeping. He missed Ginny and Teddy, and all his friends and the Weasleys. The two girls had looked on the verge of tears for the last couple of days, and when they climbed back into the jeep and set off, they all gave a huge sigh of relief.

Harry was about to climb in the jeep, when Castan stepped forward.

'Hey, Harry, wait,' he said. Harry turned, surprised.

'Look, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time at first,' apologised Castan.

'Don't worry, its fine,' replied Harry.

'I want to make it up to you. Here, keep this,' he pulled out of his pocket a little metal sign, the logo of the BWA. 'To remember us by, however tough your time here was.'

Harry grinned. 'Thanks mate!' He climbed inside the jeep. 'See you!' He shut the door, and they drove off.

'So, did you enjoy your time at the BWA camp?' asked the driver. When he got no reply, he turned back, and saw that they were all fast asleep. Smiling, he turned back to the front, and drove on.


	25. Catch Up

**Catch up**

**I was reading through some of my chapters, and I realised that one of the Beaters for the England Quidditch Team has the same name as Harry! Oops! Harry and William were based on the two princes of England. **

Ginny met Harry on the way into the house – she took one look at him and bundled him into the house.

'Come on, I have a warm soup waiting for you, and then straight to bed,' she said.

'Where's Teddy?' mumbled Harry, sitting down and pulling the bowl of soup towards him.

'At Dromeda's. He'll be back tomorrow – he's very excited about you coming back. Eat up!' she told him sharply.

Harry nodded and spooned the hot liquid into his mouth. 'You're becoming as good a cook as your Mum, Ginny,' he said.

'Flatterer. Now, go to bed, and go straight to sleep!' she said, clearing his bowl away. Harry stumbled upstairs. He fell into a deep sleep, and slept for about twelve hours.

He woke up and went downstairs to find Ginny making a full fry up breakfast. The delicious smell filled the kitchen, and Harry settled down and pulled the Daily Prophet towards him.

'So, what've I missed while I was away?' he asked. 'They've captured Nott, that's good. I was always surprised they let his son go back to Hogwarts.'

Ginny nodded. 'Oh yes, and Hermione and Ron were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow, maybe? Just to catch up on what's been happening. I won my match against Puddlemere.'

'Congratulations! It looks like you are going to play Ron in the final,' said Harry.

'And win,' replied Ginny, dishing out some bacon, eggs and toast. 'Here, double helpings. I imagine the food at the BWA camp wasn't the best?'

'No!' Harry grabbed the food. 'What time is Teddy coming round?'

'Ten thirty. I was thinking that we could drop him at Shell Cottage tomorrow, and he could sleep there. It could be his first sleepover.'

'Good idea!' Harry grinned.

'Oh yes, and Dynham called to say that you have a couple of weeks free of work.'

'Wonderful!'

'Not quite. Elson called soon after, about you missing training. After he found out that you had a fortnight off, he immediately scheduled extra trainings.'

'So like Elson,' groaned Harry.

'Don't worry, at least you'll be back on a broom,' replied Ginny. Harry nodded and started ravenously eating his food.

Teddy arrived and ran up to Harry, hugging him. Harry picked him up and spun him round. Teddy squealed happily, clapping his hands and turning his hair turquoise.

'So, when're the practises, Ginny?' asked Harry, settling down with Teddy on the sofa to polish their broomsticks.

'Erm,' Ginny looked at the calendar. 'Today, three 'til five, tomorrow, two 'til four, Thursday ten until twelve, and Saturday three to six.'

'Today? But there's no one to care for Teddy!' said Harry, looking up from showing Teddy how to straighten twigs.

'I know, I thought we could take him along. He's constantly begging to come, and the team will want to see him. He can just watch and play around on his toy broom, and maybe go on a real broom with us a few times,' said Ginny. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

'I guess so. What do you think, Teds?' he asked. Teddy grinned and nodded excitedly.

'I'll meet famous players?' he said.

'And ride on their brooms with them if you want,' said Harry. Teddy's jaw dropped open, and his eyes widened.

'Yes please!' He jumped onto the floor and said: 'I gonna go get changed!'

'Whoa, not yet Teddy, you'll have to wait until three,' said Harry. Teddy sighed, but sat down on the sofa again.

'Okay, I'll just make my broom perfect then,' he said. Harry smiled and handed him the polish.

The rest of the day, Teddy was totally centred on going to the Quidditch training. He spent the rest of the morning putting his broom in tip top condition, and got out the mini England Quidditch robes and made Ginny iron them, and after lunch got Harry to go into the garden and practise with him.

'Teds, it's okay, you're a good little player!' laughed Harry as Teddy attempted the Sloth Grip Roll to dodge the football they were using. Teddy frowned.

'Can I try the Wronski Feint?'

'No way!' Teddy scowled.

'Please?'

'One hundred percent no!'

Thomas saw them first, and laughed when he saw Teddy in his England kit with his little broom. Teddy looked scared and nervous, and Thomas ruffled his hair.

'Hey little buddy, you becoming a Quidditch player?' he asked. Teddy nodded, and turned his hair red and white. Thomas grinned, and set off towards the changing room with Teddy trotting at his heels. Harry and Ginny could hear him telling Teddy exciting and amazing Quidditch stories.

'Come on, we'd better get moving,' said Ginny. Harry nodded and they followed Thomas and Teddy.

The rest of the team was glad to see Harry – they swamped him with requests for stories about the camp. Finally Elson had to send them all outside to start training so that Harry could change. When he went outside Harry and William were teaching Teddy to use a Beaters bat by throwing small leather balls at him. When Harry stepped forward to perfect his technique, Teddy accidently whacked him over the head with the bat. Harry fell to the floor, dazed, but sat up again in a second, grinning, and his gingery hair all standing on end.

'Nice one – next time hit the Bludger though!' he called. William roared with laughter, nearly falling off his broom. Teddy zoomed off on his toy broom, his toes only a foot off the ground.

Harry climbed onto his own broom and set off into the air, searching for the snitch. It was harder than usual, as he had to keep an eye on Teddy, but caught it fifteen minutes into the first practise.

'Okay team!' shouted Elson half way through. The players pulled their brooms to a halt, including Teddy, who looked up at them from the ground. 'I think we should work on our balance. Often we have to do manoeuvres which mean we have no hands on the broom, and sometimes we are hanging off it or even standing on it. So, I want you to all do some tactics which need a large amount of balance. Let's start with you, Harry, as you have to use this most of all. Then Thomas, then the Beaters, and finally the Chasers.'

Harry had to do a load of moves including loop-the-loops, flying upside down, standing on his broom and flipping so he was hanging off by only his knees or ankles. Thomas had to do a series of similar moves, but he also had to hang from his broom by his arms, and kick Quaffles away with his feet. By the end of the practise, everyone had fallen off a couple of times, and were battered and bruised. Apart from Teddy that is, who was bursting with happiness and excitement. He chattered about the practise for the rest of the day, and the next morning, and all through lunch, until he was dropped off at Bill and Fleur's for the sleepover.

'He'll probably talk about it all through the sleepover as well,' said Ginny as they apparated away. They were meeting Ron and Hermione at a place called De Spago in London. Ginny disappeared off to get ready. She was wearing a dark green silky dress with a sweetheart neckline, a jewel-embroidered sash which came up to meet it, and a kneelength skirt. She wore her hair up in a bun, with only a few locks framing her face. Harry wore standard black jeans, black jacket and white shirt.

Ron was wearing a similar outfit to Harry, but his jeans were a dark blue. Hermione wore a dark red dress, slightly longer than Ginny's, with a round neckline and thicker straps and no visible sash around her waist. Her hair was silky and fell over one shoulder.

'Wow, this is nice!' Ginny slid into a booth with Harry. The other two sat opposite. 'It feels like we haven't just sat down and chatted for ages! What're you two up to?'

'Hermione's writing a book,' said Ron, looking at the menu.

'Really? What about?' asked Harry.

'It's a complete history of wizards and their fellows since the roman times,' said Hermione. 'It's really long, because it has everything in it. Goblins, house elves, centaurs, etc. I might make it into two or three volumes.'

'Wow!' exclaimed Ginny. 'Where'd you get the idea for that from?'

'Well, I was looking for some new books, and I found that there are next to no books which are unbiased histories of magic. Many of them skirt over the nasty bits which involve, say, the mistreatment of house elves, or make goblins look like vicious greedy fiends. I want to write something which is totally unbiased, which gives the facts, and makes it interesting as well. I went through all the bookshops in Diagon Alley and the streets around, and I only found one book which was anywhere near that: A Wizarding History, by monk Eustace the sixth, and it was really boring, there was only one copy, and about four hundred years out of date.'

'I see. Well, I think it's brilliant!' said Ginny.

'What'll you do once it's finished?' asked Harry.

'I think I'll go into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,' Hermione told them. 'Shall we order?'

'Of course, I'm starving!' said Ron.

'So, what're you planning to do once your Quidditch days are over, Ron?' asked Harry.

'Go the same way as Ludo Bagman,' said Ron.

'What get disgraced and bankrupt and end up on the run?' cried Ginny incredulously.

'No, go into the Department of Magical Games and Sports,' replied Ron, exasperated.

'Hello, sirs and ladies, I will be your waiter for tonight,' a tall man with greased black hair appeared next to them. 'What would you like?'

After they had finished the meal, and were waiting for the dessert, Ron headed off to the men's bathroom with a meaningful look at Harry. Slightly confused, Harry followed a minute later, and found Ron looking nervously in the mirror.

'Hey mate, what's up?' he asked.

'Hi Harry,' Ron's voice was unnaturally high. 'Do you think Hermione likes me?'

'Of course Hermione likes you, Ron; you're the love of her life!' Harry told him. 'What's this all about?'

'I – I'm thinking of proposing,' he said shakily. 'But what if she says no?'

'Ron, I remember thinking exactly the same thing. It'll be fine – Hermione loves you a lot.'

Ron nodded and smiled at Harry for the first time. 'Thanks Harry.'

'Relax, it'll be fine,' repeated Harry. 'Come on, the girls will be wondering where we are.'

That evening Ron and Hermione set off towards Hyde Park together. Harry watched them disappear for a while with a knowing smile on his face, until Ginny jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Guess,' replied Harry.

'Proposal?'

'Got it in one.'

'We so have to go to the Burrow tomorrow morning,' Ginny watched them go for a second before signalling for a taxi. 'But now we have to go home.'

They picked up teddy on the way to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were there, of course, but Charlie and George were there as well.

'Hello you three – my how Teddy has grown! Come in, I've just baked some fresh scones!' Molly appeared, plump and motherly as ever, smiling down at Teddy.

'Hi Mum – are Ron and Hermione here?' asked Ginny, pulling the scones towards her.

'No, but they're coming over in a few minutes. I must say, Hermione sounded very strange over the phone, very strange indeed,' said Molly.

'Really?' Ginny sounded politely interested as she put cream and jam on a scone for Teddy. 'How strange.'

Ron and Hermione turned up a while later. Ron had his arm around Hermione, and was looking extremely happy. Hermione smiled shyly and sat down at the kitchen table.

'Hi Molly,' she said quietly, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

'Hello dear – scone?' Molly passed the plate over. Ron cleared his throat loudly, and Charlie and George, who were outside, came in to see what was going on.

'Erm, we have some news,' he said. 'Hermione, take your gloves off.'

Hermione pulled off her leather gloves to reveal a sparkling engagement ring.

'Oo!' cried Molly and Ginny, leaning forward to have a look. Harry patted Ron on the back, and Charlie and George cheered.

'Well done, bro!' congratulated Charlie.

'I was wondering if I could come over next week and make plans for the wedding?' asked Hermione.

'Of course dear, that'll be lovely!' said Molly. 'Oh it's such wonderful news!' she dabbed her eyes happily.

**Sorry it's shorter than usual! The next chapter will be all about the wedding. **


	26. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Ginny winced as the shop assistant accidently poked her in the back with a needle. She was being tailored for the bridesmaid's dress – a light pink, kneelength dress with a high neckline and a thin gold sash, tied at her side and trailing half way down the skirt. It looked surprisingly good with her hair, especially as she had been convinced she would look awful. The other two bridesmaids, Hermione's cousin Miranda and Victoire, were also being tailored. Victoire was over the moon about being a bridesmaid again, and was smiling happily as her assistant measured her.

'There we go!' she said. 'The sweetest was the quickest!' Victoire hopped off the stool and said thank you politely to the assistant.

'Okay, Victoire, you go and sit down on the sofa next to your Mummy and Uncle Harry,' said Hermione, who was supervising. 'Once we're done with these two we'll move onto shoes.'

Miranda exchanged an exasperated look with Ginny. She looked very like Hermione, except her brown hair was straight instead of curly, and her eyes were a stormy grey. She had a younger brother, Joe, who was thirteen, and a page boy for the wedding. He had thick dark brown hair and grey eyes. At the moment he was perched on the arm of the sofa, engrossed in a Mariocart race.

'Okay, you're all done,' said the assistants finally a few minutes later. The group set off to the shoe section of the bridal floor, Joe trailing behind, still playing on his Nintendo.

It was a couple of months after the engagement, and they were planning the wedding. Ron and Hermione had decided on pink and pale gold as the colours, and were midway through doing the fittings.

'Okay, sit down, we'll do the hardest first!' said yet another shop assistant. Joe grinned and sat on the stool, reluctantly putting away the Nintendo.

'Can I just have plain black shoes?' he asked.

'With gold buckles!' cried Hermione. Joe and Teddy groaned in unison, much to the amusement of everyone else.

Finally the measurements and fittings were over, but then there were invitations and buying decorations and the marquee and food. The list was endless, and by the end Ron looked thoroughly exhausted.

'I just don't get it,' he said hoarsely to Harry as they took a break around the surrounding fields with a six pack of beer. 'What's wrong with a simple wedding?'

'At least you get to see her in her dress,' replied Harry. 'That was the highlight for me.'

'Frankly I'm not sure if it's worth it,' he said, cracking open a can. 'I mean, the preparations, sorting stuff out, Hermione being stressed.'

'You get loads of presents.'

'Now that makes it worth it!'

They laughed and chatted together before heading back inside to save Joe from being murdered by Miranda for messing up his shoes.

Finally the days past, and Hermione woke up with the sun shining into her room. It was a warm spring morning and perfect for the wedding. She sat bolt upright in bed, frantically pulling the covers off herself. She was sharing a room with Ginny in the Burrow, because she didn't want Ron to see her before the altar.

'Ginny, I'm getting married today!' she squealed. Ginny opened her eyes sleepily and smiled up at her.

'What?' she mumbled. 'Oh, yeah, you're getting married today!' she blinked and sat up. 'It's a lovely day!'

'I know, I'm so excited!' Hermione leapt out of bed grinning. There was a knock on the door and Lizzie and Miranda rushed in, giggling.

'Okay, we've got our make-up supplies too, and we can make Ginny's old room into a beauty place, and by the end you'll look like Aphrodite the goddess of beauty and love. Come on,' Miranda conjured one bed into a recliner chair, and the desk into a vanity table.

'Right, sit down Hermione,' said Lizzie. There was a knock on the door and Ginny opened it carefully. It was Molly Weasley, bearing a tray filled with an assortment of foods.

'Breakfast!' she cried, setting it down on the bedside table. 'Do remember to eat, your four.'

They decided that it would be more practical to do the bridesmaids first. They called Victoire in to put some lip-gloss on her, and then sat her down on the bed with her doll and some clothes. Ginny was next, and they put foundation on, mascara, gold eyeliner, some blusher and lipstick.

'Miranda!' giggled Lizzie, waving curling tongs. 'We want to try you out with curly hair!'

After much protesting, they managed to curl her hair, and but then decided it didn't look good, and straightened it again. The bridesmaids were to have their hair down, while Hermione would have it up, with intricate plaits and jewelled pins, and a few locks framing her face. Miranda had the same makeup as Ginny.

Lizzie did Hermione's hair, and Miranda and Ginny her face. Halfway through there was a knock on the door and they heard Ron's voice:

'Hey, you okay? Can I help at all –

'Get out!' cried all four women.

'Okay, okay!' they heard him say and waited until they heard his retreating footsteps.

'Phew, that was close!' said Miranda, applying some bronzing powder. 'Okay, I think you're nearly done, Hermione, we can get you into the dress now.'

Ron was nervously fiddling with his bowtie. He turned as Harry walked in.

'Harry, do you think I can do it? I mean, be a good husband? I was rubbish to her in our Hogwarts years, I – I,' he cried.

'Relax, Ron, you'll be a great husband and father!' said Harry, flicking his wand to make the bowtie tie itself.

'Thanks, but I just don't want to mess it up!'

'Ron, just think of the sunny beach and lingerie waiting for you, as well as all the love and stuff. Come on, you'll do great. Shall we go meet the guests?'

The wedding was beautiful, especially when Luna turned up with a baby girl in her arms.

'Her names Fiona,' said Luna, smiling. Xen grinned and ran off with Victoire and Teddy, once again.

After the reception Ron gathered Hermione up in his arms and carried her to the waiting limo. Ribbons and flowers were attached, as well as a sign reading: Just Married. Everyone watched them disappear into the sunset, before heading home.

_Sorry it's so short, but I was feeling rubbish and wanted to get the chapter done by the evening. I promise the next will be longer! _


	27. Exams

**Exams**

Harry bent over the dusty volume, his eyes tired and aching from reading the tiny writing. Opposite him Sofya and Sally were looking through flashcards, and Max was in the corner, reciting incantations under his breath. It was a week before their final exams, and they were all desperately cramming information into their brains.

The door of the Ministry Library opened quietly, and Harry turned to see Ginny come in with Teddy.

'Hey darling, we think you all need a break. It's a sunny day outside, and Teddy is desperate to play some football in the park,' said Ginny.

'I just need to finish this chapter on snake antidotes,' mumbled Harry. Ginny grabbed the book and shut it with an explosion of dust.

'Come on, before you turn into dust yourselves!' she said, taking his hand and dragging him outside.

They went to a park, and kicked a ball around for a while before settling down with a picnic Ginny had bought.

'Thanks Gin,' said Harry halfway through a chicken sandwich. 'This is perfect!' Teddy was nibbling his way into a Babybel, lemonade at his side. 'I'll be glad when the exams are over!'

'So will everyone!' they turned to see Ron and Hermione heading towards them.

'Hermione's just had her first volume published! It's sitting in all the wizarding bookshops in England right this moment!' said Ron, grinning. He pulled out a thick volume like a conjuror, and placed it in front of them. It was hardback, with a picture of William Conqueror's coat of arms, and a plain gold title: A Complete History of Magical People, volume one, 0AD to 1066.

'Cool! Can I read it?' asked Harry, pulling it towards him and flicking through it.

'It's completely unbiased!' said Hermione.

'That's wonderful!' said Ginny.

'And Kinglsey is completely behind it!' said Hermione, smiling. 'How's the revision coming along Harry? Were my notes useful?'

'They were amazing, Hermione,' said Harry. Hermione had made him notes on all the subjects of the test. 'I'd better be heading back, Sinyew will be wondering where I am.' He kissed Ginny on the cheek, ruffled Teddy's electric blue hair, and apparated back to the Ministry.

Finally the tests came, and Harry found himself sitting in the waiting room, feverishly reciting what he needed to remember for his first test – Concealment and Disguise. The written test was in the morning and the practical in the afternoon, rather like the OWLs and NEWTs.

Professor Tofty entered the room. 'You may go in. Sit at the desk with your name on it. Do not turn over the test until we say. Any cheating and you will be immediately disqualified. Good luck!'

The four of them nervously found their desks and sat down. Professor Marchbanks turned over the giant hourglass, and they began.

Harry looked at the first question: 'Why must Aurors disguise themselves, and when did they first start doing it?' Harry remembered a page in the History of Aurors. Aurors disguised themselves because often they became famous and the wizards they were out to catch would recognise them if they did not change their features. They first started concealing themselves in 1479, when a rather dim fan of the Aurors ran up to them midway through a mission and loudly asked for their autographs. The mission was a failure, three Aurors were wounded and three thousand galleons down the toilet.

Harry finished with just enough time to check his answers before the hourglass ran out and the tests were collected up. Then there was time for a quick lunch of spaghetti bolognaise before the practical.

In the practical they had to first work out who disguised Ministry workers were. Harry was faced with a tall thin man with blonde hair and blue grey eyes. For a moment he was stumped, but then he noticed a scar just visible from under the collar of his robes. A snake bite. Some things on people's bodies can't be changed, like scars or birthmarks or tattoos.

'Arthur Weasley?' said Harry. The man laughed and changed back into a middle aged guy with thinning red hair.

'Only two minutes!' said Professor Tofty. 'Well done, Potter, well done!'

The trainees were then put in different compartments, without the examiners seeing, and had to change their appearance. Harry couldn't make his scar disappear, so he gave himself a thick pudding bowl haircut, a pudgy face and brown eyes. He turned his glasses into contacts, popped them in, and stepped outside. The examiners worked out Sally first, then Max, and Sofya and Harry at the same time.

The next day was Antidotes and Healing. They were put in pairs, and then the examiners would hurt or poison one person with something, and the other had to work it and heal them. Harry was with Sofya, and they were both blindfolded, and then they were both anesthetized. Harry had a huge chunk cut out of his leg, and Sofya had to find the right things to heal him from a bag of travel medicines. She quickly healed him, and they swapped round. She choked and gasped, and Harry soon identified it as snake venom from the green tinge in her mouth. Snake venom is very acidic, and Harry found an alkali medicine and got her to drink it, neutralizing the substance. The test went on like this, and by the end of the day they were all feeling sore and sick.

'Why do they have to make it so horrible?' Sally had her head on the table in the library. Though Max had given her the right antidote, the effects hadn't quite worn off.

'Stealth and Tracking tomorrow!' said Sofya.

'Oh, great!' grumbled Max.

'Come on guys, we need to cheer up a bit. How about we go bowling or something? Boys against girls,' suggested Harry. The other three thought for a second before nodding.

'Sounds good to me,' Max grinned. 'We're gonna beat you to the ground!'

The final score was 134 – 136 to the girls, Sally surprisingly scoring a ten right at the end.

'Right, you four, early night now!' they spun round to see Sinyew standing behind them with a can of beer in one hand. 'You don't want to be tired for the Stealth and Tracking!'

'Yes sir!' they chorused.

The final exam was a fake mission. First they had to capture a couple of Aurors pretending to be Death Eaters after listening in to their conversation without them realising. Once they had found the information, they infiltrated a fake Death Eater house, where they had to capture a Death Eater and find The Golden Keys. Once they had found the Keys, they escaped with the fake Death Eater, to where Sinyew, Dynham and a small group of senior Aurors were waiting half a mile away. Easy, huh?

Harry scanned the crowded street, trying to pick out the fake DE. Bustling shoppers hurried in front of him. He was dressed in a blue pinstriped suit with his hair, now greying, and combed back. His scar was hidden by a thin layer of skin coloured latex from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he had a neat moustache and faint wrinkles just appearing. He looked like a middle aged workaholic.

They knew the plan back to front. Harry would go into the cafe where the DE were, set up his laptop and start typing what looked like a long and boring email, all the time trying to listen in to the fake DE's conversation two tables away. A few minutes later, Sally would appear, and they would pretend to have a meeting. Sally would be wearing one of those muggle headset phones, which was actually a listening device. Max would follow her, dressed up as an eighteen year old hooligan. He would bump into Sally, who would grab one of the fake DE, planting a tracking device. Max, apologising profusely, would grab the table and stick on a minute bug, which is connected to the earpiece Sally is wearing. Sally and Harry would have a fake meeting, all the time listening and recording the conversation. When the DE leave, Sofya follows with two Marks and Spencer's bags in her hands. The tracking device should lead them to the house. Hopefully, it would go well. The fake DE weren't told of the plan, so it was almost like a real mission.

Harry scanned the street, and spotted the two DE – two men, deep in conversation at a restaurant. One was paunchy, with a large belly and sunken, baggy eyes. His companion was his opposite, tall and stick thin, his arms hard and wiry, barely a spare ounce of fat on him. His great long nose dipped into his coffee as he drank. He glanced at Sally, waiting for a bus a few metres down the street, and nodded. He walked purposefully towards them, making confident strides.

The waitress, a busty brown haired girl came up. 'Hello sir, what may I get you?'

'I would like a table for two, outside, please. My colleague will arrive in a few minutes,' said Harry, keeping his voice posh. The waitress smiled and showed him to a table. He pulled out the laptop, turned it on and drummed his fingers on the tabletop. After five minutes, Sally appeared, dressed in a two piece, plum coloured suit with her hair in a neat bun, her features changed so she looked twenty years older.

As she was making her way to the table, Max entered, bouncing a basketball. He had gone all out on the hooligan disguise: a dirty red hoodie, baggy tracksuit trousers and battered trainers that had his socks showing through. His ear had a fake earring, and he was smoking one of Jake's fake cigarettes. He knocked Sally, making ehr stumble and grab the skinny DE.

'Oh I'm so sorry!' she gushed. 'I was pushed by this man – do be more careful!' the latter part was aimed at Max, who was looking on with a slight sneer on his face. The fat DE grabbed him and hauled him up to the table.

'Now, apologise to this poor woman,' he growled. Max rolled his eyes, and pulled away from the man, grabbed the table for support.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, slouching off to the bar. The DE sighed, wiping his forehead with a silk handkerchief.

'The youth these days,' he grumbled. Sally smiled and went over to Harry.

'Hello Mr Grimshaw!' she said. Harry smiled and indicated to the seat opposite. They talked for half an hour, going over the financial situation of their 'company', whether they should buy shares in another company, and finally if they should sack their new intern, Steve. All the while Sally was listening to the conversation the DE were having.

'Okay, I've got it,' she said as the DE paid and left. Quickly she rang Sofya and filled her in. As Sofya followed them, Harry quickly gave the bill to the waitress and they followed. He pulled off his jacket, fake collar and tie revealing a t-shirt underneath with the logo 'Earth SOS' turned his trousers into muddy jeans and his smart shoes to boots, made himself younger and lengthened his hair until he looked like a young Earth activist. Sally headed in a different direction, changing until she was a primary school teacher, and Max following at a safe distance, now a sports coach.

The DE jumped into a taxi and drove out of town. Using the tracking device the group followed them, as they got out the car and apparated to the outskirts of Surrey, to a run-down Victorian mansion.

'They do like it grand, don't they,' muttered Max as they parted. Sofya and Sally would both go in cars, while Harry (now Greg) and Max (Ben) would walk or run.

Harry set off across the fields, occasionally stopping to take earth samples or photos of trees and wildlife. As he stood up from taking a photo of fungi, he found himself face to face with Yaxley. After a moment he realised that this was a training, the man was disguised as Yaxley.

'What're you doing?' he snapped.

'Hey dude, I was just looking at some nature, you know?' drawled Harry. 'Ya see, they're thinking of building some housing round here, and I'm thinking, whoa guys, this is like, full of plants and animals and stuff. So I'm taking pictures of all the stuff, and then me and my mates are gonna come down and camp here and have a protest. I'll put it on Facebook too.'

Yaxley raised an eyebrow. 'I see. Well don't come near the house. Our Rottweiler is not a fan of trespassers.'

'Cool dude, come along to the protest, it'll be a total rave! There'll be booze and chicks and-'

'Yes, yes, now go off and photo some more things,' said Yaxley, striding off.

As soon as he was far enough away Harry flipped open his phone and called the other three.

'Okay, Rottweiler alert,' he said.

'Cool. I'm gonna run past and see if there are any other defences. If anyone asks, I'm training for a marathon,' said Max.

After Max had worked out the defences, Sofya changed into a delivery person. She pulled a couple of letters and a package from the bags and climbed out of ehr car.

The house had a wall around the perimeter, and a young, bored looking fake was hanging around the gate. He was pretending to be a young man that the DE had brainwashed into doing it.

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Delivery,' she said. 'Could you sign this package?'

'Erm, okay,' he scribbled a signature. 'Thanks.'

Sofya smiled and dawdled by the gate, asking about his day, tying her shoelace. This meant that the protective barrier around the house was broken for long enough so that the other three could climb over the wall and into the garden. Once in they froze all the security alarms, spells and hid in the bushes. Sofya followed, and they headed into the house via the drainpipe and the window of an empty bedroom.

The house was dark and musty. They heard a single pair of footsteps outside, and waited until they faded away before opening the door and looking out.

'Where do you think the Keys are?' hissed Sally.

'I'd say in the centre of the house, where it's hardest to get to. Maybe the Dining Room or Parlour,' whispered Sofya. 'Okay, let's get the Keys first, hostages later.'

That however, wasn't going to work. They rounded a corner and came face to face with one of the fake DE from the restaurant, the fat one. His face contorted and he was about to shout, but Sally kicked him hard in the gut and Stupified him.

'First hostage down,' muttered Harry, pulling a length of rope from his pocket and binding his wrists and ankles. 'Max, you're the strongest, can you carry him? Oh yeah, and nice kick Sally.'

'Yeah, course I can,' the spells hiding the man's face was melting away, and in about a minute they had Jake lying in front of them.

'Wow,' whispered Sally as Max hoisted him onto his shoulder. 'That is weird.'

They crept down the corridor and onto the stairs, where a fake DE was sitting halfway down. They hit him in the back with Stupify and he turned out to be Theo, who Harry carried.

'Come on, we need to find the keys before people realise we're here!' they tip toed across the hallway (a difficult feat when carrying a body over your shoulder) and entered the next room. The room was the dining room, and right in the middle of the lengthy table was a set of golden keys.

'The Golden Keys!' cried Sally, running for them. She tripped and fell, making an explosion of dust.

'Not quite kids,' they turned to see Yaxley in the doorway. Harry knew that he was fake, but the other three gasped. 'I'm afraid it's gonna be a bit more difficult.'

'Oh no it's not!' said Sofya, shooting a spell at him. His wand flew out of his hand, and Sally fired a trip jinx. After gagging him, Sofya stuck him in the corner, and grabbed the keys. She held them in her hands for a moment, her eyes wide. 'We've done it!'

'Not quite,' Harry saw three more people come in. They were quickly made unconscious. 'Let's run!' They pushed past a couple more people, sprinting down the hallway and burst out of the front door. The fake on the gate came forward, but they knocked him away and ran down the road before apparating to the woods where the Aurors waited.

'Well done you four. That'll be an Outstanding for all of you,' said Dynham. 'And here are the results from your other exams.'

Harry looked down at the sheet of paper he had been handed, not quite believing his eyes. He had got an O in all of them! He gave a hoarse laugh as Theo and Jake, now conscious, came up and clapped him on the back.

'You're an Auror now! Hopefully you'll get a cubicle near us, I think there's a free one,' said Theo.

'It's your graduation tomorrow, me and Theo have organised a total rave!' said Jake. 'You, us, Ron, a couple of other young Aurors, maybe some Weasley guys and Seamus and Dean are coming. It's going to be crazy!' Harry grinned and carefully folded up his results and put them in his pocket.

Harry sat nervously on the stage. He was dressed in red robes with a darker cloak and graduation hat. Kingsley was just finishing a rather long and boring speech on the importance of new Aurors and how good he thought they would be. Harry was surprised at how many people had turned up. All the Weasleys, of course, and Harry's friends and some of his teachers even as well, including Professor McGonagall. Someone had added the portrait of Harry's parents to the back, they smiled and waved at him. Also about a hundred other people, relations and friends of Sally, Max and Sofya.

'And now, I would like to call up the four new Aurors, who have achieved outstanding results in their training and exams. Sally Cairwell, Maxwell Baker, Sofya Snow and Harry Potter!' everyone clapped and cheered as they one by one stepped forward to receive their certificates.

'Harry! Oh Harry!' Mrs Weasley enveloped him in a hug as soon as he stepped off the stage. Ginny appeared, looking as beautiful as ever, with Teddy in her arms with his favourite turquoise hair. Then all the Weasley men, grinning like mad and clapping him on the shoulder. And McGonagall, wiping her eyes, and Hermione crying: Hard work pays off, you know; now you see!'

Harry saw Sinyew and Dynham standing a few metres away. He gently pushed through the crowd and went up to them.

'Thank you,' he said.


	28. Flying Colours

_Okay, I've had some people saying that Victoire's birthday is wrong. I'm sorry about that, but I wanted to have her and Teddy in the same year at Hogwarts. Hope you all don't mind! And now for the chapter: _

**Surprises in Flying Colours**

'Here you go, Potter, here's your cubicle,' Sinyew dropped him off last of all.

'Thanks sir,' Harry sat down. The cubicle was spacious, with a nice desk and chair, corkboard and filing cabinet. He jumped as two heads appeared over the wall from the cubicles on either side, and a girl came to the doorway.

'Hey Harry!' Theo grinned. 'Nice to be out of training huh?'

'So this is the famous Harry Potter,' the girl smiled. She had bobbed, curly platinum blonde hair, a rather round face and hard grey eyes. 'I'm Janet.'

'Nice to meet you,' Harry smiled and shook her hand. 'It's cool to finally be here!'

'Yeah, I remember when I got my cubicle. Mind you, I think they cleaned it up for you. Mine had gum stuck on the desk and blue tack stains on the wall,' Jake grinned. 'Oh yeah, Harry, when's the Quidditch final?'

'Not long now, a few weeks. We have the semi finals first though, so we might not get through. Bulgaria against Portugal – I'm not sure how Portugal got through, they're usually rubbish and England versus France.'

'Whatever Harry, you always win. Will you get us good seats?'

'I always get you good seats for the matches. If we win it'll be England against Bulgaria,' Harry pulled some things out of his bag and set up the cubicle.

'Hey, apart from Krum, Bulgaria is crap, you'll steam roller them!' laughed Theo.

'No, Bulgaria has improved greatly over the last few years,' Janet said. 'Anyway, I must be off, my in tray is stacking up.'

Harry sat down at his desk, grinning. He couldn't quite believe he was here – he was an Auror, complete with red robes and all.

At lunch time he went shopping with Theo and Janet for supplies for his cubicle (Jake was too busy). Soon he had a world map that they charmed so he could zoom right in, an in-tray and out-tray, stationary, stack of paper and folders and a clock.

'Not bad Potter,' said Sinyew, stopping to watch Harry pin up the map. 'I have some forms for you to fill out I'm afraid, on your ascension to becoming an Auror.'

'You'll get a lot more where those came from, Harry,' called Jake. Harry winced as a purple flying aeroplane flew through the door and hit him on the head. He grabbed the memo and opened it, recognising Arthur's untidy scrawl, exactly like his sons'.

_Harry! _It read _congratulations on your first day as an Auror!_ _Would you and Ginny like to come to the Burrow for supper with Teddy? Bill and Fleur are coming with Victoire, as will Percy and Audrey. Send a reply on the back of this memo. Arthur. _

Harry grinned and wrote a quick note accepting the offer, and said he'd bring wine.

The evening was fun, full of laughter and jokes. Charlie turned up halfway through as a surprise, with a fluffy hat in the shape of a dragon for Teddy, and a stuffed pink dragon for Victoire or Vicky as everyone now called her. Percy and Audrey were recently engaged, and the women spent the entire time talking over dress labels. Charlie and Harry chatted about the different team's attributes, and the outcome of the World Cup. Percy and Arthur talked about Kingsley's new scheme on working out the exact person who performed underage magic, instead of just the place and time, as it was fairer for muggleborns.

Harry had a formal letter from Gringotts the next morning, requesting the presence of him and his wife at four-thirty that afternoon. Harry passed it to Ginny, who looked it over with a raised eyebrow.

'Well we haven't been dodging our taxes, that for sure,' she said, handing it back to him and helping Teddy eat his Cheerios. 'Dynham will have to let you leave the office early.'

'I'd better ask Bill to come to the meeting too – you know how much the goblins hate us,' sighed Harry.

'They'll get over it. You'd better go Harry, it's eight o'clock.'

Harry met Ginny outside Gringotts. Bill came out at four thirty, grinning happily at them. 'You'll like what you're about to learn,' he said.

The manager of Gringotts, a goblin dressed in a gold waistcoat with a gold rimmed monocle and jewelled buttons, sat in a large throne like chair in the meeting room. Harry and Ginny were shown seats opposite him, with Bill in the corner and a couple more goblins at the side. A young junior goblin marched in, handed the manager a stack of folders and scurried away, glancing at Harry over his shoulder. Harry guessed that he had heard the break-in story, horribly changed and twisted.

The manager coughed and adjusted his monocle before opening the folder. He began in a reedy voice:

'You two, Mr and Mrs Potter, have been called here today on the business of inheritance.'

'I thought we sorted that out months ago,' said Harry. 'I inherit the Potter and Black fortunes.'

'Yes, but when we told you that, we did not take into account another inheritance, one that has been lost and tangled for many generations, but was found a couple of weeks ago. The Peverell fortune.' Ginny and Harry looked at each other, their mouths open and eyes wide.

'The Peverell line disappeared when your great-great-great grandmother ran away from home to marry a young man from the army in 1857. The man was called Harold Potter. The woman's four older siblings all died of dragon pox in the Great Epidemic of 1863, and as the woman, who was called Anna, had changed her name to Potter when she married the Peverell line was lost until now. As you have no siblings, you are the sole inheritor of the fortune, which is also a couple of houses.'

'How much money do we have now?' asked Harry. The goblin shifted through the folder until he found the right page.

'Well, the Potter fortune is a total of 89 million galleons, 12 million galleons worth of objects, the house in Godric's Hollow and Potter Mansion. The Black family fortune is 67 million galleons, 14 million galleons of objects and the house in Grimmauld Place. The Peverell fortune, however, is a total of 947 million galleons, 78 million galleons of objects and a house on the coast of Cornwall, and one in Buckinghamshire.'

Harry felt slightly faint. He was so rich he could hardly imagine it. Ginny nudged him and they had a quick conversation, before turning to the manager.

'We have decided that 30 million galleons shall be donated to St Mungo's, 16 million to the Potter Orphanage, 14 million to Gringotts to help with extensions and as a peace offering, 12 million to help with repairs and rehabilitation of Azkaban, and 10 million shall be converted to pounds and given equally to the muggle charities Water Aid, NSPCC, Red Cross, Oxfam and RSPCA,' he said. The manager raised an eyebrow but said nothing, and wrote a quick note on the corner of the paper.

'Also you will need a financial manager for each fortune,' he said.

'I would like Bill Weasley to manage the Peverell fortune, if he has the time and as he is the person I would trust the most. I will pay him a hundred thousand galleons a year,' said Harry. 'I would also like Percy's fiancée Audrey to manage the Potter fortune, and Andromeda Tonks to manage the Black fortune, all with the same payment, if they are all willing,' said Ginny. Bill nodded his agreement, and the manager pulled out three folders.

'Very well, give these to them, it has all the information they need. Oh yes, and one goblin who was sorting out all the accounts thought you might want these,' said the manager. A chest was carried forward and placed in front of them. It had James Potter and Lily Potter printed across the top in gold. Harry looked closely at his mother's name and saw that underneath the Potter, you could just make out the letters Evans rubbed out.

'It has been the tradition of the Potter family for the inheritor and his wife to have a chest of all their memories and favourite belongings. These are your parents'. If you go to vault 789, you will find the chests from your grandparents right back to Edward Potter's in 1023 AD. Once inside the vault you can summon them easily, just by saying the name. We have taken the liberty of making you your own chest,' said Bill, speaking for the first time. Another chest was brought forward, this one newer and with Harry Potter and Ginny Potter printed in bright gold lettering across the top.

'I take it you will want to open the former Mr and Mrs Potter's in private,' said the manager. Harry and Ginny nodded, each picking up a chest, and headed home. Teddy was at Justin and Luna's, so they went straight up to their room and opened the chest.

They immediately saw which James's part of the chest was, and which was Lily's. Lily's was all neat placed carefully, and James's had been shoved in at all angles. On top a letter had been placed. Ginny stepped back and let Harry open it for himself.

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this, we must not have survived and for that we are terribly sorry. You must also be older than seventeen, and have defeated Voldemort once and for all. Congratulations and well done! We are so proud of you and wish that we could have lived to see you grow into the fine, strong young man that we know you are. _

_Although you have discovered that you and your family are richer than you could ever have imagined, we urge you to still work, as apart from earning money it is a good thing to do and as well as money earns you respect. _

_Also we hope that you will find a woman who you love and create a family. Love is the greatest thing in the universe, and without it life is meaningless. Being a parent is terrifying and rewarding, and one of the greatest challenges. We wish that you take it straight on and become a wonderful father. _

_All our love, _

_James and Lily. _

By the end of the letter tears were welling in Harry's eyes. As they fell onto the parchment Ginny came up behind him and hugged him, soothingly rubbing his back.

'I'm okay,' he whispered finally, carefully placing the letter on the bed. They turned to the chest and pulled out the first item: a small, flattish box that was filled with letters between them, the first an angry letter from Lily telling him to go away and stick his humungous head somewhere else, and the last one a love letter.

There was a small pile of jewellery boxes. Most were Lily's of course, but there was a gold wristband, with the pattern of a vine up it, and a signet ring with a lion's head on it. Harry put both of them on immediately – they fitted perfectly. The next was a beautiful – a silver necklace with a bird shaped pendant made from diamonds, its wings outstretched. Harry tied it around Ginny's neck. The other jewellery they decided to keep inside the chest.

They found another leather-bound photo album. The one Hagrid gave Harry was nice, but this one had more, better pictures. They flicked through it a bit, smiling at the picture of one day old Harry asleep in his cot, and James and Lily on a beach at their honeymoon. Harry found James's watch, and the first Quaffle he scored a goal with – reduced so it was a couple of inches big. Ginny pulled out Lily's diary, and a picture of the two of them together with baby Harry. By the time they were at the bottom of the chest, both of them had tears running freely down their faces. Gently Ginny placed each of the things back in the box, and closed it and put it carefully in the corner, before going to Harry and kissing him. Harry smiled and wiped his tears away.

'Teddy will be back soon,' he murmured. Ginny nodded.

'I'm gonna go cook him some supper.'

'Faster Harry!' screamed Hermione as the two brooms flew past her in a blur of colours. Ron zoomed in on his Omnioculars. Harry was just in front, his face contorted with concentration. Behind him the French seeker flew, desperately trying to get ahead. The French kit was blue white and red, with the three stripes down their fronts and backs, with the Fleur-de-lis below their names. Harry was a centimetre from the snitch when a well aimed Bludger flew straight at them. Harry just saw it in time and performed a tricky move, flipping around his broom while going over the top of the other seeker. The French seeker lost control and spiralled towards the ground, just pulling up his broom before it splintered to pieces on the ground. In all the confusion the snitch was lost.

Harry cursed and flew up to above the rest of the players, desperately searching for a flash of gold. Ginny streaked underneath him in a flash of red, white and orange, before scoring another goal, making the score 160 – 90. A good way ahead, but if the other seeker got the snitch France would win.

'AND THAT WAS AN EXCITING MOMENT WITH THE SEEKERS POTTER AND CHEVALIER, JUST MISSING THE SNITCH,' yelled the commentator. 'GOOD GOAL FROM THE ENGLAND CHASERS, FRENCH KEEPER GIRARD DOESN'T SEEM TO BE QUITE ON FORM AT THE MOMENT. PARKIN'S PINCER ATTEMPTED BY THE FRENCH CHASERS, STOPPED BY A COUPLE OF HEFTY BLUDGERS FROM ENGLAND'S BEATERS.'

'Come on England!' yelled all the Weasleys as Elson, Ella Maytown and Ginny formed a Hawkshead Attacking Formation, before splitting off and scoring two goals.

Harry saw that Chevalier was tailing him. Sighing, he dived towards the ground, spectators roaring in his ears, before pulling up sharply. Chevalier crashed into the ground, face planting himself. When he went up into the air he was clumsy, and not nearly as fast or slick. Harry spotted the snitch a second later, and swooped upwards, nearly taking out Blanc, a French chaser. He grabbed the snitch and held it high in the air, grinning in triumph as his team flew towards him, cheering. They did a victory lap of the pitch, before heading inside for a shower and party.

The final was just four weeks later, hosted in Spain. Harry nervously flicked through Quidditch Through the Ages: volume two on the two hour flight, trying to memorise all the moves. Ginny placed a gentle hand on his arm, and said quietly: 'Elson thinks we should all get some sleep.' Harry nodded and shoved the book in his backpack, out of sight of the plane attendants and other passengers. He closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come, his stomach was in too tight a knot and his brain was buzzing. He was in the final! He couldn't quite believe it. He was determined to win.

They were in a five star hotel, just half an hour away from the stadium. Harry and Ginny shared a room of course, and Teddy joined them a couple of days before the match.

Soon, too soon, it was the five minutes before the match and everyone was nervously waiting inside the changing room. Ella was polishing her Firebolt until the wood shone. Elson paced up and down, Harry and William kept making jokes that fell flat and Thomas had his nose buried in a book, while Harry and Ginny just stared into space. Everyone knew that these were each other's techniques for dealing with nerves. The roar of the stadium outside reached a crescendo.

'Okay team, you can do this,' Elson grabbed his broomstick and climbed on. The team followed and flew out into the deafening stadium.

'OKAY, WE HAVE THE ENGLAND PLAYERS – ELSON, POTTER, MAYTOWN, BECKINSFIELD, WINDSOR, WINDSOR, AAAAND POTTER!'

The stadium roared their delight as the team flew in, going smoothly into an arrowhead formation. A thousand gold stars whooshed in above them, changing colour so they made the England flag, before becoming a roaring lion. In the top box, all the Weasleys including Teddy cheered. The Bulgarian team was already out there, and Harry went in alongside Krum.

'Against each other again, eh Potter?' said Krum, smiling.

'Yep,' Harry turned sharply and flew upwards, where he knew he would have a good viewpoint.

'WE HAVE A GOOD LINE UP TONIGHT – ENGLAND HAS A STRONGER TEAM THAN WE'VE SEEN IN TWENTY YEARS, AND BULGARIA IS FOREVER GOOD! ALREADY CHASER GINNY POTTER HAS THE QUAFFLE, AND IS SPEEDING TOWARDS THE GOALS – WILL SHE SCORE? YES SHE HAS! TEN NIL TO ENGLAND, TEN NIL TO ENGLAND EVERYONE!' Harry grinned, and suddenly realised he recognised the voice. Looking round, he saw the dark dreadlocks of Lee Jordan, the old schoolmate of the Weasley twins. Lee looked up at Harry and winked, before turning back to the match.

Harry and Krum played a series of tricks and moves against each other, trying to beat the other. Both of them were completely equal they discovered as they swooped, dived and spun around each other and everyone else. Krum tried his old friend the Wronski Feint, but Harry was having none of it. He went along with it anyway, just to annoy Krum. The Chasers kept on scoring, and the score just went up and up.

'ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY TO FORTY, PEOPLE, MY THE ENGLAND CHASERS ARE GOOD!' Lee yelled. 'KRUM AND POTTER ARE PULLING OFF SOME FANCY MOVES AS WELL, SHOW OFFS!'

The crowd cheered as Harry flew past, while the Bulgarian side booed him. Harry flew round and spotted the snitch in a corner of the stadium. Diving towards it, his arm outstretched, Krum just behind. His fingers closed around the ball a second before Krum's did – he misjudged it and flew forward, pulling his broom to an awkward stop.

Harry cheered louder than he ever had his arm high in the air. The team converged on him, wrapping their arms around him and hugging him. On a moment of complete madness, he stood up on his broom and flew round the edge of the pitch, a hundred feet above the ground. He sat back down in a shower of flowers thrown from the spectators. The team was taken up to the Top Box, where Harry was handed the Quidditch World Cup, which he lifted high into the air. Bill and Charlie lifted him onto their shoulders, as was the rest of the team by a number of friends, and they were carried downstairs in a mass of red and white. Harry grinned and lent across to Ginny, kissing her full on the lips. It was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt.

_I forgot to say that Harry and William are brothers – based on the Princes. Sorry about the two Harrys, I know it's confusing. Next chapter I'm probably zooming forward a few years. Keep reading and reviewing! _


	29. Four's a family

Two's company, four's a family

'Go Teddy!' shouted Ginny as Teddy sprinted past her and flung himself on the ground, scoring a try. They were in the park along with many of the Weasleys, and the men were playing rugby. Bill, Harry and Teddy on one team, Ron, George and Percy (they had three adults because Percy was rubbish) on the other. At the moment the score was 14-7 to Teddy's team.

Ginny was on a park bench with most of the Weasley women she knew, and their kids. Fleur, with nearly six-year-old Victoire, three year old Dominique and she was pregnant with her third. Audrey Weasley, who had two-year-old Molly. Angelina with the twins of terror, Fred and Roxanne, who were two and a half, and Hermione, who had no kids and was writing the final volume of her Complete Wizarding History, which was on the bestseller list.

'Mummy!' cried Dom. 'I want to play rugby!' Dom had more Weasley in her than Victoire: she had shoulder length red hair, brown eyes and a mischievous tomboyish character.

'Sweetie, it's too rough for you to play,' said Fleur, leaning forward to gently touch her daughter's hair. Dom sighed and started making mud pies on the ground. Victoire was a couple of metres away, making daisy chains, her curly pale blonde hair curling down her back.

Teddy and Harry tackled Percy, and ran down the field throwing the ball to each other. Ten feet from the line, Teddy slipped and fell into a muddy puddle. He stood up covered in muck and soaking wet. Harry ran over to him to check he was okay.

'I'd better go, looking at the state of Teddy,' sighed Ginny, standing up and heading over to them. 'Come on you two, let's start walking home.'

'Mu-um, I don't wanna walk home like this,' moaned Teddy.

'Teddy, it's only a five minute walk,' said Ginny. 'And as it's so hot, I'll buy you an icecream on the way.' Teddy immediately perked up and waved goodbye to everyone before racing Harry to the park gate.

The day was a Sunday, but Harry had to go into the office to look over some paperwork that had been dropped in. Teddy slouched into the kitchen after he had left, his hair a dull mousy colour.

'Ginny, I've got no one to play with,' he said.

'What about Victoire and Dom?' asked Ginny.

'They're busy,' replied Teddy.

'Or Xen and Fiona?'

'Busy too.'

'I'm sorry sweetie, but I've got to sort out this Quidditch problem, Transilvania has two players injured and so can't play in the next game against us, but-'

'It's okay,' Teddy sighed and walked off. Ginny watched him go, feeling like someone was twisting her heart.

That evening, after Teddy had gone to bed, she set up the dining table for two people, with candles and the silverware. She also put on a little red silk dress that just reached half way down her thighs. Harry looked surprised but pleased when he sat down. Ginny had also cooked their favourite foods.

'Ginny, what's this all about?' asked Harry when they were finishing their dessert. Ginny sighed and set down her spoon.

'Teddy didn't have anyone to play with today because all his friends were busy. We were busy too. And it's happened too many times. I think we should try and have kids,' she said. Harry nodded.

'I agree. I think he's getting too old for us to wait any longer, and it's very quiet in the Auror department. But what about you? Isn't your Quidditch career at an important point?'

'Harry, I don't care about Quidditch compared to having children. I'd give it up in a second! Elson has a few more years left on him, and I don't care if I'm made Captain or not. If I am, great, if not, I'll just stay as a Chaser and become Coach when I stop. I don't mind,' Harry smiled and swept her up in his arms, blowing out the candles and carrying her upstairs. That night they showed each other how to have a baby.

Elson was sick the next morning so Ginny had the day off. After dropping off Teddy at nursery, she flooed straight to Ron and Hermione's house. Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table eating some toast; she looked up in surprise when Ginny appeared.

'Is somethin wrong? Is it Teddy?' she asked.

'No, no nothing's wrong, I just need to tell you something,' said Ginny. 'Is Ron here?'

'No he left about an hour ago, why?'

'It's something he wouldn't want to know just yet. You see, me and Harry decided to try and have kids last night, and I was wondering if you knew when I could find out if I'm pregnant.'

'Of course, go to Dr Philangie's Pharmacy in Diagon Alley, they have these pregnancy tests which tell you from about twelve hours after, and they're almost always accurate.'

Ginny nodded. 'Thanks!' she rushed back into the fire.

Harry started laughing when he saw Ginny surrounded by about a dozen tests that night.

'Do we really need that many?' he asked. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, before grabbing them and heading into the bathroom, locking it behind her. He paced the room nervously until she came out again. His heart fell when he saw the look on her face.

'It's negative, I'm sorry.' He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her.

'There's nothing to feel sorry about,' he replied. 'We'll get a baby, you'll see.'

'Ginny, it'll only be a few days, I promise, and if you have any problems, just send me a message on my watch and I'll come straight back, no questions,' Harry told her, folding up a thick jumper and putting it in the case.

'Harry, please can we try, one last time before you go,' pleaded Ginny.

'Gin, I'll be late, I can't-' the look on her face stopped him. He took her hand and pulled her into bed.

'Hermione! Hermione!' Ron nearly leapt out of his skin when his sister apeared next to him, not bothering to floo.

'Christ almighty, she's in the shower!' he said. 'What do you want?'

'You really don't want to know bro,' replied Ginny. 'Hermione!'

Hermione ran down the stairs in a big white towl. 'Ginny? What is it?'

'Ron, get out of here,' Ron nodded and scarpered off outside. 'Okay, Hermione, me and Harry just tried again, but now Harry's off on a mission and I don't know what to do!'

'Don't worry Ginny, just let me get dressed and we'll go out to get a test and you can try again, okay?'

Half an hour later Ginny stepped out of Hermione's bathroom. 'I'm…'

Harry looked up at the towering pile of grey stone, windowless and forboding. Theo and Sally were on either side of him, he could feel them thinking the same thing as him: what an awful place. Sinyew came up to them with a beefy BWA man.

'Hello you three, this is Mr Obzervon, the head guard of Azkerban after the Dementors left. Mr Obzervon, meet Sally Cairwell, Theo Carthell and Harry Potter.'

Mr Obzervon looked over the three young Aurors calculatingly before shaking their hands. 'So you will be on my team for this mission, will you?' They nodded. 'Good, good. Now, come to my office so that we can talk over the mission in peace. The other Aurors are there as well.'

Mr Obzervon's office was on the ground floor of the prison. BWA guards were walking around armed with wands, tazers and stun guns. They all wore grey jackets and trousers with BWA guards embroidered on the pockets. The Deputy guard, Mr Splinton, and Obzervon's assitant Miss Intrictan were also in the office. The other Aurors who had been called up on the mission was already there: Sofya, Elissa, Jesse, Emily, a senior Auror named Gary and another called Karen. With all of them in here, it was very cramped.

'Okay everybody, gather round,' said Obzervon, unfolding a map on his desk. It was a map of Azkerban, with all twenty-one floors and passages and rooms. It was like the Marauder's Map, showing the guards and prisoners, and also damages in the prison. Obzervon pointed to the fourteenth floor, where the doors of two of the prisons had been broken open. 'Two days ago, two inmates overpowered their guards when they were being given food. We have been having two inmates in each cell since the Second War, so that they have company. The guard was young and inexperienced, and the prisoners managed to take his taser, gun and wand. They then broke out two inmates next door, and disappeared into Azkerban. They haven't been found yet. The Aurors are here to help us find them. Harry, Theo, and Sally will go with me and another guard, Jesse, Emily and Gary with Mr Splinton and another, and Karen, Elissa and Sofya with Miss Intrictan and a fifth person. We will search the Azkerban. Remember, the prisoners are armed and dangerous. Anyone who finds them, call for backup using these,' he handed a kind of walkie-talkie to everyone. 'The inmates are called Twist, Lint, Sallow and Mauvaise.'

'Hold on a minute,' said Jesse. 'How do we know that the prisoners are still on the island?'

Splinton leant forward. 'There are anti-Apparation Charms everywhere, including the lake surounding us. In fact in the lake you cannot use magic at all, say if you used a wand to fly over it or summon some brooms, the spell would dissolve as soon as you reached the waters. It is too far for anyone to swim, especially in the weakened state they are in. The prisoners are definitely still here.'

Everyone nodded, satisfied. Obzervon clapped his hands together and smiled: 'Let's go find some baddies!'

Group A, Harry's group, went straight to the floor where they were on. A couple of young BWA guards were outside the broken cells. One bounced up to Obzervon, his round face pale and sweaty.

'Nothing happened sir. No findings sir,' he said. 'The other inmates have been making trouble sir.'

'Have they now,' Obzervon frowned to the next cell along. There were five cells, two broken, one empty, one with two surly looking guys and a final one which held a woman, who was thoroughly made. She pressed her face up against the bars, grinning with rotten teeth and sticking out her tongue. Her hair was a tangled grey mess, her dress torn and ragged.

'Helloo-o,' she called, pressing herself against the bars, licking them, her eyes wild. 'Gonna let me out, eh? How 'bout a kissy?'

'Is she a Death Eater?' asked Theo incredulously.

'Death Eaters aren't the only bad guys,' said Obzervon. 'Put her with the other mad prisoners, on level nineteen. Now, we need to inspect these cells. As untouched as possible, yes?'

This time the other guard, a skinny beige haired blonde, bobbed and answered. 'Yes sir, of course sir, as you wished sir.'

'Enough with the sirs. Right, let's see, which way did they go. Jordan, what do you think?' Jordan, a woman in her early thirties with short brown hair, paced towards the large hole in the cells.

'Well, if they climbed out here,' she started to act it out. 'Blew their friends out here – they scarpered after that, right? They wouldn't go by the stairs or elevator, but where else is there? Wait a second – they had a wand, didn't they? So maybe they transfigured their clothes into BWA guard unform, took the stairs, but couldn't go across the lake because the boat transport checks your retina, and they would have been discovered. So they went down the stairs, but then where?'

'How about the kitchens?' suggested Harry. 'They'd have to get food.'

'Might as well try,' said Obzervon. 'They probably took the stairs, less likely to be recognised there.'

The problem was, the stairs meant they had to go down fifteen flights of stairs (the kitchen was in the basement). By the time they reached the bottom, they weren't very tired, but the winding spiral staircase made them all dizzy.

'We might need to fix that,' said Obzervon, rubbing his head. 'Come on, must keep going!' The workers in the kitchen said that they had seen some suspicious looking guards had taken four meals for the prisoners, but it wasn't their place to question them, but they had seen them go out the second side door, one hardly ever used, and Debbie the assistant to the junior chopping cook had seen them go to the storerooms.

The storerooms were all along a corridor, dark musty rooms filled with barrels and boxes. In the third one, they found that a couple of loaves of bread and some ham and cooked beef had been stolen, as well as a leaking leather bottle of alcohol. The trail of drips had been mopped up, but they could see the stains, leading up to where the food was taken to be distributed. They met Group B on the trail.

'We have no more progress than you,' said Splinton. 'It's starting to get late as well; the Aurors should be shown to their accomadation.'

'Good plan – Jordan, could you show them? Yes, twenty-first floor, take the elevator of course,' Obzervon smiled jovially. 'We have made some progress though. I must say, the rooms aren't five star.'

And they weren't. Harry was sharing with Theo, in a small dingy room with twin beds and a chest of draws full of dust and mothballs. There were only two windows with no glass that were just a foot squared, and the only bathroom was down the corridor.

'Nice,' said Theo, slumping down on the bed.

'I've had worse. At least it's only for a couple of nights,' Harry replied, dropping his bag and heading over to the window. 'Wow! Look at that view!' It was a sheer drop down to the ground, the patrolling guards just dots. They could see miles away.

'Come on, let's call for room service, there's a hatch next door that they use to send food up from the kitchens,' suggested Theo. Harry nodded and picked up the ancient looking phone between the beds and dialled the number that had been scrawled on the bedside table.

'Er, hello? It's guest room eight here, could we have todays supper up to the hatch please? No, not vegetarian thank you. Bangers and mash is fine, yes, for two, okay thanks!'

'I don't think it will be gourmet,' laughed Theo.

After burnt sausages and watery mashed potatoes, they washed in the miniscule bathroom and headed to bed. Harry was having trouble sleeping though, and finally stood up to go get a drink. He headed silently down the corridor, but as he was going back, stopped. He had heard voices, and not those of the other Aurors.

' 'Ow are we supposed to get out zen?' a heavy french accent asked. 'We cannot stay 'ere forezzer.'

'Shut up!' a gruff voice said. 'There are Aurors all around us!'

'Oh go boil your head Lint.'

Harry nearly jumped for joy. The escapee prisoners were right next door! He stepped forward to go inside, but then realised he had left his wand in the bedroom, and the criminals were armed. He tiptoed back to his room and shook Theo awake.

'Theo!' he hissed. 'I've found the prisoners!'

'What?' mumbled Theo, rolling over to go back to sleep. Harry slapped him a couple of times. 'Ouch! Prisoners?'

'I've found the prisoners!' repeated Harry, grabbing his wand. 'We need to get some other Aurors though.'

'I'll get Sally and Emily,' said Theo, grinning. 'And Gary and Jesse.'

'They'll be good for the actual attack. I think the others should alert the guards,' replied Harry. They crept off to wake the fellow Aurors. Soon there were six Aurors in a semi-circle around the door, and the others were off waking Obzervon, Splinton, etc.

Jesse leant forward and opened the door. Instantly two jets of light shot out the door, they ducked and fired their own back. Crashes and yelps could be heard inside. They stepped through the doorway, wands raised.

'Come out with your hands up!' shouted Gary. 'Relinquish all your weapons!'

The dust was clearing, and they could see four people in BWA uniform, all dirty and unshaven. The one closest to the door was unconcious, frozen in the act of raising his stolen wand. Another was trapped underneath the fallen chest of drawers, wincing in pain. A third had been trussed up by magical rope, and was straining to reach the gun a few centimetres out of his reach. Emily grabbed it and threw it out the window. The final man was cowering against the wall, he suddenly seemed to find some courage and ran at them, yelling and screaming. Harry and Jesse automatically grabbed an arm each, twisted them round into a painful lock and kicked him to the floor. Elissa flicked her wand and his wrists and legs were suddenly bound together.

'Well, that looked impressive,' they spun round to see Obzervon smiling jovially. 'I heard it all up the stairs! Very well done to all of you, these four will be put in escape risk cells. I suggest you all go back to bed, one thirty is far to early to be going home.'

Harry fell onto his bed and was asleep in a second.

Ginny nervously fiddled with her hands as she perched on the edge of the bed. Harry looked down at her, confused. 'What's wrong?'

'Harry, I'm pregnant,' she blurted out. Harry's mouth dropped open.

'You're, you're sure?' Ginny nodded. He broke into a huge smile and spun her round. 'We're getting a baby!'

'We're getting a baby!'

_I wrote this on a really old laptop that doesn't tell you if you've made a spelling mistake, so sorry if you find a typo! Hope you enjoyed it, please read and review! I'm going back to school next week, so probably no chapter till the weekend or further. _


	30. It's a

_Okay, the date of this is confusing, I know. Little spoiler: James will be born on August 14__th__, as that's the date of my oldest brother's birthday. Albus will be October 12__th__, because my next oldest brother was born then. And Lily will have her birthday on May 20__th__, because that's my birthday! So the last chapter and this chapter are set in late October. Also I find pregnancy stuff a bit boring so all of that will probably be in one chapter. _

**It's a...**

Harry headed straight for Dynham's office as soon as he got to work. Janet giggled when she bumped into him.

'You in trouble Harry?' she winked and carried on.

'Come in,' called Dynham. Harry opened the door and stepped inside. Dynham smiled and shut the file he was reading. 'Hello Harry! Well done on the Azkerban mission. I'm not sure what we'd do without you.'

'Oh, right, thank you sir,' said Harry awkwardly. 'That's sort of what I came about. You see, my wife and I found out last night that we were having a baby. We decided that it would be best if our careers took a back seat role in our lives. We want to concentrate on being good parents and we think that going off and playing Quidditch in another country every other weekend or doing dangerous missions wouldn't be the best idea. So I was wondering if I could have more of a desk job in the future.'

'I see,' Dynham frowned. 'Well, we'll be sad to lose you. The desk job won't be very exciting, remember. Just say and we'll put you back on missions.'

'Thank you,' Harry nodded and left the office. Janet poked her head out of a cupboard.

'Hey, Ginny has a bun in the oven!' she cried, grinning.

'Shh, Janet!' replied harry, walking back to his cubicle. 'You shouldn't eavesdrop!' Janet shrugged.

'I think it's so cool, you're gonna be parents! Thought of any names yet? How about Janet?'

'Janet, we found out yesterday! We're not even telling St Mungo's yet! So don't tell anyone.'

'Telling anyone what?' Jak poked his head out of his cubicle. 'What's going on?'

'Harry and Ginny are having a baby!' blurted Janet.

'Jeez Janet! I just told you to keep it secret!' cried Harry.

'Oh my, you're gonna be parents!' squealed Sally, appearing with a stack of paperwork.

'Oh my god!' groaned Harry as a dozen people started coming out of their cubicles and congratulating him.

'Okay guys, BACK TO WORK!' shouted Sinyew, herding people away.

'Thanks sir,' said Harry.

'No problem. Congratulations on the baby,' Sinyew patted him on the shoulder and disappeared. Harry slid into his cubicle and pulled his in-tray towards him.

'Gwenog?' Ginny stayed behind in the changing rooms. Gwenog was always last out, because after every practice she polished her broom until it shone.

'Yes Ginny?' Gwenog scrubbed at a stubborn piece of dirt.

'I kind of have some news. Good and bad.'

'Well, let's hear it,' Gwenog put down her brush.

'I'm pregnant,' Ginny said. Gwenog broke into a smile.

'Why that's wonderful! I take it the bad news is that you can't play for the rest of the season,' replied Gwenog. Ginny nodded. 'Well, Dara will be okay as Chaser until you come back.'

'Yes, but she needs to work on her aim under pressure,' suggested Ginny. 'And how am I supposed to tell Michael Elson that I can't play?' Gwenog giggled and shrugged.

'Take some chocolate, and wait until his mouth is full,' she suggested. Ginny smiled and left the room.

Elson was annoyed but supportive, saying that they would miss her a lot and hoped she would come back soon, as it would be hard to win the Cup again without her.

'Harry, when should we tell Teddy?' murmured Ginny. Teddy was reading a Quidditch book for kids on the floor.

'He's going to find out soon even if we don't tell him,' replied Harry, helping Ginny with the salad. 'Everyone in my office found out today because a colleague eavesdropped on me telling Dynham, and told everyone. We're both famous; it's not going to stay a secret forever.'

'I agree. I think it would be best if we tell him, instead of him finding out on his own. And careful you don't cut your fingers with that cucumber.' Harry smiled and pecked her on the lips.

'Teddy?' Harry and Ginny went into Teddy's bedroom. Teddy was already in bed. 'Can we talk to you?' Teddy nodded.

'Did I do something wrong?' he looked confused.

'No, no of course not,' Harry perched on the end of his bed while Ginny knelt next to him. 'You see, Ginny and I have always wanted a big family, and we know that you want someone to play with. And soon you'll have one.' Teddy looked confused. 'Teds, we're having a baby. You're going to have a brother or sister.'

Teddy's mouth dropped open. 'Really?'

'Yes Teddy,' Ginny kissed him on the forehead. 'Now, get some sleep, it's past your lights out.'

The next evening Harry was having a drink with a few of his mates in the a local pub. Seamus had got a bit drunk and was trying to chat up the barmaid, while Dean and Ron were in hysterics at his attempts. Harry headed to the bathroom, and was confronted by someone on the way out.

'Cho?' he cried. She looked different. She didn't look tired and depressed like she had in their school days. She had a lot of makeup on and her hair was done up in some complicated hairstyle. She wore a low cut dress covered in sequins that barely covered her bum and showed way too much cleavage on her chest, and she had an odd look on her face. Before he could stop her, she had dragged him to a dark corner of the room and was kissing him, her body pressed against him. He tried to push away but she thought he was kissing her back, and started feeling up his shirt. In the end he kicked her in the shins.

'Hey!' she stepped back, wincing in pain. 'How dare you?'

'How dare _you_?' retorted Harry. 'I'm married!'

'So?' Cho came towards him, pushing her breasts out. 'She's not right for you, I can show you so much more.' She tried to kiss him again, but he pushed her away.

'No way you slut!' Harry was livid. 'Do you really think I'm going to leave Ginny at a time like this?'

'At a time like what?' Cho was suddenly confused. 'What's going on?'

Harry sighed. 'We're having a kid, okay? Now go away and get out of my life!' He stormed back to the guys.

'Erm, Harry, what's with the lipstick on you face?' asked Neville.

'Cho just tried to get me to go out with her again, and she didn't want to take no for an answer,' replied Harry, looking at his reflection in a spoon and wiping the bright pink lipstick off.

'Christ!' said Ron, turning towards him. 'Imagine if Lavender did that to me?'

'Don't think about it mate,' said Harry. 'I'm gonna head home, I don't really feel like staying after this.' The guys nodded and he left the bar.

'Bad move with the chick,' said a tattooed skinhead as he walked past. 'I would've taken her to heaven.' Harry ignored him.

A week later Harry stepped into St Mungo's to go to Ginny's first check up. It was after work, but the hospital was busy as ever. A man hopped past clutching his crotch while a loud tweeting came from it. Harry smirked and went up to the desk.

'Hello, I'm Mr Potter, here for a pregnancy check up,' he said. The girl smiled at him.

'Yes, your wife is already here. Ground floor, go into the third door on the right,' she tucked a few strands of mousy hair behind her ear and turned to the next person. Harry headed off towards where she had said. Ginny was already waiting, flicking through an old copy of Witch Weekly.

'Hey Gin,' Harry bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. Ginny smiled and hugged him.

'It was weird, not going to work today,' she said as Harry sat down next to her. 'I had a nice time with Teddy though.'

'That's cool,' Harry grinned at her. A door opened and a young, rather plump blonde witch stuck her head out.

'Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Potter! Do come inside!' she smiled and ushered them in. 'Right, so this is your first check up?'

'Only found out around a month ago,' replied Ginny.

'I see. Now, would you like to lie on the bed Ginny – can I call you Ginny? Wonderful. I'm Carol, I'll be your Healer for the next nine months, and then after the baby is born I will be checking everything is alright. Now, we can check how the baby is. Lie back and pull up your top to the bottom of your chest,' Carol picked up her wand and gently tapped Ginny's stomach. A 3D hologram like picture appeared above her stomach. Carol tapped her stomach again and it zoomed right in to where a tiny ball was stuck on the edge.

'Is that the baby?' cried Harry, leaning forward. 'It's a dot!'

'It grows,' Carol smiled. 'The baby or embryo as it should be called, has settled well and is multiplying healthily. We'll send an owl for your next appointment.'

_Two months into pregnancy _

Ginny jumped out of bed and rushed to the en suite bathroom, throwing up in the toilet. Harry was by her side in a moment, gently rubbing her back in circles and holding back her hair. Once she was done he gave her a glass of cool water and helped her up.

'Are you okay?' he asked worriedly. Ginny nodded and rubbed the tiny bulge in her abdomen.

'I'm fine,' she replied. 'It's just a shock. I'll go cook breakfast in a second.'

'Oh no you don't!' Harry kissed her forehead. 'I'll get it.' Ginny smiled and turned to start brushing her teeth.

'Thank you. I won't kiss you, my breath stinks.'

When Ginny came down ten minutes later, Teddy was already poking his bread soldiers into his boiled egg and sipping his milk. Harry turned and grinned at her when he saw her, handing her a plate of toast and some tea, one of the few breakfasts that didn't make a throw up. She couldn't stand full cooked English breakfasts, or kippers or any other greasy breakfasts. She also had cravings for cucumber and, on a less healthy scale, Lucozade Energy Drink.

'It's because you get so tired in pregnancy,' said Hermione as they wandered around the shops. Ginny went straight to a supermarket and bought loads. 'We should get some books on it; I think there's a bookshop on the street corner.'

'And after that, we are sitting down for some tea, okay?' said Ginny. Hermione sighed, but nodded.

Next morning Ginny woke up and barely got to the toilet in time. To her surprise when she went back to the bedroom she found a neatly written on Harry's pillow: _Some emergency in the Auror Office, have to go in early. I'll come back as soon as it's over, but might not be here until the evening. Hope you're okay! Harry. _

Sighing, she pulled on a pair of comfy jeans and a cream blouse that accommodated for her fast growing stomach. She had bought some maternity clothes with Hermione yesterday, but hadn't go round to even unpacking them.

She went to Teddy's room and woke him up. He moaned and pushed her away.

'Come on Teddy, its seven o'clock,' she said patiently. 'You have to get up for school!'

'I don't want to!' he mumbled.

'You have to Teddy,' Ginny struggled to keep her voice level as Teddy burrowed deeper into the covers.

'No! You can't make me!' the muffled voice came from underneath. Ginny bent down and whipped the duvet off him. He scrabbled for it with his fingers, whining in protest. Ginny ignored him and pulled out some clothes.

'I want you downstairs, with your hair combed and done in its usual brown, the clothes I got out on you and your teeth brushed in ten minutes!'

'I won't!' Teddy looked up stubbornly.

'Teddy, please, I'm feeling very tired today,' Ginny said. Teddy shook his head, so Ginny sighed and shrugged. 'Fine, no breakfast for you. No waffles, with extra syrup and butter.' Teddy perked up. Ginny smiled slyly and left the room. A few minutes later Teddy came in dragging his feet with his sulky look on his face. He sat down and started nibbling the waffles, before pushing them away and wrinkling his nose.

'Uncle Harry makes them better!' he stated. Ginny sighed.

'Harry isn't here, so you'll just have to have mine, alright?'

'No! I want Uncle Harry's!'

'You can't have his ones!' Ginny's voice shook. Teddy sensed this and started whining.

'But I want them; your ones taste of poo! They are poo! Poo, poo, poo! Yucky poo!'

Ginny burst into tears. 'JUST EAT YOUR BREAKFAST!' she shouted. 'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WHINE OR COMPLAINT FROM YOU, OR YOU'LL HAVE ALL YOUR TOYS TAKEN AWAY!' Teddy cowered and started eating his waffles. Ginny strode to the fireplace, chucked some floo powder in but instead of putting her head in the flames, scribbled a quick note to Luna – _would you mind taking Teddy to school with Xen, as I'm not feeling great? Ginny_ – on fireproof paper and throwing it in. A few seconds later it popped out again, with Luna's reply on the back – _of course, can Teddy be waiting outside your gate in five minutes? Hope you feel better_. Teddy almost tiptoed outside and stood morosely by the gate. Ginny felt a bit guilty, but decided against going outside.

The day got steadily more stressful, from a mix up in her bank statements to her credit card not working when there was a queue of half a dozen people waiting behind her. Teddy was sulky when he came back from school and barely spoke to her, and when Harry got back at seven o'clock he found her shouting at Teddy.

'Hey, hey!' he said, grabbing her wrists and holding her. Teddy ran off into the garden and climbed straight up to his tree house. 'What's going on?'

'How dare you leave me here alone? I've had to deal with Teddy acting up, a total bastard of a bank manager, and a hundred other things!'

'I'm sorry, honestly, I should have waited until you got up,' replied Harry. 'Someone got injured at work and I had to sort out a stack of paperwork.'

'Yes – but,' Ginny burst into tears. Harry held her close and murmured soothingly. 'I've been so horrible to Teddy!'

'It's okay; you make yourself a cup of tea and climb into bed. I'll sort Teddy out,' he told her. Ginny nodded and went upstairs. Harry headed outside to the garden and sat underneath the tree. 'Teddy? Will you come down?'

'No! I'm never coming down!' he cried.

'Why won't you come down?'

'Ginny's mean to me! She shouted at me and I didn't mean to!'

'Didn't mean to what?'

'I knocked over a glass of juice by accident and she started shouting at me! I didn't mean to!'

'It's alright Teddy, Ginny won't shout at you anymore if you come down, and neither will I. I just want to talk to you.'

'I won't come down!' Harry heard a slight sob. 'I didn't mean to be bad!'

'Teddy, you weren't bad, and Ginny wasn't angry with you. She's just very tired at the moment. Do you know why she's tired?' there was no answer. 'It's because she's having a baby. And it's very tiring for her, so she doesn't have as much energy as she usually has. We have to be very nice to her for the next few months. But you know what's going to happen after she has that baby? You're gonna have a little brother or sister, who you can play with and help grow up. And you don't want to miss all of that stuck up in a tree, do you?'

Teddy slowly crawled out of the tree house and straddled a thick branch, looking down at him. 'But we never do anything fun, like play Quidditch or anything.'

'Okay Teddy, here's a deal. Every weekend, we can do something fun, like go out to a water park, or just play some Quidditch, or whatever you want to do, as long as you come down from that tree.'

Teddy sighed, and started slowly climbing down. When he reached the bottom he ran over and buried his face in Harry's tummy. 'Will Ginny be angry with me still?'

'No, Teddy, she won't, she's very sorry about how she acted.'

'I promise I'll try to be good. Honestly I will!'

_About 21 weeks into the pregnancy_

'Okay, lie back Ginny, let's take another scan,' Carol said. Ginny smiled as the image blurred into sight. The baby was far bigger, easily visible. Carol spun the image round so the baby had its back to them. 'Do you want to know the sex?'

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. 'Do we?' asked Harry. Ginny shook her head.

'I think we should wait. We can have loads of fun with bets,' giggled Ginny. Harry nodded.

'Okay Carol, let's keep it a secret.'

'Wonderful. Well, the baby looks very healthy, so I think that's all for today!'

'So you didn't find out?' cried Ron incredulously. It was seven o'clock, and the entire Weasley family along with their kids and spouses were tucking in to a delicious dinner, cooked by Mrs Weasley. They were eating it outside as there were so many of them, and it was still warm for early autumn.

'No, Ron, we didn't, because some of us have patience,' retorted Ginny.

'What do you think it will be?' asked Audrey.

'We were talking about that on the way here,' said Harry. 'Ginny thinks it's a boy, I think it'll be a girl. '

'Hey shall we do betting, like we did with Dom, Molly and the twins?' asked George, grinning.

'I lost so much from that!' moaned Percy. 'I think it's childish!'

'Alright Mr Two Hundred Thousand Galleons a Year, Senior Assistant to the Minister of Magic!' replied Charlie, pulling out a pad of paper.

'Okay, let's get some bets! Harry, future father, you first!' George grinned.

'Er – ten galleons on a girl?' offered Harry. Charlie scrawled it on the pad and turned to Ginny.

'Ten galleons for a boy,' she said, smiling. George smirked at her.

'Okay, Ron, Hermione?' the couple glanced at each other.

'We'll also go for a girl – five galleons,' said Hermione.

'What? I was thinking of betting on a boy,' cried Ron. Hermione shrugged and wrote it on the paper in her perfect handwriting.

'Fifteen galleons from me on a boy,' laughed Bill. George whistled and everyone laughed.

'I'm putting in seven galleons on a girl,' said Audrey, earning herself a reproachful look from her husband.

_Eight months and one week into the pregnancy_

'Uh, the baby seems to think my bladder is its personal trampoline,' groaned Ginny, heading to the bathroom for the fifth time that morning.

'Not long to go yet, Gin,' comforted Harry. 'Just a few weeks.'

'A few weeks too long!'

_41 weeks and a 1/2_

Ginny opened her eyes and was instantly awake. She was unsure about what had woken her. Then it suddenly hit her.

'Ohh owwww,' she groaned. 'Harry, wake up!'

'Huh?' Harry mumbled. 'What's going on?'

'Harry, I'm having contractions!' gasped Ginny, clutching her swollen stomach. Harry leapt out of bed and pulled on a jumper. He was confused, and kept running from one thing to the next. 'Call Hermione!' cried Ginny finally. Hermione appeared in the fireplace a few moments later, wearing a nightgown and cardigan.

'Okay Harry, you call Fleur and Bill and get them to come and pick up Teddy to take him to the Hospital. Get Molly and Arthur as well, as I don't think I'll be able to get Ginny to St Mungo's by myself,' ordered Hermione. Harry nodded and left the room, after quickly kissing Ginny on the forehead. 'Ginny, it's going to be okay, I promise.'

'I want my Mum!' cried Ginny.

'Don't worry, she'll be here as soon as possible,' soothed Hermione. As if on cue, Fleur and Molly rushed in.

'Bill 'as a car,' said Fleur. 'E will drive us.'

'Sweetie I'm here,' murmured Molly, gently lifting her into a sitting position. 'Do you think you can walk?'

Ginny nodded and slowly got to her feet. Hermione and Molly helped her walk while Fleur went ahead and opened the door. Arthur had Teddy, who was looking terrified, and Bill was sitting in the car with Harry, who carefully put her in the front next to him and held her against him, using his arms like a seatbelt. Everyone else went in the back apart from Arthur, Teddy and now Ron, who flooed.

'Will Auntie Ginny be okay?' whispered Teddy.

'Of course she will Teddy, and once she's done, you'll have a little brother or sister to play with!' said Arthur as they stepped in the fire. 'St Mungo's!' They burst out into confusion. Ginny was there already, and was being wheeled to the labour room.

'Owwww!' sobbed Ginny. 'Get – Teddy – away!' Arthur pulled Teddy off to the waiting room and engaged him in a game of Wizarding Wars, a complicated, strategic but very fun game.

'Come on Ginny,' said Carol. 'You can do this, just push!'

'I caaan't!' cried Ginny.

'You can honey, you can,' murmured Molly.

'It's okay Gin, I'm here,' soothed Harry, trying not to wince as she squeezed his hand.

Seven hours and thirty six minutes later, at nine o'clock in the morning on August 14th, the first child of Harry and Ginny Potter was born. He was a boy.

Ginny stared down at the bundle, her eyes wide and rapturous. The baby was asleep, his eyes tightly closed. Harry sat next to her, looking down at him. Gently he touched the baby's forehead.

'He's beautiful,' he murmured. 'What shall we call him?'

'James Sirius Potter,' replied Ginny quietly. Harry looked up at her, his eyes slightly watery, and nodded.

'It's perfect,' there was a knock on the door, and Teddy was ushered in. He climbed onto the bed on the other side of Ginny and frowned at baby James.

'He's very small,' he said.

'He'll grow,' Harry told him, smiling. They sat together for a while, a proper family at last.


	31. Baby Stuff

Baby Stuff

'Waaaaa! Waaaaa-aaaaa!' Harry groaned as the wail rent the night air, again. James was just a week old,

'Your turn,' mumbled Ginny.

'I'm too tired!' replied Harry.

'I stayed up last night, and the night before, so you can do it this night, Mr Potter!'' Harry sighed and climbed out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The clock on the bedside table showed 01:19am.

James was in his cot, bawling his eyes out, his little face all red and screwed up. Harry gently picked him up and rocked him, mumbling soothing sounds. James just cried harder, waving his fists around. Harry frowned, checked his nappy, rocked him a bit more, but nothing worked. Finally a redheaded shape appeared in a dressing gown, and took James from him. After a few seconds James quietened down, and fell asleep.

'How did you do that?' whispered Harry as Ginny carefully put him back in the cot.

'Mother's touch.'

The baby shower was a few days later. They had decided to have it two weeks after the baby was born, so they didn't have accidents like a boy getting a pink frilly dress. Some people were busy, but Hermione, Luna, Lizzie, Angelina, Audrey, Fleur and Parvati were able to come. They all gathered round in the sitting room with all the presents. Molly wanted to come but had gone to visit Charlie in Romania, who had been badly hurt and was stuck in bed feeling depressed. She had sent her present anyway.

'Who's first?' Ginny asked, smiling. James was lying next to her on a cushion, his adorable face gurgling up at her. Everyone clamoured, but Luna managed to get her present into Ginny's hands first. It was a box with a softer package on top. The softer package contained two little white babygrows, with a cartoon bee on the chest and a matching cap. The box had a plastic baby bowl, plate, spoon, fork and bottle, all decorated with the same cartoon bees.

'They're proof that Wrackspurt exist!' cried Luna excitedly. 'They may be crudely drawn, but definitely Wrackspurts!'

'Thanks Luna, these are really great!' replied Ginny, carefully avoiding Hermione or Lizzie's eyes. Parvati gave her present next. It was a beautiful cotton blanket or shawl for the summer that you could wrap around the baby, bright red with gold embroidery in the shape of a stag and around the edge. Also she gave tiny, thin cotton tunic, one green and one blue, for James to where in the heat of the day, as it was midsummer.

'How beautiful!' Ginny gently ran her hand over the gold thread.

'I had to buy them as soon as I saw them,' Parvati smiled. Angelina gave a little set of England Quidditch robes, that would fit when he was a bit bigger, a toy broomstick, and also a tiny rubber Quaffle, Beater's Bat, soft Bludger and Snitch.

'Really useful present, Angie,' laughed Hermione.

'Every baby should grow up playing Quidditch,' retorted Angelina. Ginny and Lizzie nodded, agreeing. 'It is essential for growth.'

Hermione gave a set of muggle and wizard children's books, Lizzie a mini Liverpool football shirt with white shorts and football studs, Audrey some soft babygrows in blue, green and white with tiny booties and caps, and Fleur a cute little stuffed dog toy and set of creams and lotions for the baby. Molly gave a knitted patchwork blanket in all different colours, for when it was cold. Ginny thanked everyone, put James back to bed, and had another round of tea. Luna, Parvati, Hermione and Lizzie had to leave, but Fleur Audrey and Angelina could stay, so they headed out to the garden.

'So, how is it, being a mother?' asked Audrey.

'It's quite tough, but lovely at the same time,' replied Ginny.

'I know what you mean, when Victoire was born, I felt completely lost. But Bill was a great help,' said Fleur. 'And it was very rewarding.'

'I know, I think I'm going to love it!' laughed Ginny.

'You did such a good job with Teddy, I'd be surprised if you didn't!' said Angelina kindly.

'Great, the milk's finished, the bread's mouldy and there's only one very small egg,' sighed Ginny. 'It seems James is going to take his first shopping trip!'

She put James in his best babygrow, with a little hat, and carefully strapped him into the new pram they had bought. She got his teddy and dog, made sure he was okay and his head was supported, and with some trepidation, set out.

There were some shops a quick walk away, mainly a small supermarket. She carefully manoeuvred James around, making sure none of his toys had fallen out. She was just getting groceries, but it felt like it was new and adventurous.

She was just heading to the checkout, when someone tapped on her shoulder. It was a small, squat little man with thinning hair and a button nose. He smiled up at her, having to crane her neck to look at her.

'What a lovely little baby you have there!' he said, smiling still. 'What's his name?'

'Thank you, he's called James, after my husband's father,' Ginny replied politely. The man raised an eyebrow.

'Would you be GINNY POTTER wife of HARRY POTTER,' he said. Instantly what seemed like a hundred people appeared, yelling and snapping photos, the flash blinding her. James wailed, crying, and Ginny cried out, terrified. She tried to push through, but the crowd held firm and she was scared for James's safety.

'Ginny Potter, how does it feel to have had your first child?' asked one reporter, shoving a microphone in her face.

'How does Harry Potter feel about this child, as it was named after his dead father?'

'Is it true that this baby could inherit over a billion pounds when he grows up?'

'Is the child as powerful as his father?'

'Are you happy with the child? Do you wish him to be any different?'

'Please just GO AWAY!' screamed Ginny finally, bursting into tears. Someone grabbed her, but it wasn't scary. The person pushed the crowds away, leading her outside onto the street.

'Are you okay?' she turned to see Justin Finch-Fletchey standing in front of her, looking worried.

'Y-Yes, thank you,' Ginny stuttered. James was whimpering, and Ginny knelt down to comfort him. 'Thank you so much, I don't know what I would have done.'

'Pleasure,' Justin smiled, but his eyes still had a worried look in them. 'How about I walk you home?'

'No, no, don't worry, I'm fine,' she smiled. 'Oh! I need to pay for this food.'

'Don't worry, I'll pay for it,' Justin was about to step inside when Ginny grabbed him and handed him ten pounds.

'It's exactly ten pounds, I know because I always get the same things. Thank you so much for helping me, Justin.' He shrugged, smiling.

'Always glad to be of help. See you soon, Ginny.'

'See you Justin.' She headed off down the cobbled street with James, who was already asleep in the pushchair. She was shaking slightly; everyone who looked at her was a potential paparazzi man.

That evening she told Harry about it.

'I don't know what to do, we can't stop them!' cried Ginny. Harry wrapped his arms around her.

'Ginny, it's okay. There's nothing we can do about it, we just have to wait. Hopefully a nice journalist will write something, instead of Skeeter, and anyway, if she says something bad I'm going straight to Kingsley and asking her to be sacked. Don't cry, Gin, it'll be alright.' Ginny nodded and smiled.

'I'm being silly,' she giggled.

'No, you're not, it's perfectly understandable. Oh, I nearly forgot! Molly and Arthur invited all of us round to dinner at the Burrow tonight.'

'It's only six o'clock; I'll pull on some nicer clothes and get Teddy and James ready.'

'Let me sort out James and Teds, you've had a rough day,' insisted Harry, heading into the sitting room where Teddy was watching TV with James. 'Boys, we're going to the Burrow.'

'Yay!' Teddy danced about, and James gurgled. He smiled, scooping up James.

'Teddy, why don't you go put some other clothes on, instead of those muddy jeans. I'll come to your room in a second, once I've whipped James out of this dirty old babygrow and into a nicer one.' Teddy nodded and raced upstairs, his hair turning electric blue.

Everyone was at the Burrow, Bill and Fleur with Vicky, Dom and three month old Louis, Charlie and his new wife Michelle (they had married a few weeks ago in a registry office, nothing fancy), Percy and a pregnant Audrey with nearly three year old Molly, George and Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, and six month old Georgina and Arthur, and of course Ron and Hermione. The Burrow was packed out, so they dragged three trestle tables outside and ate in the garden.

It was a lively affair, everyone laughing and chatting. Most of the babies went to bed immediately, and the other kids trickled off until just Teddy and Vicky were left, insisting they weren't tired. The grownups let them stay for a while.

'My final volume is about to be published,' said Hermione.

'That's wonderful! They've been such a success,' said Audrey.

'Oh, I almost forgot – I've become Captain of the Chudley Cannons!' cried Ron, grinning. Everyone cheered and clapped, George hitting enthusiastically on the back.

'You should have been promoted ages ago, you have done so much for the team,' Charlie told him. And it was true. The Cannons were unrecognisable, always fighting for the top of the league and with ace players. And Ron was their star, hardly ever letting in a goal.

'Ginny had some trouble today with reporters,' commented Harry. Everyone turned to her, looking worried. She quickly recounted the story, and by the end everyone looked angry.

'I can't believe them! Attacking a woman with her baby boy!' cried Arthur angrily.

'We've decided to wait and see. Who knows – someone might put out a nice article. If not, I'm going to complain to Kingsley,' Harry told them. Everyone agreed, and the subject changed as Vicky fell asleep, flopping onto Fleur's lap, and Molly brought out the pudding.

Next morning Harry came down to find Ginny looking at the morning paper, close to tears. He rushed over and quickly scanned it, his frown deepening. When she turned around, he was already shrugging into his jacket.

'Harry, where're you going?' she cried.

'To the Ministry,' he replied shortly.

'Harry, you don't-

'Yes I do! That cow has ruined enough lives. I won't let her do it to us!' Harry left the house and apparated to the ministry. He was amazed to see an immense crowd in the hallway, all carrying banners and shouting.

'Down with Skeeter! DOWN WITH SKEETER!' they shouted, waving their placards. Parvati was at the forefront with a notebook in hand.

'Hi Harry! I read the Skeeter article and me and some friends decided to round up a bit of a crowd to bring her down!' she called. 'What do you think? The Ministry is having trouble stopping them dragging Skeeter from her office – she's barricaded herself in. I guess you want to see Kingsley.'

Harry nodded, dumbstruck, as a couple of Law Enforcement Officers (LEOs) stepped forward and escorted him through the crowd, all of whom were cheering his name and Ginny's. Kingsley was in his office with a man who Harry recognised from sight – the owner and editor of the Daily Prophet.

'Hello Harry! This is Mr Noteworthy, he has come in to talk about the problem with Skeeter,' Kingsley indicated to a seat next to Noteworthy.

'Yes, you see she is a very good journalist,' Noteworthy said, sweating profusely.

'If a good journalist is someone who tells lies and ruins lives then I guess she is,' Harry shot back.

'Well I suppose occasionally she does go a _little_ far, but she is good at heart, and our amount of readers has gone up greatly since she started with us.'

'Mr Noteworthy my wife is crying at home because of this article! I was ridiculed constantly in my fourth year because of what she wrote! I have only read one article where she has not twisted the story or lied, and she nearly had to be blackmailed into it! I swear, if you do not fire her, I am filing a court case and making sure your Prophet is shut down. Do you hear me?' shouted Harry, standing up.

'V-Very well,' stuttered Noteworthy. 'I will fire her t-today.'

'Remember, Noteworthy, you are on your last life. One more incident like this and you're being forced to resign,' Kingsley said firmly. Noteworthy wiped his brow with a handkerchief and left the room. Kingsley turned to Harry.

'I'm sorry about this, Harry. I was wondering – would it be insensitive to offer a proper article about your new son? You could look it over before it's published, check that everything is okay with you? After the article done by Skeeter, everyone knows about your son. It would stop any bad feelings that Skeeter has spread.'

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt any more than what's happened already. Could Parvati write it?' asked Harry. Kingsley nodded.

'She's a good little writer, I can see her becoming head writer or even editor of the Prophet,' he replied. 'I'll send a message. Now, I need to sort out the large crowd outside my office, so can I rudely chuck you out?'

'Of course, I must get back,' Harry stood up and shook hands with Kingsley.

'Oh yes, and Harry? Congratulations.'

'Thank you sir.'

Ginny was at home playing with James and Teddy. The radio was on, and Harry recognised the shouts of the crowd at the Ministry. Ginny grinned at him.

'It seems that Skeeter is not the most popular of women anymore,' she laughed. 'It's wonderful!'

'I know it is,' Harry bent and kissed her on the lips.

'Eeww!' Teddy hit Harry on the head. 'Yuck!' Harry laughed and tackled Teddy, tickling him until Teddy squealed. 'Stop!'

James grew fast, and by the time he was six months old was crawling around. Harry and Ginny had to move most of their things out of reach of James, but they left a few toys in cupboards for James to get to. Teddy was jealous of James at first, but Harry and Ginny once found him sitting in James's playpen laughing hysterically.

'Aaagoo!' James waved his soft dinosaur toy at Ginny before stuffing it in his mouth.

'Awww! Who's a cute little baby?' Ginny cooed, wiggling James's big toe. 'One little piggy went to market, one little piggy...'

Harry watched from the doorway, smiling. He looked down when he felt a tug on his trousers. Looking down, he saw Teddy looking up holding a Quaffle.

'Uncle Harry, play with me!' said Teddy. Harry lifted Teddy up onto his shoulders.

'Of course Teds! Let's go get the brooms!'

**Okay, soo sorry I haven't updated for so long, school work, family stuff and other stuff has had me going at a mile a minute. Anyway, I am off for five or six weeks probably without computer access so won't be able to update for a while. Sorry! Please please read and review, as always! **


	32. Family Fun and Mischievous Deeds

**Family Fun and Mischievous Deeds**

'I'm home!' Harry walked into the house, to find silence. Sure, he was back early, but still... where was everyone? 'Ginny? Teddy? James?'

'Up here,' croaked Ginny's voice. Harry rushed up stairs two at a time, to find James in his playpen, and Ginny in the bathroom.

'What's wrong, Ginny?' asked Harry, going over. He saw she was clutching a pregnancy test. 'Wait – what – no way!'

'Harry, it's true. I'm pregnant,' said Ginny, looking up. He looked panicky for a second, and then broke into a smile.

'That's wonderful! How far through?' asked Harry.

'Over a month. This is a special wizarding test, only just come out. It tells you exactly how far through you are, and when your due date is. We're going to have a baby on October 12th.'

'We're going to have three kids soon! That's, that's,' Harry sunk onto the toilet seat, looking slightly pale. 'Three kids!'

'Harry, Teddy will be eight by then. He's old enough to help us. And we already know what to expect. Come on, it'll be fine,' said Ginny, touching him on the arm.

'Ginny! Harry! There's a chimera in kitchen!' screamed Teddy, running into their bedroom. It was six thirty on a Saturday morning, and the couple were fast asleep until their adopted son woke them.

'What?' mumbled Harry. Ginny sat up, struggling against her fast swelling belly.

'Quick! It's gonna get us! It got into the house!' Teddy's eyes were wide. Harry jumped out of bed and grabbed his wand, rushing downstairs with Ginny close behind.

Sure enough, there was a crashing sound coming from the kitchen. They steeled their nerves, tightened their grip on their wands, and opened the door. A huge beast, part lion, part goat and part snake, was taking out their china. With a roar, it turned on them, eyes burning like coals. It leapt towards them before they could react, and as it was about to bite Ginny's head off, it exploded into white smoke.

Coughing, they stepped further into the kitchen to see their china was intact, and a grinning George Weasley was there. Lee and Ron poked their head through the windows.

'APRIL FOOLS!' they yelled.

'What?' gasped Harry, waving smoke away. Teddy was laughing behind them as the guys gave flourishing bows.

'They're doing it to everyone, mate, they filled our library with honey,' Ron explained.

'Would you like to stay for breakfast?' offered Ginny, a childhood of similar pranks meaning she was already over her fright.

'Sorry, we have the entire Weasley family to prank,' Lee said.

'At least have some toast,' Ginny pointed her wand at a loaf of bread, and three slices were instantly cut off and toasted, the butter and jam hopped out of the cupboard and spread themselves on top.

'Thanks!' George grabbed the biggest piece and stuffed it in his mouth. 'G'day to you all!' They jumped out the windows and disappeared.

'Well after that early awakening, I'm going to check on James, who has probably awoken,' Harry said.

'I'll cook breakfast. Teddy, would you like to help?'

Teddy nodded, grinning, and pulled over a stool so he could stand next to Ginny. Carefully, she put her hands over his and showed him how to crack the eggs and set the frying, how to cook the sausages, toast, baked beans, and bacon. Harry and Ginny were careful to make very complimenting sounds when they ate it, despite the chips of egg shell and burnt sausages. James just banged his spoon on the table and gurgled.

It was the first flash of spring that day, so Harry and Ginny took their kids to an all-wizarding playground. There they found Justin and Luna with their crowd Xen (six), Fiona (five), Aurelia (three) and Elias (six months), Angelina and George with their two sets of twins Fred and Roxanne and Georgina and Artie and Audrey with Molly and little baby Lucy. Percy was busy at the office.

'He works so much, so dedicated to his job!' she told them. 'He's thought to become Minister for Magic when Kingsley retires!' Suddenly Ron and Hermione appeared, grinning.

'Hey guys! We have an announcement - Hermione's pregnant!' cried Ron, jumping up and down in excitement. Everyone cheered, they knew the couple had been trying for ages.

'The baby should arrive in November,' said Hermione, a huge smile on her face.

'That's wonderful,' Harry watched Teddy chase Xen up the climbing frame. 'And our little one is on the way too - James is progressing so fast – he called me "mama" yesterday!'

James giggled as if he knew he was being complimented. Molly and Aurelia were on the seesaw, while the twins fought Xen and Teddy over the climbing frame. They started pushing each other, arguing.

'Stop fighting you four!' yelled Angelina. Before she'd finished, there was a scream and Teddy and Fred fell from the top of the climbing frame. Harry and Ginny handed James to Luna and ran over, followed closely by Angelina. The rest of the kids watched with wide eyes.

Fred was alright, he hadn't fallen badly, but Teddy was sobbing underneath him, clutching his arm. Ginny winced when she saw it was badly broken.

'It hurts!' cried Teddy.

'I can't heal it; I only know healing charms for cuts and stuff, not broken bones!' Ginny said frantically.

'I can't heal it completely, but I can speed it up,' said Luna. 'Teddy, give me your arm.' She bent over it and gently picked it up. In a few seconds it was in an electric blue cast and Teddy had stopped crying.

'Thank you, Luna,' said Harry. 'Come on Teddy, we're going home.'

'You can take the cast off in a week!' called Luna. Ginny smiled and nodded, before putting James back in the pushchair and setting off, holding Teddy's good hand. 'Now, what happened?'

'It's Roxanne's fault, she wanted the climbing frame all for herself!' said Teddy. 'Me and Xen, we told her got there first, and it was unfair if she got it all to herself. Her and Fred started arguing with us, and then we started pushing each other. Then I lost balance and started falling off, and Fred grabbed me to try and pull me back, but we both fell off.'

'I see. Well, I think you've all learnt your lesson – it is good to share.' Teddy nodded solemnly, his hair a mousy brown. 'Now, how about some Wizarding Wars when we get back?'

Teddy grinned – it was his favourite game.

Harry told Teddy all about when he broke his arm in his second year, and had to re-grow all his bones, and his visit from Dobby. He told it so well that Teddy forgot all about the pain in his arm, and was laughing hysterically instead. They got home, and settled down in the sitting room. Harry and Teddy started on some Wizarding Wars, and Ginny just wandered around, fiddling with this and that. She noticed James watching her every step, and smiled at the concentration on his face. Her mouth dropped open when he pulled himself up to his feet, grabbing hold of the table, and let go.

'Harry! Teddy! Look!' she cried. They watched as James took a step forward, by himself. Then another. And another. Slowly he walked across the room to Ginny, where he thumped onto his bottom. 'Jamie you clever boy!' cried Ginny, scooping him up and swinging him round. Teddy and Harry laughed as James gurgled and clapped. Ginny set him on his feet again and let him toddle over to Harry and Teddy, and grabbed a little figure of a wizard and jam it in his mouth.

'I can't believe he's walking!' said Harry in a hushed voice. James ignored him, dropped the slobbered toy and went back to Ginny with his arms outstretched.

'Mama!'

'It's my birthday!' yelled Teddy, running into Harry and Ginny's room with a giggling James on his tail. They clambered into the big double bed and snuggled up with the couple. Harry and Ginny exchanged panicky expressions.

'Oh no!' cried Harry. Teddy looked suddenly scared.

'You did remember, right? There are presents downstairs. Tell me Harry!' Harry looked suddenly very guilty, before his expression melted into a cheeky grin. Teddy punched him on the arm. 'You're mean!' Harry just tickled him.

'So, can I open my presents?' he asked.

'Of course,' replied Ginny, climbing out of bed and picking up James. She suddenly wrinkled her nose. 'At least, after I have changed Mr Poopmaster here!'

Teddy rushed downstairs, to see a stack of presents. He squealed and clapped his hands, jumping into his seat and grabbing the first present and ripping it open. A Quidditch Annual fell out, complete with moving pictures and diagrams. 'Cool!' he opened it and flicked through. His other presents included a set of England Quidditch figures, his own Table Quidditch set, a jokes set from WWW and a pair of top-range trainers. But his favourite present, by far, was a brand new, glossy, Nimbus 2010.

His birthday party was at the Burrow, which was the only place big enough for the party games. There were water fights, running around games, and of course a Quidditch game (Harry, Ginny, Teddy and Ron against Charlie, George, Angelina and Victoire). Teddy's team won, 170-30.

'It's weird, you know, he's grown up so fast,' Ginny said to her mother as they watched Teddy chase Victoire around the garden with a jug of water. 'In three years time he'll be off to Hogwarts!'

'I know, their childhood seems to disappear so fast. I remember when you went – it seemed like no time at all had passed since Bill was off. And now there's another baby on the way for you! Do you know what gender?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'No, we thought we'd have a surprise again,' replied Ginny. 'Everyone is saying it'll be a girl, but I'm not so sure.'

'You never know,' Fleur sat down next to them as Teddy emptied the jug of water on Victoire. 'Oh no, that's Victoire's best dress!' she rushed off again. Everyone started trickling off as the party finished.

'Happy birthday James!' James giggled and clapped as the cake was brought out, with one candle burning in different colours was brought out. Vanilla sponge, with cream and jam, and Happy Birthday James written in loopy writing, it was a labour of love from Mrs Weasley and Ginny. They set in front of him, and everyone cheered as he blew out the candles. Everyone they knew was there, and the garden was packed. The cake had to be a metre in diameter so that they had enough.

As Harry carefully cut the slices, the women got into conversation about the upcoming babies.

'I've been having a tough time,' said Hermione. 'But the Healer in charge of me says it's because it's my first pregnancy, often it's harder first time around.'

'Yes, I remember when I had Bill; I was barely out of Hogwarts. It was very tough then,' replied Molly. Hermione nodded, and their attention turned back to the stunts that Harry, Ron and Charlie were pulling off. Everyone oohed and aahed as they flipped, whirled and looped. Suddenly Ron lost balance on one trick, a particularly tricky vertical spin, and tumbled off his broom, fifty foot in the air.

Harry and Charlie were above him, and after a second or two of panic, swooped after his tumbling body. But he was already picking up speed, and when they tried to catch him they got in each other's way and nearly fell off themselves. Everyone on the ground watched as Ron fell in what seemed like slow motion, until he hit the ground with a sharp thump. Harry and Charlie landed a moment later and were next to him in a flash.

'Ron? Ron are you okay?' asked Harry frantically. They waited, and finally sighed with relief as Rom mumbled something and rolled over.

'Let me through!' Hermione shouted, pushing Harry out the way and dropping to her knees next to Ron. 'Ron, honey, are you alright?'

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Ron grinned. 'My head hurts, but apart from that, no damage.' Hermione nodded and got to her feet.

'I'm never letting you on a broomstick again, Ronald – oooo,' she suddenly gasped, clutching her stomach. Ron was up in an instant, and supporting her.

'Are you okay?' he asked, worriedly. She pushed him away, standing straight again.

'Yes, yes, of course, just a quick owww!' she cried again. 'I've got this weird stomach ache suddenly.'

'Hermione, those sound like contractions. Are you sure you're alright?' Mrs Weasley said, frowning.

'Yes, yes, of course I'm alright, just the shock, anyway, they can't be contractions, I'm only six months along - ouch,' Hermione's voice was higher than usual.

'I'm getting her to St Mungo's,' said Ron, taking Hermione and dragging her off. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Harry followed.

Two hours later, they were in the waiting room, all in their familiar tense poses – staring at the wall, drumming fingers or reading posters with feigned interest. Their attention immediately focused when Ron appeared, his hair sticking up at all angles and tear tracks down his face.

'A boy. Born dead,' he said in a pained voice. Mrs Weasley sprung to her feet and wrapped her arms around him.

'I'm so sorry Ron dear, so sorry,' she said tearfully. Ron just nodded, trying to hold back his emotions.

'Hermione's sleeping,' he said. 'She's devastated, but taking it quite well. But, if I hadn't done those stunts, if I hadn't fallen off, she wouldn't have miscarried. It's my entire fault!'

'Ron!' Harry stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder. 'It is not your fault. No one could have known that you would fall off, least of all you. In no way could you have predicted that. I'm sorry that Hermione lost her baby, but it is not your fault!' Ron nodded dejectedly, before smiling.

'Thanks mate.'

**So, what do you think? I know I updated earlier than planned, I should be at summer camp right now, but I hated it so my parents brought me home early. Good for you, as you get another chapter three weeks earlier than planned! I probably won't review again until September though, sorry! Please, please read and review, it only takes a minute and really makes my day! **


	33. Albus and Rose

**Okay I know I'm whipping through the kids like crazy, but once Lily is born, I can move on to when Teddy goes to school (I'm going to do a whole new fanfiction on that), so don't get angry if you think I'm doing when they're babies too quickly. **

**Albus and Rose**

'A boy,' Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he told the group of Weasleys. 'A healthy baby boy!' James and Teddy were taken in first to see them. Ginny was lying in bed, with a small bundle in her arms. She looked tired but very happy.

'My boys!' she said, smiling. Teddy and James clambered up onto the bed on either side of her, looking down at the baby. Teddy looked politely happy, but James frowned, looking up at Ginny.

'Mummy, he small!' cried James.

'He'll grow, Jamie. You were that small once, you know,' said Harry. James puffed himself out.

'Me? Never!' cried James, shaking his head. 'I never dat small!' they all laughed, and stopped as Mr and Mrs Weasley came in.

'Sorry to intrude, but we couldn't wait to see our latest grandson!' Mrs Weasley said as they came over and looked down at the baby's tiny face. 'What're you going to call him?'

'We were just talking about that, before Teddy and James came in. We thought that we should honour the two bravest people we've known. So the baby is going to be called Albus Severus Potter,' said Harry. They looked slightly taken aback by the middle name, but smiled and nodded.

'Suits him,' said Mr Weasley. They stayed for a few more minutes, before letting Ron and Hermione have their turn. They were both happy for Harry and Ginny, of course, but the sadness in Hermione's eyes was visible.

They quickly headed home, and Hermione soon started feeling strange. She realised that she knew the symptoms, but didn't want to excite Ron and then find that she was wrong. So she quietly got up and went into their en-suite, and started searching through her cupboard. Then she found them, right at the back where she had shoved them after her miscarriage – a battered box of pregnancy tests. She grabbed one and locked the door.

Five minutes later, Ron started calling for her. He headed upstairs, and saw her handbag on their bed. She wasn't in the walk in closet, nor anywhere in the room. His eyes finally settled on the bathroom door. He tried to open it, but found it locked, so knocked instead.

'Mione? You in there?' he called. Silence, and then the sound of the bolt being slowly drawn back. He opened the door and found Hermione looking distinctly shell-shocked. 'What is it?'

'R-Ron, I'm pregnant,' she stuttered. Ron's mouth dropped open.

'You serious?' he said in a hushed voice. She nodded, her eyes wide. Suddenly his face broke into a grin, he grabbed her and spun her round, laughing, before setting her on her feet and kissing her full on the lips. They kissed for a while, before breaking apart.

'When should we tell everyone?' asked Ron.

'Not for a while, until the excitement about Albus has died down. Maybe a week or two?' Ron grimaced – he hated keeping secrets from his family.

'I won't play Quidditch for a while,' he said. Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but he stopped her. 'Look, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I think now is the right time. I'll either coach the team, or maybe go into the Ministry. I don't want to do anything to jeopardise our baby's health, alright? I'll hand in my notice tomorrow.'

'Are you sure?' cried Hermione. 'The Cannons is your life.'

'No, you're my life, you and the baby,' said Ron firmly. 'Now, can I make supper?'

Hermione smiled. 'Thank you for offering, Ron, but last time you made a blackened mess. I'll be fine.'

'We're going to miss you, Weasley,' said the manager as Ron looked guiltily down at him. 'You've brought the Cannons to a standard we'd never have imagined. But actually, this is a timely resignation from you.' Ron looked very confused. 'Yes, see, I'm getting on in life, and I've decided I want to spend more time with my family. So I'm retiring. Now, the owner and I have been talking, and we think that you're the best person to manage the team.'

'Me?' gasped Ron, suddenly speechless. 'You…want me…to manage the Cannons?'

'Son, you've done wonders for the team. You'll do an even better job managing. I'm glad to hand it to you.'

'Thank you, sir, thank you.'

'Welcome home, Albus!' cried Ginny as they walked through the door. Harry followed, with a stack of baby stuff in his arms, and Teddy and James last. They quickly peeled off to the broom shed, where Teddy started to teach James the finer points of toy broomstick riding. Harry and Ginny carried Albus upstairs to his room. They had managed to magically decorate it, so that as soon as they knew his gender, the wall paper turned blue with little sailing boats, the toy box became royal blue with Albus Severus in green writing, and the crib's quilt went duck egg blue.

'Nice, it works,' said Harry, looking around the room with interest. Ginny gently placed Albus in the cot. Albus gurgled, and started gumming his teddy bear.

'He has your mother's eyes, Harry,' whispered Ginny. 'And your hair.' Harry smiled, nodding, looking at the tuft of jet-black hair. They heard one of their boys shout from the garden, and checking that Albus was okay, hurried downstairs.

Teddy had merely mastered a new trick on his Nimbus, and the shout was James's whoop of excitement. Harry grabbed his Firebolt and chased Teddy up into the sky. They raced around, yelling, while Ginny and James watched from the ground. Finally James whined enough so that Ginny pulled him onto her Firebolt, checked he was safe, and kicked off after them.

When they went in a while later, they found an owl tapping on the kitchen window. Ginny picked the letter up and read it, before turning to Harry.

'Sunday lunch at the Burrow, if we can make it,' she told him.

'Delicious lunch, Mum, as always,' said Charlie, wiping his mouth. Ron glanced nervously at Hermione, before rising to his feet. The entire crowd turned to look at him.

'Thanks for the lunch, Mum,' he said weakly.

'Is that all you're going to say?' interrupted George.

'No! Okay, me and Hermione have an announcement. We're having another baby!' There was silence, before the table (or actually three) erupted with cheers. Bill, who was next to Ron, clapped him on the shoulder, while Mrs Weasley ran over and hugged them. Ginny embraced Hermione, and everyone congratulated them.

'Wait, wait, I have another announcement!' shouted Ron, waving his arms to get everyone to quieten down. Hermione looked up at him, confused – he hadn't even told her yet. 'A few days ago, I handed in my resignation to the Cannons, as I don't want to endanger our baby, and anyway I'm getting tired of it. I found that my manager was retiring, and that he wanted to hand it over to me. So I'm now the new manager of Chudley Cannons!'

Once again the tables erupted with cheers, until Victoire covered her ears with her hands, squirming.

Time passed very quickly, and Albus grew equally quickly, as did Hermione's tummy. It was soon seen that Albus would be a miniature Harry, as his hair became messy and, on a check up at St Mungo's, it was revealed that he would need glasses when he started walking.

James quickly took a dislike to Albus, as he became the centre of attention. Once Ginny had to sharply tell him off for hitting Albus. But the parents tried as hard as they could to spend equal amounts of time with their children, and anyway, even if the bond between Albus and James wasn't great, the bond between James and Teddy grew rapidly.

'She won't let me help her at all,' complained Ron to Harry. It was late in Hermione's pregnancy, and they were sharing a six-pack of beer in their back garden. 'She just gets narky if I do.'

'Nearly over mate,' replied Harry bracingly. 'Not long now.'

'I guess not,' Ron downed his beer in one.

'RONALD WEASLEY GET IN HERE NOW!' both guys jumped as Hermione screamed from the kitchen. Ron sprinted inside with Harry close behind, to find Hermione clutching her stomach.

'What's going on?' cried Ron.

'I'M HAVING THE BABY, THAT'S WHAT!'

'Okay, let's get you to St Mungo's!' said Ron.

'I'll get Ginny and Molly, you go!' said Harry, running to the fireplace and disappearing. Ron tried not to hyperventilate as he supported Hermione to the fireplace. They spun dizzily before coming out in the crowded entrance of St Mungo's. They were spotted by a Healer who helped them get to the Pregnancy Ward. Molly, Ginny, Harry, Bill and Fleur (who had been at the Burrow) quickly appeared and ran inside.

'OK, anyone who isn't husband or grandparent, out!' cried the Healer in charge of them, waving them out the door. Bill went to contact the rest of their family, while Fleur disappeared to sort out her children and the Potter children.

But the birth took nearly twenty hours, in which time the kids managed to cause havoc in the hospital. Finally Ginny called a babysitter to look after them, and sent them all home.

Finally, on the 8th March at 11 am, Rose Weasley was born. Ron ran into the waiting room, this time with a wide smile on his face. The waiting room, formerly full of exhausted and bored individuals, suddenly became alive with excitement.

'Well done,' Harry said to them when he went in to see the baby. 'She looks beautiful.'

'You owe me money, Harry,' said Ron, grinning. Harry sighed and handed over a handful of coins.

Harry and Ginny left the ward so that Hermione could get some rest. As the were walking down the corridor, they came face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy, who was with a beautiful blonde woman, and carrying a baby boy in his arms. The boy looked only a few months old, and had pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

'Hello,' said Harry politely. Draco nodded back, saying:

'This is my wife, Astoria, and son, Scorpius. Astoria, this is Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny.'

'Pleased to meet you,' Astoria graciously shaking their hands. 'We're taking Scorpius for a check up, we think he might have a rash. Don't you have a baby with you?'

'Oh, ours are all at home, we came because our friend has just had a baby.'

'Lovely, well we must be on our way,' Draco nodded to them and firmly led his wife away. Ginny stared at them as they went.

'Draco's changed!' she said when he was out of earshot.

'The war did a lot to him,' explained Harry. 'But still, I didn't expect him to have a wife and child!'

'Neither. Come on, the boys will be waiting.'

'James, what did you DO?' yelled Ginny, running into the kitchen to find James covered in egg, flour and milk. 'How many times do I have to tell you, don't do any cooking without me or Daddy around.' She grabbed him and carried him upstairs, plonking him in the bathtub. A wail started from Albus's bedroom, so she rushed in to get him. 'Come on baby, go back to sleep.' She went into the bathroom again to find James splashing water everywhere. 'JAMES! STOP THAT NOW! Teddy! Come up here and help!'

Teddy came upstairs with a resigned air about him. 'Yes Ginny?'

'Watch your brother!' snapped Ginny, marching out the room and trying to sort out Albus. Finally he stopped crying, and Ginny walked in to the bathroom to find it an inch deep with water. 'What happened?'

'Sorry!' cried Teddy and James, who were both sopping wet.

'For Merlin's sake!' Ginny waved her wand and the water disappeared. 'Go and play outside, both of you, NOW!' At her shout Albus started to wail again, and she had to go and sort him out. He wouldn't stop crying though, and she tried everything – feeding, playing, nappy changing, nothing worked. Finally she handed him his dummy and strode out the room, to find that Teddy and James had covered the stairs with some kind of gunk they had got from WWWs. Nearly slipping and falling down, she grabbed them both and dragged them out into the garden.

'STAY THERE!' she yelled. James started to cry, and Teddy looked reproachfully up at her. 'Look, you two are causing me so much trouble I can't even think straight. Now either behave yourselves or your going to your rooms!'

'I hate you!' shouted James, running inside. Ginny tried to grab him, but he was surprisingly quick, and dodged her, running inside. 'NASTY! HATE YOU! AAAAHHH!'

'Help me, Teddy!' cried Ginny, but Teddy just watched, frowning.

'WAAAAA!' Albus cried. 'WAAAAAAAAAAAA WAAAA!'

The front door opened and Harry stepped in, looking confused. 'What's going on?'

'This is what's going on!' screamed Ginny. 'I have a baby who is crying constantly, a toddler who just won't behave, and an eight-year-old who won't help. I am at my wits end!' she burst into tears and ran upstairs. Harry turned to the boys, who were guiltily looking at the floor.

'Boys, I know it's tough, but you must try and humour your mother,' he said sternly. 'You may not be feeling like you get very much attention, but remember we're trying our hardest. Now, I need to sort out Albus and Mummy, so can I trust you two to play nicely down here?' They nodded solemnly, and he went upstairs.

After making sure Albus was asleep, he poked his head round the door and saw Ginny in bed, staring morosely at the wall. He gently climbed into bed next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Instantly she turned and buried her head in his chest, tears pouring out.

'I'm a terrible mother!' she sobbed.

'Come on now, you are not a terrible mother,' said Harry firmly. 'You have three naughty boys to look after, and you're only twenty-six. A lot of people haven't even had one baby by then. You're doing fine, alright?'

'But I got so angry with them!'

'They were misbehaving, and you were tired. It's my fault, I should be helping more. But don't say that you're a bad mother, you're doing the best you could do.'

Ginny raised her head, and smile shakily. 'Thanks Harry.'

'Just one request. No more babies for a while.'


	34. Proper Brother

**This is going to be quite a Quidditch focused chapter, but it also shows the relationship between James and Albus growing. Probably one of the last chapters in the story **** as after ****Lily is bor****n I am moving on to do Teddy at ****school. I know, it's sad, but I think that his time at school will be more interesting than fluffy family stuff. Anyway,**** on with**** the story!**

**Proper brother**

'Come on!' called James, already in his tiny Quidditch kit with his Wimbourne Wasps flag in hand. 'We're going to be late!' Teddy appeared out of the house, laughing and holding a Chudley Cannons flag. Though the adoptive brothers were very close, they fought over which Quidditch team was better.

The family was setting off for the semi-finals between the Wasps and the Cannons. Harry and Ginny were just coming out, Ginny carrying Albus, who James had insisted wore a yellow and black scarf. The five of them climbed into their car (a Volvo, magically changed so that there was plenty of room for all of them.

They had seats in the top box, where Ron was sitting, biting his finger nails nervously. He looked up and smiled shakily as Harry sat next to him.

'I've already chatted to the team,' he said weakly. 'Harry, what if the Wasps slaughter us? I don't think I could stand the shame.'

'They won't, Ron. And anyway, even if you do lose, people will still be impressed. I mean, a few years ago the idea of the Cannons being above last in the league was laughable. And now look at them – competing with the Wasps! There's no need to worry.' Ron nodded, and turned away to talk to Teddy, who was pulling at his sleeve. Harry looked around to see who else was in the Top Box. Kingsley Shacklebolt, a few important Ministry officials, also some of the Weasley crowd – Bill and Dom, George and Angelina with Fred and Roxanne, Harry and Ginny with their three of course.

Suddenly Lee Jordan stepped into the box, smiling. 'Hey guys, I'm Commentator for the match. Shall we get started?' Everyone nodded and he touched his wand to his neck, muttering "Sonorus".

'WELCOME, EVERYONE, TO THE QUIDDITCH SEMI-FINALS OF THE 325TH UK TEAMS WORLD CUP!' everyone cheered and clapped, hundreds of Wasp or Cannons signs were waved. 'FIRST ON – THE WASPS!' a great roar came from the crowd as the seven players, in yellow and black robes with a wasp emblazoned on the back flew out. They flew round the stadium twice, performed a couple of tricks, and then went to hover in mid-air. 'AND NEXT – THE CANNONS!' the team appeared in their bright orange robes. They only did one lap of the stadium, but then broke off and did a spectacular trick. They made orange smoke come out of the back of their brooms, and flew through the air, writing Chudley Cannons in blazing orange letters.

'Nice!' said George, punching Ron on the shoulder. Ron grinned and turned slightly less pale.

'AFTER THAT TRULY SPECTACULAR TRICK FROM THE CANNONS, LET US START!' yelled Lee. 'AND THE WHISTLE HAS BLOWN! FIRST OFF, WASP CHASER WALKER WITH THE QUAFFLE!' the Chaser was zooming down the pitch, hardly more than a blur. He passed it to his teammate, getting ever closer to the goal hoops – Ron had his face screwed up from the tension – 'AND HE SCORES!' yelled Lee. ' TEN-NIL TO THE WASPS EVERYONE, TEN-NIL TO THE WASPS.'

'Damn it, Drake, save the bloody ball!' mumbled Ron, scowling. But now Walker was off again with the Quaffle. Cannons Beater Harris took a great swing at a Bludger, firing it towards Walker…

'AND WALKER DROPS THE QUAFFLE. AFTER A SKILLFULLY SENT BLUDGER FROM HARRIS, WALKER DROPPED THE QUAFFLE, WHICH WAS THEN PICKED UP BY CANNONS' GARNIER,' shouted Lee. Garnier was flying down the pitch as fast as he could, he was almost at the goalposts – the Cannons' fans groaned as Garnier was hit by a Bludger and lost the Quaffle.

The Wasps scored twice more before Garnier managed to score a goal. Ron was on the edge of his seat, his fingernails a bloody mess. Harry suddenly noticed the snitch, hovering about two-thirds of the way down the pitch. The Wasp Seeker saw it too, he dived for it, the Cannons' Seeker saw too, but he was a few metres behind, the Wasp Seeker was reaching out, inches from it –

WHAM. The Wasp Seeker was hit flat in the back by a Bludger, sent by one of the Cannons Beaters, he flew off his broom, spinning through the air before landing hard on the ground. The Cannons Seeker, Vorner, had to sharply pull up his broom to stop himself crashing into the Wasp, and in the commotion the Snitch was lost.

'AND AFTER THAT EXCITING CHASE, THE SNITCH HAS BEEN LOST. IT LOOKS LIKE WASP SEEKER CHRISTOS HAD A NASTY FALL, THE MEDI-WIZARDS ARE LOOKING AFTER HIM NOW,' Lee said. Everyone cheered as, a few minutes later Christos was helped to his feet, and climbed onto his broom.

'Come on, Vorner, get the snitch!' hissed Ron. The six Chasers swooped through the air, scoring every few seconds. There was a nasty incident when Cannons' Drake was flying towards the middle hoop, when Wasp Beaters Underhill and Saunders flew towards him with their bats raised, obviously attempting to hit him off his broom. Garnier and Quinn flew straight towards the Beaters, forcing them to split apart and allowing their teammate to score.

'AFTER NEARLY SEEING A DISGUSTING FOUL, THE SCORE IS NINETY-SIXTY TO THE WASPS. COME ON – WAIT, IS THAT THE SNITCH?' the two Seekers obviously thought so, they had dove vertically down, chasing the Snitch. Ron was on his feet, leaning over the side of the box, yelling at the top of his voice. Slowly Christos was inching ahead, he was going to catch the snitch first…

Suddenly, for some unknown reason, Christos wobbled in the air, his broom started shaking. He lost control, flipping off the broom and landing in a heap on the floor. Vorner swooped over and neatly caught the snitch, before flying straight up in the air with his fist raised. His team converged on him, cheering, and Ron was going crazy.

'AND THE CHUDLEY CANNONS WIN, TWO HUNDRED AND TEN TO NINETY, PEOPLE. WELL DONE, CANNONS!' yelled Lee. 'Quietus,' he said hoarsely.

'Well done, Ron,' Harry said, grinning. Ron smiled, and stood up.

'I have to go see my team,' he said, striding off out the box.

'We'd better be off as well,' said Harry, scooping up Albus.

'Uh, Wasps lost,' growled James.

'They played well, though, both teams did. Did you see the amazing roll Walker did to dodge a Bludger?' Ginny asked.

'And when the Cannons Beaters stopped Christo from getting the snitch!' said Teddy, almost skipping. As soon as they got home the two boys rushed to get their brooms and started trying out tricks. Harry and Ginny watched with Albus, until Teddy persuaded Harry to get his broom and show him the Wronski Feint.

Ginny, who was watching, suddenly realised that Albus wasn't next to her. She looked around, thinking maybe he had got bored and was playing inside, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. Quietly she stood up and started wandering back towards the house, when around the corner of the house, Albus appeared on James's old toy broom. He went straight through Ginny's legs, and zoomed towards where James, Harry and Teddy were playing. James looked round in surprise as his baby brother flew at him, falling off his broom in surprise. But he wasn't angry, in fact he was grinning, and climbed back onto his broom happily.

The two boys raced each other around the garden for ages, before finally being dragged in for supper. James seemed to have a newfound respect and liking for his baby brother, and chattered like crazy to him.

They went to the final of the Quidditch Cup, where Cannons won after a spectacular game in which the two teams seemed to pull off every trick in the book. When Ron was handed the trophy amidst deafening cheers, he was almost crying with pride. The Cannons had won the Cup, for the first time in one hundred and fifty-four years, and it was because of him. Him and the team were carried out on the fans' shoulders, to the Leaky Cauldron where they all had a very raucous night where they all became very drunk and had a roaring good time.

And back in Godric's Hollow, Ginny was putting her three boys to bed, as Harry was at the Cauldron. James was grinning when she got to him, and she asked curiously: 'What's made you so happy?' Usually he was grumpy about having to go to bed.

'I got another brother now. A proper baby brother,' said James proudly. Ginny smiled and kissed him on the forehead before switching his nightlight on and main light off.

**Hope you all liked it! I thought I'd do a bit on how James and Albus develop, rather than just a Quidditch one. Please, please read and review, it ****only takes seconds and makes me so happy! Quick warning – this is the penultimate chapter, I have decided. Sorry all! **


	35. The Last Chapter

**Okay, all readers, this is the final chapter of this fanfiction! I know, I am very sad, but I am also starting a new fanfiction called The School Life of Teddy Lupin (such an original title, huh?) the first chapter of which is already uploaded! Please read that as it is kind of a follow on of this story. I will also do stories following James and finally Albus at school. **

**A Sister and a Memory**

Ginny was smiling rapturously at her new born baby girl, all bundled up in a pink baby-grow and cap, only her little face poking out. Harry was standing next to her, equally awed. They were back in Godric's Hollow, watching their baby, their Lily Luna sleep.

Suddenly Teddy appeared, looking extremely excited. James and Albus, who followed him everywhere, were behind him. He waved an envelope in the air, grinning from ear to ear.

'My Hogwarts letter has come!' he cried. The parents smiled, but pointed to Lily and crept out the room.

'That's amazing Teddy! We'll go and get the things today,' said Ginny, hugging him.

'You'll get your own owl, of course,' said Harry. 'And new robes and books and things.' Teddy smiled – like his father, he had enjoyed reading as well as playing Quidditch.

'Can we come?' asked James. Albus nodded frantically.

'Well, it's Teddy's choice – Teds, do you want them to come?' asked Harry. Teddy looked at the two little boys, who had their best puppy-dog expressions on their faces, and smiles.

'It wouldn't be an outing without them,' they cheered and hugged him.

A while later, Lily was in a pushchair and the family were strolling down Diagon Alley. Unlike when Albus was born, the older kids doted on Lily, constantly picking up toys she dropped and chatting to her.

Teddy couldn't be controlled, running everywhere, looking in every shop window. Harry and Ginny didn't bother to make him walk properly, as long as he wasn't causing any trouble.

They went to Gringotts, where Teddy saw for the first time his vault. It was a combination of Lupin, Tonks and also some Black inheritance, and was a comfortable amount. Teddy only took out a small amount for shopping, of course.

They bought his wand, first. Oak and dragon heartstring, ten inches, pliable – it was a fine wand, as Ollivander (the original Ollivander's son) told them. Teddy fell in love with it on first sight, and kept looking in the bag to check it was okay.

Spell books next, along with a few other interesting looking reads that Teddy pulled off the shelf and stacked on the pile. Also robes – three sets of black robes, for school with a matching hat, some navy robes and dark red robes for other occasions, and a cloak. In the apothecary they bought his potion kit and dragon hide gloves. All of the things went into the pewter cauldron that was bought next.

Teddy's favourite part was definitely when they bought his owl. A handsome tawny owl, with a definite regal air, Teddy chose him immediately. He tried to persuade Harry and Ginny to buy him a new broom, but they refused.

'Only if you get onto the team,' they insisted. They visited Zonko's, where Teddy bought a large amount of jokes and tricks, as well as an electric blue Pygmy Puff (they were in all different colours now). Finally they sat down for an ice-cream at the newly reopened Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour, where Albus got very sticky and Lily cried because James dropped his ice-cream on her.

Teddy was sitting on his bed, reading one of his new books, when Harry appeared in the doorway. Teddy closed the book and looked up, smiling. 'What is it, Harry?' Harry held out his hand.

'Teddy, come with me. I think it is time for you to be shown something,' Teddy nodded, looking confused. Harry led him into his office, where an ornately carved bowl was sitting on the desk. 'Teddy, this is a Pensieve, very like one in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. It lets you see memories.' Teddy looked into the basin and saw some swirling silvery substance, neither liquid nor gas, but something in between. Harry touched his wand to his head, and slowly pulled it away. A silver-white strand clung to it, Teddy realised it was the same as what was in the bowl. Harry pulled it away and dropped it into the Pensieve, before indicating to Teddy.

'Touch it,' Teddy obediently reached forwards and lightly touched it with one finger. Instantly he felt a jerk behind his navel, and he was pulled forward, falling into the basin. He expected to hit the bottom of the basin, but didn't, he was tumbling through air. Suddenly his feet hit hard stone, he looked around, and realised he was in a chamber, half-destroyed, with chunks of stone littered on the ground and a gaping hole in the wall, revealing a stomach turning drop down to a grass courtyard below. Spells and shouts filled the air, with the occasional scream. Someone touched his shoulder, and he saw Harry, who pointed to a spot in the corner of the chamber. Teddy walked over, and saw a younger Harry talking to –

'Mum?' whispered Teddy. The word felt unfamiliar on his tongue. 'Dad?'

'They cannot hear you, but you can hear them. They are a memory. Listen,' said Harry. Teddy nodded, and turned back to his parents. Harry was speaking to them.

'Look, you should do it. I don't want to say it, but if you die, your son will want to hear it when he's older. Please.' The man, who Teddy recognised from pictures, nodded, as did the woman. Harry directed them so they were speaking towards Teddy – somehow he knew where Teddy would be standing. His Mum started first.

'Ted, Teddy, if we die, we are so sorry. Sorry that we left you, sorry that we could not watch you grow up. But we love you, now and in death. You may feel alone sometimes; feel that something is missing in your life. Don't, for we are with you always, in your heart. It sounds soppy, but it's true. We are making this memory so that you have something more than pictures and what other people say about us. We love you Teddy, and always will, forever.'

'Teddy, my son,' said his Dad. 'I am so sorry that we have to leave you, but you what the cause is, and that we died fighting for a good cause. We know that you are a boy that we are proud of, for we will always be proud of you. I know that it is sometimes hard, that sometimes you feel like you have no one to turn to. Remember that there are always people to help you, remember to fight for what is right. Remember that we will always be there for you, even if we seem very far away. Remember that we love you.'

Suddenly there was a crash and another hole blew in the chamber wall. The current Harry took Teddy's arm and pulled him up, up out of the chamber, into his office. Tears were pouring down Teddy's face, he didn't even bother to wipe them away.

'I'm sorry they had to go, Teddy. It isn't fair for anyone to lose their parents so young. But remember that Ginny and I are there for you, though we may not be nearly as good as your proper parents. And you can see that memory whenever you wish, you don't even have to ask.'

Teddy nodded. 'Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you showed me that.'

'I think the time was right.'

'Harry? Teddy? Come downstairs, it's nearly supper time,' called Ginny. As they went down the stairs, Ginny looked questionably at Harry, who nodded significantly back. Her gaze softened, and she put an arm around his shoulders. 'Come on Teddy, it's okay.'

They headed into the kitchen which was full of spring sunlight. James was playing with his cutlery, making it fly around while Albus watched, and Lily gurgled in her high chair. Ginny served the supper, and they sat down, chattering. A proper, happy family.

**My last chapter of this story! I'm almost tearful ****. I hope I did the memory of Remus and Tonks okay, I tried to do it right and not make it too sappy. Remember to look at the sequel, about Teddy going to school, and for the very last time (in this story) review, as a final tribute to the Lost Nineteen Years. Thank you, and good night. **


End file.
